


Pomance estival

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Phone Calls & Telephones, Scars, Sick Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Teddy Lupin friendship, Smoking, Some Humor, Stalking, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Texting, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Widow Remus Lupin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Buscando sobrellevar el duelo ocasionado por la muerte de su tío Alphard, Sirius acepta de Regulus la propuesta de pasar el verano en el Valle de Godric. Y con la quietud de un pueblo pequeño ya contaba, pero no con los cambios que llegarían por cortesía del misterioso vecino y su afable hijo.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	1. 1.- Duelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente vi una pic de Noruega, donde al parecer las personas que tienen árboles de manzanas cuelgan el fruto que no quieren/les sobra de la cerca en bolsas para quien quiera llevársela. Pensé que sería genial un par de vecinos que intercambiaran postres con esas manzanas, y bueno, dos meses después terminé este fic.
> 
> El título es por Poma = Manzana. Un tonto juego de palabras, porque el romance abunda en esta historia.

**1.- Duelo.**

La noticia de la muerte del tío Alphard había llegado con una semana de retraso porque éste así lo dispuso en su testamento, preparado con mucha, muchísima antelación.

Sirius no habría de ser quien lo culpara. El tío Alphard y Madre habían tenido una relación complicada que databa desde los días de su infancia, cuando como hermanos nacieron forzados a competir el uno con el otro con la misma ansia sanguinaria, igual que perros y gatos. Al parecer, los abuelos confiaban que con esa sana disputa se destacara entre ellos dos el heredero legítimo que mereciera heredar el renombre del apellido Black, pero en su lugar el tío Alphard había abandonado su casa apenas cumplir la mayoría de edad y se había enrolado en un barco mercante, en tanto que Madre no había encontrado mejor oficio que buscar como marido a un hombre de carácter débil y múltiples enfermedades imaginarias que le permitiera hacer con ello su santa voluntad sin inmiscuirse.

De ese matrimonio habían nacido sólo Sirius y su hermano menor Regulus, pues como en cada generación Black, sólo se necesitaban de dos miembros para empezar la eterna disputa y marcar con ello el inicio de una relación casi fratricida. Y Sirius y Regulus habían cumplido de maravilla su cometido por algunos años de la adolescencia, cuando juntos asistían a Hogwarts y pertenecían a casas enfrentadas, pero todo llegó a su fin cuando con la adultez descubrieron que no tenían interés real en odiarse, y que en realidad podían llevarse bien si se lo proponían.

Madre por supuesto no había estado de lo más contenta con aquel resultado, pero ya que por aquellos años una de las tantas enfermedades ficticias de Padre se tornó un cáncer de verdad, no le quedó de otra más que ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Padre no había tardado en palmarla, y a tiempo para que sus dos hijos heredaran los negocios familiares para los cuales se les había entrenado desde la más tierna infancia, y así habían seguido por un par de años hasta que fue el turno de madre para enfermar, y después morir como ya le tocaba.

Sólo entonces habían conocido Sirius y Regulus al tío Alphard, que se presentó al funeral vestido de riguroso negro pero con una corbata color rojo sangre que hablaba a la perfección de su verdadero sentir.

Se había presentado con ellos, y en cierta medida tanto Sirius como Regulus estaban al tanto de su existencia, pero no tuvieron muchas palabras que compartir con él pues una vida de desconocimiento se interponía entre ellos tres.

Al final el tío Alphard se hospedó en Grimmauld Place por un par de días, al menos mientras duraba el periodo normal de duelo, y compartió con sus sobrinos de la vida que había llevado en altamar, los años de su retorno, y la gran fortuna que había amasado no con pericia, sino simple suerte.

—He sido un hombre afortunado con el dinero, y desafortunado en... Ustedes me entienden —había dicho con ligereza, la vista perdida en el vacío—. Es una maldición que viene con ser Black y que nadie ha podido romper hasta este momento.

Su melancolía le siguió durante su estancia, y al despedirse les reveló a sus sobrinos que vivía en una propiedad al norte de Inglaterra, en donde esperaba recibirlos cuando les apeteciera vacacionar en el área.

Con un ofrecimiento sincero y solos en el mundo, durante la siguiente década de su vida Sirius y Regulus se hicieron por costumbre pasar un par de semanas al año con su tío, casi siempre en verano y también en invierno, donde los tres hombres Black restantes sobrellevaban su soledad y la reconocían como parte de su naturaleza, arraigada en su interior igual que la hiedra en muros de piedra, tan entramada que ya era parte de la estructura, y por lo tanto arrancarla alteraría su solidez inherente.

Sin falsedad en su afecto, Sirius se había encariñado con el tío Alphard, y enterarse de su repentino deceso le había puesto de un terrible humor para el resto del día. El hombre había sido para él más un padre en la última década de lo que Padre lo había sido en el doble de tiempo mientras crecía, y saber que sus próximas vacaciones de verano estaban arruinadas porque ya no habría nadie en la vieja casa que éste tenía colindando en su jardín trasero con Escocía le deprimía.

—De igual manera deberías de ir —le aconsejó Regulus, que se había visto afectado igualmente por la pérdida de su tío, pero al menos lo disimulaba mejor que su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué, a tres pasos del fin del mundo? —Gruñó Sirius, utilizando el mote con el que su tío Alphard había reconocido la excentricidad de comprar terreno tan lejos como le fue posible de Londres pero sin salir de Inglaterra porque todavía se sentía un auténtico caballero inglés y antes muerto que renunciar a esa estirpe suya.

—En cualquier caso —dijo Regulus, sentado frente al fuego de su casa y bebiendo de su té con whisky como era su costumbre antes de retirarse a la cama—, alguien tiene que hacerlo. Según entiendo, alguien se encargó de despedir a los empleados y cerrar la casa, pero todavía quedan asuntos por solucionar.

—Deduzco que ha llegado el testamento —adivinó Sirius sin problemas, él también sentado frente al fuego, pero con el chocolate caliente que se había servido para aliviar sus nervios todavía intacto.

—Apenas esta mañana —dijo Sirius—. No imaginarías su contenido...

—Valuado en millones. Es todo lo que parece importarte.

—No se trata de eso, caray —resopló Regulus, pues era de entre ellos dos quien mayor interés le daba a los bienes materiales pero odiaba que se lo recalcaran—. El tío Alphard no tenía sólo antigüedades y acciones en el banco, y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Ya, uhm... Lo sé —admitió Sirius.

Por supuesto, el tío Alphard había tenido millones en el banco y su contable, el siempre confiable Ted Tonks, era quien se encargaba de esas minucias con honestidad y rectitud. Había sido él quien les enviara un avalúo que indicara con exactitud el valor de cada una de sus propiedades. Quisiera la buena suerte que su esposa Andrómeda hubiera sido la abogada del tío Alphard, así que juntos habían entregado un preciso compendio con cada una de las propiedades y su precio al mercado, además de especificar una sección completa en costes de mantenimiento y salarios para los empleados que todavía manejaban su gestión de manera eficiente.

Además de la casa y todo lo que había en ella, el tío Alphard había tenido consigo una enorme propiedad colindante en la que por capricho había plantado un buen número de árboles frutales y arbustos de todo tipo, que requerían jardinero de tiempo completo y también una decisión acerca de qué hacer con ellos. Sirius todavía recordaba de veranos pasados la delicia de caminar por entre los manzanos y coger una pieza a la que el sabor ácido al hincarle los dientes todavía despertaba en él tantas emociones que la boca se le llenó de saliva...

—Hablé con Pettigrew —dijo Regulus, que ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermano, quería adentrarse más en las practicidades de la vida—. Mencionó que las camadas no tardan en nacer, y que deberíamos de tener tomada una decisión para entonces.

—Ah, lo había olvidado...

Lo cual era una mentira flagrante por parte de Sirius que Regulus prefirió ignorar, porque no era ningún secreto lo mucho que su hermano había deseado un perro al crecer y las negativas constantes que había recibido cada vez que el tema salía a colación.

El tío Alphard también había tenido un negocio de cría de perros. Por elección propia, sólo de crías de caza, que le había proporcionado a un vecino un trabajo con paga decente y que además disfrutaba.

A Sirius le sentaba fatal pensar en todos los empleos que la fortuna del tío Alphard pagaba en la pequeña comunidad del Valle de Godric se perdieran, pero imaginaba él que la única solución sería encargar su cuidado a los administradores y desentenderse de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, la fortuna daba para una vida de eso y más, pero...

—No deberíamos postergarlo por más tiempo —dijo Regulus con voz apagada—. Andrómeda fue quien me lo pidió, ¿sabes?

—¿Uh?

—Queda pendiente hacer la sucesión de derechos como es debido, y que al menos uno de los dos acuda a firmar y a poner orden en las propiedades.

Sirius bufó. —¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que es un trabajo que me encomiendas y del que tú te zafas?

Regulus observó la taza en su regazo. —¿Honestamente? Porque eres tú entre nosotros dos quien más parece necesitar unas vacaciones con urgencia. Has estado... No eres el mismo desde que llegó la noticia del fallecimiento del tío Alphard.

—¿Y enviarme a el Valle de Godric ayudará a superar mi duelo? ¿Es eso lo que dices?

—No sé si es superarlo, pero al menos lo empezarás como es debido... Desde que te has enterado, no haces nada más que actuar como un fantasma. ¿Siquiera estás comiendo?

Sirius obvió mencionar que notaba sus trajes un poco flojos al cuerpo, y que no se había querido subir a la báscula por miedo a descubrir la verdad.

—Mira —dijo Regulus—, ¿por qué no tomas unas vacaciones adelantadas? En cualquier caso, ambos queríamos ir en verano al Valle de Godric, y serviría que te adelantaras para poner todo en orden y tener el resto listo para mi llegada.

—¿Algo más, mi amo y señor?

—No bromees —le reprochó Regulus—. Ambos sabemos que Londres en el verano es un muermo total que apenas toleras, y que yo puedo encargarme perfectamente bien de los negocios mientras tanto.

—Oh, si tan sólo Madre te escuchara hablar... —Masculló Sirius—. Estaría orgullosa de ti y la manera en que te deshaces de mí para apoderarte de todo.

Pese a la dureza de sus palabras, Sirius no iba en serio. Sabía que podía confiar en Regulus para tomar las riendas de los negocios Black y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, en eso no tenía incertidumbre alguna, pero... Era la idea de aceptar su proposición la que le alteraba los nervios.

El Valle de Godric era un sitio que le producía mayor conflicto del que estaba dispuesto a admitir. De su primera visita acaecida tantos años atrás se había llevado una estampa benevolente del lugar, que pequeño como un dedal para alguien que había crecido toda su vida en Londres, Sirius lo encontraba como un respiro de aire fresco antes que opresivo. La tranquilidad de sus espacios abiertos y la falta de hacinamiento podían llegar a convertirse en una adicción si no se iba con cuidado.

—Si eso piensas, entonces no insistiré —dijo Regulus con molestia, pues detestaba cuando Sirius le recordaba aquel periodo de su vida en que se había esforzado en encajar con sus padres, incluso si eso implicaba ser un imbécil sin voluntad propia.

Sirius exhaló. —Sabes que no. Pero lo que propones, mmm...

—Hazlo si quieres y si no, no lo hagas y ya. Sin presiones. De todos modos iremos juntos cuando llegue el verano, pero sería agradable que tuvieras todo listo para entonces. Sólo eso, sin dobles intenciones.

—Vale, Reggie...

Que si incluso no lo dijo entonces, Sirius ya se había hecho con un plan.

Sirius arribó al Valle de Godric poco menos de una semana después y con intenciones de sólo quedarse un par de días para poner en regla los asuntos de su difunto tío Alphard y darse por bien servido.

Antes de su partida, él y Regulus habían barajado la posibilidad de vaciar y vender la propiedad, pero la idea no terminaba de sentarles bien. No cuando ya de adultos tenían tan buenas memorias de su estancia en esa casa, y la perspectiva de jamás volver a poner un pie dentro de sus cuatro paredes les resultaba desagradable.

Así que Sirius acudía con toda la intención de analizar la situación, sopesar sus opciones, y si era posible, hacer que de algún modo la propiedad no cambiara de manos, al menos mientras legalmente fuera de él o de Regulus.

A su llegada al Valle de Godric, Sirius aspiró hondo la bien conocida fragancia del lugar, que en su mayoría eran parajes verdes con un ligero toque de sal porque no estaban tan lejos del mar y la brisa marina que desde aquella dirección llegaba.

—Perdone la pregunta —interrumpió su chofer, un hombre pelirrojo cuyo cabello clareaba cerca de la coronilla y se había presentado como Arthur Weasley—, ¿es usted uno de los sobrinos de Alphard, correcto?

—Correcto.

—¿Podría preguntar cuál de los dos? Son tan similares entre sí... Me cuesta diferenciarlos, y mire que tengo gemelos por partida doble en la familia con mis cuñados y mis hijos.

—Eso nos han dicho. Yo soy Sirius —dijo éste, que no se tomó a mal el comentario porque él y Regulus eran como dos gotas de agua salvo por mínimas diferencias. En el pasado seguido los confundían con mellizos, y sólo el hecho de que Sirius era ligeramente más alto ponía fin a la duda de su diferencia de edad.

—Mucho gusto, Sirius. Imagino que viene a la casa del viejo Alphard para la cosecha anual de manzanas.

—¿Cosecha anual? Uhm... Ted Tonks no mencionó nada de eso en su última llamada.

—Ah, el buen Ted debe haberlo olvidado —dijo Arthur con afecto—. No es para tanto en realidad. Alphard plantó veinte árboles de manzana al mudarse al Valle de Godric, y sólo quince de esos arbolillos sobrevivieron para dar fruto, pero sin falta cada verano hacía un gran evento de la recolección de manzanas. Algunos críos aquí crecieron con esa tradición.

—Oh, pues vaya... —Murmuró Sirius, pues no sabía de aquella tradición. Normalmente cuando él y Regulus llegaban a pasar sus vacaciones con el tío Alphard esos árboles de manzana ya estaban vacíos de fruto y éste jamás había mencionado nada al respecto.

—No te preocupes —leyó Arthur la preocupación en las líneas de su rostro—. Les diré a Fab y a Gid que se encarguen ellos de la recolecta.

—¿Uh?

—Son mis cuñados —explicó Arthur—. Fabian y Gideon, aunque nadie los llama así salvo Molly, ella es mi esposa, y sólo cuando está enojada.

Sirius asintió, memorizando los nombres por si acaso le podían servir de utilidad.

—Mis hijos también suelen ayudar con la recolecta, y a veces se unen los hijos de los vecinos. Así que no te sorprendas si de pronto encuentras el jardín repleto de desconocidos —dijo Arthur de buen humor, doblando a la derecha y llegando a la calle que Sirius reconocía de estancias pasadas—. En fin, que casi llegamos.

La propiedad del tío Alphard se extendía a lo largo de la última calle del Valle de Godric, y tenía una longitud considerable si se comparaba al resto de las viviendas. El resto de la pequeña ciudad era como cualquier otra, con sus escuelas, parques, supermercados y demás comercios, pero en aquella área que colindaba con Escocia sólo había un par de casas repartidas en la distancia.

Sirius conocía a los Potter, que se encontraban relativamente cerca de la casa del tío Alphard. Tan cerca como para poderles dar los buenos días desde su porche, pero tan lejos como para tener que gritar y hacerse oír en la distancia.

En la otra dirección, había una casita que contrastaba de manera notable entre las otras dos, pues mientras que la casa del tío Alphard y la de los Potter bien podían considerarse pequeñas mansiones con sus dos plantas más ático e innumerables habitaciones, esa en realidad era pequeña y no daba la impresión de albergar demasiados inquilinos.

Al preguntarle alguna vez al tío Alphard a quién le pertenecía esa vivienda que a todas luces y a pesar de la modesta cerca de madera que los separaba se encontraba dentro de su propiedad, éste había mencionado tener un inquilino al que le rentaba por un módico precio aquel espacio y a quien probablemente no conocerían en su estancia pues tenía horarios diferentes al resto y con los que era imposible coincidir.

Había resultado el tío Alphard se profeta en sus palabras, porque en los siguientes años que habían ido de visita él y Regulus con su tío, ni siquiera en una ocasión habían tenido oportunidad de descubrir quién vivía en esa casa. Sabían que estaba habitada porque en la distancia podían distinguir luces, y también en las mañanas aparecían los cestos de basura para el recolector, pero por el resto era como si un ermitaño viviera ahí en completa soledad.

—Oye, Arthur, ¿por casualidad tú no sabrás quién-...? —La pregunta de Sirius murió en sus labios al pasar el taxi por un profundo bache que los sacudió a ambos—. ¡Woah!

—Lo siento —se disculpó Arthur—, pero este camino necesita reparaciones con urgencia.

Pasando la mano por la esquina del cráneo que ahora sentía adolorido, Sirius olvidó su pregunta de antes cuando frente a él apareció la casa del tío Alphard y supo que estaba de vuelta.

—No hay lugar como el hogar, ¿eh? —Dijo Arthur, bajando del vehículo y abriéndole la portezuela.

—Exacto —dijo Sirius—. Un hogar...

Y la palabra tuvo la calidez necesaria para resultarle cierta.

Sirius no tuvo que esperar mucho a que Ted y Andrómeda Tonks llegaran para abrirle la propiedad y hacerle entrega de un pesado manojo de llaves que ahora también le pertenecía.

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada —malinterpretó Andrómeda su expresión de sorpresa al recibir Sirius por lo menos medio kilo de metal—, el Valle de Godric es un lugar tranquilo y sin criminalidad. Creo que la última vez que Frank y Alice tuvieron que hacer una detención fue por algo menor y pudieron arreglarlo fuera de corte...

—Malo para el negocio, bueno para la comunidad —dijo Ted, pues esa era la especialidad de su mujer.

—Supongo que prefieres ahorrarte el tour por la propiedad en vista de que has estado aquí antes —dijo Andrómeda una vez que hubieran abierto la casa y el aroma a limpio les dio de lleno—. Por cierto que hice a la señora Winky limpiar todo para tu regreso.

—Oh, ¿está ella aquí? —Preguntó Sirius, pues la mujer había sido la empleada más fiel de su tío, cumpliendo labores de limpieza y cocina desde que él tenía memoria.

—No debe tener mucho de haberse marchado —señaló Ted en la entrada una hoja doblada a la mitad y dirigida a ‘el amo Sirius Black’.

Sirius la cogió, y tras leer su contenido en donde la señora Winky mencionaba estar dispuesta a pasar por la casa todos los días para limpiar y hacerle la comida, sonrió para sí al guardársela en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

—Dice que me ha dejado comida en el refrigerador —dijo Sirius, que entonces soltó una profunda exhalación—. Lo siento, creo que esperaba verla aquí justo como en mis recuerdos, y al tío Alphard en su estudio.

Andrómeda le puso la mano en el brazo. —Todos los extrañamos, Sirius.

—Unos más que otros —agregó Ted.

—Seh... —Confirmó Sirius, que de pronto encontró intolerable la idea de pensar que su tío Alphard ya no estaba más con ellos y lo echó de menos peor que alguna vez lo había hecho con sus propios padres. Sin embargo, la vida seguía, y no quería ni podía quedarse en el pasado—. ¿Creen que podríamos revisar a fondo el testamento y sus finanzas?

—Será un placer —confirmaron Ted y Andrómeda, y los tres se sentaron frente a la mesa de la cocina para examinar cada papel que requería firma y aprobación antes de convertirse en un asunto legal.

Sirius se asombró al comprobar que las propiedades del tío Alphard ascendían a mucho más de lo que él o Regulus habían supuesto, pues su tío era una especie de mecenas para el Valle de Godric, dejando estipulado en su testamento un sinnúmero de proyectos que debían continuar después de su muerte y por tiempo prolongado.

—Es importante saber si tienes intenciones de pelear su voluntad en este asunto —dijo Andrómeda luego de que Sirius escuchara una vez más de las donaciones que su tío tenía para la ciudad que había adoptado como hogar, y que en esa ocasión constituía en becas para los escolares que así lo solicitaran.

La mera idea de privar a esos críos de una educación por simple avaricia de dinero que en primer lugar ni siquiera sentía que fuera suyo asqueó a Sirius, y con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza declaró que esas disposiciones que el tío Alphard había dejado estipuladas antes de su muerte podían continuar igual que siempre.

Para mal que los morbosos preparativos para su muerte no estaban del todo solucionados, y Sirius encontró junto con Ted y Andrómeda algunos cabos sueltos a los que debían prestar atención.

—Arthur Weasley, erm, fue él quien me trajo hasta aquí en su taxi —dijo Sirius, y sus dos interlocutores asintieron al reconocer el nombre—. Él mencionó algo de una cosecha de manzanas...

—Ah, claro —asintió Ted—. Estaba programada para esta semana. No te molestarán. Sus cuñados ya tienen todo listo para empezar a trabajar, y apenas los notarás por el jardín mientras hacen lo suyo en los árboles.

Sirius dudaba que fuera el caso, pues eran más que un par de árboles en la parte trasera de la propiedad, y se preguntaba cómo conseguirían sacar toda la fruta de las ramas y encontrarle un lugar. Él hacía cálculos estimados de al menos unas cuantas toneladas, y le fastidiaba un poco la idea de tener que desperdiciarla por simple ignorancia.

—Me encargaré de avisarles que ya estás aquí y pasarán en la tarde —dijo Andrómeda, que tachó ese tema de su lista para lanzarse al siguiente.

Con un decreciente interés porque la charla legal se extendió hasta bien entrada la tarde y le estaba dando hambre, Sirius atendió al matrimonio casi hasta las siete con innumerables tazas de té y galletitas que encontró en la surtida despensa, y ya que todavía quedaron algunos asuntos por resolver, acordaron reencontrarse después.

—No hay prisa con este asunto —dijo Sirius, que había hecho énfasis en su voluminoso equipaje a la entrada de la casa—. Me quedaré por lo menos hasta el fin del verano.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo Ted—. Un residente más para el Valle de Godric es siempre bienvenido.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites durante tu estancia házmela saber —secundó Andrómeda.

—Así lo haré —prometió Sirius, que los acompañó hasta la puerta y se quedó ahí hasta que su automóvil desapareció por el camino.

Una vez a solas con sus pensamientos, Sirius no se demoró en calentar la cena que la señora Winky había cocinado para él y llamar a su hermano para ponerlo al tanto de las últimas novedades.

—La casa está tal como la vimos la última vez —dijo Sirius, su móvil frente a él y puesto en altavoz para comer sin interrupciones—. Menos mal que el tío empleó a Ted y a Andrómeda para manejar sus asuntos. Las cuentas están precisas y no falta nada del inventario.

—Qué bien. ¿Y el resto?

Sirius rió entre dientes. —¿De qué resto hablas? Esto es el Valle de Godric, no hay mucho por hacer aquí. Menos mal que al tío le gustaba la lectura, o no tendría mucho más por hacer con mi tiempo libre.

—Velo como una manera de desconectarte del trabajo.

—Ya, pero... Casi podría decirse que estoy aburrido. Casi...

—Bah, eres imposible y espero que lo sepas —dijo Regulus—. Disfruta de tus vacaciones. Sal a caminar. Aprende crochet. Practica yoga. Yo qué sé. ¿No decías siempre que empezarías a leer Guerra y Paz cuando tuvieras tiempo libre? Ahora es tu momento.

—Mmm... —Sirius no lo descartó, pero por resabios de hermano mayor no le dio la razón a Regulus—. Ya veré.

Luego hablaron de un par de banalidades, y porque Regulus tenía sus propios asuntos que resolver, dieron fin a la comunicación.

Sólo entonces apreció Sirius la soledad en aquella casa.

Porque la idea de dormir en el dormitorio que alguna vez perteneciera al tío Alphard le ponía los pelos de punta por si acaso era la noche que la casa decidía elegir como la adecuada para empezar a mostrar actividad paranormal, Sirius escogió para sí la misma habitación donde se hospedaba siempre y se llevó consigo a la cama el primer tomo de cuatro que componían la edición de Guerra y Paz con la que su tío contaba, pero no leyó más de un par de líneas antes de cerrar los ojos un segundo y quedarse noqueado como si el libro le hubiera golpeado en medio de la frente.

La casa no era ni terrorífica ni decrépita, sino una construcción común y corriente en un buen vecindario, pero Sirius se puso nervioso cuando a mitad de la noche y en la quietud más absoluta, escuchó pisadas en la calle. Para alguien que había crecido en Londres, Sirius estaba más que acostumbrado al bullicio de personas y automóviles, pero sin planearlo había bajado su guardia en el silencio casi ominoso del Valle de Godric. Sin embargo, no había nada furtivo ni sospechoso allá afuera, sólo pasos tranquilos, y con el corazón latiéndole rápido en el pecho, Sirius suspiró con alivio cuando escuchó una voz aclarando su confusión:

—Vamos, Snuffles... Así, justo en ese arbusto, tu arbusto...

«Es un perro», pensó Sirius. «Un perro y su dueño... Dando un simple paseo...»

Que con ideas de la clase de perro que llevaba por nombre Snuffles y el tipo de dueño que salía a esas horas a pasearlo, Sirius no tardó en quedarse dormido otra vez.

La mañana sorprendió a Sirius con ruido en su jardín y la desorientación habitual de quien despierta por su alarma y no porque alguien llamara a la puerta, y al bajar éste se topó con una comitiva de pelirrojos que le hizo preguntarse si aquel no era esa una realidad alterna donde el relato de Sherlock Holmes había cobrado vida.

—Hola —le saludó uno de ellos—. Sirius Black, ¿correcto?

Sirius asintió mientras se cerraba mejor la bata con la que había bajado. Afuera, el frío de la mañana todavía era considerable.

—Soy Gideon y éste es mi hermano Fabian —dijo la misma persona, y Sirius sonrió inadvertidamente al descubrir que eran gemelos—. Vinimos a la pizca de manzana.

—¿La qué? —Preguntó Sirius.

—La recolección —explicó uno de los otros pelirrojos.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo Sirius, aclarándose la garganta mientras le daba orden a sus pensamientos—. ¿Necesitan algo o...?

—Nosotros nos encargaremos —dijo uno más de los pelirrojos, y Sirius tuvo un instante de pánico al pensar en tener que diferenciarlos. Eran bastantes, y salvo por una niña de cabello largo que iba con ellos y lucía divertida, eran fáciles de confundir. Más cuando apreció otro par de gemelos en el grupo.

—Erm, subiré a cambiarme y bajaré a ayudarles —dijo Sirius, y aunque escuchó algunas protestas amables de que no era necesario, insistió porque genuinamente estaba interesado en todo aquel proceso.

Tras asearse y vestirse, Sirius puso a calentar un par de teteras de té y salió al jardín con ellas, tazas suficientes, y bocadillos que dejó en una mesa cercana.

La pizca de manzana resultó ser más sencilla y a la vez más cansada de lo que Sirius había imaginado. Para mediodía le dolían los hombros, y al atardecer los muslos. A la comitiva se sumó una mujer pelirroja (cómo no) que se presentó como Molly, hermana de un par de gemelos y madre de otro, y que gustosa preparó comida para todos en la cocina de la casa del tío Alphard.

Rodeado de una docena de pelirrojos, Sirius rió y bromeó con ellos, poniéndose al tanto de los pormenores que se vivían en el Valle de Godric, y a su vez confirmándoles que los rumores eran ciertos y planeaba quedarse al menos por una corta temporada.

—Los Potter estarán felices de pasar y saludar —dijo Molly—. Nuestro Ron —y señaló a uno de sus hijos más pequeños— es el mejor amigo de su Harry.

—Supongo que deberé tener listo el té y un par de biscochos para su visita.

Hablando de panaderías y comercios locales, él y Molly compartieron un buen momento mientras sus hijos ayudaban a levantar la mesa y se preparaban para partir.

Sólo entonces apreció Sirius que aunque se llevaban consigo la mayor parte de las manzanas que habían recolectado, algo así como un 99%, atrás quedaban varios kilos que no se veía a sí mismo capaz de comer en el próximo año ni aun siguiendo la máxima de ‘una manzana al día mantiene alejado al doctor’.

—Erm... ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere llevarse unas pocas manzanas? —Ofreció a los Weasley, pero ellos también llevaban consigo su tajada.

—Lo usual aquí es empacarla en bolsas y colgarlas de la verja de entrada, querido —le explicó Molly—. Así cualquiera que pasa y los quiere puede llevarse lo que necesite.

—Oh, tiene sentido —asintió Sirius—. Eso haré. Gracias.

Los Weasley se marcharon al atardecer, y Sirius se pasó la siguiente media hora buscando bolsas de plástico en la cocina hasta que apareció la señora Winky utilizando su propia llave y le ayudó. En palabras suyas, incluso si la pensión que el tío Alphard le había dejado por sus años de servicio era más que suficiente para retirarse con comodidad por el resto de sus años de vida, ella se sentiría fatal de no atender a su sobrino y se ofreció a pasar seguido para ayudarle con los quehaceres básicos.

—Se lo agradecería mucho —dijo Sirius, los dos en el jardín y colgando las bolsas de manzana en la reja, formando una larga línea—. Por supuesto, le pagaría por sus servicios.

En un estira y afloja en el que la señora Winky insistía en hacerlo por gusto y Sirius en que un trabajo merecía su paga, al final se impuso éste último con argumentos convincentes acerca de lo que era justo y lo que su tío habría querido que él hiciera.

—Buen chico, igual que tu tío —dijo la señora Winky, acariciándole la mejilla a pesar de medir al menos dos cabezas menos que Sirius—. Por eso es siempre un placer atenderte.

La señora Winky se despidió prometiendo volver al día siguiente, y Sirius se retiró por el día.

Tras una ducha y con mejores intenciones de avanzar en su lectura de Guerra y Paz, Sirius se quedó amodorrado en el sofá de la sala, arrebujado bajo una manta ligera que se había echado a los pies y tan cansado por el trabajo del día que hasta el piso le parecía un sitio adecuado para dormir a sus anchas.

Un instante eran las horas tempranas de la tarde y al siguiente de madrugada, y Sirius observó con la vista borrosa el reloj de pie de la entrada, que marcaba casi medianoche. Pero no había sido el ruido de su constante tic-tac el que lo había despertado, sino pisadas, y de nueva cuenta, una voz.

—Quieto, Snuffles.

«Debe ser un perro con vejiga incontinente», pensó Sirius, pues era tarde para sacar a pasear a una mascota. Por muy baja que estuviera la tasa de criminalidad en el Valle de Godric, no podía resultar divertido salir en lo más frío de la noche a que el perro orinara en su arbusto favorito. Cerca del verano, las temperaturas podían descender hasta grados de una cifra, y no quería ni imaginarse en invierno con nieve, o peor, con tormenta o el habitual viento que arrancaba sombrillas y cortaba la piel como navajas.

Con esos pensamientos en mente y fantaseando con un perro pequeño y peludo que soltara pipí por doquier, Sirius no tardó en volver a quedarse dormido de vuelta.

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius despertó lamentándose por su decisión de dormir en el sofá, que mullido a primera vista, había sido la muerte para su cuello.

—Ah, mierda —masculló al sentarse y descubrir que le dolía girar la cabeza en cualquier dirección.

Luego de una visita al sanitario para volver a ser humano, Sirius bajó a prepararse un té en la cocina, y con una sonrisa descubrió que una buena porción de las bolsas con manzanas habían desaparecido.

—Que les aproveche —brindó Sirius por la buena noticia, pero las sorpresas no habían terminado ahí.

Saliendo para recoger el periódico al que su tío Alphard seguía suscrito, Sirius encontró la bolsa que lo contenía en una de las mecedoras que adornaban la entrada, pero también un regalo que ni en sus más locas fantasías habría imaginado recibir.

Porque en un molde casero y con campana de cristal, alguien había dejado a su puerta un pay de manzana que todavía estaba caliente al tacto y que al abrir despidió un increíble aroma a canela y azúcar mascabada que le hizo agua la boca.

Sirius examinó la calle en ambas direcciones, buscando quién era la persona que tan generosamente había pasado antes de que él se despertara y en la madrugada había cocinado un pay para él. Claro está, no había nadie, y al examinar el recipiente en búsqueda de una nota fue que encontró una.

Gracias por las manzanas, han estado deliciosas.

Para muestra, un pay que espero les haga justicia.

R.J.L.

Sirius no conocía a nadie con esas iniciales, pero ya que era nuevo en el Valle de Godric y quería encajar, se hizo la promesa de averiguar de quién se trataba.

Mientras tanto, se serviría más té y una rebanada de pay para aderezarlo.

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Vecinos.

**2.- Vecinos.**

Sirius pensó en preguntarle a la señora Winky quién entre sus vecinos ostentaba las iniciales R.J.L. y tenía conocimientos de repostería, pero la respuesta llegó en la forma de la familia Potter, sus vecinos de al lado, que pasaron a saludar y agradecer por las manzanas.

Invitándolos a tomar el té con él, Sirius los hizo pasar a la cocina, y Lily Potter fue quien reconoció al autor del pay del que ya llevaba la mitad comido sobre la mesa.

—Oh, veo que Remus ha pasado por aquí.

—¿Remus es R.J.L.? —Preguntó Sirius, que estaba sacando tazas y platillos de la alacena.

—Es mi padrino Moony —intervino Harry Potter, el niño de la feliz pareja.

—Es tu otro vecino —secundó James Potter con las explicaciones—. Es quien vive en la casita al final del camino.

—Ya veo —asintió Sirius para sí.

De esa casita que colindaba con la propiedad del tío Alphard estaba bien enterado Sirius porque Ted y Andrómeda Tonks le habían explicado que técnicamente le pertenecía. Al parecer en el pasado esa casita había sido una residencia para los sirvientes de la casa principal, y al asumir el tío Alphard la posesión del terreno había destinado la renta de ese inmueble a un yerno de Andrómeda y Ted que todavía vivía ahí. El contrato de arrendamiento estipulaba una temporada completa, y Sirius había comprobado al revisar papeles que no era un contrato mensual, sino con una duración anual.

En Londres aquella peculiaridad no era fácil de encontrar, pero Sirius supuso que el inquilino de la casita había preferido un arrendamiento largo por razones de conveniencia, y no había indagado más al respecto.

—El tío Moony cocina increíble —elogió Harry la rebanada de pay que Sirius le sirvió, y éste así lo confirmó.

—Realmente sí. Erm, ¿el señor Lupin trabaja en repostería o...?

—Oh no, sólo es una afición suya —dijo Lily—. Debe haberse sentido agradecido por las manzanas gratis en la reja y quiso agradecerlo a su manera.

—Nosotros también nos llevamos dos bolsas de manzanas, gracias —dijo Harry, y Sirius le sonrió.

—¿Te gustan las moras, Harry? Porque hay un arbusto atrás de la casa y sería una pena que se echaran a perder. Son demasiadas para mí.

—Sí, me encantaría, por favor —respondió el niño con educación, y Sirius se sorprendió encontrándolo agradable. Salvo por contadas amistades suyas, raras veces convivía con críos porque los encontraba detestables en sus maneras infantiles, pero Harry estaba demostrando ser diferente.

—Alphard tenía todo un huerto allá atrás —dijo James—. Deberías de pedirles a los Prewett que se encarguen de la cosecha, aunque me temo que no sabrás qué hacer con todo.

—Bueno, si aceptan llevarse un par de bolsas...

Bromeando con sus nuevos vecinos y enterándose de novedades como el día de recolección de basura y cuáles eran las mejores tiendas para comprar víveres, Sirius se despidió de los Potter un par de horas después y prometió aceptar su invitación de ir a cenar uno de esos días.

—No olvides mi partido de futbol, Sirius —dijo Harry al marcharse, y éste asintió porque la perspectiva sonaba divertida.

Dispuesto a aprovechar las últimas horas de sol con alguna actividad que sirviera de beneficio, Sirius se paseó por el jardín trasero del tío Alphard y encontró más plantas de las que esperaba. Además del invernadero, que por alguna razón estaba repleto de macetas con plantas desérticas, también había hortalizas. Muchas de ellas Sirius no las reconoció, pero había hierbas aromáticas, otras medicinales, y grandes hileras de pepinos, tomates, cebollines y... ¿Eran aquellas papas? Tenían que serlo.

Con buen humor, Sirius se tomó una fotografía frente al huerto y se la envió a Regulus con un texto que decía “Mira quién se ha convertido en granjero por herencia” y del que no esperaba respuesta sino por lo menos hasta una hora más que su hermano saliera de la oficina y se librara de sus innumerables compromisos.

Decidido a continuar explorando los alrededores, Sirius tuvo que caminar un buen rato a través de los manzanos, sólo para encontrar más arbustos con moras y un pequeño lago en el que una familia de patos se relajaba ajenos de su presencia.

“Menos mal que a estos no los tengo que alimentar yo», pensó Sirius, que emprendió el camino de regreso siguiendo la línea de cercado que rodeaba la propiedad, y que en cierto punto lo llevó hasta la casita que ahora sabía le pertenecía a él por propiedad, y por arrendamiento a Remus John Lupin.

—Remus —murmuró Sirius para sí—, que nombre tan... peculiar.

—¿Qué significa peculiar? —Preguntó una voz venida de nada, y Sirius casi tuvo un susto de muerte que le hizo sacar el alma del cuerpo.

Salvo por el frente de la casa del tío Alphard que tenía rejas, el resto de la propiedad estaba vallada con tablones de madera, y entre los espacios encontró Sirius a un crío al que sólo le faltarían un par de veranos para entrar a la adolescencia y que lo miraba fijamente.

Pese a que todavía se reponía del sobresalto, Sirius le dio respuesta a su pregunta. —Peculiar significa que es muy propio de sí mismo, porque... —Sirius se pausó, en parte creyendo que un crío de su edad no encontraría tan divertido como él que alguien apellidado Lupin tuviera por nombre una segunda relación con un lobo, pero también porque el crío era un virtual desconocido, y al menos en Londres la regla imperante era no entablar conversación con hombres de mediana edad.

—¿Porque...? —Le presionó el crío a finalizar su oración.

—No es nada importante en realidad, y sólo venía hablando conmigo mismo.

—Papá hace eso seguido —dijo el niño, mirando por encima de su hombro a la casita.

Sirius tuvo una repentina realización. —¿Eres hijo de Remus Lupin?

—Sí. Soy Teddy Lupin —dijo el crío, y extendió su mano a través de la cerca de madera, por lo que a Sirius no le quedó de otra más que estrechársela.

—Sirius Black.

—Lo sé. Todos hablan de ti.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Te vi ayer en la pizca de manzanas, y... —El crío, Teddy, se sonrojó, así que Sirius le ayudó.

—El pay de manzana estaba delicioso.

—¡Verdad que sí! Papá lo hizo todo, pero fui yo quien lo puso en la entrada. Y papá hizo otro para nosotros, pero me prohibió comer más de dos rebanadas después de cada comida porque dice que es demasiada azúcar y cuida mi salud.

—Tal vez yo debería hacer caso de su consejo —dijo Sirius, que se había comido una buena porción del pay incluso teniendo visitas—. Por cierto, ¿estará tu papá en casa? Me gustaría agradecerle su regalo.

Por primera vez en su conversación, Teddy desvió la mirada. —Sí está, pero...

—¿Pero? —Le instó Sirius a proseguir.

—Él duerme.

—Oh.

—Y va a dormir hasta el anochecer.

—Ya veo —dijo Sirius, que de buenas a primeras imaginó que tenía algún turno nocturno en el trabajo y se estaba reponiendo.

—Pero cuando despierte puedes visitarle, o si te dan miedo los perros, él a ti —ofreció Teddy con rapidez, y al instante conectó Sirius las memorias de dos noches anteriores.

—¿Por casualidad tu perro no es Snuffles?

Teddy abrió grandes los ojos. —¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

—He escuchado a alguien sacarlo a pasear tarde en la noche. No serás tú, ¿o sí? —Bromeó Sirius, pero de nueva cuenta los ojos de Teddy perdieron su chispa.

—No, ese es papá. Es la única hora en la que puede sacar a pasear a Snuffles y...

Sirius comprendió que estaban abordando un tema que no era del todo agradable para Teddy, así que le dio un giro a la conversación para ayudarlo.

—Los perros no me dan miedo. ¿Crees que podría pasar más tarde a presentarme con tu papá y agradecerle como es debido por el pay de manzana que me horneó?

—Le encantaría, y después de las siete es perfecto —dijo Teddy, parándose de puntas para sobresalir por la orilla de la cerca—. Oye, Sirius...

—¿Mmm?

—¿El arbusto de moras ya tiene frutos? Porque el señor Alphard me daba permiso de comer tantos como quisiera siempre y cuando no dañara sus ramas—. ¿Crees que podría...?

—Siempre y cuando laves las moras antes de comértelas, no veo ningún inconveniente —dijo Sirius.

—¿Y podría ir ahora mismo?

—Supongo...

Sirius imaginó que era lo habitual en aquellos parajes, el tener al crío del vecino en el jardín y recolectando moras sin tener que preocuparse por nada más, y Teddy lo sorprendió al abrir una puerta a través de la cerca y cruzar a su propiedad.

Teddy era un crío delgado y con el cabello castaño claro en rizos que llevaba un poco largos en la parte superior y rebajados en la parte inferior. Sirius le calculó once, quizá doce años, a juzgar por sus facciones todavía redondeadas por la niñez y que esperaban el estirón de la pubertad para estilizarse.

Encaminando sus pasos hacia la casa, Sirius respondió a las preguntas variadas que Teddy le hizo una vez que confirmó con él que provenía de Londres, y que en su mayoría eran de lo más básicas, como si le gustaba la ciudad y sus habitantes, a qué se dedicaba, su parentesco con Alphard Black, cuál era su opinión hasta el momento del Valle de Godric, y si planeaba quedarse por una temporada.

—¿Has conocido a los Potter? —Preguntó Teddy, y Sirius así lo confirmó—. Harry es uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿sabes? Y la tía Lily y el tío Prongs son mis padrinos.

—¿Prongs?

—Es un juego entre mi papá y él. Papá es Moony.

Sirius tuvo que luchar contra la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. —Suena a que ellos dos son también los mejores amigos del mundo.

Una vez en el jardín trasero y frente al arbusto de moras, Sirius entró a la casa a buscar recipientes en qué recolectar la fruta, y al salir de vuelta se encontró con que Harry se les había unido.

—Hey, Harry —saludó al crío, y éste le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Puedo llevar moras conmigo a casa también? —Pidió Harry, y Sirius le entregó uno de los recipientes.

—Tantas como quieras y puedas llevar a casa.

Juntos, los tres eligieron un espacio frente al arbusto y se dedicaron a recolectar la fruta mientras conversaban. O mejor dicho, mientras Teddy y Harry lo hacían, y Sirius absorbía la información. A grandes rasgos, los niños hablaron de la escuela y las próximas vacaciones de verano, de una pandilla que los molestaba en el otro grupo, y también de fútbol y los próximos partidos que se verían en televisión.

Sirius descubrió estar pasando un buen rato con los niños, y ya estaban a punto de llenar sus recipientes cuando la oscuridad de la noche se hizo total y un grito angustiado los puso a todos en alerta.

—¡TEDDY!

El mismo Teddy giró la cabeza en dirección a su casa. —Mierda...

Sirius sabía que como adulto debía reprenderlo por el uso de aquella palabrota, pero él mismo se había estremecido con semejante llamado y no se vio con fuerzas para reñirle por algo que él mismo habría querido enunciar.

—¡Aquí estoy! —Gritó Teddy de vuelta, poniéndose en pie y emprendiendo un trote ligero hacia su casa, dejando atrás el recipiente con moras que había recolectado.

—¿Quién...?

—Es el tío Remus —dijo Harry—. Debe de haber despertado, y como no encontró a Teddy en casa...

—Oh, pues vaya —dijo Sirius, también poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose los pantalones—. En ese caso creo que debería ir con él y darle una explicación de este malentendido.

—Iré contigo —se ofreció Harry, que dejando su traste con moras cogió el de Teddy y se unió a Sirius en su caminata a través del jardín.

Sirius temía que tras recorrer toda la propiedad Teddy y su padre ya no estuvieran a exteriores, pero quiso la suerte que no fuera el caso. Teddy todavía estaba de su lado de la cerca, e insistía en que nada le había pasado, y que estaba recolectando moras en el arbusto del nuevo vecino, que Harry estaba ahí, y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—... sabes bien que no me gusta que salgas de la casa cuando estoy dormido, y mucho menos sin dejar al menos una nota de tu paradero —decía con irritación el papá de Teddy, y Sirius consideró oportuno intervenir.

—Lo siento, fue culpa mía —dijo atrayendo su atención—. Fui yo quien sugirió ir por las moras.

—No, fui yo —asumió Teddy la culpa—, y sé que debí al menos dejar una nota que estaría en la casa de al lado. Lo siento, papá.

El padre de Teddy pareció tranquilizarse con eso, y el ambiente cobró ligereza entre todos ellos.

—De nuevo, perdona el malentendido —dijo Sirius al acercarse a la cerca—. Soy Sirius Black, el sobrino de Alphard —y extendió su mano a través del cerco para que el padre de Teddy se la pudiera estrechar. El segundo Lupin en menos de un par de horas que conocía así.

—Remus Lupin —respondió éste con mayor afabilidad que segundos atrás, y al ver Sirius su rostro contuvo el aliento.

Dos hechos peculiares destacan en el rostro de Remus Lupin. El primero, una palidez espectral que le hacía relucir incluso bajo la luz de la luna, y que obligo a Sirius a tensar los dedos por miedo a caer en la tentación de recorrer su rostro con las yemas para cerciorarse de que esa tonalidad fuera verdad. El segundo, era un asunto delicado, puesto que Remus tenía un par de notorias cicatrices esparcidas aquí y allá; una marca sobre el labio, otra a un lado de la nariz, una tercera como una extensa línea que le cruzaba el costado de la cara, y hasta una imperfección más en la barbilla. Todas cicatrices diferentes y en distinto estado de recuperación, que hicieron a Sirius preguntarse su origen.

—Tío Moony —dijo Harry de pronto—. Nosotros le explicamos a Sirius que tú horneaste su pay de manzana.

—Y estoy muy agradecido por el detalle —se apresuró a decir Sirius, y no sólo por educación—. En verdad estaba delicioso.

—Bueno, fue gracias a las manzanas —dijo Remus con modestia—, que por cierto, muy amable de tu parte en regalar los excedentes.

—Sólo quería seguir las tradiciones locales. Gideon y Fabian Prewett me explicaron que eso era lo correcto.

—Oh, espera a que los conozcas un poco más —dijo Remus—. En la escuela eran los más traviesos, y la edad adulta no ha hecho nada para solucionarlo. ¿Conociste a los gemelos de Molly, Fred y Georg? Porque ellos son iguales a sus tíos, si no es que peores...

—Van dos cursos arriba del mío y de Teddy —dijo Harry—, y este año han hecho explotar los retretes del segundo piso con líquido de burbujas.

Sirius alzó ambas cejas. —Vaya, eso suena... divertido.

Harry y Teddy se soltaron riendo, y Remus fingió una tos para disimular. —Supongo que es una manera de verlo —dijo con apenas las esquinas de los labios curvadas—, pero nada de imitarlos. Si los expulsan de Hogwarts, no tendrán escuela alguna a la cual asistir.

Los críos asintieron solemnemente, y ya que el malentendido de la desaparición de Teddy parecía haber sido solucionado y Sirius quería conocer mejor a su nuevo vecino, se atrevió a proponerle a éste una taza de té.

—Ya que seremos vecinos, sería lo mejor para conocernos un poco —dijo Sirius, y Remus se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Me encantaría, pero... ¿No es muy tarde para ti? —Inquirió Remus, y luego se señaló a sí mismo. Sólo entonces apreció Sirius que vestía pijama—. Recién he despertado, y me gustaría al menos cambiarme y lavarle la cara y los dientes. Con todo esto del susto de Teddy, apenas si salté de la cama y estoy en el jardín.

—Te propongo algo —dijo Sirius con afabilidad—. Supongo que tampoco has desayunado, ¿así que por qué no vienes a mí casa por té y preparo para ti algo más?

Remus abrió la boca para protestar por tanta generosidad, pero Sirius se le adelantó.

—Como ‘gracias’ por el pay de manzana. Harry no exageraba —agregó con voz un par de octavas más baja—, en verdad que me encantó su sabor y quisiera agradecértelo.

Un tanto dubitativo, Remus se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de acceder. —Ok. Pero Teddy-...

—Puede venir. Lo mismo Harry. Haré que le pregunte a sus padres —le aseguró Sirius.

—Uhm, vale. ¿En quince minutos está bien?

—Perfecto.

Despidiéndose para ir a sus respectivas casas, Sirius de pronto no pudo encontrar una explicación plausible a la amplia sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Bueno... La tenía, pero prefería no ahondar en el tema porque corría el riesgo de terminar con altas dosis de desilusión. Después de todo, Remus era padre, y aunque de momento no había escuchado de una madre para Teddy, no había que ser un genio para deducir que sus oportunidades con él eran nulas.

Sirius encontró a Teddy y a Harry recolectando las moras restantes del arbusto, y tras informarle que habría un desayuno en su cocina en exactamente diez minutos, hizo a Harry preguntar en casa si podía acompañarles y después lo despachó con un recipiente repleto de moras.

—¿Hay algo en especial que le guste comer a tu papá? —Preguntó Sirius a Teddy una vez que entraron a la cocina.

—Chocolate, pero... Cualquier cosa estará bien. Usualmente desayuna pan tostado con té.

—¿Le gustan las cosas dulces? ¿Los pancakes por ejemplo?

—Ah, le encantan, especialmente con chispas de chocolate.

—Y menos mal que la alacena está bien surtida, ¿eh? —Dijo Sirius, que tras rebuscar en las partes altas del mueble encontró lo que buscaba.

Harry no tardó en unírseles con permiso de sus padres y ayudó a batir la masa mientras Sirius se encargaba de poner a punto dos sartenes para apresurar el proceso de cocción, así que para cuando Remus apareció por la puerta trasera pidiendo permiso para entrar, ya tenían los dos primeros pancakes en un plato.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? —Se ofreció Remus, y Sirius le pidió lavar un puño de moras por cabeza para tener un acompañante de fruta en su muy tardío desayuno.

Como sorpresa, y sólo los críos enterados, Sirius agregó chispas de chocolate en los pancakes que Remus comería, y al sentarse a comer en la mesita de la cocina y masticar el primer bocado, todos los ojos se dirigieron en mayor o menos grado de discreción hacia Remus, que dejó salir un gutural gemido de satisfacción cuando el sabor del chocolate hizo contacto con su lengua.

—Ohhh —articuló Remus cubriéndose la boca con una mano y masticando con ganas mientras el sabor del chocolate se deshacía encima de sus papilas gustativas. —Al tío Moony le gustaron tus pancakes, Sirius —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y Sirius le correspondió con una igual.

—Eso parece.

—Es trampa —dijo Remus apenas pasó el bocado—. El chocolate es mi debilidad.

—En verdad lo es —dijo Teddy—. En Pascua me hace regalarle la mitad de mis chocolates porque dice que así no tendré que ir al dentista por caries, pero he visto cuando se los come a escondidas.

Remus chasqueó la lengua. —Hijos... Siempre puedes confiar en que te delaten en los peores momentos.

—Es una buena adicción —intervino Sirius—. Mejor que otras a disposición.

Teddy y Harry terminaron de comer primero, y fueron excusados de la mesa mientras Sirius y Remus bebían una segunda taza de té y charlaban un poco.

Así era como Sirius abordó con Remus el asunto de la herencia del tío Alphard y lo que su estancia en la casita al borde de su propiedad implicaba.

—En lo absoluto tenemos intenciones mi hermano o yo de cambiar las disposiciones de mi tío con respecto a sus propiedades —le aseguró Sirius, pues Remus se había tensado cuando hablaron de la renta y el contrato largo con el que tenía residencia en su casita—. Puedes quedarte ahí el tiempo que así desees. El testamento mencionaba específicamente cláusulas de protección al inquilino, pero ni Ted o Andrómeda Tonks pudieron explicarme la razón para que así fuera.

Remus permaneció particularmente silencioso por unos minutos, y luego alzó la vista de su taza y se sinceró del todo con Sirius.

—No tiene sentido tratar de ocultarlo más —dijo Remus mirando a Sirius directo a los ojos—. Tengo un desorden genético que afecta cada aspecto de mi vida, y que me impide un gran número de actividades en mi día a día.

Con su mano sobre la mesa, Sirius se vio tentado de tocar a Remus y transmitirle que no era necesario forzarse a contarle a un desconocido su secreto, pero éste lo hizo igual.

—Verás... —Dijo Remus, y se llevó la mano al rostro a una de sus cicatrices—. El nombre científico es _xeroderma pigmentosum_, o XP. Imagino que nunca la has escuchado mencionar, porque es realmente rara en Europa. No es contagiosa ni nada por el estilo, pero limita en gran medida lo que puedo o no hacer bajo los rayos ultravioleta del sol.

—¿Es...? ¿No puedes salir al sol?

—No. Mi piel es incapaz de resistirlo, y los resultados... —Remus trazó un recorrido de una cicatriz a otra—. Bueno, tengo una mayor predisposición a desarrollar cáncer de piel incluso ante la más mínima exposición.

—Oh... Wow. No sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. Sólo es y ya está.

—Pero... ¿Duele?

—¿Uh?

—Todo eso... ¿Duele?

—Sólo cuando no soy cuidadoso. Tengo que vivir a interiores, ¿sabes? Y la casa donde vivo está acondicionada para permitirme encontrar un refugio ahí. He sufrido accidentes en el pasado —dijo Remus, dándose unos toques con el índice sobre otra más de sus cicatrices—. Al menos tuve la suerte de ser detectado casi después de nacer, y esta región no es precisamente conocida por sus horas de sol al año, pero... Tengo que ser en extremo precavido. El cáncer de piel no es nada divertido.

—No suena fácil...

—Y no lo es, pero no conozco un tipo de vida diferente y ya estoy acostumbrado a la que me tocó.

—Ya veo...

Consciente de que lo tomaría tiempo asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, Sirius se disculpó con Remus de antemano por si de pronto se quedaba callado, pero éste le aseguró que estaba acostumbrado al silencio.

—Las horas de la madrugada pueden ser las más solitarias —le hizo saber, y eso sólo contribuyó al estado de ánimo melancólico por el que Sirius estaba a punto de pasar—. Será mejor que nos retiremos...

—No, espera. Lo siento mucho —dijo Sirius, pero Remus insistió.

—No, en cualquier caso, Teddy y Harry tienen que irse temprano a la cama porque mañana hay clases, y necesitan descansar.

Contra esos argumentos Sirius no pudo luchar, y aceptó la ayuda de Remus para levantar la mesa y encargarse de los platos sucios para prolongar su compañía.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta más? —Inquirió Sirius con las manos repletas de jabón mientras le quitaba una mancha de moras al plato.

—Las que quieras —respondió Remus a su lado, secando un plato y listo para ponerlo en la pila con el resto.

—¿Eres tú la persona que sale de madrugada a pasear a su perro? Creo que se llama Snuffles...

—Sí, Snuffles —asintió Remus—. Ese soy yo. Siempre quise una mascota creciendo, pero mis padres se negaron siempre. Ahora que sólo somos Teddy y yo es la oportunidad perfecta para ser dueños responsables de un perro que merece todo el amor del mundo.

—¿Qué clase de perro es? Por el nombre imagino una bola de pelos. Un pomerano, quizá...

Remus rió de buena gana. —Nada más alejado de la realidad. Snuffles es grande, y no tan peludo. Además de negro. Lo encontramos en un centro de adopción, y como ya era un perro adulto y estaba en la lista de próximos sacrificios, fue Teddy quien me convenció de que era nuestra mascota esperando por nosotros. El nombre ya venía con él, así que...

—Entiendo. En casa tuvimos un gato así. Era de la abuela y ella jamás nos dijo su nombre. Cuando el gato pasó a vivir con nosotros, era imposible llamar su atención. Incluso creímos que era sordo, pero no, sólo detestaba cada nombre que le dábamos y jamás hizo caso.

—¿Todavía vive?

—No, pero no te preocupes —dijo Sirius al ver el leve fruncimiento en la ceja de Remus—. Vivió dieciocho años con nosotros. Y fue feliz. Podría decir que incluso mucho más feliz que Reg y yo en esa casa.

—Reg es tu hermano, ¿correcto? —Sirius asintió—. Alphard hablaba mucho de ustedes.

—¿Tú y mi tío eran cercanos?

—No exactamente. Pero lo era con los Tonks, y ellos son mis suegros. Es decir, lo eran cuando Dora y yo estábamos juntos...

Sirius no recordaba a ninguna Dora de visitas pasadas. Desde que él y Regulus acudían de visita con su tío Alphard en vacaciones y éste les había presentado a sus personas más allegadas, Ted y Andrómeda jamás habían hecho mención de ser padres, o de tener más familia que el uno del otro.

La expresión de desconcierto en Sirius puso en alerta a Remus, que clarificó: —Dora murió hace siete años, y serán ocho cerca de la época de invierno.

—¿Entonces Teddy es nieto de Andrómeda y Ted?

—Sí —confirmó Remus—. Después de lo de Dora, fueron ellos los que me ayudaron a mudarnos a un sitio nuevo, y Alphard fue lo suficientemente generoso como para dejarme mi casa actual por apenas un precio simbólico. Las facturas son mías, pero apenas somos dos personas y una mascota, así que nos las apañamos para salir bien adelante con mis trabajos ocasionales.

Entregándole a Remus el último plato húmedo, Sirius procedió a lavar las tazas y los cubiertos. —¿Puedo preguntar en qué trabajas?

—Oh, esto y aquello —respondió Remus vagamente—. Llevé a cabo mi educación obligatoria a distancia, y después me enrolé en algunos cursos universitarios en línea. Todavía tengo pendiente algunas materias antes de conseguir mi título, pero me las apaño bien sin él. Y nunca he pagado tarde mis cuentas, así que no tienes que preocuparte de la renta o la propiedad.

—No era eso lo que yo-...

—¡Papá! —Entró Teddy a la casa, seguido de Harry.

—¡Tío Remus!

Remus se giró en dirección a la puerta. —¿Y bien con ustedes dos, por qué esa prisa?

Mientras Remus atendía a su hijo y ahijado, Sirius terminó de lavar la vajilla y tomó la toalla que éste usara antes para secar lo que faltaba. A tiempo con el último tenedor anunció Remus que era hora de marcharse, que el desayuno había estado delicioso, y que esperaba poder pagarle a Sirius el favor con otro igual.

—¿Por casualidad te gusta la mermelada de moras? —Preguntó con inocencia, e incluso si no era su sabor favorito porque a él más bien le gustaba la de piña y melocotón, Sirius asintió—. Entonces haré que Teddy te deje un frasco en el porche antes de irse a la escuela.

—Me encantaría —dijo Sirius, que despidiéndose de Remus y los críos, después le costó deshacerse de la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

Sirius se fue a dormir no mucho después, y como ya se había hecho tradición para él en aquella casa, despertó a mitad de la noche al escuchar pisadas y el inconfundible ladrido de un perro.

Tentado por ver a Snuffles (y a su dueño), Sirius se levantó de puntillas de la cama, y moviendo apenas la cortina miró a la calle a los únicos dos paseantes a esas horas.

Con la misma ropa que horas atrás plus una chaqueta para lidiar con el frío de la madrugada, Remus llevaba consigo un enorme perro que pesaría por lo menos la mitad de su peso, y que con todo no tiraba de su correo y caminaba a su paso por el camino. De vez en cuando se detenía en algún arbusto para mojarlo pródigamente con su orina, y luego retomaba su paso.

A pesar de estar adormilado, Sirius sonrió ante la escena, y por un instante deseó no estar en su dormitorio, sino en la calle y en compañía de Remus y de Snuffles, pero... Tal vez era su tiempo a solas. Y tal vez, como recién conocidos que eran, apenas tenía derecho de molestarlo así. Por lo que Sirius se forzó a volver a la cama y dormir.

Y dormir fue lo que hizo... Una vez que los pasos y el ocasional ladrido dejaron de escucharse en la distancia.

Con un nerviosismo que después intentaría racionalizar como una simple ocurrencia a la que no debía prestarle ni la más mínima atención porque no significaba nada (pero nada de nada), Sirius se levantó con el sol, y diferente a su costumbre donde bebía la primera taza de té de la mañana recargado contra el lavatrastos en la cocina, esa inicio de día en particular se llevó su taza de humeante Eral Grey al porche y se sentó ahí a esperar pacientemente. Sólo esperar.

El qué (aunque eso tampoco lo quiso reconocer) llegó en la forma de Teddy, que listo con su uniforme para esperar el autobús escolar, se acercó a su verja y levantó una bolsa que llevaba colgando de la mano.

—¡Buenos días, Sirius! —Saludó al adulto, y éste no dudo en responderle con la misma alegría.

—¡Buen día, Teddy!

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Siempre eres bienvenido a hacerlo —le otorgó Sirius la pasada, por lo que Teddy cruzó el camino de piedra y subió los primeros peldaños del porche—. Papá me pidió que te dejara esto aquí, pero menos mal que esta vez estás despierto y te lo puedo entregar directamente.

Mientras Teddy deshacía el nudo de su bolsa para mostrarle a Sirius el contenido, a éste la boca se le hizo agua pues ya imaginaba de qué se trataba, y su imaginación no lo defraudó cuando de un frasco que alguna vez había contenido encurtidos, ahora apareció frente a sus ojos repleto de mermelada de moras.

—Vaya, tu papá sí que es talentoso en la cocina —elogió Sirius el regalo, y cuestionándose si sería demasiado dejar al niño ahí mientras iba por una tostada para servirse la primera cucharada.

Teddy se rascó la esquina de la nariz. —Más o menos. Papá es bueno con todo aquello que es dulce o que va en el horno, porque su asado de los domingos y el puré de chícharos no le quedan tan bien como al de la tía Lily. Pero lo compensa con sus pays, y sus pasteles, y tendrías que probar sus galletas de chocolate. Están para morirse.

Sirius asintió y pensó «No me importaría pasar por tu casa y probarlas para caer fulminado en la cocina», pero temía que Teddy en un arranque de honestidad infantil le transmitiera a Remus el mensaje tal cual y mejor no lo hizo.

Para bien que entonces Harry se acercó por el camino, y al ver a Teddy en casa de Sirius, entró a saludar.

—Buen día, señor Sirius.

—Sólo Sirius, Harry —pidió el adulto—, y buenos días para ti también.

—¿Es de la mermelada del tío Remus? —Preguntó Harry al ver el frasco, y Teddy así se lo confirmó—. Mamá todavía tiene un poco de la de fresas y se niega a dejar que papá o yo nos la terminemos. Es tan injusto. Dice que no la apreciaríamos como ella porque nuestro paladar no es tan refinado. Yo sólo sé que sabe rica y quiero probarla una vez más.

—Anoche antes de irme a dormir le escuché decir que planeaba hacer otro cargamento para la señora Weasley. Tal vez pueda pedirle un frasco para ustedes.

Harry asintió con energía, y la curiosidad de Sirius pudo más con su prudencia.

—¿Tu papá hace seguido mermelada?

—Siempre que hay materiales frescos —dijo Teddy—, y en otoño encurtidos. Es un buen ingreso extra.

—Oh. —Sirius parpadeó—. En ese caso...

—¡Espera! —Se apresuró Teddy a clarificar—. Este frasco es un regalo. Porque tú le regalaste las moras para la mermelada. No tienes que pagar nada, Sirius.

—¿Pero y qué pasa con el pastel de anteayer?

Teddy se mostró tímido. —También es un regalo, porque papá tomó varias bolsas de manzanas y esos pays sí los vendió.

Sirius sopesó la situación unos segundos, y después tomó una decisión. —Te diré algo. Acepto los regalos, pero creo también que venir a traerlos es muy generoso de tu parte por el tiempo que te toma, así que... —Y sacando un par de libras de su bolsillo, se las entregó a Teddy, que primero intentó rechazarlas.

—No podría. No es lo correcto, y-...

—Es por hacer entregas a domicilio y un trabajo bien hecho, ¿ok? —Luego le extendió unos billetes a Harry, que lo miró asombrado detrás de sus gafas—. Después de todo, las moras se habrían echado a perder en el arbusto si ustedes dos no me hubieran ayudado a retirar el fruto. Es lo justo.

Harry aceptó el dinero con la misma reticencia que Teddy, pero ya que el autobús estaba cerca y el colegio no esperaba, ambos críos le dieron las gracias antes de despedirse y después montar en el vehículo que los llevaría.

Sirius todavía se quedó un rato más disfrutando de su té y del frescor matutino, pero apenas bebió el último sorbo entró a la cocina y preparó dos rebanadas de pan tostado con la mermelada que Remus le había enviado, y que tal como se le había prometido, era el manjar más delicioso que hubiera probado jamás.

En silencio salvo por el crujir del pan, cerró los ojos y lo paladeó a sus anchas.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, primeros acercamientos con el vecino y su hijo~ Pobre Remus con su enfermedad, pero tenía que justificar su licantropía y de paso darle un aire misterioso a sus paseos de medianoche. A Sirius no le importa, le interesa ;D


	3. 3.- Compañía.

**3.- Compañía.**

Sirius tenía menos de una semana en el Valle de Godric pero ya se sentía como en casa, y al parecer Regulus fue el primero en notarlo.

RB: Yo en tu lugar me estaría volviendo loco.

RB: El tío Alphard ni siquiera tenía televisión por cable.

RB: ¿Exactamente cómo pasas tu tiempo ahí?

RB: ¿Acaso descubriste un nuevo pasatiempo en contar las motas de polvo en el aire?

Sirius había recibido aquellos mensajes justo a la hora del almuerzo, por lo que casi podía visualizar a Regulus en el comedor de su empresa comiendo con eficiencia el menú de los lunes y listo para volver a la oficina y trabajar otras tantas horas en la tarde antes de su tiempo de gimnasio y volver a Grimmauld Place. La misma rutina que él había seguido religiosamente hasta la semana pasada, y que no echaba de menos en lo absoluto.

SB: Te sorprendería la cantidad de horas y libros que he leído en estos días.

SB: Entre otras cosas.

RB: ¿’Otras cosas’? Por favor sé más específico.

Contentándose con enviarle fotografías de la pizca de manzanas y los arbustos de moras que él, Teddy y Harry habían limpiado en las últimas tardes (pagando un salario, claro está, que nadie lo iba a acusar jamás de explotación de menores), Sirius esperó la inevitable respuesta de su hermano.

RB: Da la impresión de que te lo estás pasando increíblemente bien ahí.

SB: Me atrevería a decir que sí.

SB: Hago lo que me viene en gana.

SB: El clima es increíble.

SB: Los vecinos aún más.

SB: Y he tomado por costumbre dormir siestas en la tarde.

RB: ¿Siestas?

RB: No van nada contigo.

SB: Pues ahora sí.

SB: Son parte de quien soy ahora.

Claro que Sirius obvió mencionar que las siestas eran para poder estar despierto un par de horas más por la noche, pues él y Remus habían tomado por costumbre el reunirse a charlar de cualquier tontería en el punto donde las dos propiedades se unían, y al cabo de un rato uno de los dos invitaba al otro a su casa a beber té y pasar el rato.

Sirius no se atrevería a llamar a esos instantes citas, porque técnicamente no estaban planeadas ni se hacían con intenciones románticas, pero lo cierto es que la pasaban bien, y conversaban sin problemas de cualquier tema que se les viniera a la mente.

Como... La bisexualidad de Remus, que a pesar de haber estado casado con Dora Tonks, había tenido otras relaciones con su mismo sexo antes de ella. O la homosexualidad de Sirius, que había permanecido como un secreto bien conocido para sus padres, los cuales siempre habían querido que se casara por conveniencia mientras estuvieron con vida.

Pese a lo evidente de su mutua atracción, porque Sirius no era ciego a la manera en que los ojos de Remus lo miraban ni tampoco los roces de él iban carentes de interés, ninguno había tomado la iniciativa por simple placer de prolongar la gentileza de sus días juntos.

O mejor dicho, de sus noches.

De día y en las horas en que el aburrimiento se llevaba lo mejor de él, Sirius había navegado en su móvil buscando información respecto a la enfermedad de Remus, y había comprobado que las nefastas consecuencias que el mínimo rayo de luz podía ocasionarle.

Para evitarlo, la casa de Remus estaba protegida desde los interiores a cal y canto con vigas apenas distanciadas entre sí en ventanas y cualquier otro resquicio por el que pasara la luz, y cubiertas por gruesos cortinajes. En broma Remus había mencionado que su dormitorio era una figurativa boca de lobo, casi una guarida, donde la luz del sol jamás penetraba.

De cómo Teddy se había habituado a convivir con un padre que debía vivir su vida siguiendo su propio ritmo circadiano, Sirius todavía no estaba seguro. El niño parecía haber aprendido desde muy pequeño a valerse por sí mismo en las horas que tenía que pasar sin supervisión adulta, y con alivio era que se había cerciorado de la buena voluntad de los Potter para cuidar de su ahijado, además de la misma madurez de Teddy, que tenía libertad a sus anchas pero también reglas por seguir y que cumplía a rajatabla mejor de lo que otro crío a su edad haría en sus circunstancias.

Al elogiar a Teddy frente a Remus, éste había comentado:

—Teddy sabe que somos un equipo. Que incluso si somos dos, tenemos por el bien de ambos hacer que nuestra pequeña familia funcione bien.

Y Sirius había asentido, de paso maravillado por aquella relación de padre e hijo que nada se parecía a la suya con su propio padre, y que en términos de armonía sólo podía equiparar a los pocos años que disfrutó al lado del tío Alphard.

Al igual que Remus se había abierto con Sirius de su situación, éste había hecho lo mismo hablándole de su familia con incapacidad de amor y las únicas dos relaciones de su vida parchadas a fuerza de buena voluntad con su hermano Regulus y su tío Alphard.

—Alphard nunca le ocultó a nadie lo feliz que le hacía reconectar con su familia, con parte de ella —dijo Remus en una ocasión, y su mano sobre el brazo de Sirius le dejó a éste una marca indeleble de calor que perduró hasta muchas horas después.

RB: ¿Al menos has empezado con la limpieza del desván?

RB: Recuerda que la casa necesita ser acondicionada para después.

SB: Ya.

El ‘después’ al que Regulus hacía ilusión era el tiempo posterior al verano, donde Sirius terminaba el duelo por su tío Alphard y se enfrentaba a la realidad de una oficina en Londres, y el 51% de las acciones Black a su nombre y que por lo tanto lo hacían la cabeza sobre la cual residía en sus hombros las mayores obligaciones.

A menos de una semana de no poder un pie en la oficina, y Sirius ya se había olvidado de todo aquello.

Tal era el encanto con el que contaba el Valle de Godric, que con su clima y sus residentes le hacían olvidar que Londres esperaba por él y tenía un tiempo límite para volver.

Con todo, Sirius se había prometido que al menos avanzaría un poco en las gestiones de la casa, pues en efecto, tenía por delante revisarla desde sótano a desván para separar la importante, de lo sentimental, de lo que se iba a conservar por su utilidad a lo que se iba a desechar porque carecía de valor alguno.

La intención principal era acondicionar la casa como sitio de vacaciones a donde él y Regulus pudieran asistir en cualquier época del año cuando así les apeteciera, y para ello había que revisar si la casa necesitaba de alguna reparación o mantenimiento, pero sobre todo reorganizar y acomodar para que pasara de ser la casa del tío Alphard y por fin se convirtiera en suya.

Con la mente puesta en esa no tan insignificante cuestión, Sirius se preparó una taza de té y se puso manos a la obra empezando por la habitación que prometía ser la más dolorosa del montón: La recámara del tío Alphard.

Sirius se había pasado una buena porción de su tarde sentado en la silla del escritorio que adornaba una de las esquina de la habitación del tío Alphard, y eso porque al sentarse en su cama se había sentido como un intruso y el nerviosismo lo había hecho desistir de continuar.

Hablando en voz alta por algún extraño respeto que bullía en su pecho, Sirius se había dirigido al posible fantasma de su tío Alphard asegurándole que deseaba tanto como él el estar ahí husmeando entre sus pertenencias, pero que necesitaba empezar su duelo, y que creía abordarlo desde esa perspectiva como un shock inicial de gran calibre, pero dispuesto a ello.

Por supuesto, el espíritu incorpóreo del tío Alphard no se manifestó para otorgarle su aprobación explícita, y una vez que Sirius consiguió suprimir sus peores temores, abrió una ventana y dejó que el sempiterno aroma a pino de la loción para afeitar que su tío Alphard utilizaba como fragancia personal se perdiera un poco en la fresca brisa que entró y sacudió las cortinas.

—Ah, tío... —Murmuró Sirius para sí empezado con un cajón al azar en su cómoda y husmeando en su interior—. Espero no encontrar nada aquí de lo que después me arrepienta.

Pero Sirius no dio con diarios, juguetes sexuales, drogas o nada que afectara la imagen intachable que tenía del tío Alphard. Entre sus camisetas dobladas de manera inmaculada, sólo encontró un recibo desdibujado por el tiempo y que no le decía nada, y en los calcetines, una cajetilla casi intacta a la que sólo le faltaba un cigarrillo y que no vio mal apropiarse.

—Prometo que los fumaré en tu honor, tío.

Sirius tomó nota que antes del final del verano tendrían él y Regulus que empacar las pertenencias personales de su tío y disponer de ellas de la mejor manera. Probablemente sería sólo él porque Regulus eludía bajo cualquier motivo el realizar trabajo físico, así que se trataría de una tarea de Sirius el buscar alguna asociación interesada en fina ropa de segunda mano y empacarla para realizar la donación.

De algún modo Sirius consiguió mantener el trazo de sus letras al escribir eso en una lista que esperaba le sirviera como recordatorio de los pendientes que tenía por cumplir antes del final del verano, pero entonces su vista se fijó en un par de fotografías que el tío Alphard había dispuesto ahí, y el pecho se le contrajo dolorosamente. Porque a un lado de una donde él era joven y salía rodeado de amigos igualmente en la flor de la vida y sin imaginar la vida que les esperaba, y otra más de él y quien sin lugar a dudas eran Ted y Andrómeda Tonks, además de una niña que era la imagen de ellos dos juntos, había una tercera tomada hacía no mucho atrás donde con la típica solemnidad Black su tío, Regulus y él conmemoraban las primeras vacaciones que habían pasado juntos en el Valle de Godric.

Sirius recordaba aquel día con asombrosa claridad, pues el temor de hospedarse con un familiar al que apenas conocían siempre había traído consigo la posibilidad de terminar tan mal como fue la relación entre ambos hermanos Black y Madre en sus últimos años, pero sorpresivamente habían sido sus mejores vacaciones, y el tío Alphard había pedido una fotografía para conmemorar el momento. Sin lugar a dudas creyendo que no volvería a repetirse, y por ello atesorándolo.

Pese a que era la última fotografía la que más emociones despertaba en él, Sirius cogió la segunda consigo y salió de la recámara cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con un clic apenas perceptible de la perilla, convencido de haber empezado su labor de limpieza con demasiado ímpetu y grandes aspiraciones cuando en realidad esa recámara debía de haber sido la última.

«Vale, he aprendido mi lección de mis errores», pensó Sirius, que con los ojos secos en extremo, decidió que podía olvidar su taza de té que había quedado en el escritorio y prepararse una nueva.

Repentinamente indispuesto para seguir con la limpieza, Sirius optó por sentarse en su porche con la taza de té en una mano y una fotografía en su regazo, y lo hizo a tiempo para ver a los Potter con Harry incluido pasar por el camino de ida al supermercado.

—Puedes acompañarnos si quieres, Sirius —ofreció Lily, pero Sirius consideró que desperdiciar una segunda taza de té sería una especie de sacrilegio para su sangre inglesa, así que desistió amablemente en esa ocasión y les deseó una buena tarde en la tienda.

Sirius los observó caminar hasta desaparecer en la distancia, y encontró que los Potter conformaban la perfecta estampa de lo que él había creído alguna vez desear en una familia: Un padre divertido pero cariñoso, una madre afectuosa pero respetable, y un crío que era maduro para sus años pero seguía disfrutando de su inocencia infantil. De si Sirius quería ser James o Lily eso lo descartó al instante porque su homosexualidad y vivir casi recluido en el clóset gracias a sus padres le había creado la noción de que formar una familia estaba vedado para él, y la posibilidad de colocarse en la posición de Harry le deprimía porque su hermano Regulus lo era todo para él, y la perspectiva de ser hijo único le agujereaba el alma con el contorno de éste.

De no haber tenido a Regulus en ciertas etapas de su vida, Sirius no se imaginaba cómo habría podido seguir adelante, y se prometió que más tarde le llamaría por teléfono y se pondrían al día, que incluso si la mayor parte eran pormenores de los negocios (Regulus) y cotilleos del Valle de Godric (Sirius), ambos sabrían apreciarlo.

—Hey, Sirius —dijo una voz de pronto que éste identificó como la de Teddy Lupin, que todas las tardes pasaba a saludar y a veces se quedaba unos minutos, a veces horas haciéndole compañía—. Por un segundo pensé que eras el señor Black.

—_Soy_ el señor Black, Teddy —bromeó Sirius con él manteniendo su expresión seria.

—Oh, pero ya sabes —dijo Teddy con mohína—. Al señor Alphard Black. Tienen un gran parecido, ¿sabes?

—No en balde era mi tío —respondió Sirius—, pero espera a que conozcas a mi hermano Regulus. De no ser porque hay fotografías de Madre embarazada, hasta creería la posibilidad de que Reggie sea un hijo bastardo del tío Alphard.

—¿Qué es bastardo?

—Es... —Sirius pasó de estar cómodamente recostado en su mecedora a sentarse con la espalda recta—. Nada importante. ¿Quieres pasar por té y galletas?

—Me encantaría.

Tras una vergüenza inicial de los primeros días en que ambos tanteaban los límites del otro y la formalidad del trato que era apropiada entre ellos, Sirius y Teddy habían acabado por hacer buenas migas. Literalmente gracias a las delicias horneadas que Remus seguía enviando, y de las que Sirius disfrutaba tanto encontrando en su porche por las mañanas.

—¿Puedes ayudar con el té? Yo pondré las galletas —dijo Sirius una vez que estuvieron en la cocina, y Teddy se movió con facilidad en el espacio, encontrando todo sin problemas porque ya pasaba tiempo suficiente en la casa como para tener el conocimiento y la confianza.

Para la ocasión buscó Sirius de unas tartaletas que Remus había hecho un par de días atrás y que estaban rellenas de fresas que alguien a un par de lotes de distancia le había obsequiado. De pasada le había hecho Teddy saber que la bolsa con diez piezas se vendía a buen precio entre los habitantes del Valle de Godric, y que Sirius obteniendo las suyas gratis era todo un detalle a tomar en cuenta.

Al final tuvieron el té y las galletas, y también deseos de disfrutar de la brisa fresca que corría en esa región, así que optaron por sentarse en los escalones que llevaban al jardín trasero y espiar desde ahí el atardecer que precedía el despertar de Remus.

De la conversación se encargó Teddy esa vez, hablándole a Sirius de la obra de teatro que su salón estaba preparando para el fin de curso y que por consideración especial hacia Remus sería proyectada como la última para darle oportunidad de asistir.

—La profesora McGonagall ha sido muy amable por ofrecer ella misma hacer que nuestra obra fuera la última del itinerario, pero... —Teddy jugueteó con la tartaleta que tenía entre los dedos, y un par de migajas salieron volando—. Todo mundo aquí sabe que papá está enfermo y tratan siempre de ser amables. Lo aprecio y todo, sólo que a veces me gustaría que no fuera necesario...

—Te entiendo —dijo Sirius, y Teddy le dedicó una mirada de escepticismo que él se apresuró a corregir—. En serio. Madre era famosa por sus ataques de ira cuando Reg y yo íbamos al colegio, y nuestras calificaciones tenían que ser excelentes o corríamos el riesgo de sufrir sus castigos. Realmente nunca le dimos motivo de azotarnos más de lo necesario, pero cada uno de nosotros tenía un fallo en nuestro boleto de calificaciones. A mí se me daba bien artes y no deportes, y a Reg le pasaba lo mismo a la inversa. Creo que después de varios reportes que entregamos firmados con las mejillas marcadas con sus dedos o los labios hinchados por sus bofetadas, nuestros profesores hablaron al respecto y decidieron ayudarnos. —Sirius suspiró—. Fui humillante para ambos, porque a mí me hicieron el encargado de llevar y traer el material en clase de deportes, y a Regulus le asignaron labores de limpieza, pero al menos nuestras calificaciones no bajaron y eso nos ayudó a mejorar la situación en casa.

Teddy escuchó con atención, leyendo entre líneas el testimonio de violencia que tanto había avergonzado a Sirius creciendo y que ahora no le hería como antes, no tanto al menos, ahora que Madre estaba alimentando a los gusanos y ya no podía machacarlos a él o a Regulus por los errores más nimios.

—Eso que tu mamá hacía contigo y con tu hermano no estaba bien, Sirius —dijo Teddy, que abordó el tema desde su perspectiva infantil—. Una de nuestras profesoras lo dijo el curso pasado, que el trabajo de nuestros padres era cuidarnos y educarnos, no... Eso.

—Eran otros tiempos, Teddy —dijo Sirius—, y Madre había sido criada de la misma manera.

—¿Todos los papás son así en Londres?

—No, pero los míos eran los peores. —Sirius estuvo a punto de agregar que se alegraba de tener a ambos de sus padres muertos, pero entonces esa se convertiría en una charla poco apropiada para un crío de la edad de Teddy, así que se contuvo—. No te preocupes. Eso está en el pasado.

—Y supongo que jamás serías así con tus hijos.

—Eso si algún día tengo hijos.

—Oh, ya veo. —Teddy asintió para sí—. Eres estéril. O gay.

Sirius se atragantó con su té, pero lo disimuló, y con cautela preguntó: —¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Lo vi en televisión. Papá dice que ser gay no significa que dos personas no puedan tener hijos juntos, y que la tía Marlene y la tía Dorcas son el mejor ejemplo porque juntas adoptaron a Zoe, pero las dos son estériles y gays, así que no sé cuál de las dos sea la razón.

Sirius hizo lo posible para no reír ante el peculiar entendimiento que tenía Teddy de aquellos asuntos de la vida, pero no tuvo intenciones de corregirlo, y en cambio sí curiosidad de saber más del Valle de Godric y de sus habitantes.

—Entonces tu tía Marlene y Dorcas... ¿Son lesbianas?

—Papá dice que la tía Marlene es bisexual como él pero que está harta de los hombres que sólo saben jugar con sus tetas y sus sentimientos, pero se han casado y planean que sea para siempre. Ojalá así sea —dijo Teddy con una sonrisa—. Serían igual que los directores del colegio, ¿sabes?

—¿Directores? —Repitió Sirius, pues encontraba más raro que el puesto fuera compartido antes que descubrir en el Valle de Godric más parejas que se salían de la norma.

—El profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Grindelwald. La abuela Andrómeda dice que están juntos desde siempre, juntos fundaron el colegio, y consideran a cada alumno que pasa por Hogwarts como una especie de hijo. Genial, ¿no?

—Eso parece.

Teddy pareció hesitar unos segundos con sus siguientes palabras, y Sirius le dio el tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabías que papá es bisexual?

—Sí, él me lo mencionó. Entiendes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

—Desde hace años. Él me lo explicó cuando mamá murió, pero no sé si eso significa que tendré una nueva mamá o un nuevo papá pronto... Nunca sale a citas, y su enfermedad es...

No es fácil para él.

Sirius lo había entendido así una vez que razonó las limitantes bajo las cuales Remus vivía, en donde el simple hecho de recluirse en su hogar de día y tratar de sobrellevar sus responsabilidades de padre soltero con Teddy reducían aún más el tiempo que tenía a su disposición.

En confidencia, Remus le había dejado saber a Sirius que seguido lamentaba la situación en la que se encontraba no por él, sino por Teddy, a quien tenía que entregar su cuidado a sus abuelos y también a los Potter porque él no podía solo con todo, pero que no se arrepentía jamás de tenerlo como hijo. Aquella muestra de amor incondicional había hecho sentir a Sirius que espiaba en una escena demasiado privada para un forastero recién llegado al Valle de Godric, pero ya que Remus se había sincerado de manera honesta con él y a su vez no había podido evitar confiarse en él para hablar de su vida, juntos habían conseguido establecer rápido un vínculo que todavía era demasiado prematuro para catalogar de alguna manera o poner nombre.

Habría querido Sirius que implicara el comienzo de una relación más profunda, pero ya que su tiempo en el Valle de Godric tenía fecha de caducidad y las circunstancias de Remus eran mucho más especiales de lo que se suponía a primera vista, de momento avanzaba con cautela.

—Me gustaría que papá fuera feliz —dijo Teddy, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sirius—. Feliz como el tío Prongs y la tía Lily. Y en verdad que no me importaría si fuera como el profesor Dumbledore o la tía Marlene, a cambio que papá tuviera a alguien además de a mí.

—Dale tiempo. El amor no acepta prisas —dijo Sirius, que aunque trillada la frase, le parecía adecuada para la situación, y Teddy fue de su misma opinión.

—Vale, pero que no se demore demasiado porque papá no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿sabes?

Y como presagio, sirvió.

A comienzos de su segunda semana en el Valle de Godric, Sirius asistió por primera vez a una de las cenas que los Potter ofrecían, y que tenía la peculiaridad de empezar realmente tarde. Al escuchar la hora la primera vez, había supuesto que se confundió con la pronunciación y que la cifra estaba mal, y su expresión de asombro encontró pronto una respuesta:

—Remus vendrá —dijo Lily—, y conforme se acerca el solsticio de verano es más difícil para él salir de casa. No nos queda de otra más que retrasar la cena por él.

—Supongo que el invierno debe tener sus ventajas para él —comentó Sirius para sí, y después aceptó la invitación—. Me encantaría venir.

Como invitado que se precie de volver, Sirius consultó con la señora Winky (la mujer iba un día sí y otro no a mantener limpia la casa y a surtir las despensas y el refrigerador) cuál era el mejor obsequio con el cual podía aparecerse y garantizar su éxito, y ella mencionó una tienda en el centro de la ciudad donde podría comprar una botella de vino decente. Así que Sirius acudió ahí y salió con una bolsa de compra tan grande que el camino de regreso lo hizo a paso lento y tomando varias pausas.

Al doblar en la calle que conducía a la casa del tío Alphard, se encontró a Teddy y a Harry jugando con un balón y dos imaginarias porterías, pero dejaron todo para correr a su encuentro y ofrecerse a ayudar con las bolsas de la compra.

Sirius sonrió para sí cuando los críos le acompañaron el resto del trayecto cargando consigo cada uno una pesada bolsa y sin resoplar por el esfuerzo. La amabilidad con la que se había encontrado en su corta estancia en el Valle de Godric le hacía sentirse mucho más bienvenido de lo que Londres había hecho por él en una vida, y al llegar a casa les ofreció a los niños un refresco por el favor.

—Ah, parece que va a llover de vuelta —comentó Harry al estar parado cerca de la puerta de la cocina y observar el sempiterno cielo nublado arremolinarse con nubes de lluvia—. Es una lástima. Mamá no querrá llevarme a la piscina.

—¿Hay una piscina aquí? —Preguntó Sirius, a quien no le importaría pagar una suscripción y pasarse por ahí.

—En el centro que está cerca de la biblioteca —respondió Teddy—. Pero la tía Lily detesta manejar en la lluvia, y el tío Prongs, erm, no es muy bueno. Por sus lentes.

—Papá maneja terrible —suplió Harry con la verdad—, por eso mamá se lo prohíbe cuando no es necesario. Después de su tercer guardafangos arruinado en un año lo obligó a vender su auto y a moverse en bicicleta por la ciudad.

—Tal vez podríamos ir los tres después —ofreció Sirius—. No me importaría echar unas brazadas por el largo de la piscina.

—Eso sería genial —dijo Harry, cuya expresión había cambiado de un ceño fruncido a una sonrisa—. Oh, creo que mamá me llama.

En efecto, en la distancia podía escucharse a Lily llamar a Harry, y éste asomó la cabeza y gritó de vuelta que estaba con Sirius, y que ya iba.

—Debo marcharme también —dijo Teddy, que agradeció el refresco y prometió pasar más tarde porque Sirius había prometido auxiliarle con un examen de matemáticas y en verdad necesitaba la ayuda.

Sirius se ocupó las siguientes horas guardando las compras y después leyendo en el sofá con una manta echada a los pies, y no tardó en quedarse dormido. En algún punto el clima se tornó ventoso y la lluvia comenzó a caer con presteza, y al despertar Sirius de improviso porque el viento azotó una de las puertas de malla se encontró a Teddy estudiando por su cuenta y sentado en el piso frente a la mesita que estaba a su lado.

—Hey, Teddy —lo saludó con voz pastosa por el sueño—. ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?

—Casi una hora —respondió el crío—. No quise despertarte.

—¿Y cómo va todo con las fracciones?

—Más o menos —admitió el niño—. Estoy teniendo problemas con las sumas y restas que tienen distintos denominadores...

—Vale... —Sirius hizo a un lado su libro que había quedado abierto su pecho y se sentó—. Deja me lavo la cara y estaré contigo para repasar eso.

Sirius pasó por el sanitario, y a su vuelta Teddy ya había puesto dos tazas con té y estaba esperando a que la tetera hirviera en la estufa.

No en balde se le había pasado a Sirius la manera en que Teddy se desenvolvía con absoluta independencia en cualquier entorno. Suponía él, era lo lógico con un padre que dormía gran parte del día y sólo podía atender sus necesidades más inmediatas, por lo que tenía que confiar en que Teddy hiciera el resto por su cuenta. Sirius admiraba entonces la desenvoltura que Teddy había demostrado para preparase comidas sencillas y mantener el orden en sus pertenencias y con los horarios que Remus había establecido para él, donde no lo confinaba a la casa cerca de su supervisión, y a cambio le otorgaba tareas como hacer ciertas compras o encargarse de las facturas. El Valle de Godric tenía la ventaja de ser una ciudad pequeña donde la mayoría de sus habitantes se conocían entre sí y se echaban la mano, por lo que Teddy no estaba solo, y el resto se sentía moralmente responsable de velar por él en ausencia de Remus.

Sirius incluido, que se había encariñado sobremanera con el niño. Con Harry también, que podía ser energético y tener una mente despierta, pero Teddy le despertaba un afecto diferente, pues era hijo de Remus y Remus era para él una persona que capturaba su atención. Y también sus pensamientos... Pero Sirius no quería adentrarse en los terrenos pantanosos de su interior, así que apenas recibió su taza de té de Teddy se sentó con éste en el piso para resolver con él sus ejercicios.

La lluvia que primero estuvo como ruido de fondo pronto pasó a convertirse en una tormenta de verano en toda regla, y al terminar con los ejercicios y haber resuelto Teddy otras fracciones que Sirius le dio como repaso el clima era lo bastante malo como pensar siquiera salir al exterior.

Sirius consultó la hora en su reloj y después le indicó a Teddy llamar a casa por si acaso Remus se preguntaba del paradero de su hijo.

—Papá... Sí, con Sirius... No, me ayudó con mi tarea de fracciones. Lo sé... Mañana tengo examen... Ajá... ¿En serio? Ok, yo le diré.

Después de finalizar la llamada, Teddy se giró hacia Sirius y le preguntó si no sería inconveniente tenerlo ahí al menos mientras amainaba la lluvia.

—Papá no quiere que me moje por si acaso me enfermo, pero si es una molestia...

—No es una molestia, Teddy —dijo Sirius—, pero tengo la impresión de que esta lluvia no va a bajar.

Y en efecto, dos horas después y seguían en las mismas. Ya más relajado de su examen, Teddy aceptó de Sirius la oferta de jugar un par de partidas de ajedrez para matar el tiempo, y perdió cada una con madurez, analizando con el adulto después las causas de su derrota.

Después fue hora de la cena, y Sirius improvisó platillo sencillo que consistió en avena con fruta que comieron cerca de la calefacción porque la temperatura había bajado drásticamente y sus cuerpos lo resentían.

—No parece verano —dijo Sirius, pues en Londres también llovía pero no con esa intensidad, y al menos para esa altura del año ya podría llevar manga corta en casa. Aquí eso era imposible.

—Aquí nunca parece verano, ni siquiera en verano —se quejó Teddy.

Sirius abrió la boca para responder, cuando unos golpes en su puerta delantera lo alertaron. Con un presentimiento que resultó ser cierto cuando se apresuró a abrir, se encontró con Remus vestido con un chubasquero que incluso con gorra y sombrilla, no había servido de nada para evitar que apareciera frente a él con aspecto de rata ahogada.

—Por Diox, Remus, ¡pasa! —Le instó Sirius halándolo por el brazo, y Remus se mostró renuente por ir chorreando agua.

—¿Papá? —Apareció Teddy.

—Estaba preocupado —fue la respuesta de Remus, que no había puesto resistencia a la presteza con la que Sirius le ayudó a desvestirse de sus empapadas prendas exteriores.

Debajo del chubasquero Remus llevaba la ropa mojada, y al sacar los pies de sus botas de caucho demostró haber caminado la distancia entre ambas casas en constante chapoteo. Sus calcetines dejaron marcas de agua en la madera de la entrada, y Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

—Tendré que prestarte algo de ropa.

—No importa —dijo Remus—, se mojará de vuelta. He venido por Teddy y-...

Su oración quedó interrumpida por el estallido de luz y sonido que delató la cercanía de un rayo, y todos ellos se estremecieron cuando la habitación de pronto quedó a oscuras.

Teddy se abrazó de Sirius por ser quien estaba más cerca, y éste le rodeó con un brazo por los hombros. —Ese rayo ha caído en verdad cerca.

—Espero no haya estallado ningún transformador —dijo Remus, que de pronto no parecía tan seguro de volver a salir a la lluvia exponiendo a su hijo a los elementos—. Sirius, ¿crees que Teddy y yo...?

—Tienen que quedarse —respondió éste—. Hay espacio de sobra, y ya nos las apañaremos con la calefacción.

Remus pareció dubitativo de aceptar, pero un segundo trueno puso fin a sus argumentos.

—Está bien —dijo con nerviosismo—. Gracias por aceptarnos aquí.

Y en boca de Sirius, fue difícil no corresponderle las gracias de contar con su compañía.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y empieza a haber interés de Sirius por Remus~ Eso sin contar que con Teddy en casa se está haciendo el segundo papá sin siquiera esforzarse, ¿eh? ;D


	4. 4.- Besos.

**4.- Besos.**

La lluvia no amainó conforme la noche transcurrió, así que Sirius dispuso para sus invitados una habitación con cama doble en donde Remus acostó a Teddy, porque como le recordó al niño cuando éste quiso negarse a dormir, ya era demasiado tarde y mañana tenía que asistir a la escuela.

Sirius les dio privacidad para manejar ese asunto entre ellos dos, y esperó a Remus en las escaleras, pues lo último que deseaba era hacerlo bajar a oscuras y propiciar un accidente.

Después de diez minutos en que Sirius revisó su móvil en búsqueda de señal y tras escribirle varios mensajes a Regulus que no aparecían siquiera como enviados porque la recepción era terrible por culpa del agua y del viento, Remus salió de la habitación dejando entrecerrada la puerta.

—Teddy no estaba nada contento de tener que dormirse a la hora de siempre a pesar de las circunstancias especiales de hoy —dijo Remus con una sonrisa cansada—, pero le recordé que tiene su examen de fracciones a primera hora de la mañana y de pronto decidió que tenía que descansar como era debido para sacar la mejor calificación de su clase. Gracias por cierto —agregó al quedar a un lado de Sirius—, a mí también se me dan fatal las fracciones. Las matemáticas nunca fueron lo mío.

—¿Pero la literatura sí?

—Oh, siempre hay tiempo para la compañía de un buen libro.

—Entonces podría interesarte la biblioteca del tío Alphard. Tendrías que venir a verla de día, o... —Sirius carraspeó—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —dijo Remus, que no había tomado ofensa—. Es una manera de decirlo. No lo tomaré a ofensa.

—Ya. En ese caso podrías venir alguna noche y ver los volúmenes con los que cuenta. Todavía no estoy seguro si los leyó todos, pero la colección es impresionante. Hay algunas primeras ediciones de coleccionista, y otras tantas más que necesitaran ser tasadas para calcular su valor real.

—¿Tienes planes de venderla?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —Ni idea todavía. Reg, mi hermano, me envió aquí bajo la excusa de tomarme unas vacaciones, lidiar con el duelo y descansar, pero sospecho que también para adelantar el trabajo de desalojo de la casa. Nuestra intención es mantener las disposiciones que el tío Alphard estipuló en su testamento, así que mucho seguirá igual, pero la casa no parece que sea el caso... Todo lo que está aquí adentro tiene un valor, hay demasiadas antigüedades en las habitaciones, y necesitamos tomar una decisión al respecto antes del fin del verano.

—¿Es entonces cuando vuelves a Londres?

—Es el plan —dijo Sirius, sin revelar que para él la perspectiva de volver a su ciudad le producía malestar ahora que en tan corto tiempo el Valle de Godric se había vuelto con facilidad un segundo hogar—. Da igual, falta bastante para entonces, y tengo mejores cosas de las que preocuparme justo ahora.

—Cierto —asintió Remus, y fue el último gesto que Sirius vio en su rostro antes que la pantalla de su móvil se apagara y los sumiera en la más oscura de las penumbras.

—Mierda...

—¿Qué, asustado por la oscuridad?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—¿Con mi condición? Ni de broma, estoy acostumbrado a las sombras, pero bajar a oscuras unas escaleras tan empinadas como éstas puede ser peligroso. Alphard debe haber tenido velas en algún lado. Estas tormentas de finales de primavera son siempre catastróficas, y cualquiera que se precie de pertenecer al Valle de Godric tiene una dotación suficiente como para montar su propio museo de cera en su despensa.

Sirius exhaló con pesadez. —¿Honestamente? Ni idea. No he estado cumpliendo con mi labor de limpieza como es debido.

—No importa —le tranquilizó Remus, que tanteando en la oscuridad, le sujetó por el brazo e hizo una proposición—. ¿Bajamos?

—Ok.

Con Remus sujetando la barandilla de la escalera, Sirius se dejó guiar por éste, descendiendo los peldaños de la alta escalera uno por uno, hasta que en un tiempo ridículamente largo por fin llegaron a la planta baja.

—Eso fue toda una aventura —dijo Sirius, y Remus coincidió con él, soltando su brazo.

Tras revisar que en su móvil sólo tenía un porcentaje ridículo de batería porque era su costumbre poner a cargarlo antes de irse a dormir, Sirius utilizó su luz para rebuscar en un par de cajones de la cocina en búsqueda de una vela, cerillas, o cualquier objeto que produjera luz. Remus fue el más afortunado al encontrar unas velas gruesas y bajas en un candelabro del comedor, que con toda seguridad habían sido compradas con intenciones decorativas y jamás de uso, pero medidas desesperadas requerían acciones igualmente atrevidas.

La llama provino de una caja de cerillas que tenían toda pinta de estar ahí desde antes de la coronación de la reina, y cuando por fin se hizo la luz en forma de tres velas, Sirius y Remus suspiraron de alivio.

—Al menos podremos vernos los rostros —dijo Sirius, y las cejas de Remus se curvaron.

—Pensé que te retirarías a la cama. Es tarde después de todo...

—¿Y dejarte sin compañía? Nah —dijo Sirius, que por un instante experimentó paranoia por si Remus creía que no le tenía confianza suficiente para dejarlo en su propiedad a solas, así que agregó—: Es más entretenido estar contigo que en cama.

«Aunque no me importaría probar estar contigo _y_ en cama a la vez», pensó Sirius, y en las esquinas de sus labios apareció una sombra de sonrisa que Remus apreció incluso bajo la escasa iluminación.

—Es una lástima que no tenemos té —dijo Remus—, ayudaría a entrar en calor.

—Té no, pero el tío Alphard tenía el bar surtido.

—Oh, no debería —dijo Remus, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Teddy está durmiendo en el piso de arriba, y no debería emborracharme, aunque...

—¿Un par de dedos de whisky? El refrigerador tendrá hielo por un par de horas más.

—En ese caso...

Y así lo zanjaron.

Con un límite de tres dedos de whisky en sus vasos con hielo, Sirius y Remus se sentaron en el sofá de tres plazas a dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que la tormenta terminara, la electricidad volviera, o el cansancio acabara con ellos. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Remus había cambiado sus ropas empapadas por prendas que Sirius había sido amable de prestarle, y en esos momentos vestía un cómodo par de pantalones de pijama con una camiseta suavizada por el uso y con el logotipo de una banda que Sirius había escuchado en su juventud y que le acarreó las pullas de Remus.

—Así que... ¿X Japan? Supongo que con un nombre así deben ser por lo menos japoneses —aventuró Remus sus suposiciones, recostado en el sofá, medio cuerpo en el primer cojín y las piernas recogidas para no ocupar más de la mitad del segundo.

También en sus pijamas porque la situación lo ameritaba, Sirius imitaba a Remus en su postura y hacía lo posible por no extender un pie y rozarlo ni de manera accidental.

—Adoraba el metal cuando estaba en el colegio, y durante un tiempo quise ser un punk respetable con piercings, tatuajes, muerte a la autoridad y todo eso, pero esos sueños ya se terminaron. Ahora sólo me quedan mis viejas camisetas y algunos discos.

—¿Conservas discos?

—Una colección que podría competir con la del tío Alphard con sus libros, pero toda está en Londres. Aquí sólo tengo mi reproductor —dijo Sirius con un dejo de nostalgia—, pero no es lo mismo.

—Ah, ya veo —musitó Remus—. Es una pena.

—Oh, pero no me prestes atención. Paga con creces el tiempo que estoy aquí —dijo Sirius, cambiando su expresión decaída por otra—. Reg tenía razón, me iba a sentar bien venir aquí.

—¿Y lo ha hecho?

—Bastante. Casi hace que no desee marcharme jamás.

Remus se mordió la esquina del labio inferior. —¿Y eso sería... imposible?

—Técnicamente, no. Reg se encarga de maravilla por su cuenta de la empresa, y mi trabajo lo puedo hacer en remoto. De hecho conecto mi portátil un par de horas al día y es como celebrar las reuniones virtualmente. Lo hicimos antes cuando estuve un par de meses en New York cerrando un par de contratos, y funciona también aquí.

—La comparación de New York con el Valle de Godric es demasiado —rió Remus entre dientes antes de liberar una carcajada—. Lo siento, es que... —Y volvió a reírse—. En fin, ¿no pasa nada si te desvelas conmigo?

—Reg sabrá entender. Le envié un par de mensajes contándole la situación, pero tendré que esperar a tener señal para que los reciba.

«Eso sin mencionar que le importará más enterarse que Remus se ha quedado a pasar la noche que el que no me presente a nuestra junta de las diez», pensó Sirius, pero se lo guardó para sí porque incluso si tenía la sospecha de que entre él y Remus la atracción era mutua, todavía no se sentía con confianza suficiente para cerciorarse.

—Debe ser genial tener un hermano como él.

—Ahora más que antes —admitió Sirius—. Tuvimos nuestros altos y bajos al crecer, nuestros padres querían para nosotros una eterna rivalidad porque no tener escrúpulos dentro de la misma familia era una especie de iniciación, pero por fortuna lo discutimos entre los dos y acordamos no ser sus marionetas y rebelarnos a su educación.

—Suena...

—Terrible, lo sé. Por algo el tío Alphard se marchó joven a buscar su propia vida, y... La encontró aquí. Puedo entender por qué decidió que el Valle de Godric era su hogar, ¿sabes? Verdaderamente no hay otro sitio como éste.

—¿Y lo es para ti ahora?

—Algo así. Londres sigue siendo mi base, siempre lo será, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a su ruido y suciedad de la ciudad, pero esto también es agradable. Es... —Y se paralizó cuando al mover un poco el pie, su meñique rozó a Remus—. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —murmuró Remus—, pero tienes los pies helados.

—Y tú calientes. Tal vez debería ir por calcetines.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Remus, que extendió un poco más la manta con la que se cubría las piernas hasta que cubrió sus pies—. Pégate un poco más y estaremos bien los dos. Puedo compartir mi calor contigo.

Sirius así lo hizo, y una agradable sensación de calor le nació en la base del estómago, muy diferente del contacto que Remus le proporcionaba. Y porque la noche se iba tornando cada vez más fría con la lluvia, acabaron por extender del todo sus piernas y compartir el espacio en el sofá lo mejor que podían.

—Esto es íntimo —dijo Remus al aire y de la nada, sólo señalando lo obvio—, y me gusta.

—A mí también me gusta.

—¿En serio?

Sirius le miró con una ceja arqueada, pues las bromas con su nombre estaban más que gastadas, pero quizá Remus merecía una probada.

—Con un nombre como el mío, ¿cómo no serlo?

Remus sonrió. —Apuesto a que volvías locos a tus amigos con esa chiste.

—Ah, locos sí, aunque no me atrevería a llamarlos amigos... Mis años en el colegio no fueron muy buenos en materia de amistades, y la universidad no fue mejor.

—Oh, Sirius... —Musitó Remus—. Si te sirve de algo, a mí me pasó igual.

—Antes mencionaste que nunca asististe a la escuela, ¿correcto?

—Correcto —confirmó Remus, arrebujándose más bajo la manta—. Era imposible. Mi condición me lo impedía, pero el profesor Dumbledore tuvo siempre consideraciones especiales conmigo. Me permitió estudiar por mi cuenta y presentar los exámenes a final de cada año. Además, se encargó de que mi ceremonia de graduación fuera después del anochecer, y estar en ese auditorio con quienes habrían sido mis compañeros de curso si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... No tiene precio.

—¿Fue ahí donde conociste a los Potter?

—A James lo conozco desde siempre. La casa donde viven ahora solía ser de sus padres. Lily llegó a vivir al Valle de Godric desde el sur, pero se aclimató con facilidad. Tanto que decidió quedarse incluso después de que su familia se marchó. Sus padres murieron años después, pero tiene una hermana y un sobrino al que ven un par de veces al año. Son gente... Mmm, no me atrevería a decir que agradables de conocer, pero Lily los quiere, y James y Harry lo aceptan.

—¿Entonces siempre fueron amigos los tres? —Preguntó Sirius, que encontraba toda esa historia de lo más entretenida para pasar el rato.

—Sí y no —sonrió Remus—. Yo era amigo de James y amigo de Lily, pero la relación entre ellos dos era imposible cuando todavía éramos unos críos. James estaba enamorado de Lily, y Lily apenas lo toleraba. Por aquel entonces ella era amiga de Severus y... —La expresión divertida de Remus de pronto perdió su chispa—. Bueno, las cosas no acabaron bien para los involucrados.

—No tienes que contarme si no te sientes cómodo con ello —dijo Sirius, pero Remus resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—Es historia pasada. No debería afectarme más. Mira... Severus era el vecino de Lily. Fue su mejor amigo, y al ser enemigo jurado de James había una cierta rivalidad entre ambos. Severus también estaba enamorado de Lily, pero la relación entre ellos se torció cuando se declaró y ella lo rechazó. Creo que Severus albergaba la esperanza de no tener a Lily pero no permitir que nadie más la tuviera, y ella puso fin a su amistad. Lily solía pasar por casa a dejar mis tareas, y a veces James se aparecía de visita porque su casa estaba cerca. Eso fue como en quinto año, y comenzaron a salir a comienzos de séptimo.

—Da la impresión de que siguen tan enamorados como entonces —comentó Sirius, que encontraba las interacciones entre los Potter de lo más románticas a pesar de que todos ellos ya estaban en la treintena de sus vidas.

—Lo están, y lo estaban. El año antes de que se marcharan para estudiar la universidad fue el mejor y el peor para todos nosotros. Sabían que no podía ir con ellos a la universidad por mi enfermedad, así que el verano previo me acompañaron cada noche sin dormir para estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Por desgracia...

El resto del relato perdió la inocencia de la juventud cuando Remus le habló a Sirius de una madrugada en particular en la que los tres amigos se habían quedado hasta tarde en casa de Remus. Con el amanecer, llegó la hora de despedirse. Remus se despidió de ellos en la puerta; James salió con rumbo a su casa y Lily hizo lo mismo en dirección opuesta a la suya, pero antes de recorrer cien metros le salió al paso Severus, que con una navaja amagó atacarla. Lily gritó y James emprendió la carrera de vuelta, pero Remus también escuchó el ruido, e hizo lo propio.

—Entre los dos conseguimos doblegarlo, pero el sol ya había salido y... —Remus se llevó la mano al rostro—. Sufrí quemaduras de segundo grado. Por meses mi piel estuvo llena de pecas oscuras y paño, y necesité de tres cirugías para eliminar melanomas.

—¿Y qué pasó con Severus?

—Ya era mayor de edad y fue juzgado como tal. Dieciocho meses de cárcel y una orden de alejamiento. Lily le escribió mientras estuvo en prisión e hicieron las paces. Su corazón es más grande de lo que James o yo podemos comprender... Lo último que supimos de él es que se marchó de Inglaterra. Ahora vive en Estados Unidos, se dedica a la investigación en el área de química, y él y Lily intercambian tarjetas de Navidad.

—Joder...

—Seh —asintió Remus—, pero ahora está tomando medicamentos. Hasta cierto punto no era él, pero... Cuesta perdonar y olvidar —murmuró Remus, tocándose con insistencia una cicatriz que tenía en el rostro—. Diox, perdona. He arruinado la noche con esta conversación tan oscura.

—En lo absoluto —dijo Sirius, que presa de la intimidad del momento, deseó como nunca abrazar fuerte a Remus y no dejarlo ir.

En su lugar tuvo que conformarse con esbozar una sonrisa triste.

Remus pareció entenderlo, y le correspondió con una igual. —Está bien, Sirius. Ya es parte del pasado.

Sirius asintió, pero muy dentro de sí sabía que le costaría mucho dejarlo ir.

La noche dio progreso a la madrugada, y el whisky al té, pero la lluvia continuó constante, de vez en cuando sobresaltándolos cuando un rayo particularmente luminoso surcaba el cielo e iluminaba la habitación. Los truenos también eran horripilantes al hacer vibrar las ventanas, y por la rapidez en la que se sucedían era de suponer que caían cerca y a la mañana encontrarían destrozos por doquier.

—Es lo habitual por aquí —explicó Remus—. Cada tantos años el clima se torna violento, es una pena que te haya tocado presenciarlo justo este verano en que te quedas por más de una semana.

—¿Estabas al tanto de mí en mis visitas de años pasados?

—Sí —respondió Remus sin ambages—. Alphard se lo contaba a todos con meses de anticipación, y seguido te veía a ti o a tu hermano leyendo en el porche.

—¿Así que nos espiabas? —Bromeó Sirius con él, y Remus bajó el mentón.

—No exactamente, pero al menos actuaba con discreción. Nunca supieron que de tanto en tanto los observaba.

—No, la verdad es que no...

Porque el sofá se volvió incómodo, cerca de las cuatro Sirius y Remus salieron al porche a fumar un cigarrillo, y observaron silentes los desastres que el viento había hecho en la propiedad.

Con cada rayo que caía, podían contemplar sin problemas árboles caídos, el camino sembrado con ramas, hojarasca y lodo que entorpecería los siguientes días por vivir. Además había una señal de tráfico en el suelo, y tejas de los techos por doquier.

—Esto es terrible —musitó Sirius, pero Remus tuvo una aproximación menos visceral.

—Pero pasará...

Fue entonces cuando un rayo cayó apenas a una docena de metros en un enorme árbol que estaba al otro lado de la calle. La punta se incendió y el trueno fue instantáneo, un ruido ensordecedor que los hizo sobrecogerse con miedo, y en el caso de Sirius, perder su cigarrillo cuando el viento se lo arrebató.

—¡Carajo! —Exclamó Sirius, y a su lado Remus exhaló entrecortado.

Luego se giraron para verse, pues ninguno creía la imagen que recién habían visto, y al hacerlo sus ojos de pupilas dilatadas se encontraron. La distancia no era mínima, ni antes habían estado rebosando tensión sexual, pero igual que el rayo de antes la atracción pasó de cero a cien en una fracción de segundo y la tentación de besarse fue imposible de sofocar.

—Rem-... —Articuló Sirius antes de tener su boca pegada a la de Remus, y éste no hesitó en abrir sus labios y permitirle la entrada.

El beso estuvo acompañado del clima violento de una noche tormentosa, pero fue tierno y con caricias tentativas por encima de la ropa. Remus procedió con cautela al rodearle con las manos por la nuca, y Sirius hizo lo propio al entrelazar sus dedos por la parte baja de su espalda, los dos aumentando la intensidad de su beso hasta que no les quedó de otra más que separarse para recobrar el aliento e intercambiar palabras de arrepentimiento o...

—Eso fue...

—Oh, Sirius...

Remus apoyó su frente en el hombro de Sirius, y éste lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—No debería...

—No fuiste el único...

—Pero Teddy...

—Es un asunto entre tú y yo —insistió Sirius—, al menos por ahora.

—¿Y después? —Le retó Remus buscando sus ojos.

—Eso lo decidiremos después.

Al final, la tormenta se aplacó con los primeros albores de la madrugada, y porque Remus no podía quedarse ya que requería de cortinas especiales que impidieran la entrada de la luz y la única habitación en la casa de Sirius que cumplía con esas regulaciones era el sótano por falta de ventana, se marchó cuando todavía llovía un poco y haciéndole prometer a Sirius que esa mañana él cuidaría de Teddy.

En sí, el plan no tenía nada de complicado. El colegio estaba cerca, así que Teddy podía levantarse a la hora de siempre y después si todavía llovía, Sirius lo encaminaría a su casa. Con Remus había acordado encargarse de su desayuno, así Teddy sólo tendría que acudir a casa por el aseo y una muda de ropa, y así no faltar o llegar tarde a la escuela.

Después Sirius pensaba retirarse a la cama y dormir, o al menos pasarse las siguientes horas rememorando el sabor de los labios de Remus y el tacto de su piel bajo sus dedos, pero de momento... Teddy. Y la escuela.

—Teddy, hey... —Entró Sirius a la habitación de invitados donde el niño dormía, y con suavidad le apartó un rizo de la frente—. Buenos días, dormilón. Es hora de levantarse.

Teddy arrugó la nariz en un mohín, pero abrió un ojo. —¿Ya es de día?

—Algo así. Sabes bien que en esta parte del mundo el sol nunca está del todo libre de nubes.

—Cierto... ¿Y volvió la electricidad?

—Hace apenas veinte minutos.

—¿Y papá?

—En casa. Ya amaneció y-...

—No podía quedarse —interrumpió Teddy—. En fin...

—Debes levantarte. Hoy todavía tienes que ir al colegio, y se te va a hacer tarde si no empiezas ya.

Teddy se mostró reticente, pero Sirius lo convenció con lo mejor de su arsenal.

—Tengo pancakes.

—¿Con miel?

—Y mermelada.

—Vaaale...

Y aunque remolón, Teddy hizo a un lado los mantas y se preparó a un nuevo día.

Sirius no tuvo noticias de Remus por el resto del día, aunque para ser honesto, poco tiempo le quedó para ello. Luego de despachar a Teddy de vuelta a su casa y cerciorarse que tomaba el autobús con Harry, se había echado en el sofá, y hecho un ovillo dormido al menos hasta mediodía. Después el dolor de cuello le había hecho despertarse, y porque tampoco quería desperdiciar todo su día durmiendo, Sirius se había preparado una taza de café y salido al jardín para inspeccionar los daños de la tormenta.

La imagen ante él resultó ser peor y mejor de lo que imaginaba a la vez.

Ningún árbol había sido arrancado de cuajo, pero había ramas rotas desperdigadas por doquier, y los arbustos tenían el poco fruto restante en el piso y arruinado. Una prematura hojarasca de color verde decoraba los suelos, y el fango abundaba por doquier, resultando pegajoso y haciéndole tropezar cada vez que sus zapatos se hundían en el lodo y tenía que luchar para dar paso sin perderlos.

El árbol frente a su casa que había recibido el rayo estaba intacto salvo por la punta incendiada, aunque al acercarse descubrió Sirius que el tronco se había partido, y que con toda certeza tendría que ser demolido para evitar futuras complicaciones.

En eso estaba examinando los pros y contras de llamar a los hermanos Prewett y preguntarles si ellos conocían a alguien que se encargara de la jardinería (no entendía si su trabajo se limitaba a la pizca y cuidado de árboles frutales o a los de todo tipo) cuando en la distancia apareció otra sombrilla que con todas luces se dirigía hacia él.

—Hola, Sirius —le saludó James Potter una vez que estuvo a una distancia corta, y Sirius sonrió.

—¿Qué tal, James? ¿Cómo has pasado la noche sin electricidad?

James suspiró. —Tolerable. La tormenta empezó tan de repente... Menos mal que no ha ocasionado ningún problema salvo por un cristal roto en la segunda planta. Más tarde tendré que llamar a alguien para que lo cambien.

Intercambiando impresiones de la tormenta y enumerando desperfectos, Sirius se confió de que esa fuera la razón primordial por la que James estuviera ahí con él, pero éste reveló sus intenciones cuando de pronto se subió las gafas por la nariz y se demoró unos segundos antes de preguntar.

—Vi a Teddy salir temprano de tu casa... ¿Se quedó a pasar la noche?

—Sí, Remus también —dijo Sirius, que optó por la política de absoluta sinceridad para ahorrarse malentendidos; mejor no empezar con mentiras cuando no había razón para ello—. Teddy vino temprano para ayudarle con su tarea, hoy tiene examen de fracciones, y la lluvia lo atrapó. Remus después se nos unió, pero con la tormenta era imposible que volvieran a casa, así que se quedaron a pasar la noche después de que se fue la electricidad.

—Ya veo...

Sirius primero frunció el ceño porque el tono de aquel ‘ya veo’ no le agradó del todo, pero duró apenas unos instantes cuando apreció que James sonreía para sí con satisfacción. Como si estuviera al tanto del flirteo que había ocurrido entre él y Remus desde su llegada, y aquella noticia le hubiera complacido.

¿Acaso podía ser que...? No. ¿O sí? Y a Sirius la cabeza le empezó a doler, mitad desvelo y mitad mortificación de que sus asuntos personales estuvieran expuestos con tanta facilidad.

Para bien que James no indagó más en el tema, y a cambio le ofreció a Sirius pasar en la tarde a ayudarle a estimar los estropicios de la tormenta en el jardín y a ponerle orden.

—¿Seguro? Parece que será trabajo para rato.

—No importa —insistió éste—. Harry vendrá a echar una mano, y seguro que Teddy se nos suma. Es bueno que los críos aprendan a ser buenos vecinos. Y... A Remus le parecerá bien —agregó por último, y no hubo manera de no malinterpretar la sonrisa maliciosa que James tenía en labios al decir aquello y hacerle saber a Sirius que algo sabía.

Algo, que indefinido, le hizo sentirse nervioso.

—No ha sido nada, Reg, en serio —dijo Sirius al teléfono cuando más tarde su hermano se comunicó con él para preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Al parecer la tormenta de la noche anterior había aparecido en las noticias de aquel día como un desastre que confirmaba las peores expectativas del calentamiento global en aquella región y que había dado pie a un acalorado debate, pero a Regulus lo único que le interesaba era cerciorarse que Sirius estaba en buenas condiciones y que no habría sufrido ningún percance.

—El peor daño lo ha recibido el jardín. La casa está intacta, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis vecinos...

Aparte de la ventana rota de los Potter, la casa de Remus también había sufrido desperfectos. En su mayoría tejas arrancadas de cuajo y también cristales rotos. Como casero, era responsabilidad de Sirius en arreglar eso, pero primero necesitaba hablar con Remus para decidir cuándo podían presentarse los de mantenimiento para dar ese servicio que sólo podía ser diurno.

—Y yo que pensé que enviarte al Valle de Godric serían las mejores vacaciones de tu vida.

—Lo ha sido, Reg. Lo siguen siendo —insistió Sirius—. Esto es sólo un contratiempo, y nada mayor ha ocurrido, así que relájate.

—Mmm, vale. Te creeré. ¿Y qué tal va todo con tu vecino Rómulo? —Le chanceó Regulus, a quien Sirius le contaba todo a detalle, y al instante cubrió éste la bocina con la mano, porque tenía la llamada en altavoz y estaba sentado en el porche trasero.

—¡Shhh! Caray, Reg —amonestó Sirius a su hermano—. No anuncies mis asuntos así como así.

—Ese es problema tuyo por insistir en el altavoz con el pretexto que el móvil lastima tus orejas. Ahora bien —volvió al asunto que le interesaba—, ¿qué tal todo con ese atractivo vecino viudo que tienes?

—Oh, lo haces sonar fatal. Y casi sucio.

—¿Qué, como personaje de una novela de romance? Si fueras una mujer, puedes apostar a que sería el comienzo de una novela rosa. La nueva dueña, heredera de la fortuna de su tío y mudándose al campo, donde el vecino viudo pero sensible la corteja.

—Ew.

—Habría estado mejor ambientarla en la Era Victoriana, pero ya qué, tenemos que trabajar con lo que hay a mano. Los tiempos cambian, y por suerte para ti incluso un sitio tan pequeño como el Valle de Godric tiene su propia dotación de gays, lesbianas y todo lo que se adscriba a ello.

—¿Sabes que te detesto un poco cuando hablas así, verdad?

La línea crepitó con un bufido de Regulus. —Ok. Pero que conste que tu sentido del humor ha empeorado en estas últimas semanas.

Porque a Sirius no le apetecía discutir con su hermano cuando los ojos apenas se le podían mantener despiertos, acabó por darle fin a la llamada y tratar más tarde cualquier asunto que quedara pendiente.

Sirius en verdad había dicho aquello con intenciones de hacerlo, pero la tumbona en la que se encontraba se encargó del resto. Un segundo estaba mirando el jardín destrozado, y al siguiente dormido...

—Deberíamos dejarlo descansar.

—Aquí se va a resfriar.

—¿Y si lo cubrimos con una manta?

—Pero...

Sirius abrió un ojo, y a pesar de su estado todavía adormilado, reconoció a los dueños de esas voces como Teddy y Harry.

—Mira, ya está despertando.

—Lo despertaste tú con el ruido que hacías.

—Hey... —Habló Sirius, la voz gruesa por el sueño—. ¿Qué horas son?

—Pasan de las cuatro —dijo Harry—, recién volvimos del colegio, pero Teddy quiso pasar a ver cómo estabas.

—Papá me pidió que lo hiciera —se explicó el niño—. Pensé en revisar si la puerta de atrás estaba abierta, pero te encontramos aquí.

Sirius se desperezó en la tumbona, y descubrió que esa siesta había aliviado cualquier señal de su desvelo, desde el picor de los ojos hasta el leve dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias, qué amable —dijo cuando por fin pudo sentarse como era debido—. ¿Quieren pasar y comer algo? Creo que todavía tengo muffins.

Teddy accedió de buena gana, pero Harry se mostró indeciso. —Mamá se enojará si llego a casa y no tengo hambre.

—En ese caso puedes llevártelo y comerlo más tarde —sugirió Sirius, así que los niños entraron con él a la cocina.

Harry se llevó su muffin de lo más agradecido, y atrás quedaron Sirius y Teddy comiéndose el suyo con dos tazas de té para acompañarlo.

—¿Has pasado por tu casa después de la mañana? —Preguntó Sirius, y Teddy asintió con solemnidad.

—Hay cosas rotas. Papá me pidió que no me acercara, que él ya se encargaría de limpiar todo cuando se despertara. También creo que el televisor se ha arruinado porque ya no enciende, pero papá dijo que no me preocupara, que ya era viejo y mejor compraría otro en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

—Necesitaré hablar más tarde con él para contratar a alguien que se encargue de las reparaciones —dijo Sirius—. De las suyas y de las mías.

Teddy suspiró de alivio con esas noticias, y después miró a Sirius con interés mientras comía despacio su muffin y se prepara para hacer una petición.

—Sirius... ¿Crees que podría pasar la tarde aquí? Prometo no hacer ruido. Es sólo que... Harry está en la liga de rugby y el tío James los entrena. La tía Lily dijo que podía quedarme con ella, pero hoy tiene su reunión con el club de tejidos y me aburro.

—Sabes que sí. Quédate —accedió Sirius—. ¿Ya hiciste tus tareas?

—Sí, y-... ¡Oh, es cierto! —Se emocionó Teddy de pronto, y poniéndose en pie, sacó de su bolsillo trasero una hoja que entregó a Sirius—. Es mi examen de fracciones.

Sirius desdobló la hoja, y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro cuando descubrió la marca en la esquina superior derecha. Un sólido 98 que habría de haber sido 100 de no ser porque en una de las operaciones Teddy no sacó el mínimo común denominador antes de entregar el ejercicio. Técnicamente una respuesta correcta, aunque parcial.

—Muchas felicidades, Teddy —expresó Sirius su orgullo, y Teddy se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó.

—Gracias —dijo el niño con la voz sobrecogida de agradecimiento—. Ahora papá estará muy contento y es todo gracias a ti.

—No, a ti —le dijo Sirius, acariciándole un poco la cabeza antes de dejarlo ir—. Eres tú quien ha sacado esa calificación, yo sólo te enseñé a resolver esos problemas, pero el resto es obra tuya.

Teddy sonrió y asintió.

—Y eso amerita un premio, ¿no crees? Justo iba a bajar al supermercado y comprar aperitivos para los Prewett. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—¡Claro!

Tras cerrar la casa (aunque sin llave), Sirius y Teddy hicieron un viaje de ida y vuelta al supermercado más surtido del Valle de Godric para comprar lo necesario para dos docenas de sándwiches, papas fritas para acompañarlos, refrescos y una variedad más de botanas que hicieron su viaje de regreso un tanto más lento por el peso, pero ni Teddy se quejó de cargar bolsas ni Sirius consideró que el ejercicio estuviera de más.

De vuelta en casa, los Prewett ya estaban ahí con sus sobrinos los Weasley poniendo orden en el jardín y evaluando las reparaciones que la casa podría necesitar.

—Necesito también que le echen un vistazo a la casa de Remus Lupin —pidió Sirius.

En Londres, el proceso como casero habría implicado una notificación escrita para Remus acerca de las reparaciones que estaban por hacerse, concertar una cita y hacer que los horarios de todos los involucrados coincidieran, pero ya que los Prewett habían conocido a Remus a pesar de la diferencia de edad (ellos eran un par de años mayores) y fue Teddy quien les permitió la entrada a su hogar, pudieron terminar una buena porción del trabajo el mismo día.

Además de las ventanas de su casa y las de Remus, los Prewett también trabajaron con las de los Potter, y salvo por las tejas en el techo de los Lupin, el trabajo quedó terminado justo a tiempo para la cena.

A Sirius no le importó pagar horas extras por tener el trabajo terminado el mismo día, y ya que los chicos Weasley habían ayudado limpiando su jardín, también se mostró generoso con ellos por medio de una propina y los bocadillos que Teddy le ayudó a preparar en su cocina.

La tarde de trabajo llegó a un final satisfactorio para todos con los últimos rayos de sol, y ya que habían sobrado sándwiches y refrescos, y Remus todavía tardaría un rato más en aparecer, Sirius invitó a Teddy a hacerle compañía en su porche trasero y a merendar tarde.

La compañía extra vino en forma de Snuffles, a quien Teddy dejó salir y se dedicó a husmear por el jardín de Sirius, muy para gusto de éste, a quien el perro encontró confiable y se acercó por mimos.

—Es buena señal —dictaminó Teddy cuando Snuffles se posicionó al lado de la tumbona de Sirius para pedirle mimos detrás de las orejas—. Snuffles no es agresivo ni nada por el estilo, pero es fiel a papá, y sólo a él le obedece del todo. Ni siquiera a mí me hace caso cuando le ordeno bajarse de los sillones.

—¿Ha sido su mascota por muchos años?

—Unos cuantos. Después de que mamá murió... Papá necesitaba compañía y la abuela Andrómeda se lo regaló de cachorro.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No te preocupes —dijo Teddy con absoluta seriedad—, hace mucho de eso, y papá y yo ya lo hemos superado. Estamos bien.

Sirius supuso que aquellas eran palabras ensayadas para preservarse a sí mismo por la pérdida de un padre, en ese caso de la madre, pero no dijo nada. Incluso si era apenas un crío, Teddy merecía respeto por la manera en que manejaba sus emociones.

Listo estaba Sirius para cambiar de tema cuando Snuffles perdió su expresión bonachona y echó las orejas al frente, y por inercia miró éste en la misma dirección que el perro, hacia la casa de Remus donde su dueño todavía en pijama movía el brazo para llamar su atención.

—Papá ha despertado —dijo Teddy poniéndose en pie, y Snuffles se apresuró a acudir a su lado—. Tienes que venir —le dijo a Sirius—, para contarle lo de las reparaciones.

Sirius pensó en resistirse, dejar a Remus darse cuenta por sí mismo de los cambios en su casa, pero bastó la mano de Teddy ciñéndose a la suya para que se dejara ir.

Paso a paso cruzó la distancia entre ambas casas con Teddy y Snuffles como guardianes a cada lado, y al estar cerca de Remus apreció la sonrisa tímida en labios de éste y que no rehuía a sus ojos.

Que no lamentaba los besos, y eso por sí solo ya era lo mejor.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y poco a poco se conocen, y se gustan~ Aquí el problema no es ese, sino que es un amor con fecha de caducidad para el final del verano. Como siempre, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, me gusta saber qué piensan~


	5. 5.- Acuerdo.

**5.- Acuerdo.**

Los primeros tres días después del beso que Sirius y Remus compartieran en el porche de su casa estuvieron cargados con incertidumbre y nerviosismo. Especialmente para Sirius, quien de pronto no encontró oportunidad de estar a solas con Remus, con toda probabilidad porque éste mismo así lo dispuso, si es que la presencia constante de Teddy a su lado era un dato del cual fiarse.

Con todo, fue Remus quien al anochecer del cuarto día tocó a su puerta y lo invitó a ir con él a un paseo.

—¿Teddy no vendrá? —Preguntó Sirius, y Remus denegó con la cabeza.

—Se ha quedado un rato con James y Lily.

Sirius sólo se calzó los zapatos y cogió una chaqueta ligera antes de salir con Remus a la desierta calle que conducía a esas únicas tres residencias, y sin molestarse mucho en cerrar la puerta con llave, se le unió para lo que prometía ser un paseo de lo más interesante.

—Te he traído con engaño —dijo Remus como frase de apertura, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y caminando despacio—. La verdad es que la tienda de víveres envía mi pedido en horario normal con el chico de los recados, pero esta semana Oliver se ha lastimado mientras jugaba rugby y no podrá ser. Así que tendrás que ayudarme a cargar las bolsas de regreso.

—No hay problema —dijo Sirius, pues esa era su rutina y la disfrutaba.

—Gracias —musitó Remus, que con Sirius a un lado pero separado por casi medio metro, continuó avanzando por el camino antes de volver a romper el silencio.

Sirius le dio la oportunidad de organizar sus pensamientos y ser el primero en abordar el tema que les tenía ahí, si acaso porque él mismo no sabía bien qué decir o cuáles acciones abordar. El beso que había compartido con Remus (y más bien debía de clasificarlos en plural, _besos_, porque habían sido varios y variando en su intensidad) había confirmado para él que el flirteo y la atracción que estaba seguro eran mutuas no se limitaban a un incidente de una vez, y quería más, pero tampoco sabía cómo pedirlo.

Suponía Sirius que a fin de cuentas la decisión final estaba en Remus, quien tenía a Teddy y mucho más en qué pensar que sólo en sí mismo. Sirius en cambio sólo se tenía a su propia persona y era libre, tanto para empezar nuevas relaciones sin medir consecuencias y terminarlas; un privilegio con el que Remus también contaba, pero del que debía ser cuidadoso por su paternidad con Teddy.

—¿Te dije alguna vez cómo descubrí que era bisexual? —Dijo Remus de pronto, alzando la vista no al camino, si no a la noche con parches nubosos y estrellados según se mirara.

—No.

—Fue en un grupo cristiano al que asistí después de que James y Lily se marcharan a estudiar fuera la universidad. Mamá consideró que debía al menos intentar hacer amigos, y ya que por entonces estaba estudiando la universidad en línea y eran pocas las personas de mi edad que no se habían alejado y buscado su propio camino, acepté la invitación que me hicieron para visitar su grupo.

—No te imaginaba para nada del tipo religioso.

—Es porque no lo soy. Mis padres no eran creyentes de ningún tipo ni estaban afiliados a ninguna religión, pero tampoco me prohibieron buscar amistades. Además, se hacían llamar Feather. Con un nombre así, daba la impresión de no ser un compromiso mayor. —Remus exhaló—. Nos reuníamos los jueves al anochecer, y era básicamente una excusa para leer unos pasajes de la Biblia, comentarlos entre nosotros de manera crítica pero respetuosa, y después convivir como adolescentes. Cuando yo me uní al grupo eran unos treinta en total, entre chicos y chicas de mi edad o menores, pero pudimos ser amigos a pesar de todo. En el caso de Gilderoy, más que eso.

—¿Con Gilderoy te refieres a... Lockhart?

Remus alzó las cejas y se volteó hacia Sirius. —¿Lo conoces?

—Vagamente. Alguna vez me habló el tío Alphard de él. Al parecer Lockhart tenía la mala costumbre de pasar a tomar té y exagerar sus aventuras mientras buscaba un patrocinador para la siguiente...

—Eso es quedarse corto... —Murmuró Remus—. Él siempre fue así, pero cuando todavía estábamos en la escuela era gracioso. Todos asumíamos que contaba esas mentiras para hacernos reír, y bueno... Tuve una especie de enamoriscamiento con él. Nada serio, él era menor que yo por dos años y no quería problemas, mucho menos dentro del grupo, pero resultó ser Gilderoy quien me buscara a mí. Fue uno de esos romances de verano, aunque resultó ser en invierno y terminó conmigo antes del día de San Valentín porque se enteró que planeaba regalarle una tarjeta y no un reloj de marca como él quería.

—Qué imbécil...

—Seh —confirmó Remus—, pero en su momento me rompió el corazón. Me hizo percatarme de ciertas cosas de mí que quizá habrían quedado ocultas de seguir con mi vida normal. Por un tiempo hasta creí que era gay, pero no, Dora desmintió eso.

—Dora es la madre de Teddy, ¿correcto?

—Correcto. Ella también estaba en Feather, y era incluso menor que Gilderoy. Hicimos migas porque ella me dijo que necesitaba ayuda en clases de literatura y esa es el área de estudios que mejor se me da. Pasaba por casa y misteriosamente ya tenía los ejercicios resueltos, pero se quedaba hasta tarde charlando de todo conmigo. Mis padres me advirtieron por la diferencia de edad y, erm, por el tipo de vida que yo llevaba... Todos en el Valle de Godric estaban al tanto de mi enfermedad y temían que los padres de Dora no estuvieran de acuerdo, pero...

—¿Y lo estuvieron? —Preguntó Sirius, pues en la actualidad daba la impresión de que los Tonks adoraban a su nieto por lo que Teddy hablaba de ellos y las ocasionales tardes en la que los visitaba al otro lado de la ciudad, pero a casi dos semanas de su arribo, todavía no había visto interactuar a Ted y Andrómeda con Remus.

—Al principio sí, luego no, y después... El Valle de Godric es un sitio pequeño, ¿sabes? La diferencia de edad no los escandalizó tanto como el enterarse después de boca de Gilderoy que... Bueno, _eso_.

—_Eso_ —confirmó Sirius, que ya había lidiado con su propia dosis de intolerancia en la vida y sabía bien a qué hacía referencia Remus—. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Que rompí con Dora y me rompí por voluntad propia el corazón. Dora se marchó también a estudiar fuera, y yo... Continué mi vida aquí. Tuve otras relaciones, pero nada serio. Para entonces mamá había enfermado. Cáncer. Y no vivió más de seis meses después de su diagnóstico.

—Lo siento mucho, Remus —murmuró Sirius, extendiendo su brazo para rozar el codo de Remus, y éste redujo un poco la distancia entre ellos.

—No te preocupes, hace tanto de eso... Después de que muriera mamá, se me complicó completar mis cursos en línea. Luego papá enfermó, y su enfermedad fue más larga y agónica. Luego Lily y James volvieron con títulos universitarios e intenciones de afincarse de vuelta en el Valle de Godric, y... Dora no tardó en hacerlo a su tiempo. Sus padres no se opusieron a nuestra relación entonces, pero se preocuparon cuando Dora salió embarazada. Ellos tenían miedo que Teddy heredara mi enfermedad, pero las probabilidades eran mínimas y decidimos tenerlo. No hay arrepentimiento en ese asunto. Juntos formamos una pequeña familia hasta que Dora también falleció.

—Nunca has mencionado cómo fue.

—Un accidente. Su trabajo la obligaba a viajar un par de veces al año, y... —A Remus la voz se le quebró, y Sirius no pudo más. Deteniendo a Remus, le echó el brazo encima y lo atrajo contra él.

—Oh, Remus...

—Está bien —articuló éste—. Es agua pasada. Es sólo que... A veces es difícil, a veces es más que eso... Y las personas han sido tan amables conmigo. Los Tonks jamás me culparon y siempre han velado por Teddy cuando a mí me es imposible. Los Potter también, y Alphard...

Sirius recordó el contrato de arrendamiento de la casita, que era a largo plazo y con pagos que para nada cubrían el valor real de la propiedad.

—Estoy muy agradecido por la vida que me ha tocado vivir y las personas que hay en ella —dijo Remus, recuperando el control de sus emociones y clavando su vista directo en Sirius—. Es por eso que me cuesta aceptar cambios. Algunos han sido terribles como Gilderoy, y otros increíbles como Dora, pero tú, Sirius... Todavía no sé cómo clasificarte.

—Si es por el beso de la otra noche...

—Claro que es por ese beso, Sirius —dijo Remus, que se humedeció los labios—. ¿Significó al menos algo para ti? Porque yo... Yo apenas podía creer mi suerte.

—¿Puedo ser sincero aquí? —Pidió Sirius, y Remus hizo un pequeño asentimiento—. Me gustas. Me sentí atraído por ti desde el primer día, pero...

—Teddy.

—Sí, Teddy —dijo Sirius, y la expresión de Remus se empañó—, pero no es como crees. Me encanta pasar tiempo con Teddy, pero tengo la impresión de que en caso de nosotros intentarlo...

—¿Sería un obstáculo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Refutó Sirius con vehemencia—. Pero no negarás que Teddy va primero, y que puede hacer esto —dijo Sirius, moviendo una mano en el espacio entre ellos dos— un poco más complicado.

Remus exhaló con pesadez. —Sólo para estar claros, ¿no me rechazas por ser un padre soltero con custodia completa, verdad?

—No, si acaso entiendo tus circunstancias especiales y... Si me das una oportunidad estoy dispuesto a seguir tus reglas.

—Oh, Sirius —musitó Remus, que se alejó un paso y después volvió a caminar.

Sirius le siguió de cerca. —¿Dije algo mal?

—No, no se trata de eso. Es sólo que... —Remus pateó una piedrecilla en el camino que rebotó un par de veces antes de perderse en la maleza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerás en el Valle de Godric? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Hasta el final del verano? ¿O...?

Sirius metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Oficialmente, hasta septiembre. Pero en realidad no lo sé... Nunca me había sentido en casa como hasta ahora, y de no ser porque extraño al bastardo de mi hermano, me atrevería a renunciar a todo y mudarme aquí con la misma rapidez que me tomaría chasquear los dedos. Sin hesitaciones.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¿Qué, renunciar a todo? —Remus asintió—. Sí. Supongo que sí... Mi mitad de herencia, que en realidad es del 51% para asegurar que el hijo mayor tenga el poder absoluto de la empresa, me permitiría vivir el resto de mi vida y otras dos más de manera holgada. Y la herencia del tío Alphard tampoco es calderilla que uno olvida en los bolsillos.

—Mmm...

—Sé que no me estás pidiendo matrimonio ni tampoco que me mude aquí. Tampoco creo estar capacitado para tomar una decisión de ese calibre, Remus, pero... Estoy aquí ahora, y si ese beso es un indicador de buena fortuna, creo que podríamos al menos darnos una oportunidad.

—Mmm... —Repitió Remus, y Sirius no le presionó.

A cambio caminaron el largo tramo que conectaba aquella calle con el resto del Valle de Godric, y tras un trayecto de casi quince minutos en silencio donde los únicos ruidos eran los propios del exterior, sus pisadas en el pavimento y sus respiraciones agitadas, llegaron a la tienda de víveres.

Ahí conoció Sirius a la familia Patil, que tenían las compras para Remus y se disculparon nuevamente por las molestias que el accidente de su repartidor les había ocasionado.

—No es nada —dijo Remus—, y espero que Oliver se recupere.

Tras repartirse las compras en dos bultos similares, Sirius y Remus emprendieron el regreso a sus respectivos hogares, pero lo que estaba previsto a ser un trayecto cargado de silencios incómodos y mucha tensión se desvaneció en nada cuando Remus habló primero y reveló sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—También me gustas.

—¿Uh?

—Dije que también me gustas. Te vi llegar desde el primer día, y pensé que eras atractivo. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, ya te había visto antes en visitas anteriores a ti y a tu hermano sentados en el porche, pero...

—¿Yo era el más hermoso de los dos? —Bromeó Sirius, y Remus se pegó a él para empujarlo con el hombro.

—De no haber sido por las manzanas que colgaste en la cerca no me habría atrevido a establecer contacto. No soy lo que se dice extrovertido, pero indirectamente me diste una razón para acercarme, y... No me arrepiento.

—En ese caso yo tampoco.

—Ya, mira... Tenías razón antes, con que Teddy va primero en mi vida. Es mi hijo, y mi deber es velar por él y anteponerlo a mis deseos.

—No me atrevería a interponerme en tu labor de padre.

—Pero tampoco quiero morir solo —bromeó Remus, aunque su voz reveló también un miedo subyacente—. Y no te hago responsable de mi potencial corazón roto por si acaso nos damos una oportunidad y después decides marcharte de vuelta a Londres. Sabré entenderlo, y ser civilizado si es que después vuelves para vacaciones y volvemos a reunirnos.

—¿Eso significa que...?

Remus resopló. —No sé. Nos besamos, pero no es como si me hubieras invitado a salir. Para empezar, sería imposible salir a tomar café. Con el verano tan cerca, la mayoría de las tiendas están cerradas antes del anochecer.

—¿Es que no hay siquiera un cine en el Valle de Godric?

—Erm... Sí y no. Los Lovegood lo administran, pero usualmente su cartelera consiste en viejas cintas de tipo B, clásicos de al menos cincuenta años atrás, y el ocasional estreno que llega con muchas semanas de retraso y ya todo mundo vio. Eso por no mencionar que abren en días y horarios extraños.

—No me importaría ir contigo si lo consideraras como una cita.

—Una cita —repitió Remus, y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa—. No he tenido una de esas en años.

—¿No?

—No. La última fue con un veraneante que pasó por el pueblo y se hospedó en una de las habitaciones libres de los Pettigrew.

—¿No funcionó?

—Ah, de hecho funcionó muy bien, pero tenía fecha de caducidad. Se marchó con el final del verano, así que debería hacerme a la idea...

—Remus...

—Da igual. Es como has dicho antes, no estoy pidiendo matrimonio. Sólo pasarlo bien con alguien mientras dure.

—¿Entonces...?

—¿Qué tal si después de dejar las compras paso por Teddy con los Potter para acostarlo a dormir y después vienes a casa? Te haré té y daré a probar de los nuevos bollos que he preparado con las moras que sobraron.

A Sirius la garganta se le secó de la emoción, pues raras eran las ocasiones en las que habían estado juntos y sin la compañía extra de Teddy, así que accedió encantado.

—Ok. ¿A las once está bien?

—Es perfecto.

Y a desconocimiento de ambos, realmente así lo sería.

Perfecto.

Sirius había hecho planes de ser un perfecto caballero cuando a eso de las once con quince se presentó frente a la puerta del hogar Lupin y golpeteó la madera despacio para no despertar a Teddy. Consigo llevaba unos bizcochos que había comprado días atrás en el supermercado, y que esperaba fueran adecuados para la tardía hora del té que planeaban celebrar. Sirius se había mostrado indeciso en traer además unas cuantas flores del seto que crecía al lado de su propiedad, pero ya que había atrapado a Snuffles ahí rociándolas con su potente chorro de orina, mejor desistió.

En su lugar se esforzó por esbozar su mejor sonrisa, y pidió a cualquier deidad que quisiera compadecerse de él, que su aliento fuera fresco y que Remus lo viera tan atractivo como Sirius lo veía a él.

—Has llegado —dijo Remus al abrir la puerta, corto de aliento y en calcetines, pues habiendo bajado desde la planta alta saltando escalones para acortar el tiempo de espera, y el esfuerzo no había sido poco.

Con todo, Sirius apreció que su sonrisa era idéntica a la suya: Honesta, nerviosa, expectante...

—Traje bizcochos —dijo Sirius—, y... a mí.

—Excelente. Pasa.

Con anterioridad ya había estado Sirius en la casa de Remus, pero la experiencia resultaba ser siempre novedosa porque, de tener que elegir un estilo, el de Remus podría catalogarse como acumulador. No en el terrible sentido de esos programas de televisión donde el desorden y la suciedad amenazaban la salud e integridad de las personas que ahí vivían, sino en la noción de que Remus coleccionaba libros, y se podía apreciar en bastantes superficies la abundancia de volúmenes de todo tipo.

En su primera visita Remus le había explicado de su infancia solitaria, en donde la única compañía a su disposición habían sido los libros antes de poder hacer amigos. E incluso después, el vicio de la lectura había permanecido.

—No en balde decidí estudiar una carrera relacionada a los libros —había explicado Remus en esa ocasión, y después el tema había derivado en los ingresos extra que Remus solía conseguir revisando trabajos universitarios dentro de su área, y para los cuales los libros de su colección le servían como referencias.

Además de los libros, el resto del mobiliario de Remus era más bien parco en aquella pequeña casita pensada para una familia chica y que con dos personas quedaba grande.

Tras un corto recibidor donde Sirius dejó su chaqueta y se descalzó, continuaban a una bifurcación a la derecha con la sala y a la izquierda con el comedor, dándole así dos entradas a la cocina que se encontraba al fondo. En medio estaban las escaleras con el típico medio baño debajo, y eso era todo lo que Sirius conocía. Por lógica arriba estaban los dormitorios, y tenía claro que el de Remus miraba hacia la casa del tío Alphard, pero eso era todo.

—¿Teddy ya se ha dormido? —Preguntó Sirius mientras Remus lo guiaba a la cocina vía comedor.

—Ese es el plan. Lo envié hace media hora, pero cuando subí todavía tenía la luz de su mesita de noche encendida. Está leyendo un manga que compró de oferta en una tienda de segunda mano, así que por mí está bien si se desvela un poco. Mejor la lectura que otras distracciones.

—Pensé que serías más del tipo estricto —comentó Sirius, y Remus se giró hacía él con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Es eso una queja a la manera de educar a mi hijo?

La expresión de Sirius se trastocó en pánico, y de no ser porque Remus después soltó una risa, habría de creer éste que la había cagado en grande.

—¡Tú cara, por Diox! —Rió Remus, y le costó unos segundos recomponerse—. Lo siento, era una broma demasiado fácil para dejarla ir. Y... No. Acordé desde hace tiempo con Teddy que por mi enfermedad él tendría que velar por sí mismo un poco más que otros chicos de su edad. Todavía no hemos llegado a ese punto en que lo trataré como un adulto independiente; probablemente no ocurra hasta que se marche para estudiar la universidad, pero antes quiero prepararlo, y enseñarle que sus decisiones tienen consecuencias.

—¿Como quedarse despierto hasta tarde leyendo un manga y pasarlo fatal a la mañana siguiente cuando tenga que ir al colegio con sueño?

—Algo así. Teddy ya ha sufrido eso antes, así que apuesto que antes de medianoche apaga su lámpara y se va a dormir sin importar cuán interesante esté la historia.

Sirius asintió. —Debo admitirlo, me gusta lo que haces con Teddy.

—¿Ah sí?

Para entonces ya habían llegado a la cocina, que Remus tenía en óptima condición porque de la venta de sus delicias horneadas era que conseguía mantener su hogar a flote, y mientras Sirius se sentaba en la mesa del rincón con sólo dos sillas, Remus se ocupó de poner el té.

Dejando su bolsa con bizcochos en la mesa, Sirius se explicó:

—Teddy es un crío agradable. Harry también, así que supongo que la crianza por estos lugares es mucho mejor de la que me dieron a mí en Londres.

—Oh, no sé —le chanceó Remus, llenando la tetera desde el fregadero—. A mí me pareces bastante educado.

—Aprendí a serlo bajo la vigilancia de Madre y sus bofetadas, y en caso de cualquier rebeldía, Padre y su cinturón tan veloz como látigo.

—Oh... —A Remus la noticia le sorprendió, y el agua se derramó del recipiente—. Mierda...

Sirius denegó con la cabeza, y mientras Remus dejaba la tetera en la estufa y ponía el fuego, éste prosiguió.

—Nunca estuve al tanto de que en otras familias no se vivía ese reinado de terror. Menos mal que desde los once y hasta antes de entrar a la universidad acudí a un colegio privado lejos de casa. Eran los mejores diez meses de mi vida cada año, y la razón por la cual volver a Grimmauld Place me provocaba ansiedad antes de las vacaciones de invierno y verano.

—Eso es terrible, Sirius.

—Sí, bueno... —Se encogió éste de hombros—. Lo era. Hace ya bastante de eso. Y me precio de decir que las únicas cicatrices que Reg y yo tenemos de esos años las tenemos en el trasero. —Sirius exhaló con pesadez—. Es por eso que aprecio la manera en que cuidas a Teddy. Incluso con tus... limitantes encuentras tiempo y fuerzas para ser el mejor padre que él pudiera tener.

—Lo intento al menos —dijo Remus—. Hago lo que puedo.

—Que ya es más de lo que los míos hicieron. Oye... —Alzó Sirius la vista del mantel que recubría la mesa—. Mejor no hablemos de esto. Sé que puede ser un tema bastante deprimente, y para ser esta nuestra primera cita...

—¿Lo es?

Sirius consideró escaquearse y murmurar una excusa que no lo comprometiera, pero optó por ir con todo.

—Me gustaría que lo fuera.

—Que así sea entonces —dijo Remus, y procedió a colocar dos tazas en la mesa con sus respectivas bolsitas de té y después vaciarles el agua caliente que había hervido mientras tanto.

Sirius mientras tanto se levantó a buscar platos y un cuchillo, que con las indicaciones de Remus, encontró sin problemas para hacer porciones de los bizcochos que traía.

Una vez con su tardío servicio de té y los dos sentados de cara a cara en la reducida mesita que hacía a sus rodillas colindar, los dos intercambiaron una mirada tímida por encima del vapor de sus tazas.

—Estoy nervioso —confesó Remus en voz baja—. Creo que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las citas que he tenido en los últimos diez años.

La sonrisa de Sirius cobró timidez. —Ah, lo mismo podría decir de mí.

—¿Qué, en serio? —Le retó Remus a desdecirse—. ¿Con esa cara, poseedor de dos fortunas y media, y viviendo en Londres? Cuesta creerlo.

—Erm, es que hablamos de citas. La mayoría de las veces no llegamos siquiera a intercambiar nombres.

La expresión hasta entonces risueña de Remus perdió parte de su chispa. —Oh. Ya veo.

Sirius extendió su mano a través de la mesa y sujetó los dedos de Remus. —He buscado amor, pero sólo había encontrado compañía...

Remus apretó los labios. —Compañía... Supongo que yo también podría serlo.

—Rem-... —Alcanzó Sirius a enunciar, pero Remus se alzó de su asiento, e inclinándose en la mesa le besó directo en la boca.

Un beso ardiente que hizo entrechocar sus dientes, pero que ninguno de los dos encontró innecesario. Remus le dio a Sirius la oportunidad de ponerle fin, pero éste sujetó su cabeza por detrás y forzó la posición hasta tener un atisbo de su lengua.

Al separarse, Remus se había sonrojado, y Sirius decidió ahí mismo que el look le sentaba de mil maravillas en su piel pálida.

—Necesito... Subir un momento y cerciorarme si Teddy se ha dormido ya —dijo Remus de pronto, desembarazándose de Sirius y saliendo de la habitación.

Sirius esperó por él, considerando si no sería lo adecuado hacer una pronta retirada a pesar de que no había bebido ni un sorbo de su té, pero Remus le dio la respuesta cuando al bajar le confirmó que Teddy se había quedado dormido con el manga en su regazo, y se disculpó por su exabrupto de antes.

—Quédate —leyó Remus en Sirius las intenciones de marcharse—. La compañía extra me haría bien.

Incapaz de enunciar palabra alguna, Sirius asintió.

Fue así como después del té y los bizcochos, se sentaron en la salita a conversar en el único sillón de dos plazas que estaba disponible.

—Perdona la falta de mobiliario. Es sólo que como siempre hemos sido dos...

—No tienes de qué disculparte —dijo Sirius—, en lo absoluto.

Claro que gran parte de ello se debía a que con sólo un sillón estaban forzados a sentarse juntos, y Sirius encontraba el roce de la pierna de Remus contra la suya de lo más tentadora.

—¿Así que ese es el televisor que hizo kaputt? —Señaló Sirius el aparato que descansaba en un mueble alto y que tenía toda la pinta de haber presenciado grandes acontecimientos en su pantalla, pues a juzgar por el modelo debía tener por lo menos dos décadas de uso si no es que más.

—Seh... Y mejor ni mencionarlo. Teddy se ha fastidiado porque ahora ya no puede ver sus programas favoritos, pero ya no vale la pena repararlo y comprar uno nuevo se sale del presupuesto de este mes, así que tendrá que conformarse con las repeticiones en casa de los Potter.

—¿Y si-...?

—Mejor no lo digas, Sirius —le previno Remus, que había visto a través de sus intenciones y sabía lo que éste se proponía.

—Ni siquiera he terminado mi frase.

—Estabas por proponer comprar un televisor nuevo para Teddy.

—Bueno, para Teddy y para ti también —dijo Sirius, pasándose la mano por la nuca—. Es mi deber como casero, ¿no? Y fue un rayo el que quemó el aparato, seguro que el seguro del depósito debe cubrir imprevistos como éste.

—Usualmente Alphard pagaba con el depósito fugas y mantenimiento, no televisores quemados.

—Si es por el dinero, creo que de eso ya hemos hablado. En cambio si es por algo más... Es un regalo sin compromisos. Y puedo descontarlo del depósito. Sin compromisos de nada.

Remus resopló. —Me lo pensaré. Pero ni una palabra a Teddy o no escucharé nada más en los próximos días que no sea sobre el dichoso televisor y todos los programas que se está perdiendo en contra de su voluntad.

—Ni una palabra —se acercó Sirius—, buscaré con qué mantener mi boca ocupada.

Humedeciéndose los labios, Remus pareció comprender a qué hacía referencia Sirius. —¿Ah sí?

—Aunque creo que necesitaré de ayuda...

Y Remus graciosamente se la prestó.

Porque acordaron ir despacio con su tentativa nueva relación de amigos y algo más, Sirius y Remus decidieron actuar con normalidad frente a otras personas, y sólo en privacidad y tras asegurarse de que no había ojos ni oídos indiscretos era que se atrevían a darse las manos y besarse. De momento eso era todo, salvo por una ocasión en que Sirius había introducido su mano debajo del suéter que Remus vestía y éste había puesto fin a su beso cuando los dedos rozaron la pretina frontal de sus pantalones, lo que detuvo sus avances hasta tiempo indefinido.

Por supuesto, el tener que ser discretos en el Valle de Godric no implicaba que Sirius no tuviera de confesor a su hermano, y que éste se burlara de su predicamento.

RB: A estas alturas ya habría pasado por tu cama y estaría fuera de ella.

RB: Así que velo por el lado positivo.

SB: ¿Cuál es ese lado positivo?

RB: Ni idea.

RB: ¿Supongo que alargar lo inevitable?

SB: Qué gran ayuda eres, Reg. En serio.

RB: Hasta Londres me llegan tus vibras sarcásticas así que has el favor de contenerte.

RB: Y desquita tus frustraciones con Remus, no conmigo.

RB: Es él quien no te deja entrar en sus pantalones.

—Argh, maldito Regulus —gruñó Sirius, que dejó a su hermano en visto y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

Luego de dos semanas más en el Valle de Godric, estaba por cumplir el mes ahí, y con cada día que transcurría se descubría deseando tener siempre más tiempo a su disposición. Sirius casi había perdido la cuenta del maravilloso tiempo que tenía ahí, pero se había vuelto un recordatorio constante el que las vacaciones estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina, y que tanto Teddy como Harry le recordaran que estaban a punto de finalizar curso y entonces oficialmente sería verano.

En charlas con James, que seguido invitaba a Sirius a su casa a tomar unas cervezas, era que éste se había enterado de los planes para esos meses, en donde Harry estaba anotado a prácticas de rugby con él y Teddy a un curso de primeros auxilios con Lily. Sirius suponía que las respectivas profesiones de los Potter tenían mucho que ver en las elecciones de los chicos (James era entrenador del equipo de rugby local, y Lily tenía su propio consultorio médico en el centro de la ciudad), y se alegraba de que tuvieran algo con qué matar el tiempo libre.

Él por su parte por fin se había decidido a comenzar en serio con la limpieza de la casa, y convencido de que su intento anterior había fallado por su torpeza de empezar en una de las habitaciones más íntimas y con mayores recuerdos de su tío Alphard, esta vez en su lugar lo haría desde las periferias de su existencia y a su ritmo, sin presiones.

Mientras trazaba un plan de acción sentado en una de las mecedoras del porche delantero y bebiendo un jugo de manzana, se llegó la hora en que el autobús que dejaba a Harry y a Teddy en su calle pasara por aquel sitio. Y tal como había pronosticado Sirius, al cabo de unos minutos escuchó a los dos críos acercarse a su casa para saludar.

Tan preparado estaba Sirius para su visita que señaló con la cabeza las dos botellas de jugo que había sacado del refrigerador ni diez minutos antes, y los dos niños se sentaron a su alrededor para hablar de su día.

—Nunca creí a mamá o a papá, pero en verdad necesito con urgencia que sea viernes —se quejó Harry, dejando caer su pesada mochila al piso con un fuerte ‘thud’ que hablaba de la enorme cantidad de sus deberes y tareas de fin de curso.

—Sólo dos días más —le recordó Sirius, que por su parte ya había olvidado las ansias de los viernes y las había cambiado por las ganas de que el día llegara a su fin y con ello el comienzo de la noche (y Remus) se hiciera presente.

—Da igual que sea viernes —masculló Teddy—, seguro que la profesora McGonagall nos deja tarea suficiente hasta el próximo curso.

—No importa, Sirius puede ayudarnos. ¿Verdad que sí, Sirius? —Preguntó Harry, y el adulto exhaló con pesadez.

—Siempre y cuando sea sólo ayuda. Les recuerdo que yo ya pasé el curso que ustedes están llevando, y no es exactamente mi tarea volver a tener notas aprobatorias.

—Oh, pero es que eres tan bueno en matemáticas —insistió Harry—. Casi un genio.

—Y apelar a mi vanidad... puede funcionar —bromeó Sirius—. Vale, pero les costará. A cambio necesitaré su ayuda en el jardín con los durazneros.

—Ok —accedió Harry de buena gana.

—¿Los duraznos ya están listos? —Inquirió Teddy.

—Compruébalo por ti mismo —respondió Sirius, y tanto Teddy como Harry se pararon para ir a revisar los árboles.

La novedad de las últimas semanas en la propiedad del tío Alphard había sido descubrir que además de manzanos y arbustos de moras el tío Alphard contaba con muchas más variedades de las que Sirius podía reconocer como nativo de Londres. Del invernadero se encargaban por fortuna los Prewett, que pasaban por la propiedad de dos a tres veces por semana siguiendo lo estipulado en su contrato, y sus sobrinos Weasley lidiaban con los árboles de la propiedad.

En un inicio, Sirius había pasado por alto los árboles del fondo, creyendo que eran de cualquier variedad sin importancia que podía cuidarse de sí misma, pero un día Remus preguntó cómo iban los duraznos y si podía quedarse con unos cuantos kilos, y lo siguiente que habían hecho era caminar hasta aquel punto de la propiedad para inspeccionar los frutos que apenas estaban brotando en las ramas.

En efecto, tenía varios árboles de duraznos, y el fragante aroma que hasta entonces había pasado por alto de pronto se volvió una constante en su vida cada vez que salía al jardín y apreciaba su maduración.

La recolecta del fruto estaba prospectada para un par de días más, probablemente un fin de semana para que los Prewett con sus sobrinos pudieran encargarse del trabajo, y a Sirius se le hacía agua la boca pensando en las delicias que Remus ya le había prometido cocinar, entre las cuales había pasteles y mermelada, pero también helado y duraznos en almíbar.

—¡Hay muchos duraznos, Sirius!

—¿Podemos venir el día de la cosecha, Sirius?

De vuelta de su paseo por el jardín trasero, Sirius le sonrió a Teddy y a Harry por igual y les revolvió el cabello al pasar a su lado.

—Claro que sí. Son más que bienvenidos.

Que así como él se había sentido en casa en el Valle de Godric, quería corresponderles el gesto por igual en su hogar.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La relación avanza~ Pobre Remus, está bien al tanto de que Sirius sólo va a estar por el verano y no quiere ver su pobre corazón roto. ¿O será que eso no va a pasar? Acepto teorías al respecto.  
Graxie por leer~!


	6. 6.- Celos.

**6.- Celos.**

La cosecha de duraznos se dio sin contratiempos, y a diferencia de la primera vez en que se conformó con empacar el excedente de fruta y dejarlo colgado en la verja de la propiedad, Sirius se dedicó junto con Teddy y Harry a la zaga a visitar a las personas que había conocido durante su estancia y obsequiarles una bolsa. Obviamente eso incluyó a los Potter y a los Lupin, que le agradecieron (con té y mermelada, respectivamente), pero también a los Patil del supermercado, a los Longbottom de la policía, al chico Oliver Wood (que por fin se había recuperado de su lesión), además de conocer al famoso Albus Dumbledore, con su pareja Gellert Grindelwald y a la profesora McGonagall que había sido la profesora de curso para los chicos.

Además de las personas que ya conocía, Sirius conoció otra docena más por intervención de Teddy y Harry, y el cierre lo obtuvieron casi al otro lado de la ciudad al pasar con los Tonks y que Andrómeda y Ted insistieran en que se quedaran a cenar y ellos después los acercarían a casa.

Aquella era la primera vez que Sirius veía interactuar a Teddy con sus abuelos, y comprobó con alivio que el afecto era mutuo y la adoración recíproca.

—¿Cómo está tu papá? —Preguntó Andrómeda a Teddy, y el chiquillo se enfrascó hablando de los duraznos y los pasteles que pensaba vender para conseguir un dinero extra.

Sirius ya se había hecho una aproximación de los empleos temporales a los que Remus se entregaba para hacer marchar sus finanzas, y no dejaba de asombrarle el esfuerzo que ponía y la reciprocidad que encontraba entre los habitantes del Valle de Godric, pues a quienquiera que Teddy se lo contara hacía siempre un pedido, ya fuera de sus mermeladas, pasteles o lo que fuera que Remus tuviera en el horno para esa semana.

Mientras Ted, Andrómeda y Teddy se llevaban la batuta de la conversación, Harry aprovechó para preguntarle a Sirius si él tenía abuelos.

—Er, de hecho ya no tengo padres, Harry —respondió Sirius, y el ceño tras las gafas del niño se acentuó.

—Yo tampoco. Abuelos, quiero decir... Los padres de papá murieron antes de que yo naciera, y los abuelos Evans vivían lejos y murieron no mucho después de mi segundo cumpleaños. —Harry le dedicó una mirada a los Tonks y a Teddy—. Pero debe ser genial tener abuelos, ¿verdad?

Sirius pensó en su propio caso y optó por una respuesta parcial. —Sólo si son como Ted y Andrómeda...

—Mmm, creo que no me importaría no tener abuelos si al menos tuviera un hermano con quien jugar, pero... —Harry resopló—. ¿Conoces a los Weasley?

—Sí.

—Ron es uno de mis mejores amigos, y él se queja de tener demasiados hermanos y ser siempre el último en recibir su ropa y juguetes. Después de él está Ginny y ella es la única mujer así que recibe todo nuevo, y Ron no está muy contento con eso y seguido dice que le gustaría ser hijo único como yo o Teddy, pero yo daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar y tener al menos un hermano o hermana...

—Creo que los entiendo a los dos —dijo Sirius—. Yo tengo un hermano menor, y creciendo nos llevábamos fatal en el colegio. Seguido pensaba que quería tener un hermano que fuera mi mejor amigo, pero no quería que fuera Regulus. Y no se puede tener todo en la vida, así que hice lo mejor que estaba a mi alcance.

—¿Tus padres tuvieron otro hermano?

—No, Reg y yo parchamos nuestras diferencias y nos volvimos cercanos.

—Ah...

—¿Tu hermano Reg es mucho menor?

—Casi dos años.

—¿Y qué edad tiene él ahora?

—Va a cumplir treinta y siete en julio.

—Mmm, yo también soy de julio, a finales. ¿Y cuántos tienes tú?

—Cumpliré treinta y nueve en noviembre.

—Oh, mis padres igual el próximo año. Aunque mamá es mayor... Y también el tío Remus es mayor que papá, aunque por unas cuantas semanas. Podrían haber ido juntos a la escuela.

«Sólo si ellos también hubieran asistido a un internado en lo más profundo de Escocia», pensó Sirius, que no quería pensar en sus tiempos escolares y cambió mejor de tema.

—Escuché por ahí que te gusta el rugby y que este verano asistirás a un campamento...

Tal como esperaba, Harry se distrajo al hablar de su deporte favorito y los planes que tenía de mayor para unirse al equipo nacional (James lo había conseguido, pero una lesión había puesto fin a su carrera antes de cruzar a las ligas mayores), e incluso veinte minutos después así seguían cuando Andrómeda los llamó al comedor porque la cena estaba lista.

Pese a que sus profesiones no encajaban del todo con la idea de dos abuelos que presentaron un festín a sus invitados, Sirius comió de mil maravillas un asado con tres guarniciones en casa de los Tonks y disfrutó de su buena compañía mientras mataban dos pájaros de un solo tiro y charlaban de cómo iba el papeleo de la transacción legal de la casa (que a finales del verano estaría escriturada a nombre de Sirius y Regulus) así como de la labor de limpieza, en la que Sirius confesó sentirse perdido.

—Hemos ido a ayudar, y Sirius nos paga, pero... —Dijo Teddy, y a su lado Sirius suspiró.

—El tío Alphard parecía ser un coleccionista amateur de muebles viejos y pesados. Y por más que quisiera dejar la casa en el estado en el que se encuentra, no es posible. Además no sé qué hacer con su ropa, y hay un sinnúmero de objetos que bien podrían ser donados a quienes más los necesitaran.

—Creo que Benjy Fenwick podría ser tu solución —dijo Andrómeda—. Es él quien maneja una casa de antigüedades en el Valle de Godric, y tiene una sucursal en Londres que podría hacerse cargo de las ventas.

—Te quitaría la preocupación de buscarles un buen sitio y cobra sólo un porcentaje de la venta total —agregó Ted, que prometió darle a Sirius una tarjeta para hablar directamente con él en la brevedad posible.

Sirius se mostró agradecido por su ayuda, y cambiando la conversación hacia temas menos deprimentes como la limpieza de la casa que había pertenecido a su tío Alphard en vida, les habló de sus impresiones del Valle de Godric hasta el momento.

Con total honestidad Sirius les habló de la cálida recepción que había experimentado y el buen descanso que le estaba resultando el alejarse del trabajo y sólo ser y estar sin mayores ocupaciones.

—Remus y yo hemos hecho buenas migas —mencionó de pasada, y las cejas de Andrómeda se dispararon casi hasta la línea de su cabello.

—¿Tú y Remus?

—Sirius también viene los jueves a las cenas con mis padres —agregó Harry, que en su inocencia infantil no leyó nada en la atmósfera del comedor.

—No me puedo quejar —dijo Sirius con tono neutro—. Mis vecinos han resultado de lo más amables.

—A Sirius no le importa ayudarme con mis tareas —intervino Teddy—, y papá está muy agradecido, por eso le ha regalado varios tarros de su mermelada especial y ha horneado especialmente para él.

—Interesante —dijo Ted, y Sirius carraspeó.

—No sabía que era mermelada especial o que... —Y su voz fue perdiendo volumen hasta desaparecer—. Tendré que agradecérselo.

—Así es Remus —dijo Andrómeda—, expresa el cariño a su modo.

La cena continuó con un levísimo cambio de tema, adentrándose en el negocio de Remus y en la próxima tanda de delicias horneadas que seguro haría con los duraznos de Sirius, y el postre consistió en unos cuantos frutos dulces de los que Sirius había traído consigo y que disfrutaron en sobremesa.

Al final Ted condujo el automóvil con Sirius como copiloto y los críos en el asiento trasero de vuelta a su calle, y aunque el orden no era ese, dejó a Sirius para lo último y pidió tener con él unas palabras.

—Uhm, perdona si me meto donde no me llaman pero Andrómeda me ha pedido que... Bueno... —Ted se aclaró la garganta—. Ok, llámame entrometido, pero ¿entre tú y Remus hay... algo? Lo que sea. Más allá de una simple relación de vecinos amistosos.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello, que desde su llegada al Valle de Godric no había pasado a la peluquería y lo tenía ligeramente largo.

—Intuyo que tú y Andrómeda están preocupados porque entre Remus y yo haya una relación más allá de la que pudiera existir entre amigos —dijo Sirius, y Ted asintió—. Y la verdad es que no sabría qué respuesta darles.

—Oh. Entonces creo comprenderlo —dijo Ted, que suspiró por lo bajo—. Remus es ahora como un hijo para Andy y para mí, ¿sabes? Y si te preguntamos a ti en lugar de ir directamente con él es porque... Bueno, porque es su vida y él decide hasta qué punto nos permite entrar. Ya ha sido más que generoso al no guardarnos ninguna clase de rencor por los primeros años en que él y Nymphadora estuvieron juntos y nosotros en contra, y no haríamos nada ahora que pusiera un alto a nuestro contacto con Teddy.

—Creo que él nunca querría que Teddy y sus abuelos estuvieran distanciados, independientemente de su relación con ustedes —dijo Sirius, y Ted volvió a suspirar.

—Tienes razón. Ese es Remus.

Tras despedirse y acordar un papeleo que quedaba pendiente de las escrituras de la casa, Sirius bajó del automóvil y entró a su propiedad, descubriendo en su porche un tarro grande repleto de duraznos en almíbar.

También una nota:

Sirius:

Van de maravilla con helado de vainilla, que si no tienes en casa, pasa por la mía.

R.

Que con una invitación semejante, Sirius descubrió que no había ninguna decisión por tomar.

Iría.

El mismo día en que Teddy y Harry terminaron el curso, Sirius recibió la visita de Benjy Fenwick para tasar los muebles de los que pensaba deshacerse y acordar con él una comisión por su venta en Londres.

Ya que el trabajo de dueño de una tienda de antigüedades iba de la mano con la imagen mental de un hombre entrado en años y quizá hasta con calva o una barriga que le fuera a juego, Sirius se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando a su puerta se presentó un individuo más o menos de su edad, con el cabello rubio peinado con estudiado descuido hacia un lado, jeans desteñidos y la camiseta de una banda que él reconoció sin problemas.

—Oh, ¿X Japan?

—¿Qué, los conoces? —Preguntó el individuo, y le extendió la mano para darle un apretón—. Soy Benjy Fenwick, por cierto. Ted y Andrómeda me pidieron que pasara a echarte una mano con tu inmobiliario.

—¿Que si los conozco? ¡Me encantan! Y por cierto, Sirius Black —recibió Sirius su mano y percibió el roce delicado de sus dedos—. Andrómeda fue quien me dijo que pasarías, aunque nunca especificó día.

—No se lo mencioné. Pensé que sería más apropiado pasar por la casa y presentarme yo mismo —dijo Benjy, y Sirius quedó deslumbrado por su sonrisa.

—En ese caso, pasa. —Sirius le franqueó la entrada y Benjy aceptó la invitación—. Antes debo prevenirte que el tío Alphard compró piezas suficientes para decorar tres casas de este tamaño, y mi única intención al vender es quitarle su comida a la termita. El qué, dónde y cuánto del asunto me tiene sin mucho cuidado.

—¿Así que no eres un fan de las antigüedades, eh? —Corroboró Benjy, y Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—En lo absoluto. Más allá de saber reconocer a primera vista un mueble caro, el resto no me interesa.

—Yo mismo le vendí algunas piezas a Alphard. Tenía un gusto exquisito —dijo Benjy, que siguió a Sirius a la sala y pasó los dedos por una vitrina repleta de chucherías igualmente caras—. No me importará comprar algunas piezas de vuelta al precio, con ajuste de inflación y un extra, pero si me permites la sugerencia, ganarías más en una subasta.

—¿En serio?

—Muy en serio. Imagino que el dinero no es tu mayor prioridad durante la venta, pero podrías sacar una buena tajada.

—¿De cuánto hablamos?

Benjy se llevó el dedo índice al mentón y se dio unos golpecitos. —Unos cuantos millones al menos. Sé que Alphard gastó eso y más en la remodelación de esta casa, así que no me atrevería a decir que menos de eso.

Sirius asintió.

—No pareces sorprendido —observó Benjy, y Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. La verdad es que consideré llamar al servicio de basura y sacar todo a la calle-...

Benjy hizo un ruido de incredulidad.

—Exacto —confirmó Sirius—. Incluso yo no sería tan desalmado como para lanzar los muebles de la Reina por la ventana.

—De la Reina, el Rey y una amplia colección más —confirmó Benjy con una sonrisa.

Ya que el trabajo de avalúo podría tomarles horas, Sirius antes le ofreció a Benjy una taza de té y éste aceptó encantado el ofrecimiento. Mientras esperaban a que el agua se calentara, Benjy se asomó por la ventana de la cocina en dirección a la casita de Remus e hizo un comentario que Sirius no esperaba.

—¿Sigue Lupin viviendo ahí?

—Sí. ¿Conoces a Remus?

—Algo por el estilo —respondió Benjy con vaguedad—. Solíamos vernos.

—Oh.

Benjy malinterpretó la reacción de Sirius, cruzándose protectoramente de hombros y preparándose para lo peor.

—Mira, no lo mencioné porque creí que era evidente siendo el dueño de una tienda de antigüedades, pero... Soy gay. Espero que eso no genere conflicto en nuestra relación comercial, porque si es el caso...

Para Sirius, que la sorpresa había derivado de encontrarse en la cocina con uno de los exes de Remus más que de la sexualidad de Benjy, se apresuró a corregir el malentendido.

—Para nada. Yo también soy gay —dijo Sirius con soltura, que contadas veces había expresado esa frase y sólo en Londres. Ni en mil años habría imaginado que tendría una repetición en el Valle de Godric, y que su interlocutor esbozaría una sonrisa todavía mayor al enterarse.

—Vaya, es bueno saberlo.

Sirius ignoró el claro intento de flirteo y en su lugar preguntó: —Así que... ¿Tú y Remus?

Benjy resopló. —Sólo por una corta temporada. Justo acababa de mudarse a esa casa y lo conocí por casualidad cuando vine a entregarle a Alphard un par de mesitas Luis XVI que tenía en exhibición. Congeniamos al instante, Remus y yo, quiero decir. Era tarde y estaba caminando por la calle con ese enorme perro que tiene.

—Snuffles —suplió Sirius el nombre.

—Ese mismo —dijo Benjy, y se estremeció—. Personalmente soy más del tipo de tener gatos, así que el perro se abalanzó sobre mí y Remus lo detuvo. Una cosa llevo a la otra, pero no salimos por mucho tiempo. Ese asunto con su enfermedad limitaba bastante la clase de relación romántica que podíamos tener. Y tiene un hijo, ¿sabes? Un crío que vive de tiempo completo con él.

—Lo sé —confirmó Sirius—. Su nombre es Teddy.

—Cierto, Teddy —murmuró Benjy, que seguro había olvidado el nombre y no le importaba que así fuera—. Como sea, es historia pasada. Salimos hace años, el crío todavía acudía al kindergarten y ahora debe tener, no sé, ¿ocho, nueve años?

Sirius se mordió la lengua para no mencionar que Teddy ya tenía doce. Por fortuna la tetera lo salvó, y tras servir dos tazas empezaron con la labor de ir cuarto por cuarto revisando mobiliario y decidiendo qué se iba y qué se quedaba.

Benjy hizo lo suyo por congraciarse con Sirius a base de bromas, guiños y muchas sonrisas, pero éste no reaccionó, optando en su lugar por mantenerse ecuánime en sus reacciones y sin flirtear de vuelta. Ya que su incipiente relación con Remus apenas estaba en las primeras etapas y ambos caminaban sobre hielo muy fino, no quería echarlo a perder por una estupidez como tontear con un ex novio con el que al parecer las cosas no habían terminado del todo bien.

—Ah, precioso —comentó Benjy de pronto, mirando fijamente a Sirius que se había sentado en una silla y le observaba con una ceja alzada. Deliberadamente, Benjy lo miró de pies a cabeza, y como si nada agregó—: La silla, por supuesto, aunque debo de decir que va de maravilla contigo. Tal vez deberías quedártela.

—Mejor no —dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie—. Es terriblemente incómoda, y mi trasero me mataría por esa decisión.

Benjy le dedicó una mirada de reojo a su trasero, y para sí hizo un gesto de admiración que Sirius encontró en exceso vulgar, pero no dijo nada.

Con una casa tan atestada de muebles y con piezas suficientes para llenar un hotel, a media tarde propuso Benjy ponerle una pausa por el día y volver el lunes para continuar con el avalúo.

—Me atrevería incluso a decir que necesitaría del resto de la semana entrante para catalogar todas las piezas e inventariarlas —dijo con una segunda taza de té y revisando en su tablilla los apuntes—. También necesitaré que revises una a una las piezas y marques aquellas que se van.

—Será más rápido si selecciono las que pienso quedarme —dijo Sirius, que no había pasado por alto la enorme cantidad de hojas que Benjy había llenado con esa letra grande y cursiva de su dueño.

—Podría ayudarte a elegir si me lo permites. Me gusta la decoración de interiores, y me han dicho que tengo buen gusto —se ofreció Benjy en lo que obviamente era su intento más atrevido para agendar con Sirius una próxima reunión, pero la excusa que éste pensó en formular se perdió en sus labios cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y la cabeza de Teddy apareció.

—¡Sirius! —Exclamó el niño, a todas luces feliz por el final del curso y listo para traerle las buenas noticias de su día, pero en cuanto vio que el adulto no estaba a solas perdió la sonrisa y se disculpó—. Lo siento, volveré más tarde.

—Ven, Teddy —le indicó Sirius con afabilidad, y el niño se hizo el remolón unos segundos antes de entrar—. De cualquier modo, el señor Fenwick ya se iba. ¿Todo bien en el último día del curso?

—Genial —dijo Teddy en voz baja, sus ojos pasando a Sirius a Benjy—. Tuvimos una fiesta en el grupo.

—Eso suena divertido. ¿Vino Harry contigo?

—Fue a su casa, pero dijo que más tarde pasaría. Tal vez yo también debería de irme...

Pese a la sugerencia velada que había hecho antes Sirius para hacerlo marchar, Benjy irguió más la espalda al anunciar Teddy que se iba, pero Sirius volvió a ponerle un alto.

—Oh, ¿pero no recuerdas que prometí llevarte a la piscina? Por fin me han entregado la credencial de membresía, y tengo permiso de tu papá para llevarte.

—¡Woah! —Explotó Teddy con felicidad—. ¿Harry también puede venir?

—Claro. Los Potter ya están enterados. Iba a ser una sorpresa para ustedes por sus buenas calificaciones este curso.

—Iré por mi traje de baño y la toalla —dijo Teddy, que volvió a salir por la puerta y dejó a los dos adultos a solas.

—Ese es el Teddy de Remus —dijo Sirius con ligereza, y Benjy frunció el ceño.

—Veo que se han hecho cercanos.

—Somos vecinos después de todo. Y me gusta echarle la mano a un padre de familia que se encuentra en apuros.

—¿Sólo vecinos?

Sirius se lo pensó. Al fin y al cabo, él y Remus se estaban dando una oportunidad, pero también... Habían decidido ser discretos, así que de momento la mentira tendría que bastar.

—Sólo vecinos.

Pero en el rostro de Benjy apareció la duda.

Y también la incredulidad.

—Entiendo.

Sirius pensó hablarle a Remus de Benjy ese mismo día, pero entre una cosa y otra, fue Teddy quien dio las noticias por él durante la cena.

Luego de una tarde en la piscina en la que Sirius había hecho de niñero y de paso jugado un rato con los críos a una especie de voleibol de tres, Lily había sido más que amable al hacer un pequeño desvío después de su trabajo para pasar por ellos en automóvil y una vez más agradecerle a Sirius por tener la bondad de cuidar a los niños y buscar cómo entretenerlos.

—No es nada. La verdad es que quien más se divirtió en la piscina fui yo —respondió Sirius con modestia, y desde los asientos traseros del sedán, Harry así lo confirmó.

—Sirius puede nadar de un lado de la alberca al otro sin necesidad de salir por aire, mamá. ¡Es increíble!

En un semáforo, Lily le dedicó a Sirius una mirada de apreciación. —¿Así que todo el largo de la piscina, eh? Debes de estar en excelente condición física.

—Trato de mantenerme —dijo Sirius, aunque la verdad es que no lo _intentaba_, sino que lo _conseguía_.

En sus años de colegio Sirius también había jugado rugby, aunque definitivamente no con la misma pasión que padre e hijo Potter demostraban. Para él el deporte había sido una válvula de escape para las frustraciones que vivía en casa y por ser un Black, y que además Regulus jugara en el equipo de casa contraria había favorecido como un método para liberar estrés cuando se enfrentaban y podían llevar a lo físico las peleas en su hogar.

Sin embargo, al ingresar a la universidad Sirius había sacado partido de las instalaciones del gimnasio, y sobre todo de la sauna, donde conoció un par de compañeros con sus mismos intereses por el sexo anónimo y sin ataduras. Pronto se volvió una costumbre para Sirius el pasar un par de veces por semana a ejercitarse en la piscina con una ronda de brazadas y cerrar su estancia con veinte minutos en la sauna, que invariablemente le garantizaban compañía para las siguientes horas.

Con los años, su fascinación por la sauna desapareció, no así el gusto por la natación y la quietud que se vivía bajo el agua, y que resultaba mejor que cualquier tipo de meditación o yoga para él.

—¡Mamá! —Se quejó Harry en el asiento trasero—. ¡Tengo tanta hambre!

—Un poco más y estaremos en casa. ¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros, Sirius? —Ofreció Lily, pero Teddy respondió por ambos.

—Papá se nos unirá en casa de Sirius, y él va a cocinar.

—¿Así que también cocinas? —Se admiró Lily de su nuevo amigo.

—Un poco, y no como Remus. Yo sólo sé encender el horno porque recuerdo una receta de cordero asado, pero eso es todo en mi repertorio.

—Sirius sabe cocinar muchas cosas —dijo Teddy—. Esas calabazas con queso de la semana pasada fueron lo mejor.

—¡Yuck, calabazas! —Expresó Harry su desacuerdo, y tras el volante, Lily rió.

—Si son tan buenas —dijo Lily de buen humor—, quiero la receta. Ni Harry no James comen calabazas, pero tal vez el problema radique en mi manera de cocinarlas y no en la pobre verdura que para nada tiene la culpa.

—Te la escribiré —prometió Sirius, a tiempo cuando dieron vuelta en la calle que conducía a sus respectivas casas.

Lily condujo hasta la de Sirius para dejarlos a él y a Teddy ahí y después proseguir su camino. El sol ya había desaparecido, y en la cocina de Sirius se podía ver la luz encendida.

—Es papá —dijo Teddy, que estaba al tanto de la llave extra que Sirius le había dado a Remus y le dio media vuelta a la casa para entrar por la cocina y saludar a su progenitor.

Lily arqueó una ceja al entender la situación, y Sirius tuvo que luchar un poco con la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

—Uhm...

—No tienes que explicar nada —dijo Lily con presteza—. Por si acaso no nos vemos antes, el domingo haremos una parrillada. Estás invitado, aunque de hecho ya lo estabas porque seguro Remus habría querido llevarte como su acompañante.

—¡Vamos, mamá! —Volvió Harry a la carga—. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería mi propio brazo.

—Entonces empieza por los dedos —dijo Lily con humor, y tras despedirse de Sirius y luego éste de ellos dos, se marcharon camino abajo hasta su propia casa.

Sirius por su parte entró por la puerta principal y recogió el correo que el cartero había dejado en el buzón de la puerta y que consistía en su mayoría correo para su tío Alphard (Sirius tomó nota de encargarse de notificar a quien fuera necesario de su ausencia) salvo por una postal que Regulus había puesto para él y que le causó gracia por su mensaje:

“Querido hermano mayor,

Londres no es la misma sin ti, pero imagino que el Valle de Godric tampoco es igual desde tu llegada, así que están a mano.

¿Te ha sorprendido saber de mí así?

Eso te enseñará a llamar más seguido.

Afectuosamente, RAB.”

Y al extremo opuesto, la imagen más británica y londinense posible con el Big Ben en todo su esplendor.

Sirius se prometió más tarde hacerle una llamada a Regulus y agradecerle la broma, pero entonces llegó a sus oídos la conversación que Teddy y Remus mantenían en la cocina, y que presagiaba tormenta.

—... era ese señor de la tienda de antigüedades. El que una vez te detuvo para conversar contigo en aquella fiesta en casa de los abuelos.

La respuesta de Remus se perdió por el bajo volumen con el que éste respondió, y al entrar Sirius en la cocina ya había olvidado el correo, su día en la piscina y hasta cómo hablar cuando vio la espalda tensa de Remus mientras cortaba un poco de verdura para una ensalada.

—Hey, Teddy —llamó Sirius la atención del niño—. ¿Podrías ir al invernadero y traer fresas? De postre tendremos fresas con crema.

—Claro —accedió el niño, que salió con un tazón grande dispuesto a cumplir su encargo.

Sirius se posicionó al lado de Remus y miró su rostro de perfil, que ostentaba un ceño fruncido.

—Remus...

—No es lo que piensas —murmuró éste, apenas moviendo los labios—. Es decir, son celos, pero...

Con una exhalación, Remus dejó ir el cuchillo y el trozo de lechuga que en esos momentos tasajeaba sin ningún cuidado y hasta con rencor.

—Seguro Benjy te contó que salimos. Adora decírselo a todo mundo que me conoce —dijo Remus, dándole la espalda a la encimera y cruzándose de brazos—. Fue él quien terminó conmigo. En sus palabras, no tenía inconvenientes conmigo siendo padre, pero sí actuando como uno.

—Ya, no parece del tipo que tolere a los niños.

—Porque no lo es. —Remus cerró los ojos—. Cuando dije que sentía celos... No era por él. Benjy está en el pasado, pero...

—¿Por mí entonces? —Preguntó Sirius, que posó su mano en el hombro de Remus y le dio un ligero apretón—. No deberías. Incluso si Benjy fuera mi tipo, te tengo a ti. Y él y yo trabajaremos juntos con la venta de las antigüedades del tío Alphard. No podría pensar en una peor manera de arruinar el tiempo que tengamos que convivir juntos que manteniendo una relación más allá de lo platónica con él.

—Lo mismo podrías decir de salir con un vecino y echar a perder tu estancia en el Valle de Godric —murmuró Remus, que abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para apoyarla en la mano de Sirius.

—Nah. Honestamente, Benjy exuda unas vibras insoportables de pomposidad que no van en lo absoluto conmigo.

—Seh, puede serlo en ocasiones —confirmó Remus.

—¿Y qué si intentó ligar conmigo? —Sirius se acercó más a Remus, y con su otra mano le rozó la mejilla—. Ya tengo a alguien mucho mejor en mi cocina.

Dispuesto a premiar sus palabras con un beso, Remus apenas alcanzó a rozar sus labios cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Teddy entró agitado con el tazón repleto de fresas y palabras acerca del hambre canina que le atacaba.

La cercanía entre Sirius y Remus se justificó como retirarle a éste último una pestaña del ojo, y ya que Teddy no se inmutó, después prosiguieron los preparativos de la cena.

A modo de celebración, fue un grueso bistec con papa asada al lado, ensalada, y las más frescas fresas con crema de postre que conmemoraron la boleta de calificaciones de Teddy donde sólo había buenas notas.

La abundante comida y la pereza propia de la digestión favorecieron a que después se sentaran en la sala a ver una película, y el cansancio del día dejó noqueado a Teddy, que antes siquiera de los cinco minutos ya estaba roncando ligeramente y no daba la impresión de poder despertar si no era con mucho esfuerzo.

—Pobre —dijo Sirius—. La piscina lo dejó agotado.

—¿A ti no?

—Qué va —dijo Sirius, que al girarse hacia Remus en la oscuridad que sólo el televisor aliviaba, encontró en sus ojos una chispa de travesura—. ¿Qué, tienes planes de hacerme dar un par de vueltas corriendo a la propiedad para demostrártelo?

—No, pero... Sé de otras maneras para dejarte corto de aliento.

Y porque Teddy dormía profundamente y ambos así lo querían tras varias semanas de refrenarse, Sirius llevó a Remus a su habitación en la planta superior y dejó que le mostrara cómo.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que Remus se mostraba complacido con el papel pasivo de sus actividades, en esa ocasión sentó a Sirius a los pies de su cama en el cuarto de invitados y se plantó en su regazo, una pierna a cada lado mientras le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos y lo besaba.

Por su cuenta, Sirius aprovechó para recorrer la espalda de Remus y deslizar sus manos hasta su huesudo pero firme trasero. El hizo provocó en Remus un arqueamiento de su espalda, y también un gemido que Sirius interpretó como positivo.

Con los labios de Remus recorriendo su rostro, Sirius tanteó por la orilla de la camiseta que vestía, y sus dedos se toparon con un parche de piel rugosa que los tensó a ambos.

—Uhm... —Con evidente acaloramiento, Remus escondió su rostro apoyando mejilla con mejilla contra Sirius—. Supongo que debo mencionarlo antes de que pasemos a más... Erm, ya has visto las cicatrices que tengo en el rostro, y las de mi cuerpo no son mejores.

—Remus...

—El riesgo a padecer cáncer de piel no tiene nada de gracia, y la doctora que me atiende es minuciosa al momento de extirpar... Le estoy muy agradecido por su minuciosidad al operar, y no tanto por las cicatrices que me han quedado...

Sirius tragó saliva, pues no podía ni quería mentirle a Remus. La verdad es que tenía una tolerancia bastante alta para presenciar sangre y heridas, no en balde los castigos corporales de Madre le habían hecho habitual la vista de ambos, pero Sirius tenía la impresión de que verse a sí mismo sangrante frente al espejo mientras se limpiaba con una gasa y el dolor lo distraía no sería lo mismo que encontrar señales de dolor en Remus, que aunque curadas, tenía un historial de sufrimiento sin fin.

—¿Puedes enseñarme? —Pidió Sirius tras considerarlo, y Remus separó sus rostros, buscando en los ojos de éste cualquier señal de arrepentimiento.

Pero no la había. Sólo curiosidad. Y deseo de entender... Y Remus quería ser entendido.

—No digas que no te lo advertí —murmuró éste, llevándose las manos a los bajos de la camiseta y sin fuerzas para alzársela aunque fuera un poco.

Sirius le ayudó, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus caderas y con los pulgares trazando un círculos alrededor de sus prominentes huesos. Remus exhaló con pesadez porque la sensación no era en lo absoluto desagradable, y Sirius se valió de ello para echar un primer vistazo.

Pese a la escasa iluminación que se podía apreciar en la habitación y que sólo proveía del exterior a través de las cortinas descorridas, Sirius no tuvo problemas en encontrar la primera de muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo de Remus justo a un lado de su ombligo. Una incisión recta de al menos cinco centímetros que tenía los bordes regulares, pero había quedado marcada por cuatro puntos y aspecto protuberante.

—Es de hace dos años —explicó Remus con voz tensa—. Había células anormales y mi doctora decidió cortar por lo sano como prevención.

—¿Dolió? —Preguntó Sirius acariciando la cicatriz con la yema de su dedo índice.

—No más que las demás —fue la vaga respuesta de Remus—. No tienes que ver el resto si no te apetece...

—No —murmuró Sirius. No quería hacerlo, en realidad no, pero sentía a la vez que no tenía derecho sobre el mismo cuerpo de Remus que le provocaba placer contra el suyo si antes no inspeccionaba cada parte de él—. Quiero hacerlo.

Remus exhaló con pesadez mientras Sirius continuaba su camino ascendente por su estómago, encontrando algunas cicatrices más antes de llegar al torso con una mano y a la espalda con otra.

—¿Puedo? —Inquirió Sirius cuando la camiseta de Remus se volvió un estorbo, y éste le ayudó al sacársela por sí mismo y rápidamente cruzarse de brazos para cubrirse.

Sirius le miró con ojos grandes y reverentes. —Moony...

—¿Perdón? —Se vio Remus sacado de su estado de pánico con estupor—. ¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Tu piel —dijo Sirius en apenas un susurro, y buscó los ojos de Remus—. Es... tan luminosa.

Remus pareció conforme con su respuesta, y se abrazó a Sirius para besarlo con desesperación.

—Sujétame —murmuró Remus contra sus labios—. No me dejes ir.

Y porque no estaba en sus planes, Sirius así lo hizo.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Lee siquiera alguien estas notas o estoy hablando sola? En fin, capítulo nuevo y probablemente la semana entrante el final.   
Graxie por leer hasta aquí~!


	7. 7.- Idilio.

**7.- Idilio.**

A la madrugada siguiente, adelantados a la hora del desayuno porque ni siquiera había salido el sol, mientras Remus utilizaba el aseo y Sirius preparaba pancakes frente a la estufa, Teddy lanzó la gran pregunta.

—Sirius...

—¿Sí, Teddy?

—¿Mi papá y tú están juntos?

A favor de la ecuanimidad de Sirius, éste consiguió mantenerse en su sitio y sin mayores alteraciones en su estado físico, aunque con la espátula en alto y los labios entreabiertos, era fácil juzgarlo como una estatua de mármol antes que una persona de carne y hueso.

A espaldas de Sirius, Teddy suspiró. —Anoche desperté y no estaban. Pensé que papá se había ido a casa sin mí, pero... No fue así, ¿verdad? Él estaba contigo...

Sirius se devanó los sesos buscando una explicación plausible, pero Teddy continuó hablando.

—Además, Harry insiste que entre ustedes hay algo y que serás mi próximo papá. No me molesta, uhm, pero...

—Teddy —dijo Sirius, por fin saliendo de su trance, y tras voltear el pancake y bajarle a la flama, se giró hacia el chico—. ¿Por qué no esperamos un poco más antes de tener esta charla, eh, campeón?

—Eso es lo que dijo papá cuando le pregunté a qué edad perdió la virginidad —dijo Teddy con la boca fruncida en un mohín, y Sirius alzó las cejas en sorpresa—. Y por supuesto sigo esperando.

Después de todo, si un chico de la edad de Teddy le hubiera preguntado lo mismo, con toda certeza se hubiera negado en rotundo a responder.

—Detesto que no me cuenten nada por el pretexto de mi edad. Tengo doce, no cinco años —refunfuñó Teddy, y Sirius recordó esa sensación como si él estuviera en su lugar.

—No tiene que ver con tu edad —dijo Sirius en voz baja, y en otro lado de la casa se dejó escuchar el ruido de la cadena del retrete—, sino que no hay una respuesta en firme. No es buen momento para tener esta charla. Y no me refiero sólo a que tu papá está por salir del baño —agregó por si acaso—. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—Más o menos.

—Te prometo una charla entre tú y yo, de hombre a hombre —dijo Sirius, y el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y pisadas se hizo notorio—. ¿Ok?

Teddy suspiró. —Ok.

—¿Ya están los pancakes? —Preguntó Remus al entrar a la cocina, y ajeno a la repentina atmósfera tensa que se respiraba, agregó—: Sirius, creo que se te está quemando algo en el sartén...

—¿Entonces están juntos o no lo están? —Preguntó Regulus horas después cuando Sirius lo llamó pidiendo un consejo y su hermano canceló un par de citas con inversionistas para atenderlo con la atención que merecía su caso.

Después del desayuno y aprovechando que todavía no amanecía, Remus y Teddy se habían marchado a su casa con la promesa de volver más tarde para pasar el rato. Desde que la televisión en el hogar de los Lupin no funcionaba y la que Sirius había mandado comprar todavía no llegaba, era la excusa perfecta el tenerlos de visita, con Teddy abstraído en la pantalla y Remus con Sirius.

En lugar de irse a la cama para reponer las horas de sueño perdidas, Sirius se había debatido entre pedir consejo a su hermano o buscar una luz por sí mismo, pero tras media hora de provocarse una jaqueca y mordisquearse la uña del pulgar, acabó por claudicar y llamar a su contacto número uno en favoritos.

Regulus lo había escuchado con atención y sin juzgar, algo muy habitual en él, y después había atacado el problema directo desde la raíz cuestionándole a Sirius si iban en serio él y Remus o sólo estaban tonteando. Ambas respuestas perfectamente válidas ya que eran adultos conscientes de las reglas del juego, pero mejor preguntar antes que asumir.

—Claro que sí vamos en serio, es sólo que...

—Es tu vuelta a Londres la que te preocupa —dijo Regulus, no como pregunta, sino como afirmación, y Sirius resopló con frustración.

—Lo dices como si fuera nada.

—Y tú como si lo fuera todo. ¿Es que no conoces algo llamado ‘relaciones de larga distancia’? Porque funcionan. Deben de funcionar. Hay un buen número de parejas en el mundo que consiguen que así sea.

—¿Sí? ¿Y quiénes son esas parejas de las que hablas? —Gruñó Sirius—. ¿Conoces a alguien a quien le haya ido de maravilla en una de esas relaciones?

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. A menos que decidas en este mismo instante que no va funcionar y te ahorres el drama poniéndole punto final ahora mismo. —Una larga pausa—. ¿Ves? No quieres hacerlo porque Remus te importa.

Sirius suspiró. —Claro que me importa, ese no es el problema.

—¡Y tampoco lo es el que tiene un hijo y serías padrastro de dicho hijo! En serio, querido hermano, te estás rompiendo las pelotas tú solo.

—Oh, Madre volvería a morirse si te escuchara hablar así.

—Excelente —dijo Regulus con maldad—. Así me cobraría una de tantas veces que me hizo cepillarme los dientes con jabón.

—Reg, nos estamos desviando del tema...

—Ah, sí. Bien... El verano apenas comienza. ¿Por qué mejor que quebrarte la cabeza pensando en el otoño disfrutas de estos próximos meses a tus anchas? La empresa va bien, yo estoy de maravilla, y en Londres sólo te echan de menos tus ocasionales canitas al aire.

—¡Sirius Black no tiene canas! —Exclamó Sirius con frustración, pues era un tema tabú con el que hasta Regulus sabía no jugar. Nadie, ni entre ellos, tenía derecho a meterse con la melena negra de un Black, y eso no era negociable.

—Vale, pero sabes a lo que me refiero. En fin, ¿cómo va la limpieza de la casa?

Aprovechando que podían retomar a temas más ligeros de tratar, Sirius le habló a su hermano del innumerable trabajo que tenía por delante, pues a esas alturas todavía no había terminado siquiera con una habitación, y la casa contaba con un espacio mayor del que había asegurado. Ni la intervención de Benjy Fenwick parecía ser la solución perfecta, y Sirius se estaba considerando muy en serio contratar un ayudante.

Claro está, también era culpa suya que sustituyera el día por la noche para pasar más tiempo con Remus, con la novedad de que últimamente estaba perpetuamente desvelado y en ese estado apenas tenía fuerzas para adentrarse en las pertenencias del tío Alphard y decidir qué se iba y qué permanecía en sus vidas.

Tras una media hora de ponerse al tanto el uno con el otro, Regulus fue quien puso punto final a la llamada al mencionar que iba a un almuerzo con sus viejos compañeros de la universidad y, a quienes a diferencia de los inversionistas de horas atrás, no podía cancelar ni quería llegar tarde.

Sirius por su cuenta le deseó un buen fin de semana, y tras cortar la comunicación, decidió que para su caso no le importaría también comer algo.

En la cocina sopesó sus opciones, y tras comprobar que la señora Winky había dejado suficiente sopa de tomate en el refrigerador, se hizo un par de sándwiches de queso.

Absorto en la contemplación de su plato y considerando de una vez por todas irse a la cama aunque por la hora fuera indecente, Sirius vio sus planes salir volando por la ventana cuando Teddy y Harry se presentaron en su puerta trasera y le preguntaron a Sirius si no quería ir a la piscina.

—Papá y mamá están ocupados —dijo Harry—, y no nos dejarán ir si no hay un adulto responsable con nosotros.

«Oh, mierda», pensó Sirius, que por una parte se sentía cansado y con el estómago lleno listo para una larga siesta, pero por otro lado... Le sabría mal fallarle a los chicos, y que además estos le miraran con ojos tiernos para ganarse su favor (incluso si era un recurso barato) le ablandó el corazón.

—Supongo que... —Dijo Sirius, aguantándose una exhalación de cansancio—. Podríamos ir un par de horas.

Los críos dieron saltos de alegría, y por una vez, Sirius se encontró deseando su energía.

Que como iba a demostrarse, la iba a necesitar.

Su tarde en la piscina con Teddy y Harry estuvo plagada de buen humor y juegos, con ellos tres y un par de adolescentes que se les sumaron jugando un improvisado maratón de relevos, y a su vuelta Sirius se sentía listo para dejarse caer de cara en el sofá y no despertar hasta en al menos doce horas.

—Sirius, ¿podemos quedarnos a ver la televisión en tu sala? —Preguntó Teddy, y ya que había dos sofás y ninguna clase de cataclismo mundial conseguiría sacarlo de su sueño, Sirius accedió.

Un segundo estaba viendo con los críos un episodio animado donde unos personajes en extremo feos y deformes vivían toda clase de aventuras, y al siguiente sus ojos se resistieron a permanecer abiertos y se cerraron como cortinas de acero.

De lado en el mullido sofá, Sirius quedó noqueado al sueño, y sólo volvió en sí con el delicioso aroma del té justo debajo de sus narices.

—Despierta, dormilón —dijo Remus, que arrodillado a un lado del sofá, le sonreía con ciertas trazas de nerviosismo en su expresión.

Sirius parpadeó repetidas veces para enfocar la vista. —¿Qué hora es?

—Pasa del anochecer. Teddy me contó que los llevaste a él y a Harry a la piscina y que apenas volver te quedaste dormido.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sirius, incorporándose a medias y aceptando la taza de té que humeaba de manera tan tentadora—. No era mi intención dejarlos sin supervisión. Te juro que no volverá a ocurrir y-...

—Hey, tranquilo, no pasa nada. No han quemado la casa ni nada por el estilo...

—¡Oh, papá! —Se quejó Teddy desde el otro sofá—. Harry y yo sabemos cuidarnos por nuestra cuenta.

Remus chasqueó la lengua pero no dijo nada, en cambio le peinó a Sirius un mechón de cabello que insistía en caerle sobre los ojos. —¿Todavía cansado?

—No tanto como debería. Este nuevo horario nocturno me está matando.

—En ese caso...

—No —le retuvo Sirius con su mano libre y tomándole por la manga—. Quédate. Quédense. Prepararé algo de cena y comeremos todos. —«En familia», suplió su mente, y Sirius tuvo que resistir el impulso de darse en el rostro con la palma de la mano.

—En ese caso, llevaré a Harry a casa y volveré —dijo Remus—. ¿Nos acompañas, Teddy?

—Prefiero quedarme con Sirius —respondió el niño, y de pasada le dio Remus un beso en la coronilla antes de salir con Harry a su lado.

A solas con Teddy, Sirius se talló los ojos y bebió de su té, apreciando la manta que ahora le cubría las piernas y el regazo, y que con toda certeza había evitado que se despertara temblando de frío horas atrás.

—Oye, Sirius... —Llamó Teddy la atención de éste, y tras unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos, dijo—: Respecto a lo que no quisiste hablar en la mañana...

—Teddy...

—Sólo quería decirte que tienes mi apoyo —dijo Teddy sin mirarle a los ojos—. Con papá, quiero decir. Sin presiones. Si funciona genial, y si no... Pero quería decirlo, que no me importa y que espero que... Ya sabes. No estoy en contra. Soy feliz si papá es feliz.

Sirius examinó al niño que podría haberse podido convertir en su peor enemigo si determinaba que él y Remus no merecían estar juntos, y su apoyo de pronto le resultó enternecedor.

—Gracias, Teddy —dijo Sirius, y el chico encogió un hombro.

—Sólo... Mucha suerte.

Tras una cena ligera y dejar a Teddy viendo televisión, Remus y Sirius subieron a la biblioteca del tío Alphard para inspeccionar su colección.

Al menos esas habían sido las intenciones de Sirius, pero Remus no se cortó en besarlo, y con mayor seguridad que en ocasiones anteriores, recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa.

Después del encuentro de la noche anterior en donde se habían desnudado y conseguido un orgasmo mutuo al masturbarse el uno al otro encima del edredón, Remus parecía listo para más, aunque no en ese momento. No con Teddy en el piso de abajo, pero sobre todo, despierto.

—Lo siento —murmuró Remus contra los labios de Sirius—. Hacía tiempo que yo no... Y ahora es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

—Sé a qué te refieres —respondió Sirius, presionando su erección contra la de Remus, que a pesar de la tela de sus pantalones era igual de prominente—. ¿Más tarde?

—Ya que Teddy se haya ido a dormir —prometió Remus, que con toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó de Sirius haciendo gala de todo el autocontrol que le quedaba para no ceder a la tentación.

Porque parecer un adolescente incapaz de resistir a sus impulsos no iba con Sirius, éste se reacomodó un poco los pantalones y tras aclararse la garganta, dijo:

—Bueno, henos aquí entonces: La biblioteca del tío Alphard.

—No bromeabas al mencionar que era un coleccionista consumado —se admiró Remus, que procedió a inspeccionar los anaqueles repletos de volúmenes, muchos de ellos en excelente condición y acomodados como descubrió tras revisar, por autores, y más o menos temas.

—No creo poder deshacerme de nada de esta habitación —dijo Sirius, que desde su arribo a la casa había pasado gran cantidad de horas en esa habitación buscando una distracción para la ausencia de su tío—. Hay demasiado de él aquí como para dejarlo ir sin más. Cada libro le pertenece todavía, y será suyo por siempre, yo no puedo interferir —confirmó al abrir un volumen al azar y enseñarle a Remus que el tío Alphard tenía por costumbre escribir en una ficha la fecha de inicio y final que le tomó leer el libro, además de unos comentarios propios.

Sirius ya había revisado docenas de libros, y hasta el momento no había encontrado ninguno que no la tuviera. Realmente el tío Alphard había leído cada libro que ahí se encontraba.

—¿Y por qué no dejas esta habitación tal como está? Al menos por ahora —dijo Remus, buscando la mano de Sirius y dándole un reconfortante apretón—. Después podrás decidir si los conservas en su estado actual o tomas una mejor decisión de su uso.

Sirius asintió. —Tienes razón. Lo siento. Es por eso que no he podido avanzar en la tarea de limpieza. Benjy Fenwick incluso mencionó que yo no quería deshacerme de nada, y creo que tiene razón. Me parece una ofensa decidir en casa del tío Alphard a pesar de que él... Que ya no... Que esta ahora es mi casa —finalizó Sirius, y el agarre de las manos de Remus se intensificó.

—La respuesta correcta llegará en el momento correcto, pero hasta entonces... Tómalo con calma. El verano apenas acaba de comenzar.

—Seh, eso haré...

Pero a diferencia de Remus, a Sirius le pareció que los tres meses que tenía por delante eran en exceso cortos, tanto como las noches que ahora le eran importantes como nunca.

Porque no le apetecía hacer limpieza, Sirius convenció a Remus de hacer a un lado esa obligación y en su lugar bajar por una taza de té y después comprobar que Teddy se había quedado dormido en el sofá, y por la manera en que roncaba, no iba a despertar por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Bajo ese manto protector fue que Remus accedió a subir con Sirius a su dormitorio, y tras ponerle el pestillo a la puerta, se desnudaron el uno al otro con mayor facilidad que la última vez. En esta ocasión, Remus no escondió sus cicatrices, y con deseo de hacerle saber que las encontraba fascinantes, Sirius recorrió su cuerpo usando los labios y la lengua para trazar un mapa de constelaciones sobre su piel.

—Es refrescante —admitió Remus de espaldas y con los brazos entrelazados detrás de su cabeza mientras Sirius descansaba entre sus piernas y le llenaba los muslos de mordiscos—. Otros... novios... Uhm, habían reaccionado mal a mis cicatrices, en el mejor de los casos las habían ignorado, pero incluso esa cortesía no terminaba de sentarme bien del todo.

—Por algo son exnovios —dijo Sirius, que acercándose a la ingle de Remus, estaba considerando hacerle olvidar a esas antiguas parejas de la mejor manera que sabía.

—No puedo culparlos —murmuró Remus al deshacer su posición y pasándose la mano dominante por el estómago—. Sé que mis marcas no son agradables a la vista, y que pueden ser hasta asquerosas...

Sirius frunció el ceño. —Moony...

—Oh, de nuevo con ese apodo —dijo Remus con un gesto que era mitad diversión y mitad otro sentimiento demasiado nuevo y frágil como para abaratarlo con un nombre, y tras reincorporarse a medias en sus codos, dedicarle a Sirius una sonrisa—. Me harás preocuparme por mi falta de bronceado.

—No es necesario —murmuró Sirius, subiendo con besos a través del punto que conectaba la pierna con la cadera de éste y adentrándose hacia el área que el vello púbico recubría.

Remus era del tipo que mantenía el área con el vello corto y bien delimitado, y Sirius estuvo agradecido por sus inadvertidas atenciones hacia él al pegar la nariz al nacimiento de sus testículos y plantarle un beso húmedo justo ahí.

Con un gemido ahogado, Remus le hizo saber que encontraba agradable aquel roce en particular.

—¿Vas a...? Oh, Diox —masculló Remus, que tensó los muslos, pero ya Sirius estaba preparado, y con una mano contuvo su movimiento convulso.

Decidido a hacer de aquel momento uno para recordar, Sirius utilizó su mano libre para sujetar el pene de Remus por su base y con delicadeza introducirse el glande a la boca y succionar. El sabor le dio de lleno en las papilas gustativas, y Sirius comenzó a salivar. Hacía tanto de la última vez que hacía eso... Normalmente sus encuentros tenían un toque de sordidez al buscar compañeros en sitios designados para ello, casi siempre entre individuos que comprendían que el trato era de ocasión, donde no habría excesiva cortesía, no se intercambiarían números de teléfono, y la única meta era alcanzar el orgasmo lo antes posible para despedirse sin mayor ceremonia.

El anonimato también hacía obligatorio el uso de los condones, y Sirius siempre había sido en extremo precavido en ese asunto. De hecho, debería de serlo también con Remus, pero después de su primera vez éste le había hecho saber que después de cada pareja siempre se había hecho una revisión y estaba en perfecta salud. Sirius le había correspondido la cortesía afirmando lo mismo, aunque de momento se habían abstenido de actividades penetrativas porque incluso así se sentían más cómodos utilizando condones.

Casi para todo al menos...

Relajando los músculos de su boca, Sirius se introdujo un poco más del miembro de Remus, y con la lengua trazó un par de caricias que pusieron a Remus laxo bajo sus atenciones.

—Sirius —murmuró Remus, extendiendo una mano y acariciándole la cabeza—. Oh, Sirius...

Sirius no se cortó en cuanto a prodigarle a Remus todo el placer que éste merecía, y trabajando con una mano la base de su pene en movimientos cortos y precisos, y sus testículos en la otra, no tardó demasiado en hacerle llegar al orgasmo y que Remus quedara exánime sobre su cama.

—Eso fue... —Luchó Remus contra la pesadez que de pronto le aquejó—. Dame un segundo y yo...

—Nah —desdeñó Sirius esa clase de reciprocidad.

Tras escupir el semen en la camisa que se había quitado antes, gateó hasta quedar lado a lado con Remus en la cama, y presionó su erección contra el costado de éste.

—¿Me prestas una mano? —Pidió, y Remus se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

Con la mano de Remus acariciando su vientre bajo, Sirius se entregó a un beso lánguido mientras con su propia mano se masturbaba despacio para alargar el momento y por último alcanzaba el orgasmo con una serie de oleadas que lo dejaron agotado.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sirius al encontrar no sólo su mano manchada de semen, sino también el vientre de Remus.

—Está bien —murmuró éste sin detener sus besos—. Se siente bien. Es...

«Íntimo», pensó Sirius mientras la lengua de Remus se unía a la suya, «y no me importaría hacerlo por siempre...»

Remus pareció ser de la misma idea, pues se aferró a Sirius, y tras pasarle una pierna por entre las suyas, pegó sus cuerpos hasta que la distancia fue mínima.

En un abrazo que les hizo prescindir de mantas, juntos tuvieron un momento de lucidez al mirarse a los ojos y descubrir que la convivencia de las últimas semanas y la atracción mutua que experimentaban no podía terminar bien. No si al final del verano Sirius tenía que marcharse de vuelta a Londres, y eso propició que en lugar de un segundo round optaran por disfrutar de la quietud en el aquí y en el ahora, que creando una burbuja protectora a su alrededor, eliminó barreras entre ellos dos y les proporcionó paz.

Temporal, pero era la paz que necesitaban.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sirius se encontró maldiciendo el verano en aquellas latitudes del mundo.

Por regla general, como un crío, el verano había sido siempre para él el fin de cursos y el descanso con un clima que no fuera del todo nublado o lluvioso. Claro que en verano también abundaban las tormentas, y más que no sus planes se hacían literalmente agua cuando de pronto comenzaba a llover, pero era mucho mejor que las otras tres estaciones en donde estar al aire libre era imposible.

Su deseo por un verano en el Valle de Godric había nacido y muerto con Remus, puesto que éste de pasada la confirmó su desazón por la estación al mencionar que el aumento de horas de luz en esa temporada hacía más complicada su mera existencia.

—Amanece y anoche cada vez más temprano hasta el solsticio, y después... Bueno, mejora en tiempo, pero los rayos de sol de esos tres meses suelen ser los peores, y la temporada en que necesito aumentar la protección de mis ventanas.

Así que por Remus pasó Sirius a no encontrar tan delicioso el verano por primera vez en su vida, y a añorar las horas de oscuridad en las que él y Remus podían encontrarse.

Y vaya que lo hacían...

Conforme junio dio paso a julio, Sirius se vio cada vez más imbuido en las dinámicas de los Lupin, puesto que James y Harry se marcharon a su campamento de verano para dar rienda suelta a su devoción por el rugby, y al perder Teddy a su mejor amigo de juegos, fue tarea de Sirius el velar por el niño y procurar que su aburrimiento no fuera detonante de otras circunstancias menos propicias. En tardes ocasionales la tarea recayó también sobre Lily Potter, quien sentía una devoción particular por su sobrino postizo, pero con su propio trabajo por atender y ser la temporada veraniega la más proclive a pequeños accidentes del hogar, más bien fue Sirius quien veló un poco por ella.

En más de una ocasión se presentó Remus en casa de Sirius al anochecer y se encontró a Lily de visita charlando animadamente con éste de una infinita variedad de temas que tenían en común. Siguiendo las pautas de la naturaleza, su amistad floreció en aquellas semanas, casi al ritmo en que la conexión entre Sirius y Remus cobró fuerza y se sostuvo.

Para mediados de julio, Sirius y Remus ya habían tenido sexo un par de veces, y después de cada ocasión les había resultado casi doloroso el tener que separarse para mantener las apariencias y cuidarse con discreción de la impresión que daban a terceros.

Excepto que en aquellos parajes que se distanciaban del centro del Vella de Godric no había muchas razones por las cuales mostrarse precavido.

Era evidente que Lily Potter contaba con una intuición mayor de la que le daban crédito por dedicarse a la fría ciencia de la medicina, y en más de una ocasión había soltado ella comentarios velados acerca de la cercanía que podía apreciar en Sirius y Remus. Sin preguntar o pedir una confirmación, las cenas de los jueves en casa de los Potter se habían vuelto una invitación conjunta para ambos, como un mismo ente, y ese detalle no les había pasado por alto a los involucrados, aunque poco podían hacer salvo denegar (no lo harían) o confirmar (todavía sentían que era demasiado pronto) su relación.

Además, la otra persona que estaba involucrada en ese meollo no era otro más que Teddy, quien de algún modo había conseguido adaptarse a las circunstancias sin apenas cambios, y se le podía ver más que feliz en compañía de Sirius. Éste por su parte agradecía que Teddy contara con una sensibilidad mayor a la de su edad, donde después de preguntarle a Sirius si él y su papá estaban juntos y recibir como única respuesta que esperara un poco antes de enterarse de los pormenores, no había vuelto a insistir en el tema, y se había conformado con celebrar las pequeñas victorias.

Pequeñas como Remus tomando su mano al entrar y salir de la calle en sus paseos nocturnos.

Victorias como que Remus aceptara el televisor que Sirius le compró como casero y no tuviera inconveniente en juntos acurrucarse en el sofá con Teddy en la habitación.

Sirius suponía que en esos consistía la vida, sus pequeñas victorias ante una relación romántica que las tenía todas consigo para perder, y en donde había un tiempo límite que los pondría entre la espada y la pared, pero de momento... Quería vivir el aquí y el ahora, cuando la fecha de caducidad que pendía sobre sus cabezas estaba lejos en su panorama y de cerca sólo estaban los ojos de Remus encontrándose con los suyos.

En una de esas citas tardías a las que se habían hecho tan aficionados, con Teddy como tercera rueda porque el niño había demostrado estar a la altura y además Remus le había concedido para el verano la posibilidad de irse a la cama más tarde, los tres estaban en la salita de los Lupin preparándose para ver una película y disfrutar de un delicioso tazón de maíz tostado.

Teddy era el encargado en la cocina de prepararlo, y mientras tanto Sirius y Remus intercambiaban besos en el sofá y actuaban como adolescentes en su primera cita con una mano echada sobre sus piernas y las manos inquietas por tocarse el uno al otro.

El arribo de Teddy puso fin a su indecencia, pero no del todo...

Con Teddy sentado en el piso y absorto en la película, Sirius y Remus dieron rienda suelta a sus besos, y sólo se detenían a tomar aire y a cerciorarse de que Teddy seguía mirando el televisor y no a ellos.

Era... doméstico. Para nada una clase de cita que Sirius hubiera vivido con anterioridad y le encantaba.

En el pasado, sus contadísimas citas habían incluido cenas en algún exclusivo restaurante en Londres para el cual su apellido le había conseguido una mesa a la hora de su elección, pero casi siempre transcurrían con cada uno de los involucrados más atento al contenido de su plato que a la conversación o a la chispa que pudiera surgir. Más veces que no conseguía Sirius compañía para pasar un rato agradable en la habitación de un hotel, pero de vuelta a casa con Regulus y su soledad, se lamentaba del desenlace y se preguntaba si eso era todo lo que le deparaba hasta el día final de su existencia.

Obviamente no, no con Remus besándole el cuello mientras Keanu Reeves en la pantalla demostraba su agilidad en una impresionante coreografía de golpes, disparos y tiros con cuchillos contra los malos, y Sirius no podía estar más agradecido por la suerte que había tenido al encontrar un hombre como el que en esos instantes le susurraba al oído lo que pensaba hacerle una vez que Teddy se fuera dormir y le provocaba una impertinente erección.

Apta para el dormitorio, pero no para una noche familiar de cine.

—Ah —dijo Sirius con una exhalación, paladeando para sí aquella simple palabra de tres sílabas: Familiar. Como de familia. Porque hasta cierto punto, era lo que él, Remus y Teddy se habían convertido durante las últimas semanas de constante convivencia.

Una... familia.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Remus, sus labios rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja, y Sirius giró el rostro y le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Es... —«Nada. Aunque en realidad es todo», pensó Sirius, que optó por una salida simple—. Te lo contaré después.

—Vale —dijo Remus, y resumió sus atenciones de antes.

Al final terminaron la película, empezaron la continuación, y antes de la mitad ya estaba Teddy con los ojos cerrados y roncando con un silbido.

—Así es como estoy seguro que Teddy es un niño —dijo Remus de buen humor—. Por más que lo intenta, todavía no consigue quedarse despierto hasta después de medianoche.

Mientras Remus llevaba el tazón de maíz tostado vacío y los vasos a la cocina, Sirius aprovechó para poner a Teddy en su cama, y a su regreso Remus tenía en el rostro una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta que intentaba enmascarar evitando sus ojos.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo Remus con evidente nerviosismo—. Eso de antes... Uhm, usualmente mis citas terminaban mal por causa de Teddy.

—¿Teddy era el que se comportaba mal? No parece propio de él... —Inquirió Sirius con asombro, pues no podía imaginarlo de un niño tan dulce como él.

—No exactamente. Es decir... Teddy sabe cuándo no es bienvenido, y actúa acorde a ello. No tengo quejas al respecto, me servía para descartar idiotas. Pero eso que has hecho de llevarlo a su habitación... Benjy por ejemplo no habría tenido inconveniente en dejarlo acostado en el piso y ordenarme que subiéramos al dormitorio. Pero él, Teddy era un incordio, y no comprendía que somos un paquete, que él es mi hijo y que eso nunca va a cambiar. Creo incluso que estaba molesto por tener yo la custodia total de Teddy, como si fuera la culpa de Dora estar en ese accidente y... —Remus suspiró—. Da igual.

—Qué idiota —dijo Sirius, que abrazó fuerte a Remus y apoyó el mentón en su hombro—. Teddy es un chico increíble, y quienquiera que no lo entienda así, es un imbécil de marca que no te merece.

—Gracias —murmuró Remus, que se abrazó fuerte de Sirius y no lo dejó ir—. Gracias, no sabes cuánto significa para mí que digas eso...

Que Sirius sólo podía atisbar una aproximación, pero ya habría tiempo después para comprobarlo.

—Estás enamorado...

—Reg...

—No intentes negarlo. Todo en ti grita amo a Remus John Lupin.

—¿Cómo sabes su segundo nombre? No recuerdo habértelo dicho...

—Tú no, pero sí los papeles de arrendamiento de su casa.

—¿Los revisaste?

—Tenía qué. Son parte de la herencia, y aunque tu parte sea ligeramente mayor que la mía, también tengo obligaciones que cumplir con los abogados.

—Mmm...

—Sólo admítelo, hermano mayor —dijo Regulus con un tono rotundo que no accedía a las réplicas—. Te has enamorado hasta el tuétano.

—Vale, sí, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo sonar como lo peor del mundo.

—Tan sólo estaba presentando los hechos irrefutables. Bien por ti. Debe ser la primera vez en por lo menos la última década, si no es que más.

«Piensa mejor en toda la vida», decidió Sirius, aunque ni en su lecho de muerte se lo confesaría a Regulus. En el tiempo que tenía viviendo y a sabiendas de su atracción hacia el mismo sexo, Sirius había tenido un par de relaciones con los años, personas a las que había querido y que le hicieron doler al marcharse, pero ninguno de ellos se acercaba a los sentimientos que experimentaba ahora por Remus y que le confirmaban así que quizá tenían algo en verdad magnífico el uno con el otro.

—No me interesa hablarte de mi vida amorosa, Reg-...

—Por ahora —le interrumpió éste, y Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por ahora —repitió Sirius—, pero cuando vengas el próximo mes quiero que lo conozcas. A él y a Teddy como es debido.

—Será interesante ponerle un rostro a los personajes de los que tanto me has hablado.

—Ah, sólo espero que te comportes y no me hagas pasar vergüenzas.

—Siempre, Siri. Yo siempre me comporto, y espero que de aquí a entonces tú hagas lo mismo.

Que como atinadamente podía suponer Regulus, no todo entre Sirius y Remus sería miel sobre hojuelas.

/*/*/*/*


	8. 8.- Fotografías.

**8.- Fotografías.**

Julio demostró ser el mes más lluvioso en el Valle de Godric, y con la lluvia vinieron también momentos de aburrimiento mortales para Teddy, que sin la compañía de Harry se volvió un poco hosco tras repetidas tardes de tener que permanecer en interiores y lamentándose que la señal en el televisor fuera pésima con esas condiciones climáticas.

El consejo de Remus para su predicamento fue leer, pero nadie tenía su mismo apetito por los libros, ni siquiera su hijo, y Teddy acabó por fastidiarse de las interminables horas de lectura a las que se veía sometido contra su voluntad.

—Detesto vivir aquí —se lamentó Teddy una tarde, él y Sirius sentados en el porche trasero y aislados del mundo tras una gruesa cortina de agua.

La lluvia era tal en esa época que apenas si se podía vislumbrar a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y los árboles de manzana en la lejanía se veían apenas como sombras desdibujadas.

Snuffles les hacía compañía acostado en la esquina más alejada del porche y parecía ajeno a las quejas de Teddy, pero no era el caso de Sirius, que había escuchado al chico esa misma queja al menos diez veces desde que comenzara el día.

—Podría ser peor —le recordó Sirius—. Podríamos perder la electricidad y entonces además de aburrimiento pasaríamos frío.

Teddy resopló más y se enfurruñó en su tumbona. —Ah, no es justo. Harry se fue de campamento con el tío James, y otros amigos también tienen vacaciones. En cambio yo tengo que quedarme aquí y morir de aburrimiento.

—No sabía que estabas muriendo. ¿Tienes alguna especificación para el funeral?

—Siriuuus —lloriqueó Teddy, y por primera vez tuvo éste una imagen clara del Teddy Lupin que debió haber sido años atrás, pequeño y quejoso como un verdadero crío de brazo que no sabía cómo manejar la frustración de sus deseos.

—Te diré algo —propuso Sirius, que por su parte no había podido imbuirse en el volumen de Doris Lessing que leía y estaba dispuesto a un cambio de actividades—, en el desván encontré un baúl repleto de fotografías que necesito seleccionar y organizar. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—¿Son fotografías tuyas?

—Mías, de mi familia, aunque en su mayoría del tío Alphard y sus viajes.

—Suena interesante...

—Entonces en marcha.

Subir al desván, bajar el baúl, y desparramar sus contenidos en la mesa de la cocina les tomó buena media hora de su tiempo, así que Sirius preparó bizcochos y té para ambos (el de Teddy con excesiva cantidad de leche), y después se sentó a la mesa para inspeccionar las fotografías.

El tío Alphard al parecer había sido del tipo que conmemoraba cada ocasión con instantáneas del momento, y para bien que había tenido la preocupación de escribir al reverso los nombres por orden de aparición y la fecha exacta, además de la ocasional anotación de su cosecha.

—¿Quién es ‘mi arpi-hermana Walburga el día de su boda’? —Preguntó Teddy examinando su montón, y Sirius sonrió por el comentario.

—Es mi Madre. Ella y el tío Alphard no podían ni verse en la misma habitación sin acabar en pelea, a veces hasta los puños. Discutieron siendo muy jóvenes y por ello tomaron caminos separados en la vida, todo para no volverse a tratar.

—¿Entonces tu tío Alphard era realmente tu tío? —Preguntó Teddy con asombro.

—¿Pensabas que no lo era?

—Mucha gente lo llamaba así. Tío Alphard, y no eran sobrinos de ningún tipo. Pensé que era lo mismo contigo.

—Eh, no. Somos Black por derecho y obligación —dijo Sirius con solemnidad—. Los últimos de una larga estirpe que probablemente termine conmigo y mi hermano.

—Porque eres gay —dijo Teddy con naturalidad—. ¿Tu hermano también?

—Mmm, Regulus es... —Sirius exhaló—. Regulus nunca tuvo demasiado interés en comenzar una relación, fuera mujer, hombre o quimera. Creo que es uno de esos casos peculiares donde el deseo sexual nunca se presenta y por lo tanto morirá soltero y sin arrepentimientos por su elección.

—Oh.

—No le digas a tu papá que te he contado eso. A veces olvido que sólo tienes doce años, y esta charla no es adecuada para ti.

—No diré nada —prometió Teddy, que continuó examinando las pilas de fotografías—. ¿Hay por aquí alguna foto de Regulus?

—Debe de haber... El Tío Alphard nos visitó contadas veces cuando éramos pequeños, pero siempre con su cámara. Nos reconocerás fácilmente porque parecíamos mellizos, excepto quizá por la diferencia de estaturas. Soy casi dos años mayor que Reggie, y le ganaba por media cabeza.

—Deben ser estos dos —dijo Teddy, que volteó la fotografía y leyó—: ‘Mis sobrinos favoritos. Los únicos, de hecho, pero se han ganado su puesto. De izq. a der. Regulus y Sirius, 03 de noviembre de 19XX’.

—Era mi cumpleaños —rememoró Sirius con una sonrisa que le resultó agridulce, y recibió de Teddy la instantánea, donde aparecían ellos dos vestidos con toda la formalidad que Madre les obligaba a soportar cuando se trataba de eventos familiares en los que debían destacar por su porte.

Que para ser su cumpleaños, la sonrisa de Sirius era ligeramente forzada, si acaso un poco menos que eso porque el tío Alphard se había presentado a la fiesta y era quien tomaba la fotografía.

—En verdad se parecen tú y tu hermano —dijo Teddy con admiración y otra fotografía entre manos—. ¿Crees que si yo hubiera tenido más hermanos serían tan parecidos a mí?

—La genética no funciona así, Teddy —dijo Sirius, colocando la fotografía en un montón—. Mi hermano y yo somos como dos gotas de agua salvo pequeñas diferencias, pero Madre y el tío Alphard no podrían haber sido más diferentes en apariencia y personalidad a pesar de ser hermanos. Lo único que compartían eran los ojos grises y el cabello negro que son herencia familiar.

—Mejor eso que la enfermedad de papá —murmuró Teddy, y Sirius experimentó un ramalazo de dolor por él—. A veces me pregunto cómo sería vivir así, y... Me da miedo. El abuelo dice que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, pero no dejo de pensar cómo se las arreglará papá una vez que me marche para estudiar la universidad.

—Tiene amigos y familia que lo quieren y a los que no les importaría echarle la mano en caso de ser necesario —le recordó Sirius, que deseó incluirse en ambos grupos incluso si el futuro que compartía con Remus todavía era demasiado incierto—. Y ha demostrado poder valerse por su cuenta, ¿no?

—Sí —concedió Teddy—, la verdad es que sí.

Tras un par de minutos en silencio mientras continuaban examinando fotografías y colocándolas en las pilas que le correspondía, Sirius se llevó una grata sorpresa al reconocer una persona en particular sonriéndole desde el papel, y otras dos personas que con toda certeza podía afirmar de quiénes se trataban.

Al voltear el papel, leyó para sí: ‘Los Lupin a su vuelta del hospital: Remus, en brazos el pequeño Teddy y Tonks. 08 de mayo de 20XX.’

—¿Reconoces a alguien? —Preguntó Sirius al darle la fotografía a Teddy, y éste alzó las cejas al recibirla.

—Somos... ¡Wow! Y es el año en que nací. Debo de tener menos de un mes, y esa es la casa de la abuela antes de que la remodelaran...

Con un mayor interés que antes, Teddy siguió revisando las fotografías que acompañaban a esa, y tal como estaba pronosticado aparecieron más de él y su familia.

‘Los Lupin, Tonks y Teddy en la celebración de los primeros cuarenta días.’

‘Teddy Lupin en mameluco rosa porque creían que sería una niña.’

‘Remus Lupin con Teddy en brazos y el peso de la paternidad en sus hombros... y párpados.’

Sirius sonrió con la última fotografía, porque mostraba a Remus con el bebé Teddy en su regazo pero ambos dormían en el sofá, e incluso desde entonces el parecido entre padre e hijo era imposible de pasar por alto.

—Mamá era realmente bonita —dijo Teddy, pues se había quedado absorto con una fotografía en donde ella acunaba al pequeño Teddy en sus brazos y sonreía para la cámara como si nada pudiera hacerla más feliz que su pequeño bebé.

—Lo era —confirmó Sirius—. Realmente bonita.

—Me gustaría haberme parecido un poco más a ella. Así la abuela tendría algo de mamá que ver en mí —murmuró Teddy, y Sirius extendió el brazo y le dio un apretón en la mano.

—Eres su hijo, te apuesto a que no necesita nada más para verla en ti.

Teddy se disculpó unos minutos para ir al sanitario, y Sirius no mencionó nada cuando al volver tenía las pestañas ligeramente húmedas y aspecto de haber llorado. En su lugar preparó más té y bizcochos, y reanudaron la tarea de organizar las fotografías.

Si bien un gran número de instantáneas habían sido tomadas en el Valle de Godric y sin problemas podía reconocer Sirius a un buen número de personas que ahora eran parte de su cotidianeidad diaria, también había un gran número que pertenecían a los viajes de su tío por el mundo, y también a su familia. Fotografías de los Black que seguro el tío Alphard no había tomado, pero que conservaba, y en donde aparecían él y Madre juntos mientras crecían en el viejo Londres.

Por su cuenta tuvo Sirius que lidiar con la sensación de vacío que tenía en el vientre al descubrir que su temible Madre también había sido una cría pequeña, que a juzgar por las fotografías, adoraba sentarse a tomar el té con sus muñecas. «Igual que hizo años después en sus fiestas de té a las que nos obligaba a mí y a Reg asistir», pensó Sirius con amargura, y con todo guardó la foto con el montón que pensaba conservar.

Porque era una tarea larga que requería más de un día de trabajo, Sirius propuso al cabo de unas horas un bien merecido descanso, que coincidió con la pérdida de intensidad de la lluvia y pasó de torrencial a un fino goteo que al menos permitía ver en la distancia.

—Papá ya debe haberse despertado —dijo Teddy, pues se veían luces en la planta baja.

—Debe de estarte buscando.

—Nah —dijo Teddy—. Sabe que estoy aquí.

—¿Le dejaste una nota?

—No, pero ¿dónde más estaría?

Sirius sonrió para sí, pues encontraba un tanto halagador que a pesar de haber mencionado otras amistades y tener permiso de visitarlas, Teddy prefería pasar sus tardes con él.

—En ese caso lo invitaré a cenar. ¿O debería llamarlo desayuno? Da igual, mmm...

Actuando un poco como adolescente que ha conseguido el número de su crush para escribirle cuando le viniera en gana, Sirius sacó su móvil y redactó para Remus un mensaje, que apenas un par de tardes atrás le había compartido su número. Resultaba extraño apenas tenerlo, pero lo cierto es que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos y eran vecinos, que no había sido necesario.

SB: Teddy está aquí.

RL: Lo supuse.

SB: ¿Vienes a comer?

SB: Y no lo llamemos desayuno o cena porque me confunde.

SB: ¿Tengo ingredientes para preparar lo que sea que se te antoje?

RL: ... ¿hasta waffles con jarabe de chocolate?

SB: Puedes apostar que sí :)

RL: Ok. Estaré ahí en quince minutos.

—Tu papá viene en camino —le informó Sirius a Teddy—, y quiere waffles.

Teddy puso los ojos en blanco. —Papá siempre quiere waffles, ¿sabes?

—No, pero no me importaría que así fuera —murmuró Sirius lo último para sí y procedió a sacar los ingredientes y cocinar la primera tanda.

Remus se presentó en la casa de Sirius trayendo consigo su impermeable, paraguas y botas de caucho, pero incluso así venía ligeramente húmedo por la distancia caminada entre ambas casas, y en preparación tenía Sirius para él una muda de su ropa que Remus aceptó sin queja alguna.

Para cuando Remus bajó vistiendo unos pantalones de ejercicio y una cómoda camiseta de Sirius, éste ya tenía una torre de waffles y estaba listo para comer.

—Tendremos que ir al comedor —se disculpó Sirius, señalando la pila de fotografías que dominaba cada centímetro de la mesa en la cocina.

—Veo que se han divertido sin mí —dijo Remus, que le echó un vistazo a las fotografías y se quedó cautivado por una particular.

—Son la que el tío Alphard tomó alguna vez —dijo Teddy, que moría de ganas por contarle a su papá de los increíbles descubrimientos que habían hecho—. Hay fotos tuyas y de mamá cuando yo era un bebé. Y otras más recientes.

—Hay material de sobra para varios álbumes —dijo Sirius—. Te puedo hacer cuantas copias quieras.

Remus parecía estar sin palabras, así que asintió una vez y siguió a Sirius y a Teddy, que llevaban la vajilla y los waffles en un platón listos para servirse.

A pesar de que eran unos waffles crujientes y con abundante chocolate, Remus comió poco y se mostró más taciturno que de costumbre. Sirius no iba a juzgarlo. La fotografía que había visto él mostraba a su esposa cargando a Teddy bajo la sombra de un árbol, y a juzgar por la intensidad de su sonrisa, era uno de los momentos más felices de su fugaz existencia.

Teddy pareció leer en la atmósfera el pesar de su papá, e hizo lo posible por mejorar su estado de ánimo hablándole de la tarde que había tenido con Sirius y el montón de fotografías interesantes que el tío Alphard había coleccionado no sólo de ellos, sino de los habitantes del Valle de Godric.

—Hay fotos mías y de Harry en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Debe de ser la de Ron, porque todos sus hermanos están ahí, y la tía Molly se ve pues, más delgada que ahora. También más joven.

—Eso no es amable de decir acerca de otra persona, Teddy —le recordó Remus a su hijo, y éste se disculpó.

Con una leve mejora en su estado de ánimo, Remus elogió los waffles de Sirius y comió una ración extra que hizo a éste sonreír. Teddy se encargó de lavar los platos sucios, y Remus aprovechó esos minutos de soledad con Sirius para explicar su comportamiento de antes.

—Esas fotografías... ¿En verdad puedo tener copias?

—Claro que sí. Estoy seguro que al tío Alphard no le habría importado. Todavía no hemos conseguido revisar ni una décima parte, así que no te sorprendas si aparecen más. Al parecer, el tío Alphard en verdad tenía una pasión por la fotografía de la que nadie más estaba al tanto en su magnitud.

—Dora alguna vez me mencionó que había posado para sus fotos, pero nunca llegamos a verlas. Ya me había resignado a sólo tener sus viejas fotografías, y ahora en cambio...

Remus apretó los labios en una fina línea, y fue él quien buscó con su mano la de Sirius, que le dio un apretón y le hizo saber que estaba con él en aquellos momentos tan tristes.

—Lo siento —murmuró Remus, limpiándose el borde de los ojos con el dorso de su mano libre—. Cada año pienso que se volverá menos doloroso pensar en Dora, pero la verdad es que no es así.

—Te entiendo, en serio —dijo Sirius, pensando en el tío Alphard y cómo incluso viviendo en su casa encontraba su ausencia insoportable—. No tienes nada de qué disculparte.

Teddy debió de intuir que no era un buen momento para interrumpirlos, pues casi media hora después lo encontraron Sirius y Remus frente al televisor y satisfecho por haber lavado y guardado los platos.

—Pasa tanto tiempo en tu casa que ya sabe dónde se encuentra todo —dijo Remus con un toque de apuro, pero Sirius lo encontró gracioso y muy de su agrado.

—Teddy debe estar cansado. ¿No quieres ayudarme con las fotografías? —Le propuso a Remus, que no tuvo inconveniente.

—Me encantaría.

Y eso hicieron.

El baúl de fotografías del tío Alphard les demoró cerca de una semana, pero ya que se trató de días de lluvia en los que no había nada más interesante por hacer, no Teddy ni Remus le pusieron pegas. Mucho menos cuando Sirius regresó del estudio fotográfico de los Creevey y les entregó copias de sus fotografías y un álbum que había comprado con la intención de que fuera un proyecto para Teddy en sus horas de aburrimiento más agudas.

—También he sacado copias para los Potter de sus fotografías —dijo Sirius, que tenía planeado más tarde ir con Lily a beber el té y sorprenderla.

Al recibir su regalo, Remus lo abrazó y poco le faltó para besarlo en los labios, pero la presencia de Teddy puso un alto a sus acciones, y en cambio Sirius tuvo que conformarse con un guiño y la silente promesa de ‘más tarde, cuando Teddy esté dormido’ que no le importó en lo absoluto.

Costaba creerlo, pero Sirius no habría podido ser más feliz que nunca en ese verano. La presencia de Remus y Teddy en su vida había demostrado ser justo lo que necesitaba, y no podía imaginarse volver a su vida de antes donde su presencia constante no era un elemento diario.

Regulus no paraba de bromear con que Sirius se había lanzado de lleno a la vida familiar, adoptando un crío y un perro en el proceso, y que no tardaría en dar el gran paso para caer en una de sus rodillas y con un anillo intentar desposar a Remus.

Sirius por su parte le riñó aquel comentario, acusando a su hermano de ser un amargado, pero lo cierto es que durante un instante consideró aquel escenario, y tuvo que apartarlo de sus pensamientos porque corría el riesgo de hundirse en la depresión al recordar que sólo tenía programada su estancia en el Valle de Godric hasta el final del verano, y que para entonces él y Remus debían sentarse a charlar y decidir entre los dos si se permitían seguir adelante o renunciaban ahí mismo.

La perspectiva de decirle adiós al hombre que se había ganado un sitio en su corazón con tanta facilidad, y con ello a su hijo y al gigante ejemplar de perro que les acompañaba, ponía siempre a Sirius en el peor de los humores, y porque no quería arruinar (y arruinarles) su velada a los Lupin, apartó aquellos fúnebres pensamientos y se forzó a sonreír.

—No eres honesto, ¿qué pasa? —Leyó al instante Remus su cambio de humor.

Con Teddy en la sala y viendo el televisor, Sirius se le había unido a Remus en la cocina para hacerle compañía a éste mientras horneaba una tanda de galletas de chocolate que planeaba vender entre sus conocidos para ayudarse con los gastos.

Sirius sabía de antemano que Remus tenía un ligero atraso con sus cuentas, y aunque discretamente se había ofrecido a cubrir el importe para ayudarlo, éste había sido amable pero firme al rechazarlo y asegurarle que él podía por sí solo valerse.

—Lo creas o no, no es la primera vez que me he retrasado con las facturas de víveres, y los Patil son tan amables como para permitirse una extensión de tiempo sin recargos —le había hecho saber Remus, por lo que Sirius tuvo que guardarse la billetera y lidiar con la frustración de tener los medios para serle de ayuda y no poder hacerlo para no atentar contra su orgullo.

Pese a los temores que albergaba Sirius de fallarle a Remus como pareja mientras él buscaba soluciones para sus problemas monetarios, Remus le demostró no tener inconveniente para poner en práctica su ingenio y habilidades para capitalizar su talento en forma de delicias horneadas. En ese caso, unas galletas de chocolate que en esos momentos amasaba con maestría en su pequeña cocina.

En palabras de Remus, una de sus mejores recetas y de paso una de las pocas que se negaba a compartir entre amigos y conocidos puesto que era su mejor fuente de ingresos cuando el dinero estaba escaso. Remus además se aseguraba de sólo preparar cantidades reducidas y limitar el número de compra por cabeza para que así todos pudieran comprar su porción y anhelaran la siguiente.

—Te sorprendería el buen trabajo que hacen estas galletas para conseguirme clientes nuevos —dijo Remus dándole los últimos golpes a la masa y con el dorso del brazo apartarse un rizo de la frente—. No en balde requiere medio kilo de chispas de chocolate, pero los paga con creces.

Sirius observó la masa de color caramelo con abundantes chispas de chocolate y la boca se le hizo agua de sólo imaginarse cuán deliciosas podrían estar esas galletas. A diferencia de Remus que tenía en la alacena una dotación personal de chocolate para emergencias, Sirius no tenía tanta predilección para los postres azucarados, excepto últimamente cuando se trataba de aquellos que Remus preparaba, y tenía él la impresión de que esas galletas serían sus favoritas.

Porque beber té y estar de ocioso no iba con él, pronto Sirius se ofreció a ayudar a Remus a preparar galletas colocarlas en una plancha que pronto entró el horno, y con esa misma rapidez se extendió por la casa el increíble aroma a chocolate que resultó casi afrodisiaco.

Teddy no tardó en parar por la cocina, y Remus lo despachó con una galleta y un vaso de leche mientras continuaba metiendo más charolas al horno y satisfecho contaba las bolsas de mercancía que podría vender.

—¿Tienes todavía bolsas sin apartar? Porque me gustaría comprar dos —dijo Sirius, y antes de que Remus abriera la boca para protestar que él no tenía por qué pagar (una costumbre que mantenía desde el primer pay de manzana) o que sólo era una por cliente, agregó—: Seguro que a Regulus también le gustan estas galletas, así que quiero enviarle un paquete.

—Ah, en ese caso te daré dos bolsas —dijo Remus con nerviosismo, que últimamente se ponía así cada vez que de manera indirecta interactuaba con el menor de los hermanos Black—. ¿O crees que mejor serían tres?

Sirius suponía que era una ansiedad justificada desde que le había confirmado a Remus que él y Regulus no mantenían secretos entre sí y que estaba al tanto de la naturaleza de su relación. Desde entonces Remus se preocupaba por las descripciones que Sirius daba de su persona ante su hermano, y en más de una ocasión había admitido entre dientes que quería congraciarse con él antes de su visita al Valle de Godric a finales del verano.

De poco habían servido las reiteradas menciones de Sirius al explicarle a Remus que ya Regulus tenía predilección por él de las historias que le había compartido, porque éste se resistía a creerle y se esforzaba por congraciarse a su manera con el hermano Black menor.

—Si insistes en tres bolsas... Pero pagaré por ellas —dijo Sirius, y Remus chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

Incluso si Remus se negaba a aceptar un pago de su parte, Sirius tenía a Teddy de su lado, que pondría el dinero en la billetera de su papá porque estaba al tanto de la delgada línea sobre la que vivían, en donde a veces un par de libras podían marcar la diferencia en su estilo de vida.

—Debo admitir que son las mejores galletas que he probado —dijo Sirius cuando ya estaban sacando la última charola del horno y Remus ya iba a la mitad de empacar las galletas en bolsas de celofán decoradas con una pegatina de su negocio.

Un mes atrás ese detalle no existía, pero Sirius lo había sugerido, y Remus había cobrado un par de favores en la ciudad, consiguiendo así las pegatinas y un par de sellos que conmemoraban oficialmente su negocio. Moony. Que escrito en cursivas y con la silueta de un lobo aullando a la luna habían resultado un éxito para sus últimos pedidos.

—Créelo o no, yo también pienso que son las mejores galletas —concedió Remus con una sonrisa—. Era una vieja receta que encontré en las cosas de mamá, pero le hice modificaciones para incluir otras especias.

—Considéralo tu talento especial —elogió Sirius la facilidad con la que Remus convertía la más sencilla de las recetas en un platillo gourmet, como había demostrado en ocasiones anteriores.

Una vez terminó Remus de hornear y empacar las galletas pasaba de media noche, y Sirius le ayudó a llevar a Teddy a la cama y arroparlo con cuidado.

A su vuelta en la cocina, tenía Remus empacadas y separadas para él cinco bolsas de galletas, y se resistió a tomar el dinero de Sirius a pesar de que éste insistió sin parar.

—No, son un regalo para ti y Regulus —dijo Remus con firmeza, y Sirius tomó nota de pasarle el dinero a Teddy apenas lo viera al día siguiente.

Con la perspectiva de tener la casa sólo para ellos y, al menos en el caso de Sirius, hambriento por más chocolate, se besaron con languidez en la cocina, y no tardó Remus en proponerle subir al dormitorio.

—Incluso puedes quedarte a pasar la noche si quieres —murmuró contra la mejilla de Sirius, y éste asintió con la garganta seca por el deseo.

Haciendo una corta ronda por la casa para apagar luces y cerrar puertas y ventanas, Remus guió a Sirius hasta su recámara, y tras ponerle el pasador a la puerta, se desnudaron mutuamente antes de meterse bajo las mantas y cuerpo a cuerpo se acariciaron hasta el orgasmo.

A su edad, la pasión estaba presente pero sin la urgencia de décadas anteriores.

En el pasado, Sirius habría llegado al orgasmo, y con el mismo aliento huido en pos de una siguiente conquista. En cambio con Remus la necesidad de su cuerpo iba más allá que el roce de sus manos y boca sobre su piel, y tenía la paciencia para inspeccionar cada rincón de su anatomía y tratarlo con la devoción reverencial que merecía.

Suponía él mientras besaba a Remus y conseguía para ambos una segunda erección, se habían encontrado en el punto justo para ser compatibles. Y a juzgar por la manera apaciguada en la que Remus le había demostrado quererlo por su persona y no sólo por lo bien que lo pasaban en la cama, para él también era igual.

—Remus... —Atrajo Sirius la atención de su compañero, y éste le miró con pupilas dilatadas y entregado del todo—. Moony...

Y ya fuera porque lo sentía como nunca y porque necesitaba hacérselo saber a Remus, Sirius no se cortó con sus siguientes tres palabras.

—Yo... Te amo.

Sirius se quedó a pasar la noche en la casa Lupin.

Pese a que Sirius no recibió de vuelta las mismas palabras que le había confesado a Remus, éste se negó a dejarlo marchar, y a base de besos y caricias le recordó que la mitad de su cama era suya y que era más que bienvenido a quedarse.

—¿Hablemos en la mañana? —Pidió Remus, y Sirius accedió.

En la ‘mañana’ que para nada sería mañana, lo harían.

Absorto en un sueño donde él y Regulus jugaban con ramas de madera fingiendo que eran varitas mágicas y conseguían algunos hechizos, Sirius despertó de pronto con la inminente sensación de ser observado.

Y no estaba en un error.

El soltar su brazo del centro de Remus y apartar la mejilla de su espalda, se topó cara a cara con Teddy, que sonreía de oreja a oreja y tenía aspecto de estar muy satisfecho con su descubrimiento.

—¿Así que mi papá y tú en verdad-...?

—Shhh —le interrumpió Sirius, que no quería tener esa conversación en susurros al lado de Remus—. Tú y yo necesitamos hablar. Nos vemos en dos minutos. En la cocina.

Teddy accedió de lo más remolón, y Sirius rodó hasta quedar de espaldas en la oscura habitación. Su error no había sido dedicarse al sexo con el pestillo puesto, sino levantarse de madrugada por un vaso con agua y olvidar ponerlo de vuelta a su regreso.

Y ahora que el conejo estaba fuera del sombrero quedaba enfrentarse a lo inevitable y hacerlo de la mejor manera, que en su caso sería... ¿Fingir que no había pasado nada o política de honestidad? Porque Teddy ya tenía doce años, no era un crío pequeño al que se le tuviera que proteger de un mundo hostil. De hecho, había demostrado con anterioridad ser un crío tolerante, con entendimiento del mundo y no ciego a las preferencias de su papá, por lo que Sirius creía tener una parte de la guerra ganada.

La otra lo incluía a él, y en donde él y Teddy había formado su propio vínculo de camaradería aparte de Remus. A Sirius le caía bien Teddy, se había encariñado de su persona, y creía que el sentimiento era recíproco, así que mientras se ponía los pantalones y buscaba su camiseta a los pies de la cama, imploraba porque esas impresiones suyas fueran las correctas y en verdad la charla que estaba a punto de ocurrir no terminara de mala manera.

Tras calzarse los zapatos y pasarse la mano por el cabello para arreglárselo un poco («Caray, en verdad debería ir a la peluquería y darme un corte», pensó de pasada), Sirius aspiró hondo en búsqueda de valor y se preparó para salir de la habitación.

El cambio de iluminación en el pasillo era apenas distinto que en la habitación de Remus. En la recámara, las únicas fuentes de luz eran artificiales, como el reloj digital del buró y el móvil cargándose a un lado y emitiendo una leve iridiscencia, y Sirius apreció el contraste. En el cuarto de Remus, la penumbra era total gracias a cortinas gruesas y empapelado en los cristales porque no podía correr ningún riesgo con los rayos ultravioleta, y en cambio el resto de la casa estaba acondicionado para una protección menor, no de tipo santuario sino de una escala menos implacable y por seguridad de Teddy.

En cierto modo, habría podido recordarle a Sirius de Grimmauld Place con su atmósfera tenebrosa y sofocante, pero no era el caso. El hogar de los Lupin en su lugar exudaba calidez y familiaridad, y ello contribuyó a que Sirius venciera parte de sus temores al bajar la escalera y presentarse en la cocina, donde el aroma del té lo inundaba todo.

Frente al fogón, Teddy atendía la tetera hirviendo y servía el agua en dos tazas con bolsitas. Y en un cambio que le causó gracia a Sirius, el niño indicó la mesita de la cocina con apenas dos sitios y le pidió sentarse.

—Tenemos que hablar, Sirius —dijo Teddy con absoluta seriedad, asumiendo un papel adulto que a la vez que impresionante era gracioso, y Sirius luchó por contener su risa, si acaso para no ofenderlo.

Sirius se sentó, y Teddy hizo la clarificación obvia.

—Es acerca de papá. Porque no negarás que estás con él, ¿o sí? Eso hizo su último exnovio y después no duró demasiado en su vida.

Sirius suspiró encima de su taza y el vapor salió esparcido por doquier. —Fue tu papá quien me pidió ser discreto en nuestra relación por tu bien, pero supongo que ya no tiene sentido ahora que lo sabes, ¿uh? —Teddy asintió solemne, y Sirius le imitó—. Bien. Lo que has visto antes en el dormitorio...

—Sólo dormían —dijo Teddy, que por buena gracia al menos omitió que desnudos—. Y los he visto besarse antes. Docenas de veces por lo menos.

Sirius arqueó una ceja, tan alto que corría el riesgo de confundirse con la línea de su cabello.

—No quería decirles que eran tan obvios e incomodarlos —admitió Teddy—, pero ahora que te has quedado a pasar la noche... ¿Van en serio? ¿Ya no es sólo tontear y así?

—¿’Tontear’? —Repitió Sirius, que estaba muy desactualizado con el lenguaje de la juventud—. Mira, tu papá y yo estamos oficialmente juntos dándonos una oportunidad. Pero a nuestro ritmo, y en absoluta discreción porque...

—Por mí, lo sé. Porque papá no quiere que me encariñe demasiado contigo si te marchas al final del verano —dijo Teddy—. Lo escuché todo cuando llamó a la tía Lily y se lo contó. Luego Harry me dijo lo mismo.

—Ah, ya veo.

—¿Te gusta papá? —Preguntó Teddy de improviso, y Sirius se quemó el labio superior con el té—. ¿Al menos hay una oportunidad para ustedes dos?

Nuevamente, Sirius se tuvo que morder la lengua para no hablar de iguales ante Teddy. Que de ser por él, le confesaría las tres palabras que anoche le había dicho a su papá y la falta de respuesta a la que se había visto sometido. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Porque Teddy era un crío, y aunque se mostrara sumamente maduro tratando ese tema, corría el riesgo de lastimarlo si al final de agosto todo fallaba entre Remus y él.

—Teddy...

El niño resopló. —Argh, nadie me quiere decir nada y es tan frustrante. No soy un niño pequeño que tengan que proteger. No me voy a romper.

—No, estoy contigo en esto. Si igual ya estas enterado, creo que tu papá y yo podríamos ser más honestos contigo. Pero el cuánto más depende de él, ¿entiendes? Es su decisión, y los dos debemos acatarla nos guste o no.

—Sí —accedió Teddy de lo más remolón—. ¿Entonces hablarás con él y lo convencerás?

—Él es tu padre y sabe lo que es mejor para ti. No es mi lugar para interferir en su autoridad.

—Si se casan entonces sí... Serías mi otro papá y-...

—Pero nos estamos adelantando demasiado, colega —le puso Sirius un alto a Teddy, que con todo, sonrió—. ¿Qué tal un paso a la vez, uh?

—Vale —accedió Teddy—. Un paso a la vez. ¡Pero insistió que no es suficiente, eh!

/*/*/*/*


	9. 9.- Cumpleaños.

**9.- Cumpleaños.**

Sirius no estuvo presente en la charla de padre e hijo que Remus y Teddy mantuvieron en su honor, pero dio por sentado que todo salió bien cuando días más tarde el crío continuó actuando como siempre y de pronto su novio no se cortó de besarlo en los labios (aunque siempre manteniendo el pudor) con su hijo en la misma habitación.

Así que juntos habían dado ese importante paso, y fiel a sus costumbres, lo celebró hablando con Regulus al respecto.

—Interesante —fue la respuesta de Regulus después de que por casi diez minutos Sirius le pusiera al tanto de los últimos días y finalizara con un “entonces oficialmente estamos juntos, eso creo, ¿no? ¿A ti qué te parece?” para el que hizo una pausa esperando respuesta.

—¿Te cuento todo esto y tu única contestación es ‘interesante’? No me jodas, Reg —le riñó Sirius a su hermano, y éste se rió de su predicamento.

—Lo siento, es que me ha causado gracia que accediste ir al Valle de Godric porque te estaba costando horrores procesar la muerte del tío Alphard, y a dos meses de tu llegada ya tienes novio, una especie de hijastro, y toda una vida social que jamás conseguiste hacer florecer en Londres. Casi estoy listo para preguntar quién eres tú y por qué precisamente has suplantado al solterón de mi hermano.

—Solterón dice mi hermano pequeño que ni siquiera sale en citas.

—En primera, lo que tú hacías no podían considerarse citas, y en segunda, es por elección propia. En todo caso —se apresuró Regulus a desviar el tema—, felicidades. Se te escucha feliz como... Como nunca en la vida antes, de hecho.

—Estoy... feliz, sí —admitió Sirius, que se había pasado los últimos días con una inquietud constante acerca de lo que Remus podía decidir ahora que Teddy tenía pruebas de su relación.

En el ínterin, le había dolido el estómago peor que cuando sacaba malas notas de comportamiento en el colegio y su madre era notificada, y casi se había temido por parte de Remus una de esas detestables charlas de ‘no-eres-tú-soy-yo’ en donde le haría saber que Teddy iba primero, y que por lo tanto no podían estar juntos. Pero... La charla había ocurrido, y nada había cambiado, excepto por la parte en que Remus se mostraba menos guardado de sus afectos y Teddy estaba de acuerdo sin hacer siquiera una muesca de asco como los críos de su edad hacen cuando sus padres demuestran que son personas que se quieren, no sólo dos seres asexuados llamados mamá y papá.

Aunque en su caso mejor sería llamarlos papá y papá, excepto que... De momento eran papá y Sirius, y por un segundo se perdió Sirius en la fantasía de ser papá #2, o puede que Padre, aunque mejor no porque así había llamado él al suyo y todavía no le perdonaba la paternidad miserable a la que los había sometido a él y a Regulus. Quizá papi sonaba mejor, aunque cursi para un crío que estaba por cumplir trece años y se moriría de vergüenza antes que llamarle con ese apelativo tan pasado de moda. Tal vez él sólo fuera Sirius por siempre, y al presentarlo “mi otro papá”, que le cortó el aliento y por poco le hizo olvidar que estaba a mitad de una llamada con Regulus.

—Apreciaría si no me ignoraras por teléfono —le riñó Regulus, y Sirius se disculpó una vez más.

Luego la conversación tomó un giro cuando Regulus le habló de sus intenciones por pasar en lugar una semana en el Valle de Godric, mejor una quincena para ver por sí mismo lo último del papeleo con la propiedad y de paso conocer con ayuda de Sirius los lugares y las personas de las que se había hecho tan familiar en su estancia.

—¿Estás seguro? —Le retó Sirius a desdecirse—. Recuerda que no hay mucho por hacer aquí salvo leer en las tardes de lluvia, y eso cuando una tormenta no corta el servicio de electricidad y te quedas a oscuras toda la noche.

—Tú has sobrevivido ahí y parecen ser las mejores vacaciones que has tenido en años... —Dijo Regulus, que cambió su tono de voz por otro más enérgico—. Además, Londres se muere en agosto. A nadie le importará si el co-director de la empresa se toma unas vacaciones como es debido.

—No si el director está también de vacaciones desde mayo —dijo Sirius, y los dos compartieron una buena carcajada a través de la línea.

El resto de su charla no versó de nada más que planes para esos días de vacaciones juntos, y en el caso de Regulus, conocer por fin a Remus y a Teddy, de quienes tantas buenas historias y referencias tenía por parte de su hermano.

Por último se dijeron sus adioses, y la llamada terminó.

Sirius llevó a Teddy a la piscina una tarde en la que por casualidad no llovió y el clima estuvo propicio para ello, y de regreso pasaron por helados y unas cuantas compras en el supermercado de los Patil. Una tarde de lo más común para ellos dos cuando Remus tenía que pasar las horas diurnas en su casa recluido de los rayos UV, pero no por ello aburrida cuando juntos podía conversar casi como iguales y no había asperezas por el simple hecho de que Sirius estuviera saliendo con el papá de Teddy.

La tarde incluso se volvió mejor cuando Lily los encontró a mitad de camino de su calle y les ofreció acercarlos en su coche.

—De hecho quería invitarlos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry —dijo Lily, que señaló el asiento trasero repleto de parafernalia para la fiesta—. Técnicamente ni él ni James se lo sospechan porque no será exactamente en su cumpleaños.

—¿Cuándo nació Harry? —Preguntó Sirius.

—El treinta y uno de este mes, pero la fiesta será el veintisiete por cuestiones prácticas. Incluso si no es día de escuela, tengo trabajo ese miércoles y no quiero organizar todo y perdérmelo. ¿Irán, verdad?

—¡Claro! —Respondió Teddy.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —dijo Sirius, más sosegado—. ¿Hay algún obsequio en especial que pueda conseguirle a Harry?

Lily tamborileó sus dedos frente al volante. —Creo que Teddy podría serte de mejor ayuda con esa pregunta.

—Bueeeno —se interesó Teddy de sobremanera—. ¿Hay un límite de dinero?

Lily puso su respuesta con un simple chasquido de lengua.

—El dinero no es problema —dijo Sirius, que no tenía inconveniente en lucirse con un regalo caro.

—Oh, claro que lo es —intervino Lily—. James y yo cambiaremos su bicicleta por un modelo más reciente, y eso deberá bastarle como su mejor regalo.

—¿Qué tal una consola? —Ofreció Sirius—. Escuché que salió al mercado un nuevo modelo que-...

—Eso sería tan genial —dijo Teddy, en tanto que Lily puso una mueca.

—Sirius...

—Vale —accedió Sirius—. En ese caso, acepto sugerencias.

—Nada que cueste más de diez libras, por favor —dijo Lily, poniendo un corte abrupto en muchas de las ideas que Sirius pudiera tener—. Así podrá apreciarlo más. Que lo que cuente sea la intención y no el precio.

—Veré qué puedo hacer con ese presupuesto —prometió Sirius, y no mucho después se apearon él y Teddy del automóvil mientras Lily siguió su camino.

—Sólo no le regales ropa —dijo Teddy apenas estuvieron a solas—. Ni tampoco juguetes. A nuestra edad ya no somos críos que juegan con figuras de acción.

—Como usted ordene, Míster Edward Lupin —le chanceó Sirius, que por su parte tomó nota mental de revisar en internet por ideas y precios en línea.

Porque el buen clima parecía estar a punto de llegar a su fin con unas nubes de tormenta acercándose en el horizonte, Sirius pasó a su casa a dejar el maletín con sus ropas de natación y las compras de la tienda de víveres, y acompañó a Teddy a su casa, donde aceptó la invitación de éste para beber una bien merecida taza de té y juntos ver un programa en el televisor que como casero había insistido en reponerles.

Ya fuera el cansancio de las brazadas en la piscina, que el programa le resultó tedioso, que afuera se empezó a escuchar el relajante ruido de la llovizna, o que la taza de té estuvo en su punto, Sirius no tardó en cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Luego Teddy le cubrió con una manta.

Y horas después, cuando Remus bajó, éste le contempló con absoluta adoración.

—¿Se divirtieron hoy? —Preguntó Remus a su hijo en susurros para no despertar a Sirius, y éste así lo confirmó.

—Fuimos a la piscina, a comer helado, luego por el supermercado a hacer unas compras y lo pasamos genial —dijo Teddy con ojos brillantes.

Que cómo no, le confirmó a Remus una vez más cuánto apreciaba (y puede que mucho más) al hombre que en esos momentos roncaba en su sofá.

Pese a las protestas de Remus cuando Sirius lo ofreció, éste de igual manera le dio un pago a Teddy por la ayuda que le proporcionaba durante los días de verano al limpiar la casa del tío Alphard, desechar lo que no servía, y asegurarse de que lo que sí se diferenciara del resto. La presencia de Teddy significó además para Sirius una excusa para no sumirse en la melancolía cada vez que recordaba la ausencia de su tío, y con ello en mente fue que le proporcionó un pequeño salario y su más eterna gratitud por pasar ese tiempo con él en lugar de afuera con sus otros amigos.

—También me divierto aquí contigo, Sirius —le dijo Teddy en una ocasión, que incluso con el cabello lleno de polvo o de cuatro patas revisando dentro de un baúl, siempre se mostró dispuesto a colaborar.

A tiempo terminaron con la casa una semana antes de que el mes llegara a su fin, y sólo entonces se sintió preparado Sirius para escribirle a Regulus e informarle que había concluido las labores que le había llevado de visita al Valle de Godric.

Física y emocionalmente hablando, pues había conseguido limpiar la propiedad y dejar todos los asuntos de su tío en orden, además de él mismo encontrar la paz y resignación que meses atrás no había tenido.

Regulus tuvo para él una contestación sardónica que Sirius no respondió, y no habían pasado ni cinco minutos antes de que su hermano le llamara para cerciorarse de que en verdad estaba bien.

—¿Pero tú qué te crees? No he roto a llorar por tu broma —dijo Sirius con el teléfono en altavoz porque en esos momentos tenía las manos ocupadas en la cocina mientras preparaba dos sándwiches de pollo para él y Teddy, que en esos momentos cortaba unas rebanadas de lechuga y tomate.

—No está de más cerciorarme —replicó Regulus—. Debes saber que salí de una importante junta con banqueros chinos sólo para corroborar que no estabas en la habitación del tío Alphard, tendido bocabajo en su cama y contemplando el significado de la vida.

—El señor Fenwick se llevó la cama a una subasta en Londres —dijo Teddy, antes de percatarse de su intromisión, y después murmuró un quedo ‘lo siento’.

—No pasa nada —le dijo Sirius—. Saluda a Teddy, Reg. Aunque a estas alturas es casi gracioso que ambos saben casi todo del otro y nunca han intercambiado palabra.

—¿Es el famoso Edward Remus Lupin quien se encuentra contigo? —Preguntó Regulus, y Teddy respondió con la misma forma.

—Al habla, señor Regulus Arcturus Black.

—Señor... —Masculló Regulus—. En verdad envejecimos, Siri.

—Habla por ti, hermanito.

—Si eres el mayor, por regla eres más viejo que yo.

Teddy rió, y Sirius resopló. —Mientras conserve mi cabellera intacta de cualquier cabello blanco, me niego a considerarme viejo.

—Lo mismo digo —zanjó Regulus el asunto, y después le habló de los planes que tenía para sus vacaciones en el Valle de Godric y que Sirius prometió poner de su parte para ver realizados.

En sí, Regulus sólo quería dormir y descansar, liberarse de la presión del trabajo y no tener que contestar ninguna llamada de la oficina, y Sirius lo comprendía. Después de las primeras veinticuatro horas en aquella pequeña localidad se había sentido indispuesto a atender necesidades que no fueran las propias y tenía claro que Regulus merecía el mismo trato de cortesía.

—Es una lástima que Regulus no estará para el cumpleaños de Harry —comentó Teddy al enterarse de las fechas en las que el menor de los hermanos Black estaría hospedándose en el Valle de Godric, pero éste le dio una noticia incluso mejor.

—No importa. Mi propio cumpleaños es en agosto, y me gustaría una pequeña fiesta sorpresa... ¿Lo has escuchado, Sirius?

—Fuerte y claro —dijo éste con una media sonrisa—. Pero debo advertirte que tendré que llenar la lista de invitados con _mis_ invitados, así que espero no te moleste conocer rostros nuevos.

—Siempre y cuando tu _beau_ esté presente...

—¿Qué es _beau_? —Preguntó Teddy, machacando el francés con su pronunciación atroz que nada tenía que ver con la de colegio aprendida por Regulus y Sirius.

—Te explicaré más tarde —respondió Sirius con bochorno, y se apresuró para finalizar aquella llamada—. Muchas gracias, Reg —dijo a su hermano con sarcasmo—. ¿Hablamos más tarde?

—Ok, esperaré tu llamada.

Y después terminaron la comunicación.

Para entonces las cuatro hogazas de pan estaban tostadas a la perfección y Teddy las había cubierto con aderezo antes de colocarles una cama de lechuga, tomate, alfalfa, y unas rodajas casi transparentes de pepino. Sirius había hecho su parte del trabajo al mezclar el pollo asado con un poco de crema para paliar su sequedad. El toque extra lo tenían con agua de sandía que Lily había pasado temprano a dejar a su puerta porque alguien en su consultorio le había regalado tres frutos ya maduros y no había nada más refrescante que esa bebida.

Sentándose a la mesa de la cocina para comer, Sirius respondió a las preguntas que Teddy le hizo de Regulus, interesándose por su cumpleaños y esa fiesta sorpresa que había pedido.

—¿De verdad la organizarás? —Preguntó el chico con una mancha de aderezo en la esquina del labio, y Sirius sonrió para sí mientras le tendía una servilleta con que limpiarse.

En algunos aspectos, Teddy era más maduro que sus doce años de edad y a ratos lo trataba él como un igual, pero bastaba ver la manera un poco desordenada que tenía al comer para recordar que era un niño, próximamente un adolescente con sus altibajos de humor, cambios hormonales y hosquedad, pero de momento era Teddy, el crío con el que se había encariñado y que semana a semana apreciaba cada vez más como familia.

—Ya veremos —fue la respuesta de Sirius—. Técnicamente no será sorpresa si es él quien la pide de antemano, y puede que fiesta sea llevarlo a más de lo que en realidad será, pero... Podría funcionar, ¿no?

—Sería divertido —dijo Teddy, que de pronto frunció levemente el ceño—. Espera... Estaríamos invitados, ¿correcto?, papá y yo...

Sirius ocultó su sonrisa detrás del vaso del que bebía, y después dijo: —No sería una verdadera fiesta si no estuvieran ahí.

En su asiento, Teddy se removió de gusto como Sirius sólo le había visto hacer cuando estaba tan feliz que no podía ocultarlo.

—Uhm, ¿tu hermano Regulus sabe de...? Uh...

En el acto adivinó Sirius de qué se trataba. —¿Tu papá y yo? —Teddy asintió—. Fue el primero en enterarse y dar todo su apoyo.

—Oh... Nunca me quedó claro. ¿Tu hermano también es gay? —Preguntó Teddy, haciendo gala de la inocencia infantil que le permitía esgrimir semejante pregunta sin tomar en consideración ningún otro elemento más que la curiosidad.

Porque era un asunto que su hermano no tenía inconveniente en compartir con el mundo y Teddy tenía la madurez para entenderlo, Sirius decidió no irse por las ramas.

—No, eh, Regulus no se identifica de esa manera.

—Oh. ¿Entonces...?

—Por su naturaleza, Regulus es asexual; y por elección propia, célibe. ¿Entiendes lo que significan esas palabras?

—Sí —asintió Teddy para su sorpresa—. Papá me lo explicó hace tiempo.

—En ese caso, no hay mucho más que decir al respecto —dijo Sirius—. El apellido Black muere con nosotros.

—¿Porque no quieres tener hijos?

—No fue eso lo que dije.

Teddy examinó sus palabras unos segundos, y tras varios parpadeos rápidos y un corto y enérgico asentimiento para sí mismo, quedó conforme con la respuesta.

Después continuaron comiendo, y el tema de conversación, olvidado.

—Caradoc Dearborn me ha preguntado con mucho interés por ti en la fila del supermercado —dijo Lily un par de tardes después, Sirius y ella en su salita preparando unas bolsas con dulces para el cumpleaños de Harry apenas dos días después.

—¿Ah sí? —Absorto en la labor que traía entre manos, Sirius apenas si prestó atención.

—En especial si eras soltero... —Continuó Lily sin perder ritmo.

—Oh.

—Por él y por su hermana Melinda. Te has convertido en el nuevo soltero codiciado del Valle de Godric, ¿sabes?

—Lástima que no soy soltero —dijo Sirius, y al alzar la vista descubrió los ojos de Lily mirándole con picardía.

—Eso mismo le dije yo, pero claro, sin mencionar nombres ni nada que pudiera comprometerte.

—Gracias, uhm, Remus prefiere por ahora ser discretos y...

—Entiendo —confirmó Lily unas sospechas que tenía para sí misma—. Sólo creí que debía ponerte en aviso. Caradoc sabe mantener su distancia, pero Melinda Dearborn por otra parte... —Y se enfrascó contándole historias de sus años de colegio, porque habían estado separadas apenas por un par de cursos y sus andanzas eran famosas.

Sirius escuchó esas historias y las aderezó con risas, y se descubrió pensando no por primera vez en lo bien que lo pasaba en compañía de Lily Potter. De hecho, también con su esposo James por su compartido sentido del humor, y ni hablar de Harry de quien también encontraba grata su compañía.

Remus había sido un gran factor en su decisión de permanecer hasta el final del verano en el Valle de Godric, pero no el único. No después de las amistades que había hecho con sus otros vecinos, y también otros residentes que le habían otorgado una inesperada bienvenida a su círculo social.

Era, y por mucho, más de lo que había llegado a imaginar, y lo echaría tanto de menos cuando...

—Te has quedado callado de pronto —interrumpió Lily sus pensamientos, y Sirius encogió un hombro.

—Nada importante. Tan sólo pensaba.

Lily pareció entender que no era un tema en el que quisiera ahondar, y discretamente dirigió su conversación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, que estaba prospectada a ocurrir sin mayor contratiempo. Sólo James estaba al tanto, y aunque moría por contárselo a Harry, Lily le había advertido de no arruinarlo bajo la amenaza de un divorcio tan fulminante como una gripe en época invernal. Por si acaso, ella le había dado una fecha incorrecta, así que James también se llevaría una sorpresa mayúscula al volver a casa del campamento y descubrir que la fiesta se había adelantado.

—Es una pena que Remus no podrá estar durante gran parte de la fiesta —se lamentó Sirius, puesto que la celebración tendría lugar durante las horas de la tarde y al exterior, lo que limitaba mucho su presencia. El único consuelo es que el festejo se extendería un poco hasta la noche, y sería sólo ese el tiempo que pasaría al lado de su ahijado y amigos.

Lily le miró de reojo. —Es agradable ver que Remus tiene a alguien en su vida que de verdad se preocupa por él.

—¿Lo dices por alguno de sus terribles exes?

—Podría decirlo por todos ellos. Remus nunca tuvo mucha suerte en el amor salvo por Dora, y... Bueno —dijo Lily con la voz tensa antes de aclarársela—. Por una u otra razón sus relaciones románticas no perduran. Aunque en tu caso... —Lily suspiró—. No debería hablar ni meterme en lo que no me importa, ¿eh?

—Puedes hacerlo —dijo Sirius—. Eres una amiga. De Remus, y también mía.

—Es sólo que... —Luchando consigo misma y su tendencia a entrometerse donde no se le llamaba, Lily acabó cediendo a sus impulsos—. Sé que vuelves a Londres en septiembre, y... Eso destrozará a Remus. Él insiste en que no será así, que tiene asumido que lo de ustedes es temporal, pero no le creo.

—Ya, conozco bien el sentimiento.

Apartando la bolsa con caramelos a medio terminar en su regazo, Lily extendió la mano y le dio a Sirius unas palmaditas en el muslo.

—Sé que suena terrible decirlo, pero me alivia que así sea. Significa que Remus no está solo en esto.

—No, solo no —dijo Sirius, que si en verdad desearlo volvió a pensar en la declaración que había hecho noches atrás y que continuaba sin una respuesta. O una reacción. O siquiera tomada en cuenta.

Era como si con decir ‘yo te amo’ Remus hubiera sufrido un acceso de amnesia y no recordara nada, porque su indiferencia era absoluta, y aunque Sirius se había temido con un rechazo absoluto, resultaba mucho más angustioso el limbo en el que se encontraba.

—Hablemos de algo más —propuso Lily, que atribuyó la expresión repentinamente desolada de Sirius a su conversación actual y se propuso cambiarla.

Y porque a él le convenía, Sirius así lo permitió.

Bajo la excusa de bajar al centro del Valle de Godric a comprar un par de cosas que le serían imposibles de llevar cargando hasta la calle periférica donde vivían, Sirius y Teddy tomaron prestado el automóvil de Lily para pasar por James y Harry a la parada del autobús en la que esa tarde los iban a recoger.

La verdad era que Lily iba atrasadísima con la decoración, y Marlene McKinnon y Dorcas Meadowes (la famosa pareja de lesbianas en el Valle de Godric de la que tanto Sirius había escuchado mencionar) se ofrecieron a ayudar para que así la anfitriona pudiera darle el toque final a los bocadillos y a la comida.

Sirius también se había prestado a servir de ayuda, pero para él reservó Lily la tarea de ir por su esposo e hijo, y distraerlos por al menos una hora más antes de volver a casa. Ni un minuto antes, y bajo esa consigna era que Sirius manejaba a paso de tortuga y Teddy suplía ideas.

—¿Podríamos parar en la heladería y pedir un cono doble?

—Creo que eso podría arruinarles el apetito para la tarde.

—¿Y si decimos que nos demoramos porque una de las llantas se pinchó?

—Tendríamos que mostrar la extra, y este automóvil no la tiene.

Teddy resopló con fastidio, y un rizo que llevaba largo sobre la frente salió elevado. —Me rindo. Tan sólo di que te aterra a ir más de diez kilómetros por hora y crucemos los dedos porque el tío Prongs y Harry lo crean.

—Ya veremos qué inventar —dijo Sirius, dando vuelta en la calle adecuada y vislumbrando las dos figuras que esperaban por el automóvil—. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Sólo cuando estuvieron al lado de James y Harry pudieron ver Sirius y Teddy que éste último llevaba el pie derecho vendado, y se sostenía de ese mismo lado con una muleta. Que además Harry trajera consigo una mueca hosca y raspones por el rostro, no hablaba bien de su estado.

—¿Pero qué pasó? —Preguntó Teddy apenas se detuvo el automóvil y rápido abrió la portezuela.

—Oh, ¿Lily está ocupada? —Preguntó James a Sirius, que también se apeó.

—No. Erm, me pidió hacer un par de encargos así que me dejó su coche. ¿Harry está bien?

James se encogió cansado de hombros. —Ha estado mejor. Eso por descontado.

—¿Peleaste con un oso? —Volvió Teddy a la carga, pues su amigo no sólo tenía el pie herido y raspones en el rostro y piel expuesta, sino también algunos moretones y lo que parecía ser el inicio de un ojo amoratado.

—Tuve una pelea —dijo Harry apenas moviendo los labios, y fue James quien explicó mejor el asunto.

—El último día del campamento se lleva a cabo un último partido amistoso. El equipo de Harry ganó por una aplastante mayoría de puntos, y al capitán del otro equipo no le pareció la decisión del árbitro.

—Draco es un pésimo perdedor —dijo Harry, y Sirius recordó haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

Si la memoria no le fallaba, Draco era el hijo de los Malfoy, los dueños de la gaceta que se publicaba en el Valle de Godric semanalmente y era una mezcla de periódico con revista del corazón y también sección de ventas, todo a la vez, y un compañero de año de Harry y Teddy aunque no de grupo por ir en el otro salón. Con todo algunas veces había estado de visita con los Potter, y Sirius lo recordaba igual de delgado que Harry, aunque su opuesto en apariencia con un cabello rubio platinado que de primera impresión sólo podía ser obra del peróxido hasta que se veía que tanto su madre y padre lo tenían igual.

—¡¿Malfoy te golpeó?! —Exclamó Teddy con asombro, y Harry denegó con la cabeza.

—Él no, pero Crabbe y Goyle sí. Los gemelos Weasley intervinieron, y después Flint y Warrington hicieron de las suyas. Para cuando la entrenadora Hooch pudo separarnos ya había varios labios sangrantes y un par de noqueados...

—Wow —se sorprendió Sirius, pues entendía que el rugby podía ser tan agresivo y doloroso como los integrantes de cada equipo lo decidieron, pero eso era llegar a nuevos extremos que no parecían apropiados para críos de doce y trece años.

—Ambos equipos quedaron descalificados de participar en el siguiente torneo —dijo James con un profundo suspiro—, además de una penalización con horas de voluntariado en la comunidad. Pero hey, al menos no tuvimos que llevar a Harry al hospital. Es sólo un esguince, y el resto un par de raspones.

En opinión de Sirius, más que eso considerando que el rostro de Harry se veía desigual, y detrás de sus gafas un ojo era más grande que el otro, pero optó por no darles la contra.

—Gajes del oficio, supongo...

—Al menos te divertiste —dijo Teddy, y mientras ayudaba a subir su equipaje al maletero del coche, Harry le contó del buen derechazo que le había plantado a Montague antes de caer mal sobre su pie.

Con Sirius al volante, James de copiloto y los críos en el asiento de atrás, todavía quedaban buenos cuarenta minutos antes de la hora que Lily les había pedido volver para tener toda la fiesta lista.

—Sirius, ¿no mencionó la tía Lily que pasáramos a la panadería por...?

—¡Pastitas de hojaldre, sí! —Saltó Sirius a la oportunidad, que irían de maravilla con el dip de atún que Marlene y Dorcas habían traído como contribución a la fiesta.

—¿Podrían dejarnos antes en casa? —Pidió James, que tenía toda la pinta de haber experimentado uno de los días más cansados de su vida, y a Sirius le sentó fatal tener que negarse a su petición por un bien mayor.

—No...

—¿No?

—¿Confías en mí, James? —Dijo Sirius en voz baja, y a su lado, James giró el rostro y le miró con interés.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con un destello de travesura en los ojos, y Sirius le dio la única respuesta que podía ofrecerle en esos momentos.

—Confía en mí. Una parada en la panadería y, erm, puede que otras más en el camino, y harán que volver a casa valga la pena.

Porque al parecer no le quedaba de otra, James accedió.

Tras tres paradas (la panadería, una tienda, y después a mitad del camino cuando Teddy fingió interesarse por unas plantas del camino), por fin pasaba de la hora que Lily les había pedido como tiempo para terminar de ponerle los últimos toques a la fiesta, y ya no eran sólo James y Harry los impacientes, sino también Sirius, que se descubrió terrible para fingir normalidad y suspiró con alivio cuando por fin estuvieron estacionados en la entrada de la residencia Potter.

—Pasen primero —ofreció James a sus invitados—. Yo ayudaré a Harry a bajar, y después con su equipaje.

Sirius y Teddy intercambiaron una mirada de pánico.

—No, tío Prongs —se apresuró Teddy a pararse al lado del maletero—. Yo llevaré la maleta de Harry, y Sirius puede ayudarme con la tuya.

—Sí, entren ustedes primero —dijo Sirius, y por fortuna ni James ni Harry encontraron nada extraño en su ofrecimiento, de tal manera en que se acercaron a la casa a paso lento por causa del pie herido y las muletas.

Ni Sirius ni Teddy se apresuraron con el equipaje, y exhalaron un idéntico suspiro cuando al abrirse la puerta James y Harry fueron recibidos bajo el grito de ‘¡Sorpresa!’ que por poco les hizo perder el piso, pero del que se recuperaron con rapidez.

—Definitivamente —murmuró Teddy con la maleta de Harry echada al hombro y mirando hacia la casa—, las fiestas sorpresas no son tan divertidas como yo pensé.

—Cierto. Requieren de demasiada planeación —coincidió Sirius con él, y tras bajar la maleta de James, cerró la cajuela con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Al acercarse a la casa, salió James a darles sendos abrazos, y agradeció las molestias que se habían tomado para mantener el secreto hasta el final.

—¡Harry está contento! —Y luego bajó la voz—. Aunque Lily invitó a los Malfoy... Y apenas se entere que Draco tiene algo que ver en la herida de Harry los mandará a su dormitorio a que hagan las paces.

Teddy puso los ojos en blanco. —No servirá de nada; hoy se reconciliarán, y mañana volverán a estar peleando. Seguro. Así son ellos dos. No saben llevarse bien de tiempo completo porque no está en su naturaleza.

Fuera o no cierto, Sirius al menos agradeció que su intervención en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños ya hubiera terminado, y que al menos de momento pudiera sumarse al grupo de los invitados sin mayor compromiso que sonreír, conversar con los demás, tomar un par de bocadillos y acompañarlos con la limonada que había, y quizá si se sentía generoso, ayudar a Lily en la cocina.

Incluso el fiel acompañante que había hecho en Teddy se ausentó en la planta alta cuando Harry y el resto de sus amigos propusieron al menos jugar unas partidas en su más nueva consola.

«Y mi mejor amigo en esta fiesta me ha dejado solo», pensó Sirius en un momento dado, pues después de Remus era con Teddy con quien más pasaba sus horas libres, y ahora que no lo tenía a su lado se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en la fiesta.

James pareció notar su predicamento y lo invitó a charlar con él y unos amigos suyos de los que conocía ya a la mitad por el tiempo que tenía viviendo en el Valle de Godric, y Sirius volvió a sentirse cómodo en casa de los Potter cuando descubrió que él y Peter Pettigrew tenían puntos en común con los cuales charlar.

No mucho después Lily repartió la comida, y Sirius declinó de aceptar un plato tras ver la hora y comprobar que afuera los últimos rayos del sol estaban por extinguirse, porque esperaba a su alguien especial.

Casi como si Remus pudiera leer su mente, Remus le envió un mensaje al móvil, y con dedos ansiosos se disculpó Sirius de su conversación con Frank Longbottom y lo revisó.

RL: Recién desperté. ¿Cómo va todo en la fiesta?

SB: Como en todas las fiestas.

SB: Aunque estoy aburrido sin ti.

Remus se demoró unos segundos en responder, y no por primera vez en la semana se sintió Sirius nervioso por la manera en apariencia normal en que lo trataba desde su declaración de amor, pero al mismo tiempo, salpicada con pausas como aquellas en donde dudaba de todo lo que tenían juntos.

RL: Ya me estoy cambiando para ir.

RL: Sólo necesito que sea noche del todo para salir.

SB: ¿Te gustaría que fuera por ti?

Con una nueva larga pausa entre su mensaje y el siguiente de Remus, Sirius pensó que la respuesta sería no, pero su novio le demostró que podía ser impredecible.

RL: Me encantaría.

RL: Ya sabes dónde se encuentra la llave extra.

Con una sonrisa que contradecía sus palabras de sentirse apenado por tener que marcharse momentáneamente de la fiesta, Sirius se disculpó con Lily, y ésta le aseguró que no había problema a sabiendas que él y Remus podrían aprovechar esos minutos a solas.

De la manera más discreta posible, Sirius salió por la puerta trasera y cruzó el lote de los Potter y después el suyo hasta el final de aquella larga calle donde la última casa era la de Remus. Un largo tramo que le sirvió para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero lo dejó corto de aliento al reducir una caminata de al menos diez minutos a la mitad.

Para entonces ya había oscurecido del todo, y Remus esperaba por él en su porche y listo para partir.

Excepto que a juzgar por su postura y la rigidez de su cuerpo cuando Sirius subió los escalones y lo besó en los labios, en realidad no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—Uhm, ¿Sirius?

«Oh, mierda», pensó Sirius, y su expresión debió ser todo un poema, que incluso en la escasa iluminación de la noche, Remus se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—Lo siento. No era el tono que quería utilizar contigo. Lo ensayé tantas veces y ahora... —Murmuró lo último para sí, y luego calló. Después dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez, y miró a Sirius directo a los ojos—. Yo también te amo. Era eso lo que quería decirte.

—Oh... —Sirius hundió los hombros—. Vale.

—¿Vale? —Repitió Remus, que de pronto se mostró mortificado—. Uh... No lo decías en serio aquella noche, ¿o sí?, y ahora yo la he cagado y-...

—No, no —le interrumpió Sirius, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos al mínimo al abrazarlo con fuerza alrededor de la cintura—. Claro que te amo. No lo habría dicho si no lo sintiera, pero... Te quedaste callado, y después actuaste como hubieras preferido no escuchar nada. Diox —murmuró Sirius al pegar su mejilla a la de Remus—, en verdad creí que lo había arruinado entre nosotros.

—No, en lo absoluto. Y lo sientes de verdad, ¿correcto?

—Así es. No me atrevería a mentir con algo semejante.

—Bien —exhaló Remus, que abrazado a Sirius no hesitó en dejar caer sus muros—. Porque me habrías roto el corazón si no era cierto.

—No podría ni querría hacer no eso. No voluntariamente, Moony —dijo Sirius, y Remus giró el rostro para unir sus labios en un beso mucho más honesto que el de minutos atrás.

Y aunque después se presentaron con mucho más retraso del que era creíble ante los invitados en la fiesta de la casa de los Potter, poco importó.

Iban tomados de la mano, y ese gesto por sí solo ya era suficiente.

/*/*/*/*


	10. 10.- Capitalización.

**10.- Capitalización.**

Días después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry y ya en agosto, Sirius se sorprendió cuando al bajar a su sala a mediodía se encontró a Teddy en el sillón y viendo su programa favorito.

Lo que le extraño a Sirius de esa escena no fue toparse a Teddy ahí, que cuando todavía no tenían televisor en su casa era más que común que entrara (con permiso concedido de antemano) para ver sus shows en su volumen respetable. A Sirius no lo importaba, y aunque en un inicio a Remus sí porque lo consideraba excesivo en confianza, después se le pasó. Pero, eso había sido antes de regalarles como casero un televisor, y Sirius encontró curioso que Teddy estuviera ahí y no en su propia casa.

—Buenos días, Sirius —lo saludó Teddy apenas percatarse de su presencia—. Aunque más bien son buenas tardes...

—Buenas tardes a ti también —replicó Sirius, conteniendo un gran bostezo con el dorso de la mano.

La noche anterior él y Remus se habían aprovechado de que Teddy se había retirado temprano a la cama, y después ellos dos habían hecho lo propio con resultados más satisfactorios. Sirius incluso había pensado en quedarse a pasar la noche por sugerencia de Remus, pero tenía trabajo por la mañana y su portátil estaba en casa, así que volvió para enviar rápido sus avances, cumplir en una junta por Skype con el equipo encargado, y después dormirse de cara contra el colchón.

De eso habían pasado apenas unas cuantas horas, muy pocas en opinión de Sirius, pues todavía sentía los párpados pesados y disposición de dormir hasta el próximo milenio, pero se recuperó en tiempo récord al ver a Teddy ahí y con una leve mueca.

—Pensé que irías a casa de Harry a jugar con los nuevos videojuegos que le regalaron en su cumpleaños —dijo Sirius de pasada al dirigirse a la cocina por una bien merecida taza de té negro que lo pusiera en marcha.

Teddy abandonó el televisor y se fue caminando detrás de él como se ve a crías de patos seguir a la madre.

—Y así era —dijo con pesadez—, pero Draco estaba ahí...

—¿El mismo Draco con el que se peleó en el campamento y que contribuyó al esguince de su pie? —Preguntó Sirius, sacando su taza favorita del escurridor y colocándole una bolsita de té.

—Ese mismo —resopló Teddy, que se había colocado frente a la estufa y encendido la tetera por él—. Hicieron las paces en el cumpleaños de Harry, y desde entonces Draco lo visita a diario y sin falta.

—Y a ti Draco Malfoy no te cae bien, ¿es eso? —Corroboró Sirius al recargarse en la encimera y dedicarle a Teddy una mirada burlona.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Teddy buscó defenderse. —¡No soy el único! Draco es tan... Ew. Puede ser tan pomposo, siempre hablando de su familia y el dinero que tienen. “Mi padre esto” y “Mi padre aquello” —remedó Teddy la voz altiva y casi grosera que Sirius había escuchado del crío rubio durante la fiesta, y coincidió con Teddy que Malfoy bien se merecía un poco del desprecio que recibía puesto que se lo había ganado a pulso con su actitud.

Con todo, Sirius debía fomentar en Teddy una actitud más tolerante el crío Malfoy, incluso si él a su edad hubiera sido todavía más vocal con su desagrado.

—Harry es libre de tener toda clase de amigos, y quizá el chico Malfoy no sea tan terrible una vez que lo trates más de cerca —aconsejó Sirius, y Teddy se mostró escéptico.

—La única manera de hablar con Draco es mintiendo acerca de mi estatus familiar, y eso es imposible porque somos familia.

Sirius arqueó una ceja. —¿Familia como en... familia?

Teddy torció la esquina de la boca. —Mi abuela Andrómeda es media hermana de la tía Cissy. El abuelo Cygnus la tuvo tarde en la vida con su segunda esposa. La abuela dice que fue todo un escándalo en el Valle de Godric... —Susurró lo último como un secreto.

—Puedo imaginar por qué...

—Ya. Así que Draco habría sido el primo de mamá, y ahora es una especie de tío mío. Por supuesto, es su excusa favorita para elegir los primeros turnos en los juegos de carreras, y siempre recalca que él es el mayor y por lo tanto tengo que respetarlo. ¡Pero es sólo por unos meses! ¡Yo también cumpliré trece pronto!

‘Pronto’ como en abril del siguiente año, pero Sirius pasó de mencionarlo porque Teddy en verdad parecía disgustado, y no quería aguarle aún más la tarde con sus observaciones.

A sabiendas de que la solución inglesa era siempre la mejor en un caso de esos, Sirius sacó otra taza para Teddy, y sin preguntar le sirvió agua caliente cuando la tetera silbó.

Porque el programa de televisión pasó a segundo término, Teddy siguió a Sirius al porche trasero, donde ya nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban en el cielo.

—Ah, otra vez va a llover —dijo Teddy, sentado al lado de Sirius en los escalones que conducían al jardín, y luego de pronto soltó una bomba de épicas proporciones—. ¿Amas a papá?

Sirius se ahogó con el té, y tras recibir unas palmaditas del niño en la espalda, puso su mejor expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Pero cómo-...?

—Escuché a papá hablar con la tía Lily al teléfono. Sé que espiar está mal y todo eso así que ahórrate el regaño, pero... ¿Es verdad entonces?

Ya que ante Teddy ya no se escondían como en un inicio y sólo trataban de ser discretos para no incomodarlo, Sirius optó por sincerarse. Después de todo, Teddy no parecía estar molesto, sólo curioso.

—Sí, así es.

—Genial. Y papá también te ama de vuelta.

—¿También le escuchaste decírselo a tu tía Lily?

—Sí, pero... Papá no es de los que canta, ¿sabes? Dice que su voz no es la adecuada, y que cuando lo hace es porque está muy feliz. Hace años que no lo hacía, y sólo por mamá, pero hace un par de noches lo escuché cantando en voz baja con la radio en la cocina...

—¿Era alguna canción en especial? —Preguntó Sirius, con el pecho doliéndole de buena manera en el pecho.

—Una de The Beatles —dijo Teddy, arrugando la frente para hacer la memoria—. Va algo así... —Y tarareó la tonada finalizando con “love me do” que puso en el rostro de Sirius una amplia sonrisa.

No la más romántica del repertorio de The Beatles, pero sí una que Sirius se sabía de memoria al escucharla en la radio cuando crío, y que ahora de alguna manera le había sido dedicada. O algo así. Porque la simple idea de tener a Remus en su cocina tatareando esa canción en su honor le producía el mismo cosquilleo de sus años de adolescencia a pesar de que por su edad hacía ya más la mitad de su vida que habían pasado.

—Te has sonrojado —dijo Teddy de improviso, y Sirius desvió el rostro.

—Tsk, no pongas a tus mayores en apuros.

Teddy se recargó contra Sirius, poniendo su cabeza contra su hombro. —No olvidaré contárselo a papá. Le contó también a la tía Lily que es una de tus mejores expresiones, aunque no explicó por qué son contadas las ocasiones en que te ha visto así.

—Ni idea, eh.

Pero el calor en las mejillas de Sirius se encendió todavía más al rememorar los instantes que él y Remus habían vivido en la cama con anterioridad, y que probablemente eran la fuente de sus mejores bochornos.

Y ya que Sirius no estaba para contarlo ni Teddy para escucharlo porque era inapropiado por la diferencia de edad y su naturaleza, pronto cambiaron de tema mientras finalizaban sus tazas de té y hacían planes para la tarde que en palabras de Teddy había quedado oficialmente arruinado por cortesía de Draco Malfoy.

Paseando por los pasillos del minisúper de los Patil, Sirius se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo para responder el mensaje que recién le había enviado su hermano Regulus.

SB: No bromees.

SB: Ya te dije que no es una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños si la pides de antemano.

SB: Además, son demasiado trabajo y la sorpresa sería presentarte ante todos porque eres un desconocido para ellos.

Regulus no se demoró más que un par de anaqueles en responder.

RB: Al menos prepara la cena e invita a los Lupin.

RB: Con eso me doy por bien servido.

RB: Remus puede preparar uno de sus famosos pays de manzana...

—Eso me temo —masculló Sirius para sí.

La broma de organizarle a Regulus una fiesta sorpresa durante su estancia en el Valle de Godric había llegado demasiado lejos, y aunque su hermano sólo se lo recordaba para molestarlo (porque de hecho era como él, detestaba las sorpresas hacia su persona), lo cierto es que insistía en la parte de reunir a las dos familias en una cena.

Sirius no tenía ninguna clase de inconveniente en presentar a Remus y a Teddy con Regulus. Estaba seguro que los tres podrían congeniar entre sí a pesar de las diferencias, ahí no radicaba el problema, sino en... La formalidad del evento. O mejor dicho, la significancia del mismo. Porque no se limitaría a ser un “Éste de aquí Reg y ellos son Remus y Teddy” sino más bien un “mi hermano Regulus, mi novio Remus y su hijo Teddy”, situación por el cual no había pasado nunca antes.

Bueno, por la cual nunca había querido pasar antes... La diferencia entre una y otra era obvia y también abismal.

En la década de sus veinte, la aceptación de su homosexualidad todavía no era absoluta, y más veces que no tenía Sirius relaciones secretas o furtivas que entraban también en la categoría de fugaces al no tener mayor duración que un rápido magreo y un orgasmo. Así había pasado sus años de universidad, eludiendo cualquier compromiso romántico y temeroso de tener que explicarle a Madre y Padre por qué la posibilidad de entablar relaciones con una prima lejana para casarse después de su graduación le resultaba de lo más repulsivo.

La segunda mitad de esa década tampoco había sido mejor. Madre había estado detrás de él respirándole en la nuca con el asunto de sentar cabeza y proporcionarle un heredero al apellido Black, y con más seguridad que nunca era que Sirius la había mirado directo a los ojos y dicho:

—Soy gay, Madre.

A lo que ella ni lenta ni perezosa había replicado: —Lo sé desde que eras pequeño, pero eso no te impide cumplir con tus obligaciones, Sirius.

Y después como si nada había continuado revisando su cada vez más retorcido y marchito árbol genealógico en búsqueda de una posible candidata que cumpliera con sus requisitos de pedigrí como nuera.

Obviamente Sirius jamás le había dado el gusto, y a cambio durante sus treintas Madre le había dado la tabarra hasta el final de sus días, incluso en su lecho de muerte y con su último aliento insistiendo que o se casaba o correría el riesgo de arruinar su estirpe -como si el incesto constante no lo hubiera hecho ya con anterioridad. Y fuera o no cierto, a Sirius le importaba una mierda.

Sin más familia que Regulus o el tío Black (e incluso éste último ya había emprendido la marcha), Sirius se había pasado el último par de años viviendo su vida abiertamente como deseara hacerlo al menos desde una década atrás.

“Más vale tarde que nunca” se repetía con insistencia, y por la mayor parte así era, pero ahora que estaba sobre la mesa la posibilidad de presentar a su pareja frente a su familia, las manos le sudaban y experimentaba de manera irremediable un leve vahído. Sirius se había reñido a sí mismo por esas reacciones de mujer Victoriana que poco iban con su persona y apariencia, pero no podía evitarlo.

En el pasado Regulus había conocido a un buen número de sus conquistas. Cómo no, cuando éstas bajaban temprano en la mañana con aspecto de haber pasado buena noche, y se encontraban a su hermano bebiendo café en la cocina y leyendo el periódico como si nada. Y ni una sola vez había reñido a Sirius por su incapacidad para mantener relaciones de largo plazo y conformarse sólo con compañía ocasional.

En más de una vez le había dicho de pasada que ya llegaría su turno para encontrar el amor, y ahora que por fin había ocurrido, Sirius estaba nervioso.

¡Al cuerno con eso! Estaba que se cagaba del miedo, y Sirius Orion Black no iba a dejarse amedrentar por algo tan simple como presentar a los dos (tres con Teddy) hombres más importantes de su vida entre sí y esperar que al menos se cayeran bien.

—¿Sirius? —Atrajo precisamente Teddy su atención al aparecer frente a su carrito de compra con una caja de cereal de chocolate y una sonrisa que indicaba su deseo.

—Ponla en el carrito —le indicó Sirius, que continuaba con el móvil en la mano y los nervios a flor de piel.

SB: Sé que en realidad prefieres pasar un cumpleaños tranquilo.

SB: ¿Por qué no olvidamos lo de la fiesta sorpresa y hacemos una cena para cuatro?

RB: Me encantaría.

RB: Estoy por entrar a una junta. Más tarde te paso los datos de mi salida.

SB: Ok. Y no olvides pedir algún platillo en específico si así lo quieres.

SB: El pay de manzana está asegurado.

Su mensaje apareció como leído, y al menos de momento volvió Sirius a respirar con normalidad.

—¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó Teddy con cautela, y Sirius relajó el rostro.

—Tan sólo hablaba con mi hermano.

—¿Sobre la fiesta sorpresa?

—Ya no será fiesta sorpresa, sino cena para cuatro. ¿Crees que a tu papá le importaría preparar un pay de manzana para el cumpleaños de Regulus? Es lo único de lo que ha hablado por semanas.

—Estará feliz de hacerlo —respondió Teddy, que pronto pareció comprender—. Espera... ¿Significa eso que estamos invitados?

—Sí, así es —replicó Sirius, y después agregó para sí «sólo familia», a sabiendas de que en su fuero interno así era.

Exclusivamente _su_ familia, con su hermano, su novio, y el hijo de éste que consideraba ya casi como propio.

—Será genial —resumió Teddy por ambos—. Lo pasaremos muy bien.

Y su pronóstico fue más que acertado.

—Oh, debo decir que será algo nuevo para mí —dijo Remus cuando más tarde se presentó en casa de Sirius y éste le pidió unírseles él y Teddy durante el cumpleaños de Regulus en diez días más.

—¿Qué, asistir a una cena de cumpleaños? —Inquirió Sirius, él y Remus acurrucados en el sofá y aprovechando que Teddy estaba afuera jugando con Snuffles.

—No, la parte donde, erm, conozco a la familia de mi novio. Bueno, algo así —agregó con un ligero tono burlón, y Sirius escuchó asombrado una corta historia de Remus y un novio que había mantenido en secreto por tres meses poco después del quinto cumpleaños de Teddy.

En resumen, Remus había estado saliendo con un tipo llamado Edgar Bones que llegó al Valle de Godric como maestro suplente de deportes en Hogwarts. Se habían conocido por medio de Teddy, y comenzado una relación que se mantuvo en bajo perfil bajo el pretexto de ver cómo marchaba. A Remus no le había importado hacerlo así, pero la relación se había hundido de pique cuando Remus se lo había topado durante un festival nocturno de la mano de su esposa y en compañía de las tres hijas que tenía con ésta, y que próximamente se mudarían con él para acompañarle.

—Si será cabrón —gruñó Sirius al revelarse el gran final, y acostado entre sus piernas y con la espalda contra su pecho, Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor enterarme así. Mató cualquier sentimiento que pudiera albergar por él en un santiamén. Después no fue tan terrible encontrármelo por la calle con su familia, y tengo sospechas que Albus Dumbledore estuvo al tanto de lo ocurrido, porque no le renovó el contrato de empleo en la escuela y al año siguiente se marchó de la ciudad.

—Incluso así —le abrazó más fuerte Sirius con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago—, lo siento. No merecías eso.

—Estoy bien ahora —respondió Remus, mirando por encima de su hombro—. La espera valió la pena.

—¿Por fin el sapo se convirtió en príncipe después del beso? —Bromeó Sirius, y Remus le pellizcó el brazo.

—Cállate. Tú siempre fuiste un príncipe, señor cabellos de ébano y ojos tormentosos.

—¿Ojos tormentosos? Wow, lo anotaré en mi lista de halagos favoritos.

—Bah —le riñó Remus, pero se giró en su regazo para plantarle un beso que hacía promesas para más tarde, una vez que fuera la hora adecuada y Teddy estuviera dormido.

—Remus... —Dijo Sirius con intenciones de ser claro y no irse con medias tintas—. Es mi primera vez.

Remus arqueó una ceja. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo... Nunca antes... Es la primera vez que presentó a alguien ante mi familia.

El arco en la ceja de Remus se intensificó. —¿_Alguien_?

—Alguien con quien vaya en serio. Una pareja. Puede que Regulus decida tener su mejor comportamiento, pero si hace algún comentario idiota no se lo tomes en cuenta; va dirigido a mí, no hacia ti.

—¿Algo como...?

—Puede que me llame madre substituta del año un par de veces —dijo Sirius, y Remus soltó una bien sentida carcajada.

—¿Qué, por cuidar a Teddy?

—Puede que le haya mencionado el tiempo que pasamos juntos y lo mucho que me he encariñado con él. Siendo que alguna vez juré no tener hijos y dejar que el apellido Black muriera conmigo...

Pese a su esfuerzo por contener aquella sonrisa, Remus preguntó: —¿Entonces consideras a Teddy una especie de hijo?

—Uhm, sí. ¿Te molesta?

Remus se tomó unos segundos de reflexión antes de responder. —No, considerando que la mayoría de mis relaciones terminaron porque mis parejas consideraban a mi hijo no como una parte de mí sino como un extra molesto del que no podían deshacerse porque Dora no estaba más en el mapa... —Remus se recostó contra el pecho de Sirius y apoyó la mejilla a la altura de su corazón—. No imaginas cuánto significa para mí el tiempo que pasas con él.

—Es un placer —le aseguró Sirius, y era verdad.

—Lo sé —dijo Remus en apenas un murmullo—, te creo, y...

—¿Y?

—Nada —dijo Remus, con un tono de voz que dejaba entrever que no era así, pero Sirius había aprendido a ser discreto, a no presionarlo, y en honor a sus distintas necesidades, no lo presionó para hablar.

En su lugar, disfrutó el momento, que en el aquí y el ahora, era simplemente perfecto.

Sirius asistió a una segunda fiesta de cumpleaños durante su estancia en el Valle de Godric, y esta vez la festejada fue la hija más pequeña del clan Weasley, la tierna Ginny que se sonrojaba hasta tener el rostro tan rojo como su cabello cada vez que veía a Harry a una distancia menor a cinco metros.

—Está enamorada de él desde que somos pequeños —le explicó Teddy, ya que era él a quien Molly y Arthur Weasley habían invitado a la fiesta en primer lugar, y Sirius estaba ahí llenando un hueco doble como invitado secundario y encargado del niño en vista de que todavía había sol en el firmamento y Remus no podía acudir.

—¿Y a Harry le gusta de vuelta? —Preguntó Sirius. Nada mejor que los cotilleos entre críos para pasar el rato en una fiesta repleta de invitados a quienes no conocía muy bien.

—Harry ni siquiera lo sospecha. Hemos hecho apuestas de cuánto tiempo le demorará enterarse. Yo digo que treinta años, si no es que más...

—Bueno, Harry puede ser un poco despistado, pero habría que darle el beneficio de la duda...

La verdad es que Sirius era capaz de apreciar mucho más de lo que podía ver Teddy, y para él era más que obvio que ahora que el chico Malfoy estaba en buenos términos con Harry después de su pelea, éste hacía lo imposible por impedir que Ginny se les acercara. Suponía Sirius que Draco podía ser posesivo de la compañía de Harry, aunque a juzgar por la insistencia que tenía en tomarle de la mano y no despegarse de su lado, quizá podría ser algo más en un par de años.

Con todo, Sirius determinó que no era asunto suyo y por lo tanto no compartiría con Teddy sus observaciones, así que tras asegurarle que él estaba bien sin su compañía y que fuera a jugar con sus amigos, se quedó a solas en el jardín de los Weasley y preguntándose cuánto más tendría que esperar hasta el anochecer, y con ello, la llegada de Remus.

Con un vaso de ponche en un mano y deseos de sociabilizar, Sirius buscó con la mirada a James o Lily, pero el primero estaba improvisando un juego de rugby con los hermanos de Molly y repartiendo a sus sobrinos en dos equipos (Sirius prefería ahorrarse la vergüenza de declarar que no conocía ni las reglas del deporte), y la segunda estaba en la cocina ayudando a repartir las rebanadas de pastel (Sirius prefería no ensuciarse con betún), así que optó por su mejor opción: Conocer a alguien nuevo.

Sirius entonces no hesitó a acercarse al primer invitado que encontró a solas, e intercambió saludos.

—Hola, soy Sirius —dijo extendiendo su mano derecha, y el hombre frente a él hizo lo propio.

—Kingsley Shacklebolt, mucho gusto.

—¿Y cuál de los críos aquí es tu hijo?

—Ninguno —dijo el hombre haciendo gala de buen humor—. Soy amigo de Arthur en la oficina y me invitó a venir y comer de la deliciosa comida que Molly preparar. ¿Probaste sus rollitos de pepino y queso?

Sirius hizo un sonido de apreciación que dejaba bien en claro su respuesta. —Deliciosos, sí.

—Tengo entendido que eres nuevo en el Valle de Godric —dijo Kingsley, y Sirius aprovechó la oportunidad para presentarse mejor.

—Mi tío Alphard murió temprano este año y vine de vacaciones para arreglar sus asuntos. Me quedé un poco más de tiempo porque...

Kingsley hizo un asentimiento. —He escuchado las novedades. —Y luego para no dejar duda alguna—. ¿Vendrá Remus a la fiesta?

—Más tarde. Menos mal que ya pasamos el solsticio de verano y los días se vuelven más y más cortos. ¿Lo conoces de algo, por cierto?

Luego de varios exes que Remus le había mencionado de su pasado, Sirius tuvo por un momento el levísimo temor de que su interlocutor fuera uno de ellos. Después de todo, Kingsley era alto y fornido, con una brillante piel oscura e indudable atractivo que quedaba de manifiesto con una arracada dorada en la oreja que le sentaba de mil maravillas. De no tener a Remus, Sirius incluso habría considerado interesante flirtear con el hombre frente a él y probar sus oportunidades.

—Su esposa y yo solíamos trabajar juntos en el departamento de policía. Fue ahí donde nos conocimos, y después ella me presentó a Remus cuando comenzaron a salir. Fue una pena lo de Tonks en verdad —dijo Kingsley con pena—, Teddy era demasiado pequeño para perder a su madre de esa manera.

—Al menos tenía a Remus a su lado para cuidarlo.

—Y ha hecho un excelente trabajo —coincidió Kingsley con solemnidad—. Los Tonks habrían hecho hasta lo imposible para pelear por Teddy en caso de que no fuera así, pero como siempre, Remus demostró estar a la altura y salir adelante.

—¿Siguen siendo amigos ustedes dos?

—Sí, pero no nos frecuentamos tanto como antes. Será agradable saludarlo hoy si viene, y de paso podría preguntarle si está aceptando pedidos de su pan de arándonos y avena. ¿Lo has probado?

Sirius se sonrió y asintió, cerciorándose así que Kingsley tenía fascinación por la buena comida y un paladar adecuado para apreciarla como era debido.

—No dejo de insistirle a Remus que debería considerar una pequeña inversión y abrir una panadería gourmet —dijo Kingsley con todo convencimiento—. Su servicio actual está bien, pero su producción es limitada y las entregas reducidas. Incluso podría aumentar los precios para cubrir los nuevos costes y la gente aquí compraría sus panes y dulces por igual, ¿sabes? Sospecho que Remus no está del todo seguro de sus habilidades y que cree que las personas los compran por su condición, por lástima y caridad, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En verdad tiene un don para la pastelería.

—Lo sé —coincidió Sirius, que no podía estar más de acuerdo con Kingsley en ese aspecto.

De hecho, Sirius ya lo había pensado con anterioridad aunque no a ese detalle.

Desde su llegada al Valle de Godric y que colgara en la verja de la casa las manzanas sobrantes de su jardín, Sirius se había percatado del talento innato con el que Remus horneaba toda clase de delicias sin limitarse a un solo tipo, pues ya fueran pasteles, pays, galletas, panes, bizcochos, o lo que sea de lo que estuviera humor para cocinar, el resultado final siempre era el mismo: Una delicia para la cual sólo una mordida no bastaba.

En su papel de novio, Sirius había recibido de Remus más de sus postres de los que consideraba apropiado de manera gratuita, pero aunque le entrega a Teddy el dinero a escondidas con las instrucciones de colocarlo en su billetera poco a poco para que no hubiera sospechas, estaba seguro de que no había cubierto ni una cuarta parte del pago real.

En Londres, y con esa sazón, Remus podría abrir un exitoso negocio en la parte turística y hacerse antes del año de un nombre y una segunda locación. Con toda probabilidad, al lustro tendría una cadena, y para la década sucursales en toda Gran Bretaña, pero... De momento las circunstancias no le habían sido propicias.

En el Valle de Godric, Remus trabajaba con los ingredientes que podía conseguir y horneaba cuanto podía, pero cobraba poco y muchas veces regalaba producto a familia y amigos, que por desgracia eran la mayoría, y se resistía a cualquier pago cuando ya había decidido que era un regalo. De esa manera sus ganancias eran mínimas, y tenía la sospecha Sirius de que incluso si los precios del material o el gas subían, Remus no se atrevería a hacer un cobro mayor. Lo cual era una pena total, considerando que de quererlo, Remus podría llevar un negocio exitoso con sus habilidades.

—Quizá algún día Remus abra su propia tienda —dijo Kingsley, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sirius y al parecer también leyéndolos, pues era justo lo que éste tenía en mente en ese preciso segundo—. Estoy seguro de que sería un éxito instantáneo.

—Probablemente —coincidió Sirius con él, y la conversación pronto derivó en otros tópicos.

Tras hacer un nuevo amigo en el Valle de Godric, Sirius después ayudó a Lily a repartir la comida de la fiesta y se sumó a una mesa con otros padres de los invitados para hablar de todo y nada. Más que nada, quienes recién lo conocían preguntaban qué hacía ahí, cómo era Londres, y cuánto tiempo más tenía intenciones de quedarse. Las preguntas eran ligeramente diferentes cuando resultaba que la otra persona conocía a Remus y estaba al tanto del secreto a voces que era su relación, y Sirius lo sobrellevó sin problemas al encontrarse sólo sonrisas y buena voluntad, pero sobre todo tolerancia.

A la llegada del anochecer y con los críos divirtiéndose en una sesión improvisada de astronomía (estaba nublado en parches, y se podían ver unas cuantas porciones de cielo estrellado y límpido), se presentó Remus trayendo consigo varias cajas con bollos que entregó a Molly y de los cuales se resistió a recibir pago alegando que era un obsequio para la cumpleañera, que se abrazó a él y le dio las gracias.

Sirius frunció el ceño porque había estado presente la noche anterior mientras Remus horneaba sin parar y al mismo tiempo preparaba el glaseado, y su renuencia a aceptar un pago justo era lo que lo pondría a fin de mes en apuros para pagar la factura de la luz.

—Aquí estás —se acercó Remus a él después de entregar su mercancía, y le dio un discreto beso en la mejilla—. ¿Y Teddy?

—Debe estar con los Prewett viendo las estrellas —dijo Sirius—. No sabía que los bollos de anoche eran para Molly, por cierto.

—Oh sí, los pidió desde meses atrás. Sabía que estaría muy ocupada con la fiesta como para hacerlos ella misma, así que me ofrecí.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces eran un regalo?

—No. Molly quiso pagarlos, pero no sentí que fuera lo correcto, ¿sabes? Es una vieja amiga, y me ayudó tanto con Teddy años atrás... Sólo podía corresponderle el favor.

—Remus, uhm... —Sirius resopló, y porque no tenía deseos de arruinar su buen humor o el de Remus durante la fiesta, se prometió abordar el tema de su negocio más tarde—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Me encantaría.

Y tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a la cocina por ponche.

—... una tienda, con dos vitrinas enormes para colocar los productos más populares y las ofertas del día. Uno de esos sitios pintorescos que además ofrezca un sitio donde sentarse y una mesita tipo parisina; no una cafetería, sólo té y café que el mismo cliente se prepararía, como un servicio extra y sin costo. De inicio serían uno o dos empleados más, pero eso se vería más adelante. Y ya imagino la decoración del sitio, con cortinas de color-...

—Sirius —interrumpió Regulus la verborrea con la que su hermano lo había mantenido conectado al teléfono por la última hora cuando en realidad su llamada había sido para hablar de unas acciones que la compañía tenía en el mercado petrolero—. Aunque muy interesante tu charla de esa panadería con cafetería adosada... No me importa. ¿Por qué caray me estás hablando de montar un negocio de ese tipo cuando lo único que sabes preparar bien es el té y un par de recetas que sería el colmo que arruinaras?

—No, yo no la montaría, es para Remus.

—¿Remus va a montar una cafetería?

Sirius resopló. —¿Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? Es una panadería, y la sección de cafetería es sólo un área diminuta para que los clientes que así lo prefieran puedan quedarse a comer su compra con un café de cortesía. No es tan difícil de comprender, caray...

—La parte que no me queda clara es qué pintas tú en todo esto.

—Capitalista inversor mayoritario, por supuesto.

—¿Entonces le darías el dinero?

—Más bien...

—¿Se lo prestarías?

—Es que...

—¡Por Diox, Sirius! Habla como es debido. A diferencia de ti, yo estoy en la oficina y tengo una junta a las once. Ve al grano de una vez.

—Vale... Remus no ha dicho nada, y la idea vino de un tipo que recién conocí en la fiesta de los Weasley, ¿recuerdas? Los pelirrojos.

—Sí, ya los has mencionado antes.

—Ok. Kingsley, así se llama él, me señaló lo que ya antes había pensado yo: Que Remus tiene talente con el horno y que podría conseguir montar un negocio exitoso a pesar de sus limitantes. Sería una fuente de ingresos excelente, y podría enviar a Teddy a la universidad sin problemas. Lo hablé con Lily porque seguro James no podría guardar el secreto, pero ella está por partes iguales indecisa si es o no una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? He recibido por correo las galletas de chocolate que ha hecho, y déjame decirte que son las mejores que alguna vez haya probado, e incluyo en esa categoría a aquella niñera que estuvo con nosotros antes de que nos marcháramos al colegio.

—Porque Remus no aceptaría el dinero así como así. Puede llegar a ser demasiado orgulloso sin proponérselo, y por su enfermedad se niega a aceptar caridad.

—Comprensible.

—No le des la razón, Reg —se lamentó Sirius por la falta de apoyo en su propio hermano—. Si le pregunté a Lily por un consejo no es si se trata de una buena idea, sino de cómo realizarla sin ofender a Remus.

—¿Y a qué conclusión llegaron juntos?

—Que no es viable. En el mejor de los casos, Remus se niega a aceptar el dinero incluso si le permito pagármelo de vuelta y con intereses, que claro me niego a aceptar por principio porque es mi novio y... Admitámoslo, tengo tanto dinero en el banco que ni un préstamo de un millón de libras le haría mella a la fortuna Black que me tocó-...

—Tú siempre tan modesto.

—... o en el peor de los casos lo toma de la manera más terrible y termina conmigo —finalizó Sirius con una profunda exhalación que dejaba en claro su suplicio—. En verdad necesito tu consejo en esto, Reg. Tú eres bueno durante las negociaciones.

—Contra empresarios ansiosos por tener dinero y poder, no contra alguien que todavía no conozco y que por lo que me cuentas no está dispuesto a recibir más ayuda de la que está dispuesto a aceptar por orgullo.

—Jo...

—Estás solo en esto, hermano.

—Eso me temía.

—Pero... —Se atrevió Regulus a otorgarle el único atisbo de esperanza—. No pierdes nada con intentarlo. Tú lo has dicho antes: No es por él que Remus intenta conseguir ingresos extra, sino por Teddy. Apela a su amor paterno y tendrás una oportunidad. Quizá.

—Eso espero...

Y en verdad, Sirius cruzaba los dedos por ello.

/*/*/*/*


	11. 11.- Proposición.

**11.- Proposición.**

Porque no quería presentarse ante Remus con castillos en el aire de un proyecto del que él apenas entendía un poco, Sirius se pasó los siguientes días revisando costos, precios, locaciones y hasta decoración para mostrarle a Remus que iba en serio y que lo suyo no eran intenciones vacías de las que después no saldría nada en concreto para él.

Sirius incluso llamó a un par de locales en el Valle de Godric para cotizar, y ese fue su error cuando esa misma noche Remus le preguntó qué intentaba hacer.

—La señora Figg ha llamado de lo más curiosa preguntando si tenías interés en su local para una renta a largo plazo. No supe qué contestarle porque no me has mencionado nada...

—Ya, es que... Teddy —llamó Sirius al niño, que en esos momentos estaba sentado con ellos dos en el porche trasero—, ¿por qué no entras a ver televisión?

Teddy entendió en el acto que los dos adultos más importantes de su vida iban a tener una charla seria, o una pelea, así que sin importar de cuál se trataba no quería estar presente.

Una vez a solas, Remus volvió a la carga. —¿De qué se trata?

En respuesta, Sirius rebuscó el diminuto cuadernillo que tenía en su bolsillo trasero y se lo entregó a Remus.

—Échale un vistazo.

Remus pasó un par de páginas. —En verdad ustedes los ricos llevan clases de caligrafía como parte de su curriculum escolar, ¿eh?

—Pasa de eso y fíjate en el contenido —dijo Sirius—. He estado investigando la posibilidad de abrir un negocio en el Valle de Godric.

—Oh...

—Bueno, yo no. Más bien... tú. —La inflexión en la voz de Sirius hizo esa última palabra sonar casi como una pregunta, y Sirius se aclaró la garganta y volvió a la carga—. Mira, no soy bueno para las negociaciones. Ese trabajo lo hacía siempre Regulus porque él es mejor que yo para engrasar los tratos y hacerlos entrar...

—Lo haces sonar sucio cuando lo dices así —replicó Remus con acritud por la desagradable analogía.

—Ok, iré directo al grano: Creo que tienes la capacidad para manejar una panadería y que deberías de hacerlo.

—¿_Debería_?

—Es decir, te gusta lo que haces, ¿no? Y tienes talento. ¿Por qué no?

—Dinero, principalmente —masculló Remus—. Ni siquiera mi enfermedad es un impedimento que se le compare porque la panadería se trabaja a lo largo de la madrugada cuando no hay sol y tener el producto fresco a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Y por qué no entonces? —Insistió Sirius con una sonrisa—. Ya tienes una buena colección de clientes que no dudarían en apoyarte en tu nuevo negocio, y el resto se sumarían porque el sabor de tu panadería es increíble. Mejor aún, no hay ninguna clase de competencia en el Valle de Godric y-...

—Sirius —intervino Remus con un poco más de filo en su voz del que tenía intenciones de mostrar—. Sé que lo dices con la mejor de las intenciones y agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de hacer llamadas y recopilar información, pero...

—¿Pero?

—No.

—¿No?

—No.

Sirius resopló. —¿Y ya está? ¿Así sin más? ¿Sólo ‘no’?

—Sé lo que te propones.

—No, no lo sabes.

—¿No estabas por decir que serías tú mi socio capitalista y que yo podría encargarme de mantener el negocio por mi cuenta?

Con un resoplido, Sirius se negó a confirmarlo.

—Mira —dijo Remus haciéndose de altas dosis de paciencia—, es muy amable, es todo un detalle de tu parte que hayas investigado todo esto, pero... No puedo aceptar.

—¿Por qué no? Puede ser un regalo, puede ser un préstamo, puede ser-...

—Se siente como caridad cuando es lo que pretendes dejar una vez que te marches a Londres —gruñó Remus, la vista clavada en su regazo—. ¿Intentas que sea un costoso regalo de despedida o...?

Sirius apretó los labios en una fina. —No era esa mi intención. En lo absoluto.

—Ya, pero así es como lo siento yo. Una manera fácil de lavar tu culpa una vez que te marches y vuelvas a Londres. Y no podría mantener un negocio así a sabiendas de lo que significa.

—¿Y si...?

En un repentino momento de lucidez con el que sólo había fantaseado durante las horas de vigilia mientras Remus dormía y él sólo quería mantenerlo en sus brazos, Sirius se preguntó a sí mismo muy en serio si Londres continuaba siendo su lugar de retorno. Nunca ningún sitio se había convertido en un hogar como lo era el Valle de Godric donde había hecho amigos, encontrado familia, y con ello un novio que le estaba haciendo reconsiderar hasta los cimientos de su existencia.

Con suma facilidad podía Sirius verse a sí mismo abandonando su puesto en las empresas Black y cediéndoselo a Regulus, que al fin y al cabo estaba igual si no es que más capacitado que él para mantener las finanzas de los negocios en aumento. Regulus podría asumir su puesto, era para lo que había nacido incluso si no era el primogénito, y no se lo tomaría a mal. Podría entonces Sirius abandonar Londres, instalarse permanentemente en casa del tío Alphard, _su_ casa ahora, y... Hacer lo más del tiempo que ahora tendría con Remus y Teddy.

—No digas que abandonarías Londres por estar aquí conmigo —dijo Remus, al parecer leyendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—No es un plan realista. Viniste al Valle de Godric a poner los asuntos de tu tío en paz y a tomar unas vacaciones. El resto ha sido un extra agradable que tiene que llegar a su fin.

La expresión de Sirius se tornó sombría. —¿Llamas a esto un ‘extra’?

—Tú sabes bien a qué me refiero —dijo Remus, buscando su mano y dándole un fuerte apretón incluso si Sirius no se lo correspondió—. No era lo que tenías en mente que ocurriría cuando llegaste a pasar una temporada aquí. Nadie podría haberlo previsto.

—Fuiste tú quien cogió varias bolsas de manzanas de mi cerco —gruñó Sirius—, fuiste tú quien dio comienzo a esto y ahora le quiere poner punto final.

—No estoy dando por terminado lo que tenemos —murmuró Remus—, ya venía con su propia fecha de caducidad. Yo sólo... intento hacer el evento de tu partida lo menos doloroso posible.

—¿Y si me quedo? —Preguntó Sirius, por fin formulando la pregunta que antes quedó inconclusa—. ¿Y si no me marcho a Londres y vamos tan en serio como podamos?

Remus suspiró. —¿Pero lo harías en realidad? Y no me respondas todavía —agregó al ver la rapidez con la que Sirius abrió la boca de vuelta—. Considéralo al menos, ¿sí?, porque si tu respuesta es afirmativa y después te arrepientes, no quiero cargar con el peso de tu partida y ser el culpable de tu decisión. Todavía tienes el resto de agosto para considerarlo como es debido, y mientras tanto... Ningún momento es mejor como el presente.

—Pero...

—Sólo date tiempo —pidió Remus, y Sirius asintió.

—Ok, pero creo que no lo necesito.

—Ya veremos...

Tras el fallido intento de Sirius por ayudar a Remus a montar su propio negocio, éste se las arregló para actuar con normalidad ante Teddy cuando éste por fin se reunió con los adultos y nervioso preguntó su habían tenido una pelea antes.

—Fue una discusión, Teddy —le tranquilizó Remus—, y ahora estamos bien. ¿A que sí, Sirius?

—De maravilla —fingió éste, y en cierto modo así era. Pasados los nubarrones de tormenta, atrás sólo quedaban los resabios de su mal roce.

Esa noche cenaron juntos y después jugaron una partida de cartas porque Teddy había insistido en aprender póker para impresionar a sus amigos. Luego Remus se excusó a retirarse temprano a su casa con Teddy, y aunque besó a Sirius al despedirse de él y prometió al día siguiente compensárselo, éste no pudo evitar pensar que le estaba dando tiempo y espacio para reflexionar.

Cierto era que Sirius albergaba unas cuantas dudas acerca de llevar a cabo un cambio tan drástico en su vida. Él había sido criado en Londres desde la infancia, y salvo por los años que pasó en el internado, consideraba a la ciudad su sitio en el mundo. Nada como Londres como sus estrechas calles, su sobrepoblación de turistas, los comercios, el bullicio, el tráfico, la multiculturalidad y hasta sus defectos. Todo eso era el Londres que él amaba, pero que perdía atractivo cuando lo comparaba a Remus.

El Valle de Godric tampoco era el sitio perfecto que él habría elegido como residencia permanente. Carecía de un buen número de tiendas y comercios que él echaría de falta y de las diversiones que no existían en una ciudad tan pequeña como esa, pero bien podía prescindir de ellos a cambio de más noches en familia y madrugadas al lado de Remus.

Puestas en una balanza, sus dos opciones parecían equilibradas, pero su amor por Remus era una emoción en constante crecimiento, y tarde o temprano el balance se perdería y la inminencia de permanecer en el Valle de Godric imperaría sobre su retorno a Londres.

Esa era su realidad, y Sirius llegó a esa conclusión a eso de las cinco, tras una noche de completo desvelo que le forzó a ir a la cocina por un poco de té de manzanilla para buscar el sueño.

Mientras le daba sorbos a su taza, Sirius vislumbró a través del jardín la casita de Remus en la lejanía, donde en la planta baja todavía podían verse luces.

Tenía que ser Remus, que al igual que él se estaría preparando para retirarse a la cama y dormir.

—Buenas noches, Moony —murmuró Sirius cuando casi al final de su taza se apagaron las luces en el hogar Lupin y él decidió hacer lo mismo.

Y fue entonces cuando en su cerebro saltó un chispazo, que igual que puesto en hierba seca, produjo una llamarada capaz de incendiar su mundo.

Sin tomar en consideración la hora, o que cualquier otra persona normal estaría en el quinto sueño en esos momentos, Sirius buscó su móvil y llamó a casa de los Tonks, siendo justo Ted quien contestó.

—¿Diga? —Inquirió la voz adormilada que recibió su llamada.

—Ted, soy Sirius. ¿Está Andrómeda contigo?

—Eso espero... Deja veo si sigue aquí —masculló éste con una risa ronca, y tras escuchar unos cuantos ruidos y murmullos más, pronto Andrómeda se puso al teléfono—. ¿Sirius? ¿Pasó algo?

—Perdona por despertarte a estas horas —se disculpó Sirius, sólo entonces leyendo en el reloj de su microondas lo temprano que era—, pero era importante y no podía esperar más.

La voz de Andrómeda cobró fuerza de pronto. —¿De qué se trata?

Pese a lo repentino de su plan y que después tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias, Sirius no se cortó en resumir para Andrómeda su resolución final:

—Quiero vender la casa.

Regulus arribó al Valle de Godric el segundo viernes de ese agosto, todavía con un poco de sol en el horizonte porque había cancelado sus citas después de mediodía para transportarse a aquella inhóspita región que lo hizo sonreír apenas divisó a Sirius montado en un automóvil que no conocía y con dos críos en los asientos traseros.

—Veo que traes escolta —le dijo a Sirius mientras éste se bajaba del automóvil, y después ambos hermanos Black se unieron en un muy emotivo abrazo.

—Son-...

—No me digas, puedo adivinar de quién se trata por las innumerables descripciones que me has dado —le interrumpió Regulus, y ya que los críos también se habían bajado para saludar al nuevo llegado, tuvo oportunidad de hacer sus apuestas sin error—. Tú debes ser Harry, eres idéntico a James.

—¿Conoces a mi papá?

—Alguna vez me lo presentó el tío Alphard —respondió Regulus, y después se centró en el otro niño—. Teddy, ¿correcto?

—Hola, Regulus —saludó éste, y ambos se reconocieron la voz por el gran número de llamadas que Sirius había puesto en altavoz y en la que los dos habían participado.

—¿Cómo fue el viaje? —Preguntó Sirius ayudando a Regulus con su equipaje en la cajuela y éste declaró que sin incidentes mayores.

—¿Y este automóvil de quién es? —Inquirió Regulus a su vez, y Harry respondió por él.

—De mamá. Se lo ha prestado a Sirius.

—Veo que has hecho buenos vecinos —observó Regulus, y la contestación de Sirius no se quedó corta.

—Los mejores.

El camino de vuelta a la alejada calle en la que todos ellos vivían fue ameno y plagado de charla. Regulus no paró de observar a través de la ventanilla los cambios ocurridos desde su última visita, y ahora que tenía mejores conocimientos de la geografía del lugar, Sirius no se cortó en ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que él conocía, desde las mejores tiendas para comprar, hasta los sitios de mayor interés para pasar el rato.

—¿Y peluquerías? —Preguntó Regulus con sorna—. ¿De esas no tienen al menos una aquí?

Sirius se pasó la mano por el cabello, que se había cortado por última vez en abril, antes de marcharse de Londres. Después de eso, su vida había tenido altas y bajas más importantes que pasar por la peluquería, y el resultado era que ahora casi cuatro meses después tenía su siempre corta cabellera rozándole el mentón y cayéndosele sobre los ojos cada vez que se agachaba.

De joven siempre había querido Sirius llevar el cabello largo e imitar a algunos ídolos musicales que tenía por esos años, pero su colegio era estricto contra cualquier tipo de melena que superara la pulgada de longitud, y en casa durante el verano la situación no era la más idónea para experimentar con su peinado. En la universidad aquella fantasía quedó relegada al trastero de su memoria, y ahora que era adulto ya ni lo recordaba, pero había jugado la suerte a su favor para que esos meses en el Valle de Godric fueran propicios para mantenerse alejado de las tijeras y con ello cumplir un sueño de toda la vida.

En un inicio, Sirius sí había considerado pasar por la peluquería y conseguir su corte habitual, pero después... El tiempo pasó, él lo olvidó, y su cabello creció.

Y de abril a agosto vaya si había crecido. De un corte formal y esperado de él por su edad y la rama de trabajo en la que se desempeñaba, ahora lo llevaba largo, casi _demasiado_ largo, y aun así Sirius se sentía capaz de dejárselo crecer por simple capricho. A Remus no le importaba, y el que fueran sus dedos recorriendo su cabello con adoración sólo contribuía a su nulo interés por volver a su look de antes.

—Te sienta bien, por cierto —dictaminó Regulus luego del largo silencio de Sirius—. Y supongo que pondría a Madre furiosa de poder verte, así que bien hecho.

—Debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba —dijo Sirius, y ambos hermanos Black compartieron una morbosa risotada a costillas de su difunta progenitora.

—Sirius —atrajo Harry la atención de éste desde el asiento trasero—. ¿Tú y Regulus son gemelos?

—Ah, la misma pregunta de siempre —exhaló Regulus de buen humor, y se giró un poco para ver a los niños—. No, Sirius es mayor por casi dos años.

—Pero... —Fue Teddy ahora el que intervino—. Se parecen tanto entre ustedes.

—Genética —respondió Regulus.

—E incesto —suplió Sirius, y Regulus le soltó un manotazo.

—¡Chist!

—¡Oh!, como en Game of Thrones —dijo Harry, y Teddy asintió con conocimiento de causa porque también a escondidas veía ese show y no sólo por las escenas de sexo.

—No hablemos de temas escabrosos —pidió Sirius—, y Regulus y yo nos parecemos porque somos hermanos, ajá, y puedes que nuestros padres sean primos o lo que sea... Lo importante es que no hubo mutaciones mayores como seis dedos en cada mano o-... ¡Ouch, Reg! —Chilló de vuelta cuando Regulus le atizó de vuelta.

—Mejor hablemos de otra cosa —pidió Regulus, que de pronto tuvo inspiración divina en eso—. Y Teddy, dime, ¿es tu papá tan atractivo como Sirius me contó?

—Voy a matarte, reyezuelo —gruñó Sirius por lo bajo, y quedó opacado por las risas de los críos.

—No hay problema —intentó aplacar Teddy a Sirius—. Papá también dice lo mismo de ti.

Las orejas de Sirius se tiñeron rápido de un considerable tono sonrosado. —Oh, en ese caso...

Por boca de Teddy y con la ayuda de Harry escuchó Regulus la historia de su recién formada unidad mientras Sirius conducía hasta la calle en la que vivían, y no se cortaron en detalles porque Regulus se los pidió.

—No abuses, Reg —le previno Sirius, pues escuchar de boca de los críos de las veces que estos los habían sorprendido a él o a Remus en situaciones románticas sólo empeoraban su bochorno.

Tras estacionarse de vuelta en la cochera de los Potter, Sirius dejó las llaves en el buzón de los Potter porque estos todavía estaban fuera trabajando, y el grupo completo caminó con el equipaje de Regulus de vuelta a su propiedad.

—La casa del tío Alphard apenas si ha cambiado —comentó Regulus en la entrada, aunque su opinión se volvió otra una vez dentro al ver muchos menos muebles que antes y mayor espacio para caminar—. Ok. Retiro lo dicho.

—Perdona que tu banquete de bienvenida tenga que esperar —se disculpó Sirius, pues en la cocina toda la comida de esa noche estaba a medias de su preparación.

De antemano habían acordado preparar una cena para celebrar la llegada de Regulus, pero ya que éste quería conocer a Remus y Sirius también lo deseaba así, tuvieron que hacer ajustes, lo que a su vez implicaba que la cena se realizara mucho más tarde de lo habitual para darle oportunidad a Remus de salir en las horas diurnas.

—No te preocupes —dijo Regulus, que por su parte había comprado un bocadillo en el tren y no tenía tanta hambre—. ¿Mi habitación es la de siempre? Quiero subir mi equipaje.

—La misma —confirmó Sirius, y tanto Teddy como Harry se ofrecieron a ayudarle a Regulus a subir sus maletas a la planta superior.

A solas, Sirius continuó con los preparativos de la cena, que para la ocasión sería pescado horneado con vegetales y arroz, además de un pastel de limas que Remus había preparado la noche anterior y que traería consigo una vez que anocheciera.

La presencia de Teddy y Harry le facilitó no tener que lidiar con las preguntas que seguramente Regulus quería hacerle antes de la llegada de Remus, y estuvo más que agradecido para utilizar ese tiempo en diálogos ensayados acerca de cómo quería presentarlos entre sí y las frases ingeniosas que utilizaría para crear una atmósfera tranquila para la velada.

Excepto que...

—A Teddy no le importaría ser tu hijastro —dijo Regulus de pronto, apareciendo en la cocina bajo la excusa de servirse un vaso de agua, y casi ocasionándole un susto de muerte a Sirius.

—¿Uh? —Sirius se giró para encararlo—. ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Le he preguntado, y es uno de esos críos honestos —respondió Regulus sin más—. Te adora, ¿sabes? Y ganado el hijo, el padre será pan comido.

—Oh, largo de aquí —le riñó Sirius, que por una parte estaba seguro de sus buenas relaciones con Teddy como persona y como hijo de Remus (técnicamente, sí, su hijastro hasta cierto punto), pero era otra cosa muy distinta el saberlo con certeza y... ¿Qué hacer con esa información? Al menos de momento, nada.

Luego de poner el pescado al horno y tomar nota de la hora para sacarlo, Sirius salió al patio trasero donde Teddy y Harry le estaban dando a Regulus un tour por el jardín para que conociera mejor la propiedad a través de sus ojos. Sirius los encontró volviendo del invernadero, y Regulus traía consigo un par de tomates que estaban maduros.

—Regulus jamás había visto una planta de tomates —dijo Harry, y Sirius se rió a costillas de su hermano.

—Oh, vamos —puso Regulus los ojos en blanco—. En Londres ni siquiera soy yo el que hace la compra.

—¿No? —Preguntó Teddy—. ¿Entonces quién?

—Reg conserva a Kreacher —explicó Sirius—. Era el mayordomo mientras crecíamos, y aunque ahora debe estar más anciano y decrépito de lo que lo recuerdo, es quien todavía se encarga de esos asuntos.

—No hables así de Kreacher, y por cierto, es un espacio interesante el que hay por allá atrás —dijo Regulus, señalando en la lejanía—. No pude reconocer ni la mitad de los árboles que hay ahí. ¿Y todos dan fruto?

—Toneladas de fruto —dijo Sirius—. No te imaginas el lío que es cosecharla toda y después... No sé exactamente. Los Prewett ganan una parte, ese es el trato, y de vez en cuando recibo un pago.

—Papá siempre se lleva bolsas de fruta —intervino Teddy con una sonrisa—, y después prepara tartas y mermeladas.

—He probado esas mermeladas —dijo Regulus—, y estaban deliciosas.

—El tío Moony es experto en postres —agregó Harry de lo más ufano, pues no en balde era siempre el primero en pedir una rebanada de pay cuando Remus cocinaba uno—. Mamá ha utilizado sus recetas, pero los resultados no se acercan en lo absoluto.

—En ese caso no me importaría probar de vuelta algo hecho por su mano.

—Hoy vendrá papá con un pastel de limas —dijo Teddy—, y es de los mejores que sabe preparar.

—Estoy seguro de que me encantará —prometió Regulus con un guiño, y así quedó zanjado el asunto.

Intuyendo que los adultos tenían sus propios asuntos a tratar, Harry sugirió a Teddy jugar en el jardín con un balón suyo que encontraron tras un arbusto sin fruto de moras, y se retiraron una docena de metros a divertirse por su cuenta.

Regulus aprovechó para sacar su paquete de cigarrillos, y tras llevarse uno a la boca, le ofreció a Sirius otro.

—No, lo he dejado —dijo Sirius, y su hermano arqueó una ceja mientras encendía el suyo. Tras una honda calada, preguntó—: ¿Y eso? ¿Remus te lo pidió por Teddy?

—No, sólo... ocurrió. Terminé con mi última cajetilla al llegar aquí, y después me dio pereza bajar a la tienda por otra. Ya has visto la distancia que hay para salir de esta calle, y aunque la caminata me habría hecho bien, no estaba de humor para encerrarme en la casa del tío Alphard a fumar mis preocupaciones.

—Veo que vivir aquí te ha hecho bastante bien, en más de un sentido si me permites la observación...

—¿Ah sí?

—Se te ve más relajado, y feliz. Podrían ser las vacaciones, o el lugar, o...

—Sólo dilo, es Remus. Y Teddy ya que estamos. Y probablemente cada persona y lugar del Valle de Godric —confirmó Sirius con una sombra de sonrisa en labios y expresión relajada—. Soy feliz, Reggie.

—Lo sé.

En la frente de Sirius apareció una única línea de tensión. —¿Pero? Porque presiento que hay uno.

Regulus exhaló una abundante bocanada de humo. —Sólo quiero conocer a Remus y cerciorarme que su persona está a la altura de su leyenda. Estoy 99% seguro de que así será por todo lo que he escuchado y el increíble ejemplo que es Teddy de tus historias, y después podré ser el cuñado impertinente que muestra tus fotos de bebé en la alfombra de oso polar del abuelo y desnudo.

—No te atrevas... —Gruñó Sirius, pero su tono de voz traía consigo buen humor.

—No me tientes. He traído el álbum con la tapa rosa...

—¡Regulus Arcturus Black!

—Pf, no hagas drama y diviértete. El resto lo haremos.

—¡Pero a mis costillas!

—Es por eso que será tan divertido.

E intercambiando chistes y pullas, ambos hermanos Black volvieron a su rutina de siempre entre sí.

Harry se despidió de Teddy, Sirius y Regulus cuando el otro automóvil de sus padres pasó por la calle en dirección a su casa, y el propio Teddy no tardó en hacer lo mismo al ver que estaba oscureciendo y para la cena Remus quería que se vistiera adecuadamente para la ocasión.

Para entonces el pescado ya despedía un fragante aroma desde el horno, e incluso había una botella de vino blanco enfriándose en el refrigerador.

Sirius le pidió a su hermano echarle un ojo al pescado y apagarlo en exactamente cinco minutos mientras él tomaba veloz una ducha y se vestía, y quiso su suerte que justo cuando tenía la cabeza repleta de espuma sonara el timbre.

Por fuerza tenía que ser Remus en la puerta principal, y Sirius lo encontró de lo más formal considerando que éste y Teddy entraban siempre por la puerta trasera porque siempre estaba abierta y ya prescindían hasta de dar unos golpecitos para anunciar su llegada. Suponía él, no querían asustar a Regulus con su llegada ni tampoco hacerle sentir que invadían su espacio.

Con urgencia porque se temía que en verdad Regulus hubiera sacado sus álbumes de bebé y tuviera a Remus presenciando las peores fotografías de su existencia, Sirius se apresuró a terminar con su ducha, vestirse, y bajar todavía con las puntas húmedas de su cabello rozándole la nuca.

Tal como se había imaginado, Regulus tenía a Remus y a Teddy sentados alrededor de la salita, aunque al menos los malditos álbumes de fotos no habían salido a colación. En su lugar se ponían al día hablando de la casa y los cambios que Sirius había hecho en ella.

—Me alegra que llegaras, Remus —se acercó Sirius a saludar, y él y su novio intercambiaron un casto beso en los labios—. Erm, y supongo que ya se han presentado, pero éste es mi hermano Regulus. Reg, éste es Remus.

—En tu ausencia nos hemos presentado sin problemas —dijo Regulus con facilidad—, aunque sólo después de que Remus pudiera procesar lo parecidos que somos —agregó con un toque de humor—. Mencionó que soy el más atractivo de los dos, por cierto.

—Lo dudo —rebatió Sirius de buen humor—. Yo soy el original, y tu una copia.

—Soy la versión mejorada —rebatió Regulus, y ambos hermanos rieron por repetir el mismo diálogo que tenían desde la infancia.

Pasando a la cocina porque ya era tarde y la cena se enfriaba, Remus ayudó a poner la mesa mientras Teddy se encargaba de los cubiertos y servilletas, y pronto estuvieron los cuatro sentados y absortos en una agradable charla que estaba exenta de momentos tensos.

Mientras escuchaba a Regulus y a Remus hablar de intereses comunes que no lo incluían, Sirius suspiró aliviado por primera vez en la velada, agradecido de que dos de las personas más importantes de su vida se llevaran bien entre sí y no sólo con cortesía. Sirius había experimentado toda clase de temores en los días previos, imaginándose los peores escenarios posibles y sufriendo con la idea de no conseguir que aquel par congeniara, pero la realidad había sido mil veces mejor y no podía estar más agradecido.

Al finalizar la cena, Regulus dijo: —Estoy listo para el postre, y ya que mencionaron pastel de limón...

—Espera a probarlo —dijo Sirius al volver con el pastel, platillos y tenedores.

Remus se encargó de servir rebanadas, y al primer bocado Regulus gimió de absoluta satisfacción cuando al sabor dulce y a la vez ácido inundó sus papilas. Todavía con el tenedor en los labios, Regulus cerró los ojos y se sumió en un trance del que salió convertido en un hombre nuevo.

—Eso fue... una experiencia religiosa.

—El tío Reggie tuvo un orgasmo —dijo Teddy, y al segundo de silencio que siguió aquella declaración le acompañó una carcajada colectiva en la que todos participaron.

—¿Así que tío Reggie, eh? —Preguntó Sirius una vez que consiguieron recomponerse y mientras se limpiaba la esquina húmeda de los ojos por tantas risas.

—Dijo que podía llamarle así, que casi éramos familia de todos modos.

—Qué amable de tu parte, Reg —se dirigió Sirius a su hermano, que iba por un segundo bocado del pastel y al menos esta vez estaba simplemente satisfecho con su sabor y textura y no arrobado en una especie de trance religioso que lo haría elevarse veinte centímetros en el aire por encima de su asiento.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer —respondió su hermano con absoluto descaro—, que con tu edad e historial romántico...

—No hablemos de eso —pidió Sirius, y a su lado Remus exhaló con alivio, pues ambos habían acordado en mantener su pasado en el pasado y no hablar de ello si no era estrictamente lo necesario.

El resto de la cena se mantuvo entonces sobre tópicos poco controversiales, como la casa del tío Alphard que ya legalmente era suya pero que les costaría años si no es que toda la vida llamar _su_ casa, los árboles frutales en el jardín que al menos por lo que restaba del año ya no producirían fruta, los vecinos, y por supuesto, la fiesta ‘sorpresa’ que Regulus había pedido para su cumpleaños que caería en domingo.

A simples dos días de distancia.

—No es sorpresa si sabes de antemano —dijo Sirius no por primera vez—, pero si tanto insistes en una fiesta, eso puedo arreglarlo.

—No conozco a nadie aquí más que a ustedes, pero apuesto a que será una fiesta encantadora.

—Tanto que llamarle fiesta...

—Una reunión con próximos amigos, seguro.

Y bajo aquel talante optimista quedó sellado el compromiso.

Si bien Regulus no habría puesto pegas a una fiesta de cumpleaños en la que cada uno de los habitantes del Valle de Godric estuviera invitado, Sirius no creyó conveniente tratar de organizar un evento de esa magnitud con menos de cuarenta y ocho horas de antelación, así que se limitó a los Lupin, a los Potter, a los Tonks, y a los Prewett-Weasley que ya por sí solos conformaban un número nada desdeñable de invitados.

Para la feliz ocasión y aprovechando que agosto no era un mes tan lluvioso en aquellas latitudes y que el pronóstico del clima les daba luz verde, montó en el jardín un par de mesas y decoró el lugar con varias cajas de luces navideñas que había encontrado semanas atrás en uno de los armarios y consiguió un aspecto adecuado para el tipo de celebración que tenía en mente.

Con la ayuda de Molly Weasley, que al parecer tenía experiencia suficiente en eventos de ese calibre por cortesía de su amplia prole, Sirius montó en el jardín una parrillada y cocinó hamburguesas y papas fritas para el grupo.

En un inicio, Sirius había hecho la sugerencia de preparar un platillo diferente, para empezar, uno que no se comiera con las manos, pero Regulus había insistido en no querer nada demasiado elaborado o que fuera un incordio en preparar, y había sido Harry quien hiciera la sugerencia porque cocinar al aire libre y colaborar entre todos era siempre una actividad de lo más entretenida.

Así que hamburguesas y papas fritas habían terminado por ser el menú principal, y en ningún momento Regulus o alguno de los invitados dio muestras de que no fuera la mejor elección.

Zanjado lo de la comida, el día de la fiesta presentó Sirius a su hermano con los presentes, y éste hizo gala de sus mejores habilidades sociales al encantar a todos con su personalidad y formar a pasar a ser uno más de ellos en el grupo.

En visitas pasadas al Valle de Godric y cuando el tío Alphard todavía vivía, sus estancias habían estado exentas de contacto social salvo por los Tonks que trabajaban para su tío y que de vez en cuando pasaban por la casa trayendo consigo documentos que requerían firma. Ahora que su tío ya no estaba más con ellos, tanto Sirius como Regulus se sentían en el deber de cambiar la ausencia pasada de interacción que habían demostrado en otras visitas, y el fruto de su esfuerzo se manifestó cuando durante el pastel (cortesía de Remus) y la canción tradicional que se cantaba, todo mundo cantó fuerte y claro porque tenían en gran estima al recién llegado.

—Reggie ha quedado encantado con el lugar y las personas —le comentó Sirius a Remus en un momento en que los dos estaban a solas en la cocina pues habían entrado a buscar hielo y servilletas para sus invitados y de paso aprovechado unos minutos de paz—. Apuesto a que después no querrá marcharse.

A su lado, Remus suspiró. —Pero no es una posibilidad... ¿O sí?

—Bueno —dijo Sirius a sabiendas de dónde se dirigía esa pregunta—. No es tan fácil dejar todo así como así en Londres... De la empresa familiar dependen demasiados empleos como para sólo venderla y dejar que alguien más haga con ella lo que le venga en gana. Y técnicamente es el bebé de Reg, él vive y respira por esa empresa, y es su devoción.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Pero no para mí —agregó Sirius con un ligero tono de pánico en su voz—. ¿Alguna vez te dije que de crío quería estudiar artes? Madre nos obligó a llevar pintura al óleo cuando éramos unos críos, decía que era un pasatiempo adecuado además de las clases de francés y la equitación a la que también nos inscribió, y años después cuando hice mi solicitud a la facultad de artes me recordó que como pasatiempo estaba bien, pero que ya tenía para mí una plaza en negocios internacionales y una maestría en finanzas. Para Reg fue diferente, él siempre fue bueno con los números y tomó como un reto personal convertir las empresas de la familia en su mejor versión, y no hablo de aumentar ganancias, sino mejorar las condiciones de los empleados, crear un buen ambiente de trabajo, cumplir con normativas ecológicas... Regulus lo hizo posible.

—Sirius...

—Lo que quiero decir con eso es... —Sirius se plantó frente a Remus y lo miró directo a los ojos—. Que Regulus no abandonaría Londres para vivir en el Valle de Godric, pero puede que yo sí...

/*/*/*/*


	12. 12.- Obsequio.

**12.- Obsequio.**

El lunes posterior a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Regulus, Sirius despertó inusitadamente temprano para lo que se había vuelto una costumbre en él durante su estancia en el Valle de Godric, y tras rumiar unos minutos si la opresión que sentía en la vejiga era motivo suficiente para abandonar el espacio mullido que se había hecho con las mantas o podía ignorarlo un par de horas más, al final se decidió por su primera opción.

Una vez en pie, el sueño se le evaporó del cuerpo de golpe, así que Sirius optó por bajar a la cocina y servirse un bien merecido té para saludar al nuevo día que se podía apreciar a través de la ventana.

En la cocina encontró Sirius la cafetera en marcha y con sólo la mitad de su contenido, y a sabiendas de que Regulus debía estar en pie y haciéndose una idea de dónde, él también se sirvió una taza y salió al porche trasero para sentarse con éste en una de las tumbonas.

En pantalón de vestir y con camisa, incluso si le faltaba la corbata o el saco, Regulus se veía demasiado formal para el lugar y la hora en la que se encontraba. Que además sostuviera su taza de café con el platillo en su regazo sólo sirvió para acrecentar la idea de que era un hombre de negocios londinense que había errado y por mucho su camino a la oficina.

—Buenos días —le saludó Regulus apenas Sirius se le unió en la tumbona de al lado, y después revisó su reloj de pulso—, aunque por la hora...

—No lo digas —imploró Sirius, que se había quedado con Remus hasta incluso después de que se marcharan el resto de los invitados—. Y buenos días a ti también. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Casi tan bien como tú, me atrevería a decir, pero Remus no durmió aquí, ¿o sí?

—Erm, no —masculló Sirius—. Mencionó algo de no extender demasiado su visita en la casa mientras estés aquí, así que...

—Oh, qué considerado, pero no será necesario. Realmente el intruso soy yo.

—Bueno, la mitad de la casa está a tu nombre, y Remus es realmente de ese tipo de persona considerada.

—49% y hablando de partes... —Dijo Regulus, y Sirius tuvo claro al instante de qué quería charlar su hermano—. Justo anoche Andrómeda y Ted me arrinconaron al lado de los aderezos para preguntarme si podían venir más tarde para hablar conmigo de unos documentos que quieres que firme.

—Ahórrate la charla insulsa e indagar por debajo del agua —dijo Sirius, decidido a ir directo al grano—. ¿Qué tanto te contaron Ted y Andrómeda de mis planes?

—Sólo que quieres comprar mi mitad de la casa anexada. Al principio no podía entender qué interés tenías por la casa del tío Alphard cuando de antemano habíamos acordado compartirla, pero Andrómeda mencionó que el dichoso anexo al que hacían alusión no era ésta, sino aquella casa —señaló Regulus la de Remus, en total quietud por el simple hecho de ser de día—, y que estabas dispuesto a pagar un precio justo por hacerte con la totalidad de su propiedad.

—Eres mi familia, no me atrevería a pedir un descuento.

—Ya. Pero no es eso lo que me resultó interesante. Andrómeda fue discreta, pero no Ted, porque según entiendo después planeas venderla, ¿es correcto?

—Algo así —replicó Sirius, bebiendo de su café y lamentando no haber ido con su idea original de un bien merecido té con azúcar.

—Sé más específico —presionó Regulus—, porque presiento que será interesante escuchar tu razonamiento.

—Vale...

Dándose unos momentos para organizar sus pensamientos y explicarle a Regulus los planes que pretendía llevar a cabo, Sirius dejó su taza de café a un lado y empezó:

—Quiero comprar tu mitad de la casa para después vendérsela a Remus. Ha vivido ahí desde que enviudó, y sé que la considera un hogar. Lo mismo Teddy. Y tengo más que claro que está fuera de las posibilidades de Remus el comprarla al valor del mercado, pero no es como si yo necesitara el dinero, así que pienso ‘vendérsela’ —enfatizó con comillas en el aire— por un precio simbólico.

—Mmm, muy noble de tu parte —dijo Regulus, que al instante señaló el fallo más obvio de su decisión—, pero Remus no parece del tipo de persona que acepte un regalo de ese calibre así como así. ¿Ya lo has pensado antes? Porque tus buenas intenciones tienen toda la pinta de estallarte en la cara.

—Lo sé. Remus puede ser en verdad orgulloso con el dinero, así que si todo falla, planeo heredársela en vida a Teddy. Así Remus no podría negarse, porque antepone a Teddy frente a su orgullo.

—Eso es jugar sucio. Y puede que no termine tan bien como tú lo imaginas.

Sirius exhaló con pesadez y encogió los hombros. —Sólo quiero ayudar.

—Tal vez Remus lo vea como caridad. Como un regalo de despedida...

Desviando la mirada, Sirius procedió a inspeccionarse las uñas y a jugar con sus cutículas. —Ya que lo mencionas y estamos a solas, hay algo que me gustaría charlar contigo...

—Lo sabía —dijo Regulus en un susurro, apartando su taza de café y el platito a un lado y girándose del todo para enfrentar a su hermano—. Habla.

Sirius se afanó con una minúscula porción de piel que sobresalía de su dedo índice y le dio un tirón, experimentando dolor y sangre a la vez. Con el dedo en la boca, se regaló a sí mismo unos segundos de consolación antes de tener que desembuchar todo.

Y es que si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo (ahora con Regulus, y más tarde con Remus), Sirius no quería marcharse y dejar atrás el Valle de Godric.

Su estancia, que en un inicio había estado marcada por la necesidad de sobrellevar su duelo y descansar, se había transformado de vacaciones a una vida cotidiana que ya no quería abandonar. Y Londres no tenía ninguno de los atractivos usuales cuando al considerar su existencia en Grimmauld Place, recordaba que Remus y Teddy no estarían a su lado.

Sirius se había resistido a la realidad de enfrentarse cara a cara con el final del verano, ese inicio de septiembre en donde no le quedaría de otra más que empacar sus maletas y tomar el primer tren de vuelta a Londres, pero... Lo que antes había sido un recordatorio incómodo y después plagado de desazón, de pronto había perdido sus dimensiones fóbicas cuando Sirius se permitió por un segundo reconsiderar si realmente quería marcharse o no.

No si _podía_, sino si _quería_, que eran dos conceptos totalmente diferentes entre sí.

Porque de _poder_, Sirius tenía a Regulus que con gusto asumiría el mando de los negocios Black como había venido haciendo en los últimos meses y se encargaría sin problemas de tomar el mando y cosechar un éxito tras otro en su área.

Y en cuanto a _querer_... No había duda alguna acerca de lo que Sirius albergaba en su corazón.

—No lo he hablado con Remus todavía —dijo Sirius cuando se sintió capaz de expresar sus sentimientos—, pero me gustaría ir en serio, verdaderamente en serio con él, y pretender que eso es posible con una relación a larga distancia es una locura.

—¿No has considerado proponerle que sea él quien te acompañe a Londres?

Sirius denegó con la cabeza. —Realmente no. Él ama este sitio y a las personas que viven aquí, es su hogar, y en Londres no sería feliz. El cambio sería demasiado para él y para Teddy, y francamente... No me apetece volver a Grimmauld Place y hacerles sufrir las tinieblas de esa casa. He hecho un hogar aquí, igual que lo hizo el tío Alphard, y he sido lo suficientemente afortunado como para encontrar a alguien con quien compartirlo. Soy yo el que debe quedarse si quiero que esto funcione.

Regulus lo miró unos segundos y luego exhaló con fuerza por la nariz. —Si lo pones así...

—¿No dirás nada más?

—¿Más allá de ‘suerte’ y todo eso? Nah, no lo creo. Obviamente has tomado tu decisión, y me alegro por ti. Por ustedes. Bueno, así será cuando por fin te decidas a compartirle a Remus tus planes y los hagan suyos.

Sirius soltó una risita nerviosa. —Espero que así sea.

—¿Y lo dudas? —Le retó Regulus, pero Sirius no lo hizo.

En su corazón, tenía una cierta certeza de ser correspondido.

Con la inminencia del siguiente curso escolar a la vuelta, Sirius se ofreció a llevar a Teddy a la tienda de ropa para que le tomaran las medidas de su próximo uniforme, y Regulus se le unió por simple afán de salir de la casa y conocer el centro del Valle de Godric como era debido. En sí, aquella era una faena a la que Teddy estaba acostumbrado a cumplir con los Potter o por su cuenta (en los últimos dos años), pero el contar con la compañía de Sirius y Regulus lo puso del mejor humor posible.

Especialmente cuando después de tomarse las medidas y pagar, Sirius sugirió pasar a la nevería de Fortescue a comer un refrigerio helado.

—Mmm, qué delicia —elogió Regulus su nieve de menta, y Teddy coincidió con él al saborear un cono de avellana.

Con su helado de chocolate en la mano, Sirius pensó en Remus al pedir para llevar un litro, y no mucho después los tres emprendieron de regreso a casa.

Como Teddy entró por delante que ellos a la casa y se acomodó descalzo y a sus anchas en el sofá frente al televisor, Regulus no hizo esfuerzo alguno por disimular la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—Dilo, sé que mueres por hacerlo —adivinó Sirius sus pensamientos, él guardando el helado en el congelador mientras Regulus ponía la tetera para un bien merecido té de media tarde.

—Veo que Teddy se siente como en casa —dijo Regulus, su tono ligeramente burlón—. ¿No es peligroso dejar las puertas abiertas? Cualquiera además de él podría meterse a la casa y robar.

—En primera, estamos en el Valle de Godric, el sitio más seguro del que puedas hacerte idea. Aquí no existen los ladrones, y en todo caso, estamos tan lejos del resto de la ciudad que nadie se atrevería a merodear por estos sitios —señaló Sirius lo obvio—. Y en segunda, las puertas están cerradas. Teddy tiene su propia llave.

—¿Remus también?

—Ajá.

Ante el silencio de Regulus, Sirius presionó por una reacción, cualquier reacción.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Uh? —Volteó su hermano la cabeza, pues estaba ocupado bajando tres juegos de tazas para el té.

—¿No dirás nada?

—¿Acerca de Remus teniendo una llave de la casa? —Inquirió Regulus, que se tomó unos segundos y un suspiro antes de dar su veredicto—. No. Es decir, es el hombre por el que estás considerando dar un cambio radical a tu vida y adoras a su hijo como si fuera tuyo. Que Remus tenga una llave es de lo más normal a estas alturas.

Sirius exhaló con pesadez y sus hombros se hundieron un poco. —Lo siento. No sé ni por qué me pongo tan a la defensiva. A mi edad, es ridículo.

—Ya, pero a tu edad Remus es la primera relación en verdad seria que tienes, y no deberías sentirte tan aprehensivo por cada paso que das. Nada tiene el derecho de juzgarte mientras tú no lo permitas.

—Es la crianza Black.

—No puedes culpar a nuestros padres por todo.

—Lo haré siempre que pueda —replicó Sirius—. Porque me tardé años en aceptar que era homosexual y que nada estaba mal conmigo.

—Punto para ti.

La tetera comenzó a silbar, y como atraído por el canto de una sirena, Teddy se apareció en la cocina pidiendo un poco de té, que en su caso era más de la mitad de la taza en leche y con abundante azúcar. Sirius fue quien se encargó de servirle, y a desconocimiento de ambos, Regulus sonrió al verlos interactuar y llevarse bien como pocas veces podía verse en un padrastro e hijastro.

—Deberíamos acampar —sugirió Teddy de pronto con los ojos brillosos, la taza en las manos y un bigote de leche sobre el labio superior—. Papá y yo lo hacemos cada año en el jardín. Asamos malvaviscos, dormimos en tiendas de campaña, y tratamos de mantenerlo lo más natural posible, aunque papá hace trampa y va al baño dentro... ¡Pero podemos saltarnos esa regla si queremos!

—¿Qué te parece, Reggie? ¡Orinar como verdaderos hombres al lado de los manzanos! —Corroboró Sirius con su hermano, y éste puso los ojos en blanco—. Oh, vamos, será divertido.

—Lo dice el mismo individuo que asistió una sola vez a una acampada y volvió jurando que jamás volvería a poner un pie en el campo.

—¡Tenía ocho años y me caí en un arbusto de ortigas! —Refutó Sirius, que por si acaso antes inspeccionaría el terreno para asegurarse que era seguro para él—. Además, nos la pasaremos bien.

—Supongo que... —Regulus chasqueó la lengua—. Ok. Hagámoslo. Pero si Remus puede usar el baño de interiores, yo también.

—¿Qué, asustado por un poco de libertad y rociar con tu pipí los rosales? —Le chanceó Sirius, y Regulus le sacó la lengua igual que cuando peleaban de críos.

Teddy rió, pues siempre encontraba divertidas las interacciones entre ambos hermanos Black, que a pesar de ser adultos hechos y derechos a veces caían en los viejos hábitos de la infancia y peleaban como si tuvieran cinco años y no acercándose a los cuarenta de sus vidas.

—Le diré a papá para que prepare todo. Seguro que Harry también querrá venir —dijo Teddy, y luego su voz perdió un poco de su chispa—. Sólo espero que no quiera traer a Draco con él...

Aprovechando que Teddy miraba su taza, Regulus se volteó a Sirius, y moviendo los labios sin pronunciar sonido alguno, enunció: “¿Draco?”

Sirius le contestó de la misma manera y con un poco de mímica: “Te lo cuento más tarde”, dando a entender que eran asuntos de críos y no debía preocuparse.

A una segunda taza de té con bizcochos que Remus había preparado de antemano y sentarse en el porche trasero, siguió la visita de Harry y más tarde de Snuffles cuando Teddy fue por su mascota.

Después el sol bajó del todo, y al rato se presentó Remus, que no hesitó en recibir un abrazo de Sirius y un beso discreto pero sin intenciones de esconderlo.

—¡Papá! —Atrajo Teddy la atención de su progenitor—. Sirius aceptó venir a acampar con nosotros, y el tío Regulus por igual.

Aquella era la primera vez que Teddy llamaba a Regulus por ese apelativo de manera seria y no como una broma, y los tres adultos se sorprendieron por la misma razón, aunque ninguno lo dejó entrever. Remus miró a Regulus dispuesto a disculparse por el desliz de su hijo, pero éste le sonrió, y con un ligero encogimiento de hombros le hizo saber que estaba bien por él. Sirius hizo lo mismo con Remus, y después volteó a ver a su hermano, que se mostraba feliz por él y el logro que aquel apelativo significaba.

Ajeno al intercambio que había ocurrido entre los adultos, Teddy continuó hablando de sus planes de acampada, pues quería montar un pequeño campamento con fogata y suficientes bocadillos como para sufrir de indigestión y malos sueños.

—Temo que sólo tengo una tienda de campaña y dos sacos de dormir —se disculpó Remus, y Sirius no se demoró en asegurarle que ya arreglaría algo.

—Compraré otra tienda de campaña y un par de sacos para mí y Reg.

—Harry tiene el suyo —dijo Teddy, y después frunció el ceño—. Supongo que si Draco viene él tendrá que conseguir un sitio para dormir.

—Teddy... —Le amonestó Remus, pues la antipatía que éste sentía por el otro mejor amigo de Harry había estado tomando un cariz negativo ahora más que nunca.

—Ok, compartiremos —masculló Teddy, y al menos de momento las aguas volvieron a su sitio.

Tras acordar que el mejor día para su acampada sería el próximo viernes que se prometía buen clima y mínima posibilidad de lluvia, Teddy se dirigió a casa de los Potter para darle a Harry la noticia y conseguir con sus padres el permiso, dejando atrás a los tres adultos que pronto se convirtieron en dos.

—Yo subiré a revisar unos papeles que me han enviado de la oficina y después puede que a dormir porque mañana temprano tengo una videoconferencia por Skype —se excusó Regulus, y le dirigió a su hermano una mirada cargada de intenciones—. Buenas noches a los dos. ¿Te veré en la mañana, Remus?

Remus sonrió. —No si te levantas después del amanecer, pero dejaré waffles para ti.

—Gracias.

—Duerme bien, Reg —despidió Sirius a su hermano, y apenas estuvo a solas con Remus, se disculpó por el comportamiento de éste—. Lo siento. Se divierte haciéndome pasar por apuros.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Los hermanos de tus otros novios eran peor?

—Ni idea. Pocas veces llegué a conocer a la familia de mis otros novios, salvo que cuentes el encuentro con Edgar Bones y su esposa e hijas. —Sirius hizo una mueca—. Pero Regulus es agradable.

—Ahora mismo está haciendo gala de su mejor comportamiento para ti. Usualmente es un poco más distante, pero creo que no quiere espantarte de nuestra familia.

—Imposible —dijo Remus al acercar su rostro al de Sirius—. Requeriría más que eso para desilusionarme de ti.

—Excelente —respondió Sirius uniendo su boca con la de Remus, y así siguieron por los siguientes veinte minutos hasta que Teddy volvió y tuvieron que poner un forzoso alto.

Al menos de momento...

Pese a haber hecho planes para acampar y Sirius ya había comprado la tienda de campaña y sacos de dormir que faltaban, Remus no se mostró tan interesado en los siguientes días como lo había hecho la noche en que acordaron hacerlo.

Sirius no habría podido catalogar su cambio de personalidad a nada en concreto, porque no era como si de pronto estuvieron disgustados el uno con el otro o en medio de una pelea, pero algo entre ellos dos se sentía fuera de lugar. Que además no contaran con un minuto a solas para hablarlo con la calma que merecía era lo que tenía a Sirius caminando sobre cáscaras de huevos, pues se temía que esa falta de comunicación sólo empeorara la brecha que de pronto había aparecido entre ambos.

La oportunidad para tratar ese asunto se presentó una noche en que tras volver de cenar con los Potter, Teddy le pidió a Regulus que le enseñara a jugar ajedrez con el elegante set de piezas hechas con madera exótica que el tío Alphard había tenido en su estudio y éste accedió de buena gana porque siempre buscaba oponentes nuevos a los quienes vencer.

Dispuesto a aprovechar su oportunidad y hablar con Remus, Sirius preparó dos tazas con un té digestivo para ambos y sugirió una caminata lenta alrededor de la propiedad.

El mismo Remus también parecía tener deseos de hablar con él de un tema en específico, porque accedió a su petición y de hecho fue el primero en hablar.

—Ok, antes que nada, no quiero que culpes a Ted o Andrómeda por incumplimiento de secreto profesional. De hecho fue James quien los escuchó de pasada durante la fiesta de Regulus y...

—Oh, ya veo —asintió Sirius, y la distancia entre él y Remus se intensificó centímetro a centímetro hasta ir caminando casi con un metro de separación entre ambos—. No pasa nada. De hecho, era de eso que quería hablar contigo hoy.

—Ah...

—Andrómeda está preparando los papeles de la venta, y tiene prospectado finiquitar todo antes del mes entrante. Menos mal que la delimitación del terreno nunca fue un problema, y la propiedad no tiene ningún otro impedimento.

En lugar de mostrar cualquier de las reacciones que Sirius esperaba de él y que iban desde la negación al agradecimiento por el nuevo contrato de propiedad que quedaría a su nombre y le haría dueño de su propia casa, Remus se mostró taciturno y con un halo de tristeza que contagió a Sirius y lo confundió.

—¿Qué pasa, Remus?

Remus paró en abrupto y se llevó su taza a los labios, pero a medio camino se arrepintió. —Pasa —dijo con ojos encendidos—, que estoy a punto de ser desalojado del sitio que había sido mi vivienda hasta este momento, el lugar que Teddy y yo considerábamos un hogar, y que ahora será sólo un recuerdo porque-...

—¡Woah, espera! —Intervino Sirius, pues la voz de Remus había ido subiendo de intensidad hasta sonar fuerte y acalorada en aquel paraje—. No es eso lo que va a pasar.

—¿Pretendes decirme que no vas a venderla? Tú mismo lo has dicho antes, y dudo mucho que el nuevo inquilino me permita vivir ahí a sus costillas por la mísera renta que he pagado en todos estos años.

—Remus... —Sirius dio un paso en su dirección, y Remus retrocedió otro—. No es lo que piensas...

Remus se sorbió la nariz y demostró que su mentón temblaba incontrolablemente. —No digas esa frase tan trillada. No te encontré en la cama con una secretaria o... Lo que sea.

—Moony —murmuró Sirius, que a pesar de lo terrible que estaba resultado la situación, sólo quería consolar a su novio a pesar de ser él el causante de su sufrimiento—. Por favor, déjame explicar, ¿sí? Esto es algo bueno, para ti y para Teddy. La venta de la casa son buenas noticias...

—Lo dudo —masculló Remus, buscando cruzarse de brazos pero imposibilitado por la taza humeante que todavía sostenía.

Sirius se vio en el mismo predicamento, y sin importarle que las tazas que llevaban en mano eran parte de un exquisito juego que con toda certeza había costado lo suyo, la dejó caer y se apresuró a abrazar a Remus.

—Escúchame bien —dijo Sirius contra la sien de Remus, abrazándolo fuerte y sin importarle que éste lo repelía con su mano libre—. La casa es para ti y Teddy. Nadie les está arrebatando su hogar. No me atrevería a hacer eso, jamás.

—P-P-Pero...

—Tú eres el comprador.

—No puedo ser el comprador —musitó Remus con pánico, ya no luchando por apartar a Sirius, pero tampoco correspondiendo su abrazo—. No tengo ni veinte libras en el banco, y hay tantas cosas por pagarle a Teddy en su próximo curso, y-...

—Respira, Remus —pidió Sirius, recorriendo su espalda en movimientos circulares hasta que éste guardó silencio y su estado de terror autoinducido disminuyó—. James debió de haber escuchado a medias, porque mis intenciones eran vender la casa, sí, pero a su legítimo dueño, que eres tú.

—No lo dirás en serio...

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso con un nombre con el mío? —Bromeó Sirius, pero Remus no rió—. Ok, pésimo chiste, pero el resto es cierto. Quiero venderte esa casa.

—No tengo dinero.

—Lo sé.

—Y jamás podría juntar la suma de su costo ni aunque pudiera pagarlo en plazos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces cómo...?

—No has escuchado mi oferta —dijo Sirius, y Remus giró el rostro para verlo a los ojos y buscar en su expresión cualquier atisbo de deshonestidad—. Las leyes de este país son graciosas en verdad, porque el valor mínimo aceptado de una casa es de una libra, y es justo eso lo que pienso cobrarte por la casa y la parcela en la que se encuentra.

—Oh.

—Incluso consideré que te negarías por alguna u otra razón, así que Andrómeda preparó los papeles para una herencia hacia Teddy en caso de que tú no quisieras nada que ver con esto.

—Sirius...

—No es caridad, Remus —dijo Sirius con absoluta seriedad, pues en el fondo de su corazón era un regalo sin egoísmo para pagarle a Remus una pequeña porción de la felicidad que le había otorgado ese verano. Incluso si lo suyo no funcionaba y terminaba, quería al menos dejar en claro lo mucho que había significado para él.

—No puedo aceptar... Teddy tampoco. Es... demasiado.

—Para mí es una simple casa, pero para ti y Teddy es un hogar. Quiero que en verdad sea _su_ hogar.

—Pero...

Compré la parte que le corresponde a Regulus y puedo disponer de ella a mi libre antojo. Podría haberla puesto a nombre de Teddy y no decir más, pero quería que lo supieras.

—¿A cambio de qué haces esto? ¿Con qué motivo?

Sirius estrechó a Remus con más fuerza. —Darte un alivio. No pretendo conseguir tu afecto o el de Teddy por medio de regalos, pero ambos sabemos que tengo dinero, y si puedo darle un mejor uso que sólo ganar intereses en el banco, ten por seguro que lo haré.

Remus cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro. —Es demasiado —repitió con pesar—. No podría.

—¿Y recibir de ti mes tras mes una renta simbólica es el suficiente que estás dispuesto a aceptar? Por favor, Remus —pidió Sirius—. ¿Podrías al menos reconsiderarlo?

—No quiero que esa casa sea tu regalo de despedida ahora que vuelves a Londres —musitó Remus, el rostro contraído en dolor y la postura rígida—. No podría vivir ahí a sabiendas de que... de que...

—Ah —exclamó Sirius, habían dado en el clavo—. Esa es la segunda parte de esta charla.

—¿Uh?

—No creo volver a Londres.

—¿No _crees_? ¿Y eso qué significa? —Preguntó Remus con los ojos ligeramente empañados—. Por Diox, Sirius...

Sirius se humedeció los labios lenta y deliberadamente para ganarse unos segundos. —Que... no quiero marcharme. Que... Preferiría quedarme.

—¿Y?

—Que... pienso hacerlo. Y ya está.

—Pero...

—Lo hablé con Reg y está más que de acuerdo.

Remus parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, y después exclamó: —No te creo.

—Moony... —Dijo Sirius, cargando de afecto aquel apelativo familiar que por su cuenta y de nadie más era cariñoso en extremo—. Sé que tienes una lista de terribles exes, pero en mis planes está no convertirme en uno más de ellos.

—Puede que lo seas —refutó Remus, aunque había trazas de humor en su voz y en la manera en que las esquinas de su boca se curvaban en una sombra de sonrisa—, el idiota que pretendió regalarme una casa e hizo planes que alteraban toda su vida sin primero comunicármelo a mí.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? Es mi peor faceta, puedo ser irreflexivo hacia los demás cuando ya he tomado mi decisión, pero nada de lo que he dicho o hecho ha sido con otra intención más que, bueno... Te amo, Remus John Lupin, y quería dejarlo en claro.

—Diox —exhaló Remus con un silbido—, ¿ahora usamos nombres completos?

—Sólo si quieres.

—Está bien... Sirius Orion Black. Tenemos que sentarnos a charlar como es debido.

—Perfecto.

—Pero primero —se separó Remus del todo, y a sus pies buscó la taza que éste había dejado caer antes y que por fortuna no se había roto más que del asa y con una sola desportilladura en el borde—. Hay que reparar esto.

—¿Como símbolo de nuestro amor?

Remus rió entre dientes. —No, porque es parte de un juego y odiaría que faltara una por mi culpa.

Y después, mano en mano, terminaron su paseo.

A su campamento del viernes se unió no sólo Harry y Draco (muy para malestar de Teddy, que se lamentó desde enterarse de la noticia y después se volvió inseparable de aquel par) sino otros amigos de los chicos, como fue el caso de Neville Longbottom y los tres hijos varones más jóvenes de los Weasley. Sirius recordaba a los gemelos, Fred y George, por su ayuda con las manzanas cuando recién arribó al Valle de Godric, y a Ron de encontrarlo en casa de los Potter a lo largo del verano. Junto a Regulus, conformaban un variopinto grupo de diez personas, que incluso trayendo suficientes sacos de dormir, no contaban con la cantidad adecuada de tiendas de campaña, así que se decidió que los críos dormirían del todo a la intemperie, y los adultos en el porche trasero de la casa.

—Más que bien por mí —dijo Remus al enterarse de esa disposición—. Me gusta tener el sanitario lo más cerca posible.

—¿Y esperan de nosotros que hagamos nuestra necesidades fisiológicas como animales en el bosque? —Preguntó Draco con un tono de voz altivo y ligeramente gangoso, que al parecer sólo había aceptado la invitación de Harry para pasar tiempo con éste, pero seguía siendo no parte del grupo.

Ante su comentario, Teddy y los Weasley pusieron los ojos en blanco, en tanto que Neville no captó el tono malicioso de su compañero y le explicó que podía entrar al baño de la casa, pero que la verdadera experiencia consistía en disfrutar los exteriores en todo su esplendor, y eso incluía acudir al retrete y disfrutar en el acto de la brisa y las estrellas.

—Haré lo que Harry haga —sentenció Draco, y con eso al menos se calló de más quejas.

Un tanto torpes a la hora de armar las tiendas de campaña, Sirius y Regulus fungieron como ayudantes de Remus, que por su parte tenía experiencia acumulada de varios veranos acampando con Teddy al exterior, y apenas si se demoró al tener los dos tenderetes listos y después...

Fue entonces cuando la pelea estalló entre los críos, puesto que eran siete de ellos, y la pelea por pertenecer a la tienda de campaña de Harry era feroz. El único indiferente era Neville, que después de varios minutos de acalorada discusión acerca de quién era el mejor amigo de Harry, se resignó a dormir con los gemelos.

Lo que a su vez originó otra pelea porque serían cuatro en una tienda de campaña, y sólo dos de ellos podrían dormir a su lado.

—Caray, tanta obsesión por Harry me hace pensar que en un par de años tendrán un gracioso triángulo amoroso —bromeó Regulus por lo bajo con Sirius, y éste le correspondió con una ocurrencia de su propia cosecha.

—Cuenta bien, Reg, que más que triángulo sería un cuadrado amoroso.

Sus risas atrajeron a Remus, que les dio como tarea apuntalar las tiendas de campaña al terreno, y después los premió con limonada que él mismo hizo.

Para bien de Sirius y Remus que en su vida habían encendido un fuego, fue Teddy quien les enseñó la técnica para hacer que la madera y la hojarasca encendieran sin problemas, y de paso se mostró ufano porque Harry elogió su talento y al menos de momento se olvidó de Draco y su reciente favoritismo por él.

A esas alturas, la noche ya estaba cerrada y a los alrededores no se escuchaba ningún ruido que no fuera el del viento, así que los gemelos Weasley propusieron una sesión de historias sobrenaturales frente al fuego y por turnos. Sirius la inauguró hablando del guardapelo que su familia había heredado y que por generaciones había permanecido a resguardo en una vitrina del tercer piso.

—Era diabólico —dijo Sirius sin necesidad de exagerar el miedo en su voz—. Cada vez que alguien se lo colgaba al cuello parecía pesar el doble y traer consigo toda clase de desgracias.

—¿Qué hicieron con él? —Preguntó Draco—. Porque estoy seguro que a mi padre le interesaría comprar-... ¡Ouch! —Se quejó cuando George le plantó un codazo y lo hizo callar por arruinar la atmósfera de terror.

A la historia de Sirius siguieron otras tantas más, con Harry hablando de espíritus que succionaban la felicidad, Regulus de zombies submarinos, Neville de plantas carnívoras, Ron de cerebros con tentáculos, Draco de fantasmas amigables que después se volvían acosadores, Fred de muertes accidentales, y cerró Remus la sesión hablando de hombres lobos que supuestamente rondaban por la región y estaban siempre a la casa de niños pequeños.

—Especialmente hoy hay que tener cuidado —dijo Remus con voz lúgubre, tanto que hasta Sirius y Regulus estaban nerviosos a la intemperie—, porque es luna llena y...

—¡LOS LOBOS ACECHAN! —Gritó una voz a sus espaldas, y todos saltaron dando alaridos de terror excepto Remus, que se unió a las carcajadas que de pronto reconocieron como de James y Lily.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! —Chilló Harry, que se había caído bajo el peso conjunto de Draco, Teddy, Ron y Neville, que lo abrazaron como pulpos.

—No pudimos resistirnos a pasar y jugarles una pequeña broma —dijo Lily, que traía consigo una charola con comida apropiada para el campamento.

Los gemelos Weasley eran quienes más habían gritado, y ahora tomaban notas para repetir esa broma después porque era muy de su estilo.

—¡¿Lo sabías y no nos dijiste nada?! —Preguntó Sirius a Remus, que se tronchaba de la risa y tenía la comisura de los ojos húmeda.

—Pensé en... hacer, pero... Quería ver... sus caras cuando... —Articuló Remus entre carcajadas, y Sirius se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Admítelo, fue divertido —dijo Regulus, que a pesar de haberse caído de la impresión del tronco en el que había estado sentado antes, consiguió verle el lado humorístico a aquello.

—Mmm —gruñó Sirius, que sin otorgar el sí o el no, después no tardó en unirse a las risas.

Con los Potter como compañía extra (y qué buena había resultado ser cuando Lily quitó el aluminio de su charola y reveló una selección de burritos todavía calientes y guacamole), y un par de cervezas que se dieron licencia de consumir cuando los críos se retiraron a sus tiendas de campaña a divertirse con sus propios juegos, los cinco adultos disfrutaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada antes de decidir que era hora de marcharse a dormir.

Tras apagar el fuego, Remus hizo su retirada, pues no tardaría en salir el sol y quería estar en interiores antes de que el primer rayo le tocara la piel.

—¿Seguro que no hay problema si me voy con él? —Preguntó Sirius no por primera vez, y tanto su hermano como los Potter le dieron luz verde, aseverando que ellos dormirían en el porche y cuidarían de los críos.

Así, sin culpa, Sirius y Remus caminaron hasta la casa de éste y se retiraron a dormir tras una noche cargada de risas, diversión y buena comida, que con amigos, pero sobre todo por su mutua compañía, había sido perfecta.

Y no podrían esperar por una repetición.

/*/*/*/*


	13. 13.- Semillas.

**13.- Semillas.**

—Y... Todo esto, ¿qué significa?

La pregunta vino de la nada, justo después de la cena, mientras Teddy veía televisor luego de haber ayudado con los trastes sucios que en ese momento Sirius y Remus secaban respectivamente en el hogar Lupin.

Sirius sabía que Remus no se refería al vaso que en esos momentos tenía en manos, sino que englobaba hechos mayores, como la implícita cercanía de la fecha de partida de Regulus de vuelta a Londres, y que sin haber sido verbalizado todavía, no incluía a Sirius.

Después del campamento, apenas habían transcurrido un par de días, pero Regulus ya tenía colgado del refrigerador su boleto de tren para volver a Londres justo el último día de ese agosto, y era todo. Sirius no tenía su boleto, y como si nada hablaba con Teddy de acompañarle la primera mañana de clases al lunes siguiente que comenzaba el nuevo curso escolar.

Entre lo que se decía y lo que se intuía, Remus se había mostrado taciturno en los últimos días, pero al parecer había llegado a su límite.

—Define ‘todo’, Remus —pidió Sirius, que al menos quería atacar primero aquellas áreas que hacían dudar a su novio y así proporcionarle tranquilidad.

Remus fijó la vista en el trapo de cocina que tenía en manos, y que en ese momento le servía para secar el plato en el que habían comido espagueti con carne.

—No quiero asumir nada y equivocarme. Ya lo he hecho antes y es... bochornoso. Creer que estamos juntos en una página y descubrir que no podría ser más erróneo.

—Si es por alguno de tus exes...

—Claro que lo es, Sirius —resopló Remus, que frotó la cerámica con el paño hasta casi forzar el brillo—. No es la primera vez que creo ir en serio con alguien sólo para enterarme después que no es cierto. Y estoy hablando de relaciones de meses, a veces incluso de un año o dos, y contigo sólo he estado este verano. Perdona si me muestro precavido, pero es lo que la experiencia me ha enseñado a hacer a fuerza de golpes.

—Llegué a finales de primavera... —Le recordó Sirius con amabilidad, y Remus bufó.

—Ese no es el punto. Y sé que cada relación es diferente y no debería hacer comparaciones, pero... La falta de garantías es desastrosa para mis nervios.

—Remus... —Dejó Sirius el trapo de cocina que tenía en manos y amagó tocar a Remus, pero éste puso el plato de distancia entre ambos.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Pidió éste—. ¿Pero en verdad hacerlo? Teddy no tardará en irse a la cama y después...

Sirius consultó la hora, pues no era excesivamente tarde y Teddy todavía tenía permiso de estar levantado, pero no podía esperar más y optó tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Pon el té. Yo me encargo del resto.

En la salita, Teddy veía en el televisor una película a la que prestaba poca o nula atención, y Sirius pensó que estaba de suerte.

—Teddy...

—¿Mmm?

—Necesito tu ayuda... —Y bajo ese argumento (y para qué negarlo, un billete de cinco libras que tenía preparado de antemano) Sirius consiguió que Teddy accediera a subir a su dormitorio y se retirara por la noche.

—Vi que lo sobornaste —dijo Remus al volver Sirius a la cocina, y le presentó su taza de té ya lista—, pero me gustan tus métodos.

—Mis habilidades de negociación son lo único de lo que me siento orgulloso y que aprendí en el negocio familiar —dijo Sirius, que entonces miró por la ventana y propuso charlar afuera—. Está lloviendo.

—Sí, a finales de agosto siempre es así. ¿Salimos entonces?

—Sí.

En el porche, Remus no tenía más mobiliario que dos viejas butacas que resistieron su peso. Además había macetas con hierbas aromáticas, y Sirius no resistió la tentación de cortar para ambos una hojita de menta y ponerla en su té. Remus sonrió con el gesto, pero su expresión volvió a cobrar ansiedad cuando recordó la razón de esa charla.

—Así que...

—Quiero quedarme. Es decir, voy a quedarme —dijo Sirius como frase de apertura—, aquí, en el Valle de Godric.

—Oh. ¿Has pensado cuánto tiempo?

—El necesario —dijo Sirius, que tenía la palabra justa porque ya de antemano había tenido esta conversación con su hermano y el ensayo le había sido favorable—. Mientras me aceptes a tu lado y juntos decidamos ser una pareja, pueden ser semanas, meses o incluso años. El resto de una vida si me lo permites.

—En verdad piensas quedarte —dijo Remus, no como una pregunta, pero tampoco del todo una afirmación. Más bien como si paladeara una a una las palabras y decidiera si eran adecuadas—. ¿Lo has pensado en serio?

—Absolutamente.

—Pero...

Había tantas objeciones de las cuales disponer. Los negocios de Sirius. El cambio de vida entre el Valle de Godric y Londres. Sus respectivas familias. Sin olvidar a Teddy. Y a Regulus.

—Lo estoy dejando todo por ti y Teddy —dijo Sirius, leyendo el pensamiento de Remus porque él mimo se había puesto en sus zapatos para comprenderlo—, y no te culparé si acaso esto no funciona, porque prefiero decir que lo intentamos y fracasamos antes que vivir con arrepentimientos.

—Me aterroriza —murmuró Remus, la vista fija en la lluvia que cada vez caía con más fuerza—. No es sólo mi corazón el que quedaría roto, Teddy se ha encariñado contigo, y ya ha preguntado si puede presentarte como un segundo padre, pero... Tienes razón. Es necesario dar un salto de fe.

—Juntos, Moony.

—Sin rendirnos antes de tiempo.

—Exacto.

—Eso no lo hace menos terrorífico —murmuró Remus, y Sirius extendió su mano y le apretó la pierna.

—Lo sé. El sentimiento es mutuo, pero vamos a salir adelante. Nuestra atracción y compatibilidad son los ingredientes, ahora nos toca a nosotros decidir qué hacemos con ellos, ¿no?

—Me gusta esa analogía.

—Genial, porque no es mía sino de Teddy, y Regulus me ayudó a pulirla. Esto ha sido un trabajo en equipo para conseguir que seas mío.

Remus posó su mano libre sobre la de Sirius, y juntos entrelazaron sus dedos. —Te amo, Sirius.

—También te amo, Remus.

Y bajo esa tácita promesa de dar todo de sí para que funcionara, sellaron el trato con un beso.

—Te extrañaré —dijo Regulus cuando días después fue el momento de partir y él y Sirius intercambiaron abrazos—. Grimmauld Place jamás será lo mismo sin ti.

—Me alegro —replicó Sirius—. Puedes venir cuando quieras, ¿recuerdas? Sin avisar, sólo coge el próximo tren y te estaré esperando en la estación.

—Puede que en Navidad, y nos veremos más pronto de lo que cualquiera de los dos puede imaginar —dijo Regulus, y después procedió a despedirse de Remus y Teddy, que habían ido con ellos dos para paliar un poco el dolor de la despedida.

De hecho, Sirius volvería a Londres el mes entrante para recoger unas cuantas de sus cosas y mudarlas a la casa del tío Alphard (todavía no se acostumbraban él o Regulus a llamarla como propia y con toda probabilidad ese día no estaría cercano en su calendario), y ya tenía planes para esos días en que estaría en la ciudad porque aprovecharía un fin de semana largo para llevar consigo a Remus y a Teddy. Todo un viaje repleto de elementos finamente planificados por la necesidad de Remus para eludir las horas diurnas, pero que confiaban en conseguir que funcionara.

—Vuelve pronto, tío Reg —dijo Teddy al abrazar a Regulus, y éste sonrió de simple gusto por saberse querido entre aquellos que tenían su afecto.

—Así lo haré, Teddy.

La despedida entre Regulus y Remus no fue menos emotiva, y tras pasarse a Sirius como si se la antorcha olímpica se tratara (“Cuida de mi hermano” y “me encargaré de Sirius”) se desearon lo mejor y se apartaron.

Regulus no tardó en subir a su tren, y Sirius no perdió su figura de vista hasta que salió de la estación y se convirtió en un punto en la lejanía.

—¿Desearías estar en ese tren? —Preguntó Remus en voz baja a su lado, y Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

Sujetando firme la mano de Remus con una de las suyas y con la otra la de Teddy, Sirius suspiró.

—Estoy en casa.

Porque sin proponérselo, había encontrado su hogar.

Vivir en el Valle de Godric resultó diferente para Sirius una vez que la inminencia de volver a Londres desapareció por completo de su panorama.

De pronto ya no era un forastero, sino un residente, y Sirius casi podía jurar que el declarar al Valle de Godric como su hogar le había conferido al lugar una nueva luz bajo la cual podía apreciar la pequeña ciudad de vuelta.

—Exageras —fue el comentario de Remus, pero él también había sufrido cambios perceptibles.

La ansiedad que Remus experimentaba cuando se hablaba de Londres y que insistía en desdeñar porque no tenía fundamento desapareció el mismo día en que llegó septiembre y Sirius no se marchó. Oficialmente al verano todavía le quedaban veintiún días antes del equinoccio de otoño, pero daba lo mismo. Sirius no iba a marcharse, y ese simple hecho hacía que Remus pudiera respirar con normalidad.

La presencia definitiva de Sirius también trajo consigo cambios apenas perceptibles pero presentes, como cuando éste iba con Teddy a la tienda y los Patil le entregaban también las compras de Remus para llevar. En la piscina se empezó a tratar a Sirius y a Teddy como parte de una misma familia al asignarles un mismo casillero para dejar sus cosas. Y con los Potter... Bueno, los Potter siempre habían dado por sentado que Sirius y Remus eran el uno para el otro y habían actuado en consecuencia, pero ahora que su relación era oficial e iban con todo, las invitaciones los jueves a cenar a su casa ya no eran para Sirius por un lado, y Remus con Teddy por el otro. Sino Sirius _y_ Remus sin faltar Teddy.

Una diferencia sutil, pero que lo significó todo para Sirius cuando Lily le recordó que los esperaba ese jueves, y el plural de sus palabras le resultó tan grato como brisa en el rostro.

Además de lo evidente, muchos otros pequeños cambios habían acontecido en sucesión, como hablar abiertamente de tener una habitación para Teddy en casa de Sirius, y acondicionar éste su propio dormitorio con cortinas adecuadas para que Remus pudiera quedarse a pasar la noche sin el miedo de incluso tras las persianas cerradas recibir quemaduras por el sol.

Para convencer a Remus que la casa del tío Alphard («mi casa, tengo que decir mi casa», se recordaba Sirius en cada ocasión) era segura para él, primero tendría que acondicionarla para que lo fuera, y nuevamente fueron los gemelos Prewett quien con sus infinitas habilidades se pasaron una tarde para revisar la vivienda, señalar las correcciones que harían, presentar un presupuesto (beber una taza de té y comer bollos que Remus había horneado la noche anterior) y prometer estar ahí a la mañana siguiente para empezar el trabajo.

—No tenías por qué tomarte tantas molestas —dijo Remus al enterarse—. No puede ser barato hacer tantas remodelaciones y con esta prisa.

—No, no es barato, pero sí tenía que hacerlo, por ti, Moony —respondió Sirius, y Remus no opuso resistencia cuando se acercó a él por un abrazo.

Si Sirius creía antes que él y Remus se compenetraban de manera física, estaba en un error.

En el pasado el contacto entre ellos dos había sido natural y deseado. Remus había aprendido pronto la debilidad que sentía Sirius cuando le pasaban los dedos por el cabello y le rascaban detrás de las orejas (incluso le había ganado bromas de ser un perro, pues hasta movía por reflejo la pierna), de la misma manera en que Sirius se había vuelto un experto en masajear los hombros cansados de Remus cuando éste se pasaba la noche trabajando en algún pedido.

Su cariño por el otro había encontrado una saludable válvula de escape al tocarse sin inhibiciones o necesidad de pedir permiso, pero ni por asomo se acercaba a la simbiosis orgánica a la que se entregaron una vez que el miedo de una separación desapareció de su panorama.

Como si siempre hubiera sido así, Sirius y Remus comenzaron a gravitar alrededor el uno del otro, casi con temor de hacer colisión, pues de pronto no tenían suficiente de su tiempo a solas, y cada segundo contaba cuando no había ni una prenda de ropa de por medio.

—Nunca jamás quiero acostarme con otra persona que no seas tú —dijo Sirius, que presa de esa lujuria incontrolable a la que él y Remus estaban sometidos , no se censuró mientras sujetaba las caderas de Remus y lo embestía con tanta fuerza que éste había necesitado colocar los brazos contra la cabecera para evitar quedar prensado contra la pared.

Remus gimió, y Sirius hizo lo mismo.

—¿Me has escuchado, Moony?

—Nadie más —jadeó Remus, que se sostenía a duras penas sobre sus codos y recibía de lleno a Sirius en su interior—. Igual yo.

—¿Nadie?

—Nunca.

—Oh, Moony —gimió Sirius, y deslizó su mano dominante por el estómago de Remus hasta bajar a su erección y con presteza sujetar su pene entre los dedos.

Remus hizo un ruido gutural desde el fondo de su garganta y tensó los músculos, produciendo una reacción en cadena sobre Sirius, que aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas a la par que masturbó deprisa a su novio.

Para ambos era una carrera contra reloj para proporcionarle al otro el mejor orgasmo posible, y su generosidad propició que juntos lo consiguieran.

Sirius se corrió dentro de Remus y después se desplomó sobre éste, al tiempo en que Remus eyaculó y en su interior sintió más humedad que nunca.

—Cásate conmigo, Moony —pidió Sirius contra la nuca de Remus, apartándolo los rizos sudados hasta encontrar piel y besarla—. Sé mío para siempre.

—Oh, sí, claro que sí, Sirius —respondió Remus con la voz sobrecogida del placer y el sueño que amenazaba con apoderarse de él.

Sirius le acarició los brazos y no detuvo sus besos. —Hablo en serio. Cásate conmigo.

—Sirius...

—No estoy bromeando.

—Ya, tampoco creí eso. Pero son las endorfinas y ese orgasmo hablando por ti —dijo Remus, que por su parte no se sentía ni con ánimos de moverse del parche de humedad que tenía en el bajo vientre y que era cortesía suya—. Me niego a hacerte cumplir una promesa que hagas cuando no estás en tus cinco sentidos.

—Vamos, que creo que he despertado un segundo más con lo que hemos hecho —murmuró Sirius, que alzó su pelvis hasta sacar su miembro del interior de Remus pero continuó abrazado a éste—. Lo digo en serio. Te amo, eres la persona que buscaba, Teddy me ha dado su aprobación y tengo un anillo.

Remus giró un poco el rostro. —¿Lo tienes en verdad?

—Sí. ¿Quieres verlo?

—¡No! —Exclamó Remus, con una parte de risa nerviosa y otra de pánico—. Es decir, apenas tenemos unos meses saliendo juntos, y hasta la semana pasada creí que a estas alturas estaría solo y remendando mi corazón roto una vez que te marcharas a Londres.

—Pero estoy aquí, y te amo tanto, Moony.

—Yo también te amo, Sirius.

—Lo sé. ¿Entonces para qué esperar? Tarde o temprano me pondré de rodillas y te pediré que me aceptes como esposo, ¿por qué no antes?

—¿Y por qué no mejor en un sitio mejor? Y no es que no aprecie la honestidad del momento, pero... —Remus onduló su pelvis, y el pene de Sirius se contrajo con interés—. Si ahora mismo te pones de rodillas terminarás dándome una mamada y no un anillo.

—Ya veo —dijo Sirius, refregando su pelvis contra el trasero de Remus—. Quieres romance. ¿Es eso, no?

—Mmm...

—Flores y luz de velas.

—Sirius...

—Teddy con nosotros y dándonos su bendición.

—¿En verdad se lo preguntaste?

—Puedes apostar que sí, y su respuesta fue mejor que la tuya.

Remus sonrió, pero después distrajo a Sirius al quitárselo de encima y hacerlo rodar en la cama antes de montarse ahorcajadas encima de él.

—Te diré algo —dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos—, sí.

—¿Sí?

—Sí quiero casarme contigo, pero no quiero contarle a mi familia y amigos que me lo propusiste en la cama y sólo porque un orgasmo sacudió tus neuronas. Esa no es la historia que me apetece compartir con los demás.

—Ok.

—¿Ok?

—Entonces lo haré de nuevo y esta vez será mejor.

Y ya que para entonces Remus se había hecho de una erección que refregaba contra la de Sirius en idéntico estado, fue un acuerdo tácito el que acordaron mientras Remus se recostaba sobre Sirius, y lánguidamente lo besaba.

Su noche sólo acababa de empezar.

Sirius descubrió que el Valle de Godric no sólo era bello en su tardía primavera y durante el verano, sino que también tenía su atractivo particular para el otoño y el invierno por venir.

Al norte en latitud, llovió e hizo frío durante septiembre y octubre, y Sirius se sorprendió de grata manera cuando un día se presentaron a su puerta los Prewett anunciando que era el momento de levantar la cosecha de mandarinas porque también la de avellanas se aproximaba.

—Carajo, las parcelas del tío Alphard nunca dejan de sorprenderme —dijo Sirius con asombro, pues tenía ya una buena porción del año viviendo ahí y esas noticias eran del todo nuevas para él.

La recolección duró dos días, y la parte más divertida fue llegar con Remus a su casa cargando un saco de mandarinas y pasarse la madrugada ayudándole a pelar el fruto y prepararlos para conservas y vender a buen precio.

—Bueno, al menos la mitad de estos frascos serán un regalo —dijo Remus con un suspiro mientras vigilaba en la estufa el líquido almibarado en el que los gajos de mandarinas flotarían—, pero servirá para cubrir los gastos de la factura del gas el mes entrante.

—Sabes bien que yo podría...

—Sirius...

—Sólo quería cerciorarme —replicó éste, menos amedrentado que nunca de molestar a Remus con su comentario—. Odiaría que tú o Teddy pasaran frío por una tonta terquedad tuya que francamente no tiene sentido.

—No es terquedad, y no es tonta —refutó Remus, pero no dijo mucho más del tema porque una pequeñísima parte de sí mismo admitía que estaba en un error.

Sirius había hecho hasta lo imposible por no inmiscuirse en esa parte de la vida de Remus que manejaba las finanzas para él y Teddy. De buen gusto habría asumido Sirius sus gastos y facilitado así para Remus y Teddy una vida más holgada y sin preocupaciones, pero su novio se resistía en redondo, y sin importar que con discreción a veces pagara él la factura de la tienda o de la electricidad, el dinero en cantidad exacta terminaba apareciendo en la mesita de su dormitorio.

Remus le había explicado que agradecía su buena voluntad, pero que no quería depender en lo absoluto de él.

—Por si esto no funciona —dijo Remus con dolor patente en la mirada por tener que enunciar esas palabras—, quiero tener la certeza de no olvidar cómo mantenernos a flote a mí y a Teddy.

Así que de momento Sirius desistió de ofrecerle dinero a Remus, y en su lugar tuvo que contentarse con aparecer en casa con bolsas de compra y regalos, que por casualidad eran ropa nueva para Teddy que Remus jamás podría permitirse fuera de presupuesto, libros, o el ocasional chocolate para aplacar su malhumor.

A su favor tenía Sirius el argumento de pasar varios días a la semana en el hogar Lupin, y que de esa manera tenía que contribuir de algún modo con los gastos, y de poco le había servido a Remus afirmar que él y Teddy hacían lo mismo en la casa de Sirius y que entonces él tenía que corresponderle el gesto, porque éste desdeñó la noción y lo distrajo con besos en el cuello.

Hasta cierto punto consiguieron encontrar un equilibrio en su convivencia diaria. Un equilibrio precario porque el dinero (el exceso del mismo) era un problema para Remus y Sirius no alcanzaba a comprender cómo era así, pero un equilibrio a fin de cuentas.

—¿Sabes, Moony? —Atrajo Sirius la atención de su novio, la vista clavada en su espalda pero sin perder ritmo con las mandarinas a las que les quitaba la cáscara y después las inservibles partes blancas que no irían a la conserva—. Estuve pensando...

—Espero que no sea cambiar la caldera. Te lo dije antes, esos ruidos que hace son normales y no necesita ninguna clase de reparación.

—En primera, no es así, y en segunda... —Sirius exhaló—. No era de eso de lo que quería hablarte.

—¿Ah no? —Desde el fogón, Remus giró la cabeza para verlo mejor.

—¿Puedo tener toda tu atención? —Pidió Sirius, y Remus bajó el fuego del fogón y se giró a medias mientras revolvía la mezcla.

—Tanta como es posible en estos instantes.

—Con eso me basta. Mira... —Sirius tragó saliva, pero su mirada jamás abandonó a Remus—. Antes, cuando te propuse comenzar un negocio para ti mismo, no pensé bien las cosas...

—Ok, continúa.

—Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ser un socio capitalista mayoritario. Es a lo que se dedicó mi familia y en lo que yo trabajé por más de quince años de mi vida. Y estoy listo para admitir que quizá sólo insistir en hacerte tomar mi dinero para que montaras una panadería no era mi mejor idea.

—No, no lo era.

—Pero... ¿Estarías muy opuesto a la posibilidad de una sociedad?

—Uh... —La cuchara de Remus perdió fuerza, y éste tuvo que salir de su estupor para continuar con sus movimientos en la olla—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Básicamente lo mismo: Un negocio, pero esta vez seríamos nosotros dos trabajándolo codo a codo hasta hacerlo funcionar.

—Sirius...

—Hablo en serio, y no como inversor que entrega el dinero y después se lava las manos. Me gustaría ayudarte en la cocina y aprender de ti.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy en serio —enfatizó Sirius, que por una vez no tomó la oportunidad de hacer una broma a costillas de su nombre porque tenía claro que no podía arruinar sus posibilidades de éxito por muy pequeñas que fueran—. Y antes de que digas que no en redondo, la idea fue de Regulus. ¿Recuerdas los dos tarros de mermelada que le enviamos la semana pasada?

—Ajá. ¿Qué con eso?

—Le regaló uno a un agregado cultural que estaba de visita en Londres y el hombre quedó encantado. Preguntó dónde podía conseguir más, y Regulus se ofreció a hacerle llegar dos frascos más.

—¿Y, qué con eso? Podemos enviarle los tarros de mermelada sin necesidad de emprender un negocio riesgoso.

Sirius se refrenó de reprender a Remus por menospreciar sus habilidades en la cocina, y atajó desde otra dirección.

—Un negocio conformado facilitaría el envío de víveres.

—¿Envío a dónde? Sólo es Regulus en Londres.

—O una sucursal de venta en Londres... Bastaría un pequeño local y existencias limitadas.

—No.

—¿Y qué tal una tienda aquí? Si la idea de la panadería te parece demasiado, todavía podríamos tener un mostrador con tus últimos productos, y te apuesto a que conseguirías vender todo.

Remus cerró los ojos y con su mano libre se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos, fuerte. —Es demasiada responsabilidad para una sola persona.

—No, Moony —dijo Sirius—. Seríamos nosotros dos, y sólo dentro de nuestros límites. ¿Qué es un aparador aquí y otro en la tienda de los Patil? Ya lo hablé con ellos y no tienen inconveniente si a cambio pagamos una pequeña renta por el espacio.

—Parece que lo has pensado a fondo.

—Bastante. Hice tablas, gráficos, incluso una presentación de Power Point para enfatizar mi punto.

—Estás bromeando... ¿No?

—Para nada.

Remus liberó un suspiro cansado, y después le dio la espalda para continuar con los preparativos del almíbar.

—No estoy diciendo que sí, pero... Muéstrame esa presentación y trata de convencerme como harías si yo fuera un inversionista potencial.

—Hecho.

Que Remus no lo sabía todavía, pero Sirius tenía su propio récord de tratos exitosos, y no planeaba romper su racha ganadora.

Para las fechas de Navidad, Moony & Padfoot (llamado así por insistencia de Remus en honorar su sociedad) ya habían montado su estante en el supermercado de los Patil y uno más en Londres bajo la supervisión de Regulus en la oficina central de empresas Black. Dos lugares por demás opuestos entre sí, pero que resultaron ser un éxito rotundo cuando al final de cada día las existencias se terminaban un día sí y al siguiente también.

Si bien Sirius habría preferido que Remus se lanzara a lo grande con su negocio y con su toque pastelero del Rey Midas lo convirtiera todo en un postre delicioso, éste en cambio optó por trabajar alrededor de un stock y un itinerario, porque como le hizo saber a Sirius...

—Vale, tenías razón, podría ser millonario vendiendo de esta manera, ¿pero y qué de mi tiempo que no tiene precio real? Porque estoy dispuesto a hornear de madrugada mientras Teddy duerme, pero no sacrificaré ni un minuto de su tiempo despierto porque estoy uncido al yugo de mi estufa. Sólo quiero valerme por mis medios y que vivamos bien, pero no ser ricos, Sirius.

Y Sirius le dio la razón porque era una manera bastante simple y sabia de ver las cosas.

Así que juntos adoptaron la costumbre de preparar dos postres y trabajar desde medianoche hasta la salida del sol en la pequeña cocina de la casa Lupin. El repartidor venía entonces a eso de las seis, y mientras que los Patil tenían sus productos a las siete con la apertura, a Londres no llegaban sino hasta las nueve, pero eso no impedía que las ventas fueran igual de exitosas.

Buscando equilibrio en su noviazgo, su recién conformada sociedad comercial, el que prácticamente vivieran juntos en dos casas, y al menos en el caso de Sirius, una agradable paternidad, de pronto ya era invierno y con ello las vacaciones que Sirius había planeado para ellos en Londres.

De antemano y por semanas antes del viaje, Sirius había atosigado a su hermano con instrucciones precisas a los cambios que se necesitaban realizar en Grimmauld Place, específicamente en su viejo dormitorio, pues Remus requería de cortinas oscuras que no filtraran ni un rayo de luz, e incluso le había mandado a domicilio la compra y el equipo de instalación para cerciorarse de que el trabajo estuviera hecho antes de su arribo.

Únicamente para Teddy fue un viaje relajado entre el Valle de Godric y Londres porque apenas se subió al tren se quedó dormido, en tanto que Sirius y Remus pusieron en buen uso su cabina privada para almorzar a eso de medianoche, charlar de todo y nada hasta las dos, y media hora antes de las cuatro sonreír con alivio cuando los altavoces anunciaron que habían llegado.

En la estación ya esperaba Regulus por ellos, y Teddy corrió a su encuentro y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo que éste le correspondió.

—Quién dijera que Reg podría tener en él un corazón para los sobrinos —dijo Sirius a Remus en voz baja, y la sonrisa de éste se intensificó.

—¿Cómo fue el viaje? —Preguntó Regulus con cortesía mientras les ayudaba a subir el equipaje a su automóvil, un hermoso Audi en negro que brillaba como ala de cuervo.

—Cansado —respondió Sirius, que nunca había tenido demasiada paciencia para los largos viajes—. Pero la cabina privada lo compensó y con creces.

—Al menos tendrán oportunidad para cenar algo y descansar, ¿no?

—Eso espero.

Mientras Regulus conducía a Grimmauld Place, Teddy no paró de preguntar por los edificios que veía a su alrededor y las cosas divertidas que seguro se podían hacer en una ciudad como Londres.

—Es una lástima que papá no pueda llevarme —dijo Teddy al final, y Sirius se giró desde el asiento del copiloto para ofrecerse a llevarlo a donde quisiera.

—Eso si está bien contigo, Moony.

—Claro que sí, Padfoot —accedió éste, conteniendo un bostezo porque daba muestras de sentirse cansado tras el día de preparación y el viaje.

Grimmauld Place poco había cambiado en los últimos seis meses, y Sirius casi se alegró cuando a su llegada el viejo Kreacher salió a recibirlos.

—Amo Regulus —saludó a Regulus, y sus ojos saltones se posaron en Sirius—. Amo Sirius.

—Estos son Remus Lupin y su hijo Teddy —hizo las presentaciones Regulus, y agregó para éstos que Kreacher atendería cualquier necesidad suya durante su estancia.

—No bromeabas cuando mencionaste haber crecido en la opulencia —se asombró Remus al entrar a la casa, y Sirius bajó el mentón.

—Es más agradable ahora. Cuando Madre y Padre vivían aquí, a diario deseaba mudarme a un orfanatorio de esos que proliferaron después de la guerra.

El humor de su voz no enmascaró del todo que hablaba en serio, y Sirius se ofreció a mostrarles sus habitaciones en la tercera planta.

Teddy quedó encantado con la recámara que le tocó porque tenía vista privilegiada hacia la calle, e incluso a esas horas Londres tenía movimiento, así que Sirius y Remus lo dejaron a solas mientras iban a su habitación y suspiraban de alivio al ver que los cambios en la ventana habían sido llevados a perfección.

—Por un segundo temí tener que dormir en el sótano —dijo Remus al apreciar el grueso tejido de sus cortinas.

Sirius se colocó detrás de él y le abrazó con ambas manos alrededor de su estómago. —En ese caso habría matado a Reg y dormido contigo en el sótano.

—Mmm, sólo la mitad de ese plan suena bien.

—¿Cansado?

—Bastante.

—¿Y si nos retiramos por hoy? Son casi las cinco.

—Pero Teddy... Durmió todo el viaje, y dudo que quiera irse a la cama.

—Para eso está Reg —dijo Sirius, que acabó por convencer a Remus de unírsele a la cama y después de apenas un par de minutos, quedarse dormido con éste recostado en su pecho.

Así los encontró Teddy, que con una invitación de Regulus de salir a desayunar a su cafetería favorita, mejor no los despertó.

Navidad llegó y pasó con una deliciosa cena que se llevó a cabo en el gran comedor de los Black y que tuvo ingentes cantidades de alcohol. Incluso Remus permitió que Teddy le diera un sorbo a su copa repleta de champagne con valor de 1000€ la botella, y que seguramente fue la causa de que a la mañana siguiente despertara (no fue el único) con una resaca de campeonato.

Durante el desayuno, las cortinas se mantuvieron cerradas por orden expresa de Sirius para así permitir a Remus estar presente en la apertura de regalos, y durante esa velada fue Teddy quien se llevó las mejores sorpresas al encontrar que más de la mitad de los obsequios bajo el árbol eran suyos.

El resto también recibió regalos, pero ninguno provocó tanta expectación como una enorme caja que estaba marcada como ‘de Padfoot a su Moony’ y que puso a los presentes en alerta.

—Oh, ¿es una bicicleta, verdad? —Bromeó Remus, pero la caja no era tan pesada.

Remus se mantuvo alegre al quitar el moño y retirar el papel de regalo, pero frunció el ceño cuando dentro de la caja encontró otra igualmente primorosa como si de un regalo se tratara.

—Tienes que estar de broma —resopló Remus con Sirius cuando al cabo de varios minutos ya iba por la cuarta caja y no dudaba de encontrar otra más en su interior.

—Iré por más champagne —se disculpó Regulus, y Teddy fue con él para ayudarle a traer la bandeja y las copas.

—Espero terminar antes de que se haga de noche —resopló Remus, pero había humor en su tono de voz.

Para cuando Regulus y Teddy volvieron, Remus iba en su décima caja, y el tamaño se había reducido tanto que podía sostenerla en la palma de su mano.

La undécima caja fue la última, y al abrirla encontró Remus el estuche de terciopelo con el que Sirius tanto lo había provocado en los últimos meses.

—Diox... —Musitó Remus, que abrió la caja y encontró justo lo que sospechaba: Dentro, relució un simple anillo de oro blanco que con toda certeza era del tamaño justo para el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

—¡Di que sí, papá! —Se adelantó Teddy, que esperaba junto con Regulus el momento preciso para romper el sello de la botella y empezar las celebraciones.

—La tradición marca que el primogénito Black tiene que entregar a su futura esposa el anillo de la bisabuela —dijo Sirius, arrodillándose frente a Remus y enseñándole una pieza en oro con un enorme diamante que haría dificultoso incluso alzar la mano—, pero no va conmigo, y sé que tampoco contigo, Remus. Si en cambio aceptas tú desposarme con este otro anillo —señaló el que todavía estaba en su caja—, Teddy será mi hijo, y la chica que lo amé tanto como yo a ti lo tendrá.

Remus sonrió, y sus ojos relucieron con humedad. —Ok, pero...

—¿Quieres que haga le pregunta como es debido?

—Me encantaría.

—En ese caso, Remus John Lupin, ¿me harías la persona más feliz al aceptar ese anillo como prueba de mi amor y casarte conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas mortales?

—Vidas mortales —masculló Regulus—, qué morboso. Me gusta.

—¿Qué opinas, Teddy? —Preguntó Remus a su hijo a pesar de tenerlo claro, pero quería su confirmación—. ¿Es Sirius el indicado?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Teddy, y Remus tuvo su respuesta para Sirius.

—Sí —dijo Remus mientras Sirius sacaba el anillo de su caja y lo introducía en su dedo antes de culminar el momento con un largo y sentido beso.

El primero de muchos que el destino les depararía como hombres casados, y que incluso en lo improbable del caso, tuvo un regusto al pay de manzanas que lo había empezado todo.

Manzanas ácidas colgando de su cerca, y que atadas con el mismo hilo rojo del destino, los habían conducido a la existencia del otro.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, no tuvo este fic el recibimiento que esperaba así que decidí pasar de las actualizaciones semanales y subirlo todo de una vez. Para quien lea hasta este punto, graxie.

**Author's Note:**

> 13 capítulos en total, y como siempre, todo kudos/comentario es bien recibido~


End file.
